Dead on Arrival
by Secret Nerd Princess
Summary: The continuing story of a telepathic waitress and a thousand-year-old Viking Vampire. It begins in the middle of Dead Ever After and will continue past the ending written in that story. What'll happen? Will Sookie stay with Sam or rescue Eric from the clutches of the evil Queen? I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris does. I'm just kind of fond of them.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I stood in front of her door, the one she had just slammed in my face, wondering, not for the first time, how I'd come to this. I was a thousand-year-old Viking vampire warrior. I did not fall in love with barmaids, and they certainly did not callously turn me out into the night.

My fingers pressed against the frame as if I could reach through to her. As if I could change anything that had brought us to the moment when I found myself lost in the shadow of what was; what now could never be. I resisted the urge to shatter the wood into splinters as the silence of the night mocked me.

I had come here in the hopes that she would fight alongside me, my clever blond beauty, my valkyrie, my lover. How often had we done that? Faced down the evil that seemed determined to take the peace I had carefully cultivated here in the middle of nowhere. I never wanted power, caring nothing for politics; I only wished to rule my small kingdom; for my people to understand the protection and safety I could offer them.

The life I knew changed the night Sookie Stackhouse walked into Fangtasia, an innocent with the eyes of an ancient. It was then I knew that I needed to understand the undeniable draw of this human who stood before me, afraid and yet undaunted. She was unlike any woman I had known before, or would know again I feared.

I do not know how long I stood in front of the door I had given her months ago, but knew it was long past time for me to go. Turning my back on my love, I took off into the night unable to revel in the wind that whipped around me. I would do as she asked and let her go. I'd known she would never let me turn her, but I never imagined she would simply turn her back on me like I was nothing more than chattel, a wild fling forgotten in the light of day.

I would go to Oklahoma, distasteful as it was, I had no choice. If only she understood how my maker had doomed me. Even in death, he still controlled my life, and once again, he had taken everything from me.

But I was Eric fucking Northman and I would never give in, not without a fight. Let them think I was cowed. Let them think they had won. I would crush them like I had so many others. The sky shivered and the stars streaked by as I drew closer to Shreveport. The Queen would be awaiting my submission. I must not seem agitated, could not let the rage seep through.

There would be time enough for their destruction.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The lights of the shopping center where Fangtasia was located came into view. I landed and paused to admire the grey and red exterior. The neon sign out front with its blazing scripted letters flickered as if in agreement with my own annoyance. I disliked doing anything I did not wish and there were many things of that nature to come in the days ahead. I shoved the thought away and left it to mingle where the rest of my unpleasantness resided. I stalked through the door.

"She's in there," Pam whispered as I passed her, "and she's in an especially foul mood."

"It is nothing I did not expect." I kept walking past the bar and into the office that had been my sanctuary. I did not like that the Queen already felt that she owned me and would have told her so had I not had plans of my own.

Sitting behind my desk, Freyda, the Queen of Oklahoma, looked poised and immaculate, as was expected of her position, but I could tell from the narrowing of her eyes when I hesitated briefly before bowing to her that she was unhappy. It grated on me, but there was nothing to be done about that. For now, I needed to start acting a bit more submissive.

"Majesty, what may I do for you this evening?" I asked calmly. It helped that I did this while I imagined twisting her head clean off her body.

"Well Eric that is certainly a change from the attitude I have come to expect from you." Her head tilted slightly to the side and because she was much younger than my years I could see the wheels of her mind trying to understand this change in my demeanor. Well I'd have to make my excuse believable, so I opted for the truth.

"The Stackhouse problem has resolved itself." The words fell bitter from my tongue. "She will not interfere with your plans any further."

"The Stackhouse problem…Hmmm. Is that so? Why such a change of heart? The last we spoke you had no intention of leaving your Sookie." Freyda spat out her name with derision.

"Ms. Stackhouse made it clear to me that she no longer cared for my company or affection. I find it distasteful to continue to fawn over a woman who has proven that she is unworthy. I am nothing if not pragmatic. The path laid out before me now is obvious. Truly, I should have seen it before, if I had not been so…infatuated with her blood." The words were like silver in my veins, but I ignored the pain and continued. "So I ask again, what may I do for her Majesty on this evening? I have much to do before our marriage occurs."

"As usual you come quickly to the reasonable solution. Yet I wonder…" Freyda looked as if she was reconsidering the proposition, but it was only a momentary flash in her eyes before she continued. "I only came to impress upon you just how persuasive I could be, but I find that it is unnecessary. I will leave so you may continue your preparations. I would hope that you do not change your mind before we sign the papers. I trust that you will ensure that all is appropriately formal for tomorrow evening. I find your little venture here unsuited to my usual style. Until tomorrow." Freyda smiled coyly in my direction as she left my office, her light brown hair swaying with her hips. Evidently she had moved onto the seduction portion of her strategy.

I settled behind my desk, feeling a bit closer to myself. "Pam, I need to speak with you." There was no need to raise my voice or even leave the office, she would hear my call.

Pam entered, the black lace of her outfit sweeping the floor behind her. She was on duty tonight, hence the ridiculous get-up. I knew she hated the façade, but it was necessary to keep the humans enthralled. Normally her style tended more towards Ann Taylor and less towards Morticia, but we all do what we must.

"The arrangements for tomorrow evening have continued I assume?" I knew how Pam felt about Sookie, protecting her like a little sister despite her breather status. It was surprising considering how standoffish Pam usually was. Sookie was the only human besides Miriam that Pam had ever cared for as a vampire. I could tell she was taken aback by my seemingly quick change of heart.

"Yes Eric," hesitating as she looked in my eyes and must have seen a hardness there that had not been there before. "Everything is as the Queen wished it. All who owe you fealty will be here. What caused your…" I cut her off before she could continue.

"There is nothing more discuss then regarding the situation." My voice came out as hard and determined as I wanted it to. There was no reason to involve Pam in my plans. My people would need someone to keep them together after I was gone.

"What about Sookie, Eric?" Pam looked confused as she tried to grasp my motivations.

"I said there was nothing more to discuss. I will see that Mustapha takes care of the incidentals of my daytime life. If I can arrange it you will take over Fangtasia after I leave." I dared not look at her for fear I would reveal too much.

"I don't want your fucking bar. I want you to fight. I want you to be the warrior I have known, the vampire who bowed to no one. We can fight her, I know we can. Let me gather your people since you are unable to. Please, Eric, don't do this. Don't just give up." Pam's voice was filled as much emotion as I've ever heard from her, I had to put a stop to it.

"Fight what Pam? The Queen of Oklahoma does me a great honor and I see now that my maker knew better than I what was best."

"Bullshit Eric! I have known you for over a hundred years and you've never let anyone defeat you." Had she been human, or Sookie, she would have been screaming at me by now, not that I blamed her, my actions must seem confusing at best. As it was her words took on an icy edge, one that I knew would only stop when I put an end to it. She would risk her life for me and I could not allow that.

"Enough. This is not a democracy as you well know. Do not make me command you as your maker. Do as you are told and leave." My voice brooked no disobedience and I watched as she left, appearing defeated.

The door shut behind her and my head dropped to the paper calendar that covered my desk. Only a few more hours of freedom existed to me. I would not spend it wallowing. I would spend it protecting the only woman I had ever loved, whether she wanted me there or not.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Eric? Sam Merlotte is here to see you," Pam stood framed in the doorway to my office, her pink cashmere sweater draped shoulders shaking with mirth. "I told him to go fuck himself, but he insists. There is some trouble with Sookie…yet again."

I had just risen for the evening and already had to deal with the disagreeable Merlotte. If I knew Sookie, she would use our break-up to run straight into his arms, the last man standing. I wanted her to be happy, but that didn't mean I had to like it. It also didn't mean I wouldn't do anything in my power to help her in any way I could.

"Show him in and try not to eat him on the way." She just shrugged and went to fetch the dog. I straightened my black Armani suit and affected an air of complete nonchalance. He didn't need to know how much I still cared. Though Merlotte never liked me, obviously, he would be able to give Sookie the life she wanted. I was pretending to be busy with something on the computer when he walked through my office door. I minimized the picture of Sookie I was actually looking at and raised my eyes to meet his.

"Eric, good evening," Merlotte began as his hands twitched in front of him. At least he was pretending civility despite the fact that I could smell his disgust at having to appear before me to ask for anything. This could be interesting.

"Merlotte, please sit." I gestured to the uncomfortable wooden chair that placed him slightly lower than me. "What brings you to Fangtasia tonight? There is this modern invention called the telephone that you might have used instead."

"It's Sookie."

"Hold a moment while I put on my surprised face." I must admit I was enjoying his discomfort. He seemed overly concerned with the edging on my desk. I continued, "I don't believe that Ms. Stackhouse is any of my concern anymore, which she made abundantly clear last evening. What could possibly have happened since last I saw our little fairy?"

"She's been arrested for the murder of Arlene Fowler." Merlotte finally looked me in the eye and I knew it was bad. I had to remind myself: I was affecting an air of nonchalance. I wanted to fly screaming from Shreveport and rescue her. My dear Sookie should never spend any time confined behind bars.

"And…" I raised an eyebrow. "I wonder how she could have been so sloppy. I have taught her much in our time together." Merlotte's body tensed and I could taste his anger scenting the air.

"Eric, you heartless bastard, I knew you were a prick, but I never thought you'd take it out on Sookie." His teeth gritted together and I could tell he wanted to hit me.

"Well you thought wrong. Ms. Stackhouse rescinded my invitation to her home; therefore I rescind my invitation for protection."

"Oh truly? This is a wonderful change of events." Freyda's words dripped with danger as she sauntered into my office. I knew that tone, I used it quite often. I rose out of my chair and bowed before her while my mind raced. Fuck, this was not good, not good at all. I didn't mind if Merlotte thought I was an asshole, but this was quite a different story. I knew Merlotte would never hurt Sookie.

"Your Majesty, I wasn't expecting you for a few more hours. We aren't quite prepared for you yet." I rose as she took my seat behind the desk. She clicked on the minimized screen. Double fuck. I pretended not to notice as I stood like a soldier at attention awaiting instructions.

"Oh, I came early to ensure that all was going according to plan. That matters not. Who is this man who begs help for _your_ Sookie Stackhouse?" Her voice was friendly, but I knew better. I hadn't lived this long by underestimating my opponents.

"This is Sam Merlotte, Sookie's employer."

"Business partner," Merlotte was quick to amend. He just loved to remind me that he had been able to give her something that she never would have accepted from me. I wanted to crush his skull, but that would not do.

"Oh yes, business partner. Sam this is the Freyda, Queen of Oklahoma." I only hoped that Merlotte realized the danger that sat across from him.

"Your Majesty, I am pleased to meet you. It seems Sookie has found herself in a situation, but it is nothing to bother you with. I'll just come back…later." Merlotte was obviously as uncomfortable with the Queen as I was. At least he was using his brain. He needed to leave here, sooner rather than later.

"There will be no later for you to speak with Mr. Northman. He will be busy with preparations for his move to Oklahoma. And I find myself utterly intrigued by your debasement of yourself by coming to ask a man you can barely stand for a favor. But if Eric does not feel the need to protect her anymore, I might have use for her. De Castro, come in here, I have some pleasant news for us." So Felipe De Castro, the King of Nevada, was here early as well. The situation worsened with every revelation.

"Freyda," his smooth accent flowing into the room sent my body further into alert mode. "What is this pleasant news of which you speak?" I could see his grin forming with anticipation.

"Well Eric here has relinquished his protection of Ms. Stackhouse, which I would have required anyway. No need to tempt him with what he will never have again. I am sure you are happy to hear that there is no reason you can't take her with you when you return to Nevada. I am sure you would be quite grateful, would you not?" The Queen was enjoying this as much as I was not. It was getting harder to control the rage that threatened to overwhelm me.

"Oh Freyda, this is a great boon for the state of Nevada. There are so many uses I have for a telepath."

Merlotte, who had, up until this point, been frozen in disbelief at the turn the conversation had taken, jumped up, his body tense and ready for a fight.

"Never," I growled as my fangs lowered and my rage broke through. "You will use Sookie over my dead body."

"Never forget that that can be arranged Eric," the Queen purred smoothly, "but it would be such a waste of a fine specimen of a body that I intend to use for my own purposes."

I wanted to throttle the bitch. Could Merlotte and I take her? No, this was not the time. I needed to defuse this situation and quickly. It would be no help to Sookie if both Merlotte and I were killed tonight. I tried to calm myself.

"Sam, perhaps if you would be kind enough to reveal what you came here for, then perhaps the rest of us can move along with our evening. Don't worry; I will never permit anything to happen to Sookie." I glared at him hoping he would take the hint and calm down. De Castro looked pleased as he stood at Freyda's side. I knew I was playing right into their hands, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

"Yes, of course, forgive me your Majesties. I find that I am overly protective of Sookie." They nodded to him though I could see the calculations in their eyes. "As I was saying, Sookie has been arrested for murder and I came to ask Eric for a loan. I find myself unable to bail her out myself, and I was refused by Bill Compton. It seems that he would prefer to play the hero himself, but I don't want her mixed up in vampire business anymore." Of course Bill wanted to be the one to bail out Sookie. I'm sure he was thinking she would fall right back into his bed. That I could not even contemplate. There is no way in hell I would allow it.

"Of course Sam, I would be happy to help." I was in a hurry to end this conversation.

"Ahh Eric, I don't think you realize your predicament here. Everything yours is mine now, and I don't think I want you to help her. She'd be much too useful to the vampire community." Freyda look pleased with herself.

I wracked my brain for a solution. "I will stay with you for an extra hundred years if you will give me your permission to give Sam the money." For once the Queen looked shocked. I wanted to scream at her. She already knew I still cared and she was a fool if she thought there was any way I'd let Sookie be used by either of them.

"Yet another interesting turn of events don't you think Felipe?" The King just nodded and smiled. I couldn't wait to rip the smirk from his face. "You would sell yourself for another century to help this human girl?" She glanced at Felipe with a knowing look.

De Castro looked smug. "Yes my dear Freyda, this is intriguing. His loyalty will be an asset to you; I can see now why you want him. Besides the obvious, of course." He gestured at my body as if I were a piece of meat. "But however will you control him? His love for the human has shown that it tends to be…ahh…a risk to our kingdoms. You must know that he will attempt to overthrow us at the first possible opportunity."

The Queen nodded her assent, "I had considered that." She paused and contemplated the situation. "Eric, in return for me permitting you to help your little fairy, you will never see her again, nor she you. She will also be forbidden to step foot into Oklahoma, Nevada, or Fangtasia under the pain of death. We can't have her and Pam coming up with a rescue plan for you, now can we?" Freyda looked pleased with herself. If she only knew that I had no plans to allow Pam or Sookie to attempt to rescue me.

"Agreed, but I need a few more assurances of her safety. She is never to be harmed by any vampire: not harassed, nor tasted, killed, or made a servant. She will also be guarded by my child Karin every night for ten years. She seems able to make many enemies with ease." I hoped I wasn't pushing too far, but I couldn't stop. "I would also humbly ask, not require, that Pam be made Sheriff in my place." Sookie needed as much protection as I could give her.

"Agreed. She will never be harmed, in any way, by any vampire under the rule of either Felipe or I, but I only agree to allow Karin to protect her for one year. We may have need of one with her skills. As for child, Pamela Ravenscroft, we need to be able to keep an eye on her anyway, so she will be the new Sheriff of Area five in your place."

Shit, only one year, but hopefully that wouldn't matter if my plan worked out. If it didn't, there'd be no amount of protection Karin could offer Sookie anyway.

"I agree, but for one more thing...Merlotte?" Sam came out of the haze his mind had wrapped around itself. He looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "You must agree never to pursue Sookie romantically. You won't even let her know that you are the one who put up her bail money."

That should ensure that when she found out Sookie would go running into his arms. She never could do what she was told, no matter if it was for her own good. I'd arrange for Bill to tell her. He'd take joy in the power the knowledge would give him. He would ensure that I came off as the villain. Whatever, let him think what he must, as long as Sookie was safe. I wouldn't allow her to go back to Compton, but Sam would protect her, and give her the life she desired.

"Are we understood Merlotte?" Letting her go left a rotten taste in my mouth, but I had no choice, it was what she wanted.

He spit out the words as if they burned his tongue. "I agree. I will never act on my feelings for Sookie."

"Then you may go. I will send Mustapha to her arraignment. You will give him any details that are pertinent. There is nothing more to be said except, I guess, good riddance." I clasped his hand tightly and hoped he realized one day what I done for him tonight.

"Goodbye Eric. I'd say it has been a pleasure, but you know I'd be lying." And with that, the man who would love my woman exited my life.

"I've been quite patient with your little romantic entanglement long enough. I want to sign the papers now, and then I want to enjoy my victory." The Queen straightened her red satin gown and glared in my direction.

"Yes your Majesty. If you would allow me to call my witnesses: my children Karin and Pam, as well as Bill Compton. They will need to be privy to the details of our arrangement." She nodded to me and I went to retrieve them.

They were all waiting at the bar. They must have seen Merlotte leave and been prepared for whatever came next. I ushered them into the office and began pulling the appropriate paperwork. I amended the portions of the contract that had changed while Freyda explained the occurrences of the preceding hour. She took great joy in relating my anger and the caveats that I had arranged to have in place. Pam looked ready to explode, but knew better than to react. Karin appeared bored and Bill looked exactly as I expected him to: smugly triumphant. He would take great joy in passing along the information to Sookie. I just needed to wait for his inevitable betrayal.

The contracts were ready and I opened a vein to sign in my own blood and the Queen did the same. The negotiations were over: I now belonged to the Queen of Oklahoma body and undead soul for the next two hundred years.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

It was just after one in the morning and the party was in full swing. Pam, despite her misgivings about the contract and my bill of sale, had done her best. Black linens draped the tables and chairs, and bottles of Royalty sat atop of each. The donors for the evening were arranged on the stage where the fealty ceremony had been only an hour earlier. One by one they were beckoned by those mingling vampires who desired them. As the new proprietor of Fangtasia she was busy entertaining the guests whose loyalty Freyda now commanded.

I saw Bubba, the vampire who should never had been turned, in a corner booth and needed to speak with him. He was uncomfortable amongst the crowd, but the Queen had demanded his presence knowing that he was completely loyal to me. I had just turned to make my way to him when the Queen spun on her heel to face me.

"Where do you think you are going Consort? Did I give you an order? Do you not remember you belong to me? Your place is by my side and I will not tolerate any wandering." Freyda's glacial smile remained where it was while scolding me. This upstart Queen was scolding _me_. It took every ounce of restraint I had learned in a thousand years not to rip her heart from her chest and bathe in her blood.

"Yes your Majesty, I only thought to speak with those who have been faithful to me."

"There is no need. They are now loyal to me or have you already forgotten the ceremony in which they pledged me fealty? In addition, your thoughts are unnecessary until I tell you otherwise. In time you may gain more freedom, but until I give it you are to speak only when I require your voice. At this time the only thing I need from you is your subservience. Is that understood?" Her tone of superiority echoed through the room that had fallen silent. The only thing that moved was the flickering of the candles scattered throughout the bar.

Of course every vampire at the celebration had heard her. It was exactly what she desired. She would not even wait until the official wedding to begin breaking me. She would take me down in front of those who had served me willingly. It was a warning to those who might think to rebel. I was nothing more than muscle. Everything I had worked for had been taken from me. I glanced at Pam whose body vibrated with anger. Shaking my head slightly in her direction, I tried to express with only a look that there was no need for her to fight a losing battle.

"Yes your Majesty, I understand." What would Sookie think if she could see me now? I was ashamed, but unable to do anything about it. Every vein in my body burned with the urge to smack down this petulant child. I could do it, but then my people would suffer. I reminded myself to play the game. I had suffered much worse degradations than this, and if I appeared to be appeasing the Queen her downfall would be that much sweeter because she wouldn't even see it fucking coming.

"That is better Consort. Now if you wouldn't mind, your betters are talking. So stand there, look pretty, and drink the blood I've allowed you." She turned back to towards Felipe saying, "I hate when they think they can speak to me. It's so unseemly."

Felipe's laugh came out all edges and elbows. He was impressed at her ability to command my silence. "Oh Freyda, how entertaining you've become. Do you know how long I've dreamt of Northman's submission? I may have to come to Oklahoma just to watch you work."

I tuned them out; otherwise I would react in a way that would relieve the fury that blazed beneath my calm exterior. That would never do, I'd be on the run for the rest of my undead existence. Which wouldn't be long as every vampire would jump at the bounty that would be asked for my capture. It would endanger anyone who might think to aid me and I would never be able to return to the life I'd built for myself. It might seem worth it in this moment, but I hated hiding.

The chatter of the party resumed as I trailed behind the Queen. No one dared even look in my direction and I found that it was a relief. I would not be able to stand to see the pity or the contempt in their eyes. Many people had plotted my downfall, but none had succeeded. That is until my maker sold me to the highest bidder.

I noticed that Bubba had shrunk further into the corner and because I was fond of him I was glad to see that Pam and Bill were trying to calm him. He didn't understand the turn of events and although I knew he preferred Bill to me, I knew I had his loyalty because of his undying devotion to Sookie. He was having a hard enough time understanding why I was with Freyda. Pam nodded to me before she and Bill swept Bubba into the back and away from the crowd.

The party continued until those in attendance left to continue their party elsewhere. There was only so much the state of Louisiana would tolerate, even at a private event. The last thing Pam needed was trouble at Fangtasia. I hadn't seen either her or Bill since they'd left earlier with Bubba, but at this point I was thankful. Karin had only stayed for the fealty ceremony and then returned to guard Sookie.

When the Queen no longer required my services for the evening she reminded me that we would leave in three days' time. She and Felipe headed to one of the houses I kept for traveling dignitaries and I left the staff to clean up the mess. I knew what I needed, but since that was unavailable to me I decided a hard fast drive would ease a bit of my wrath.

The red Corvette was still mine, at least until I was claimed by Oklahoma, and I reveled in the speed and open windows. The volume of the stereo rattled the windows with an old Nine Inch Nails album I rarely listened to anymore. The darkness swallowed the trees as the landscape blurred unrecognizable. The desire for destruction was almost too much, but I drove until I could feel the pull of the dawn and only then did I head back to my house to seek shelter from its burning rays.

As I walked through the door, I tossed my keys on the side table and pulled my cell phone from my pocket. Before I retired for the evening I sent out a single text message that simply said, "Await instructions."


	5. Quick Note Y'all

_Hey Folks!_

Hope this little note finds you all happy and smiling…

_Just a quick little tidbit for you, I know the story is starting pretty dark. I had considered scrapping Charlaine Harris' story altogether, but decided that I wanted to begin from the canon that she created. She left Eric in pretty dire straits unfortunately. I'm only four chapters in and I felt the need to stay true to his character. I wanted to examine how he would have dealt with the situation she left him in, how he would build from the bottom to rise above. But as we all know, the Viking always has a plan, but he's got to play the game to implement it. _

_That being said…it will not stay dark. I promise. _

_Okay off to write a bit more so that we can get to the juicy bits!_

_Mad Lovely_

_Secret Nerd Princess_


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Dearest Sookie,

My lover and confidant~

If you are reading this, Mustapha succeeded in hiding it amongst your things where you might find it someday. Know that I needed nothing back from you, I only wished to express my love one last time.

As I write this I prepare to depart for Oklahoma, but I could not leave these words unsaid. I love you. It began the moment you walked through the door of a bar in Shreveport and only continued as I learned of your strength and kindness. You are the woman I dreamt of even before I knew what I needed: you.

I understand the anger you must have felt that last night you were summoned to Fangtasia. Know that it was not what I would have chosen. I realize you never truly understood the bond between a maker and child, but I could not disobey no matter how much I wanted our lives to be otherwise. There was so much of the world I wanted to show you.

There is much I should have explained to you, but I wished to spare you the pain if I could. In the end, I could not, and I regret that I was not as open as I might have been. But know you are the only wife I ever wanted. It wasn't only for your protection, I wanted you to stand by my side as my equal.

The events of the months that we spent together are inscribed on my heart and will soothe me in my captivity. There is not much I take with me, but know that the memories I share with you are all I need. I gave an extra hundred years to see you safe. To know that you will live and love and continue to learn; you will marry and bear children who will share your love of the sun; you will grow old and your memory of me will pass like so many sunsets.

I told you once of my human wife Aude, but I never told you that during my amnesia the time I spent in your house reminded me of everything that I lost so very long ago. I cannot change who I am, there are too many who depend upon me, but if there were a way I would gladly give you all that you desired. I would give you the children you long for. I would stand by your side as we watched them grow. We would give them a life filled with joy. I would watch as they grew to embody everything that I found so stunning in you. But these are only words whispered into the evening and blown on the wind; a kiss to say goodbye my dearest love.

There are plans being set in motion and know that if I succeed I will do everything in my power to protect you. You will never suffer another vampire using you for their own ends. Know that even if I do not, I will die with your name on my lips. Know that I will take as many of them with me as possible. It is the only way I know to truly ensure your safety. You will have your freedom, as I will have mine.

Forever yours,

Eric


	7. Interlude

Interlude

To: xxxxx

From: Eric

Midnight. Meet next to the West Lakeshore Bridge in Richard Fleming Park.


	8. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

I leaned against the tiny landing where Cross Lake narrowed to a small river. It was new moon making the night even darker than usual. There was a malevolence contained in the woods that surrounded the water creating the perfect concealment. The secluded area was imperative to the anonymity of this meeting. The vampire I had chosen for the initial phase of my plan was guaranteed to keep silent and follow orders. He was an unknown variable. No one would expect him to be the lynchpin of my plan.

He arrived at midnight exactly and wandered over. He looked excited to see me.

"Hey Bubba. Are you doing alright? Adjusting to all the changes?" I asked to ease him into what I needed. It wouldn't do to rush him.

"Yes Eric. Pam's been taking care of me. But I don't think that you should be with that Queen. I don't like her, I like Sookie."

"I know. I don't Queen Freyda either. But I have a mission for you. I'm going to text you a list of names and addresses. I need you to gather people on it one by one for me. Tell them I sent you and that I need to call in my favor. Their presence is required in Oklahoma." I paused for a moment to make sure that I had his undivided attention. The look on his face was one of quiet concentration and I knew he was focusing on everything I said.

"There will be a party on Halloween and my people will need to be there in the weeks ahead of time. They will need to visit Freyda to pay their respects for being in her area. I will find a way to speak with them when they arrive to give them further instructions. I trust you to do this, but you can't talk to anyone about it, only the people on the list. Can you do this for me?" He was childlike but loyal and I knew that he would memorize every word that I said. The people I was gathering would not ask questions. They would know by the messenger I sent that the shit had hit the fan.

"Absolutely Mr. Eric. Will I get to see you again?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, but it won't be for a while. Would you like to come to the Halloween party? Maybe you could sing for us?" His head bobbed up and down eagerly. "Then I'll make sure you get an invitation." I could use Freyda's arrogance and need for a show against her. The chance to host the once famous Bubba would ensure her agreement to a party.

"Mr. Eric, I miss Sookie. Do you think I could go and visit her?" I knew if there was any vampire she wouldn't mind seeing, it would be him.

"Sure, I know that Sookie would like to see you. But you can't go until after you complete your mission for me. It's very important and will be a great help." I didn't want to give him too much information, but I knew he liked to feel useful.

"I can protect her." He raised his chin, squaring his shoulders, and for a second I saw a glimmer of the charisma he once had. "I'm good at protecting Miss Sookie."

"Yes you are, but you can't let her know you're doing it okay? You can visit with her, but she needs to feel strong all on her own." She wouldn't mind the visit, but I knew how stubborn she could be.

"I need to go now Bubba. The Queen will wonder where I am if I am gone too long. Will you be okay? I hired a driver for you and he'll pick you up tomorrow night for your mission. Do you still have the money I set aside for you?" The driver had been paid well and could be counted on for his silence and discretion, but Bubba would need places to stay and I knew he liked to buy trinkets.

"Yes, thank you Eric. You take good care of me. Better than anybody else that I visit with." His eyes lit up and I knew that even if didn't completely understand he would never betray me.

"Okay Bubba. Bye for now, I'll see you on Halloween." He nodded and wandered off back in the direction of Shreveport proper.

I stood for a minute longer, enjoying the sounds of the night. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and sent the message to him, making sure to erase anything incriminating while leaving the innocuous messages. I was invigorated having moved my first chess piece. There was still much to be done, but I felt better knowing that the plan had been set into motion.

As I took off into the sky I smiled for the first time in what felt like weeks. The Queen might have believed she had beaten me, and I would continue to let her think that: for the time being.


	9. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

I occupied the corner booth, laptop open, staring at nothing in particular, but my mind raced. Sookie hadn't refused to see me, but she might as well have. When Mustapha returned from her place this evening, he told me of the attack. I'd have to reward Warren for saving her life, but it would have to wait until I regained my rightful place. As it was, my hands were tied. I thought that I would go to her in the hospital, offering to heal her from the bullet wound, but of course she wouldn't accept my help. I should be used to it by now, but alas, despite my usual clear-headedness, I had been unable to shake her from my thoughts. I needed to focus.

While lost in my head, Pam had joined me in the booth. I was unaware of how long she'd been sitting there, but it was long enough that when I finally realized her presence, she cleared her throat and launched right into her tirade.

"Alright Eric, spill it. You've been sitting here like a zombie for hours now growling at anyone who came near." I'd been growling? This was news to me. "I've known you too long for you to play games with me and you damn well know it. So what's the plan? And don't tell me you don't have one, I know better. You are Mr. Plan. How can I help?" Great, Pam was agitated.

"Pam, leave it. It is of no concern to you. You are where I need you to be." I tried to keep my anger under wraps, but it was hard considering how easily she could goad me into exploding.

"Bullshit. So what? You're just going to go kick ass and take names without me? You expect me to sit by while you risk your neck? Or do you expect me to believe that you're just going to take this lying down…literally lying down? You're just going to spend the next two hundred years fucking Freyda? Not to mention you can't seriously believe that the Freyda and Felipe will honor that contract that you signed? You know they'll just find some unaligned vampire or shifter with an agenda to abduct your precious fairy. And then where will you be? So. Tell. Me. The. Fucking. Plan. Before I rip off your arms and shove them up your ass."

I took advantage of her pause. "Pam. Do you think I am some kind of idiot? Of course Freyda and Felipe will break the contract. That's why I need you and Karin here: to protect Sookie as well as the rest of my people. What happens to me doesn't matter." I was trying to get through to her. If she left it would draw attention to me. They would know that I had something premeditated. They would know and they would stop me. That couldn't be allowed to happen. I needed a distraction. I realized I did have something to keep her occupied while I slipped away. Long goodbyes were unnecessary between the two of us.

"I need you to go to Sookie's house and make sure she's okay. She wouldn't take my blood at the hospital today and…" Which is, of course, when she decided to interrupt me.

"Oh for Christ sake Eric, stop thinking with your broken heart for two fucking seconds." Pam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms like one of those obnoxious teenagers with an attitude problem.

"Pam, listen to me. I need you to heal her and give her some reason for the extra hundred years in my contract. She'll already know the truth from Bill, but you need to draw attention away from my emotional attachment to her. You know impetuous she can be. One day she's gonna take off the selfish blinders she's wearing. Then she's going to feel guilty and get all huffy without thinking anything through. Next thing you know she's going to come stomping into Oklahoma and get herself killed and me with her. It's harsh, but true. You know how emotional she can be, when she's not acting like some brainwashed housewife." I really hoped I was getting through to Pam, because there was too much at stake.

Pam laughed softly and her eyes lifted to meet mine. "Alright Eric, if it means that much to you. I will take care of your fairy princess. Is there anything else I can do for you? Although I hesitate to ask. You'll probably ask me to go play besties with her every Friday night while we watch those old Buffy tapes of hers."

"Don't be ridiculous. You have a bar to run." She smiled as I continued. "But I do have one last favor."

I pulled the envelope that was folded in two out of my back pocket. "I need you to hide this letter in her house while you're there, preferably somewhere she won't find it for a while. Take Karin in with you. She's already there and will keep you from spilling what I know is boiling up inside you right now."

Pam pretended to look amazed, but then shook her head, knowing that as well as she knew me, I knew her too. I knew that no matter how much she cared for Sookie, she was loyal and hated to see me treated so callously. I didn't like the way things ended between Sookie and me. I would have preferred to talk about it like rational adults, but I also understood that her life had been difficult these last few years. I knew that there were some things that would stay buried until she was good and ready to deal with them: hopefully not too soon.

"Mustapha was supposed to hide it today, but unfortunately got sidetracked with the attack. You are the only one I trust to deliver it now." I knew I was being ridiculous and I didn't care. The letter might be the last words I ever said to her. I couldn't just leave it and Pam knew that.

Pam took the letter from me and placed it in the Prada purse that matched her baby blue sweater dress. "I'll get right on it, _Master._"

Good. She was back to teasing me, which meant she didn't realize I meant to leave Fangtasia before she returned. Oh, she'd be pissed, but better than the alternative. She might find some busty blond to tempt me with. I would be sorry not to have her fighting by my side, but that didn't mean it wasn't the right decision.

"Now get out of here you vile woman and try to be more obedient next time."

She stood and edged her way out of the booth, careful not to snag any of the threads of her dress on the sides.

"And Pam?" She stopped and looked back at me not realizing it might be the last time. "Take care of our people. You will do well by them." Before she could respond I continued, "now scoot, before I decide that you deserve punishment for your disobedient rant earlier."

She laughed and flipping her hair over her shoulder her parting words to me were perfect. "You fucking wish Northman."

I watched as the door closed behind her. Packing up my computer, I headed into my office to gather the last of my belongings. I erased anything personal from the hard drive of my desktop computer and shut it down. There was nothing left to do.

I walked out of the office, grabbed a True Blood from the bar for the road, and walked out without a backwards glance.


	10. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

_Late September_

_Sookie_

The end of my shift was rapidly approaching, and anxious to get away from the bar, I finished up the sidework I had to do before I left for the day. I was lost in my own thoughts, filling the salt and pepper shakers, and planning my evening. The cool air of September made it perfect to open the windows and let the breeze blow through. The idea of solitude soothed me. I'd decided to pour myself a cocktail and settle down with the new book I'd picked up from the library. Though I didn't hang with the vampire crowd anymore, my interest had been piqued by a vampire with a shoe fetish named Betsy. It seemed like lighthearted fun.

I saw Andrea Norr, the server we'd hired back in late June when Holly cut back her hours in preparation for her wedding, bopping through the door. Tonight she had on a flowing black Stevie Nicks skirt and short-sleeved Merlotte's t-shirt. The feisty, short-haired chatty Cathy was real thin and bony, but the men just about fell over themselves trying to catch her attention.

"Hey Sooks! How'd it go today?" She asked as I heard her open her locker and assumed she was tying on her apron.

"Good. Not too busy, not to slow. Everything's good to go, whenever you're ready," I said as I headed towards the room where our lockers were. It was one of the first things I did when Sam made me part-owner of the bar. It was nice not to have to carry my apron and shoes home with me every night, not to mention having somewhere to store my purse while I was working.

"Be right there." Andrea said, and I could hear her locker close. My mind was already halfway home, which explains why I didn't notice that the door to the bar had opened and someone had walked in.

"Sookie Stackhouse!" I heard the irate voice of a woman coming from behind me. _I knew that voice._ I swiveled around to see Amelia Broadway, my one-time roommate and friend, standing arms folded over her chest, obviously angry about something. I was just about to focus on the thoughts in her mind, trying to get a heads up on what the problem was, when she stopped me.

"Don't you dare. You and I are going to have a conversation and I won't have you cheating so you can worm your way out of it." She stomped over to me, blocking me from her mind and seething venom. "Who the hell do you think you are? I know I made some mistakes along the way, but I never thought you'd do something like this."

"Amelia, hon, I really don't know what you're talking about. If you want to come back into the office, we can discuss whatever it is." I backed up slowly, trying to draw her away from the few customers who sat nursing their beers.

"Why am I not surprised? The last time I saw you I knew you'd changed, but I thought it was just the influence of Eric. Evidently I was wrong. You really are just a selfish twat who couldn't possibly be concerned with anyone besides herself. God. I can't believe I thought we were friends." She drew closer until we were standing about a foot apart. I tried to put some distance between us, but she wasn't having any of it. For every step I took backwards, she took one forward until I was back up against the bar.

"Ame, listen. Whatever it is, we can work this out. Come sit down. Do you want a beer or soda or something?" I was about to lose my temper. I was _not _selfish, and had she really called me a twat? But I needed to calm her down before the happy hour crowd started trickling in. Luckily it was a Monday, so we wouldn't be too busy, but still.

Terry Bellefleur, who was on duty in the kitchen, popped his head through the half window to ask, "You alright out there Sookie?" He was a sweet guy, though he didn't take confrontation very well.

"I'm okay Terry, thanks though," I called over my shoulder, not wanting to take my eyes off of Amelia for even a fraction of a second. I didn't want him to get upset. He had a wife and family now, and I didn't want to have to worry about what would happen if he was pushed too far.

"You need to calm down Amelia, you're making a scene." I held my hands up in an attempt to ward off any further unpleasantness.

"Oh and I'm sure that's all that you're worried about, huh? There's no way that the great Sookie Stackhouse could do any wrong. But I'm here to tell you, it's over. You are going to come clean to me, or I'm going to go to the police and tell them everything I know." She was still angry, but her voice had dropped down to a whisper that was threaded with hostility.

What was she talking about? She was the one who betrayed our friendship, not the other way around. I was about to tell her so when her fist came flying towards my face and connected with my jaw. Because she was blocking my telepathy, I hadn't even had a chance to pick it up from her brain, so I was taken completely unaware and thrown back into a bar stool that clattered to the floor noisily. _What the heck is going on?_

"Fine. Now we can go into the office," she said, stalking towards the back and shaking her fist in pain. I followed behind her after grabbing a bar towel, filling it with ice, and holding it to my face. Terry had started coming out from behind the grill and I waved him off. Whatever was going on I needed to deal with this and I was fairly certain I wasn't going to be nice about it. I made it back into the office and slammed the door behind me, childish I know, but I was upset and not thinking clearly.

"Alright Amelia, are you going to tell me what this is about or are you just going to hit me again?" I walked around behind the desk to put some space between us. She sagged into the chair in front with an air of defeat and started crying.

"Sookie, we been friends a while now, right?" I nodded and hoped that her anger was starting to dissipate. She continued, "What did you do with my dad? Just tell me, I need to know because I can't take this anymore. There are cops coming and going all the time, blaming me for his disappearance. They think I killed him. I did some investigating of my own, but finally had to go to Fangtasia to get information from Pam. She told me to talk to you."

Oh crap, that. What could I say? I'd sent her father with Pam and Karin for their own special brand of punishment, but at the time I hadn't even thought of how she might feel. Had I really forgotten to tell her about it? What kind of friend was I?

"Amelia, I'm real sorry. I am. He was part of the plot to kill me. I found him in the hidey hole in my house and I didn't think I just gave him to Pam and Karin to take care of." It really sounded bad when I said it out loud, but, in my defense, I'd had a lot going on at the time.

"And you didn't think to talk to me? He was my dad Sookie, whether good or bad. I would think that you of all people would understand that. You have to know that they would kill him. We could have taken him to the police. At the very least I should have been in on the decision. You should have talked to me." She seemed so very sad and hurt, not that I could blame her.

"You're right Ame. I know I've been a really bad friend and there's nothing I can do to make it up to you." The words were so inadequate and worse than that, I really hadn't even thought about what I'd done. I was too busy living my normal, boring life. Too busy to help ease my friend's pain, and she was my friend, despite everything that had gone on between the two of us.

"Sookie there isn't anything you can do, except stay the hell away from me." She stood and shook her shoulders out until she held her head up and looked me square in the eye. "We're done. I felt like there was something that had changed in you the last time I was here, but now...well now there's nothing I think that can salvage our friendship. I got Bob and the baby coming now. I don't need friends who would betray me like this. I appreciate you coming clean to me, and I won't say anything to the police, but I can't be around someone like you. Goodbye Sookie. Have a nice life."

She turned and started to walk out the door, but not before she took one last parting shot. "You know, I think you need to think long and hard about the person you've become. You can blame it on the things that happen to you, but you control your reaction. I hope someday you figure that out." And with that, my friend walked out of my life.

She was right: I had no excuse. I'd been so wrapped up in being poor, put-upon Sookie that I hadn't been thinking about anyone but myself. I sat in Sam's swivel chair and it felt like the weight of the world had come crashing down around me. I had worked so hard to have a normal life and hadn't even considered the consequences. The tears started and I let my head fall onto my arms, my back shaking with the guilt I hadn't realized I'd been carrying. It started a chain reaction and all of sudden I realized something else. If I had been so wrong in my treatment of Amelia and her dad, what else might I have been wrong about?

I let the sobs overtake me and I must have sat there for an hour before I heard a knock on the door. It opened without a word from me, and as I was wiping the tears from my eyes, I looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway. He watched in silence as I stood up and gathered my things.

"Sam, I can't deal right now. I need to go home and be alone." I wasn't ready to admit anything to him. I didn't even really understand the extent of my mistakes yet, but I realized I couldn't just lay it all on my boyfriend like I had in the past. Though he would try to help as best he could, he would forgive me and tell me I'd only done what I thought was best. But I knew it wasn't true and once I admitted that I knew there was more to come.

"Just call me when you get home then so I know you're safe." Sam said as I passed by him without allowing myself even the smallest comfort.

"Yeah, of course. G'night Sam." I left and got into my car finally understanding that I needed to take a good hard look at myself. I knew I probably wouldn't like what I saw. I couldn't blame it on anyone else anymore. There was no one left to blame. As my Gram would say, I made this bed, and I would have to deal with the consequences.


	11. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The light was gently fading from the sky when I finally reached the turn-off for my house. Normally I enjoyed the sunshine, but after my encounter with Amelia my mood had plummeted. I felt it would have been fitting if there had been a storm on the horizon. Somehow I just didn't feel that I deserved the sun right now. The world around me should be grey with a wind that ripped the warmth from my bones instead of a sky tinted a beautiful soft rose color that faded into twilight. I pulled into the driveway and parked, getting out of the car and heading towards my back door.

The garden that had over-bloomed all summer was still going strong, but it was yet another slap in the face. My great-grandfather, Niall, had blessed the land before he sealed the portals that divided my world from the world of the fairies. When I'd first noticed I was unappreciative, thinking that he might have helped me in a way that was more concrete. Thinking back on it now, I realized what an ungrateful child I had been. No, it wasn't a magic sword or some kind of get of jail free card, but he had known that I loved the outdoors and had given me beauty. He hadn't needed to give me anything, but he did. It wouldn't fade with the years and I knew now that it was something to remember him by.

I unlocked the house and stepped inside. Even this house had been given to me. After my parents died, my grandmother had taken me in. Most kids weren't as lucky as me to have a house passed down to them. I'd been so upset when my grandmother had been murdered that I hadn't ever stopped to think about how lucky I was. She had given me a home and surrounded me with love. There had been things she had lied about, but then again I wasn't the good Christian I professed to be either, so add another checkmark to the growing list of my faults.

I hung my keys on the hook next to the back door and headed to my room to change out of my work clothes. I put an old pair of sweats and grabbed the first t-shirt my hand found. It was the Fangtasia shirt that Eric had given me long ago. I sighed and shoved it back down in the drawer, pulling out a ratty old blue one instead. I felt like Scarlett O'Hara: I wouldn't think about that now, but somewhere deep inside knew I was fooling myself. I slid my feet into a pair of flip-flops and headed to the kitchen to pour myself a gin and tonic. I knew I had some serious soul-searching to do, and though I didn't imbibe much, I needed something to dull the ache that had taken up residence in my chest.

I didn't bother to grab my library book as I headed out to the front porch swing. Sitting there, legs tucked up underneath me, reminded me of the nights Eric and I had spent there. I didn't want to think about him. I wanted to ignore any of the memories that might open the wound I had sealed and shoved into a box in the back of my mind, but I couldn't anymore. Through my streaming tears I saw the beautiful driveway he had given me. Had I ever even thanked him for it? I couldn't remember.

Once the dam had broken there was no turning back. There was the bullet he took for me, even if he had tricked me into to sucking it out of his chest in order to get his blood in my veins. Then there was my cell phone and the Cranberry colored coat that used to be my favorite and now resided in the back of my closet. I laughed at the irony. It was exactly what I had done to him and our relationship: shoved everything of beauty as far away from me as I could and only focused on the bad. It wasn't my boyfriends that I blamed: it was Eric.

How many other people had I forgiven? Bill, Quinn, Alcide, Amelia, no matter what, I'd forgiven them all; I mean that's what I was taught to do. But the man who protected and loved me, what had I done for him? I hadn't fought for him that was for sure. The last few conversations we'd had, if you could call them that, I'd slung the blame on him, like I'd blamed the blood bond for my feelings before that. I didn't want to hear what I considered to be excuses, and maybe they were, but it didn't necessarily follow that they weren't true.

I was knee deep in my pity party when I looked up and saw Karin standing in front of me. I hadn't realized that night had truly fallen and that she would be arriving soon to protect me, which, of course, made me cry even harder. She stepped onto the porch, leaning against the post and just stared at me. Her gaze held no sympathy.

"Oh Karin," I began, but I really didn't even know where to start. "What have I done?"

"Ahh, so you've finally realized what a bitch you are then?" Her lips curled up slightly in a scornful smile, her blond hair framing the angles of her face.

"Well that's one way to put it, though I might have thought you'd be a bit nicer."

"Why? We're not friends. Has anyone else called you out on your bullshit?" She asked.

"Only my friend Amelia, though I don't suppose I have the right to call her that." Karin might seem cruel to me, but she was being honest, and I knew I had to do the same. "I've been so thoughtless never seeing everything Eric had done for me. Even you, Karin. Here you are protecting me, because he wanted it, and I never even thought about what it meant to you, the life that you would have to put on hold. I believed it was my due, I believed that it was owed to me for all that I had suffered."

"Yes, I gave up a year of my life, and I've had my hands full protecting you from everyone who is still trying to get to you." My surprise must have shown on my face because she continued, "Yes Sookie, there are still those who wish to abduct you for their own purposes. Do you think that because you are protected from Freyda and Felipe's vampires that there aren't others who are willing to risk their lives to acquire the power that you hold? Or do you still wish to hide behind this façade of a normal life that you so desire. You will never be normal Sookie. You can only accept your life as it is. My master gave up a hundred years to give you that opportunity, but I think you're a fool. He didn't have the choice to marry Freyda, but he did have the choice to protect you as best he could, which meant leaving everything he had known behind and putting _his life _on hold for another century, all for a blond bimbo who couldn't see what was right in front of her."

"I didn't realize…I mean, I figured he made the choice to leave me behind and go pursue the power that Freyda offered him." I'd finally stopped crying, but my voice still wavered as I said the words.

"Let me explain it to you, even though I think you are deluding yourself and that you know the truth already. Eric had no choice in the matter and he has gained no power. He had to obey his maker's last wishes. He could have turned you against your will, at any time, ensuring that you would still be around two hundred years from now, but he didn't. He wouldn't do that because he knew you didn't want it, you ridiculous girl. And what did you do?" She waited for my response, forcing me to say the words.

"I threw him out of my house." In saying the words I felt my heart break. I had been horrible to him, and it took others holding up a mirror to my actions to even make me realize it.

"Yes. You threw him out and spit on everything that he had done for you in the process, and still he let you walk away. He didn't force you to face up to your naivety knowing that you might never understand the depth of his sacrifice for you. Then he gave up more of his life despite all of this because that is how much he loved you. He wouldn't even let Pam come here and rip your head off for your treatment of him, though she really wanted to. You never deserved Eric." Her gaze offered me no reprieve from the truth she laid out in front of me.

I had been blind to his sacrifice. There was no defense I could offer and simply said, "You are right Karin. I wish so much I could change the past knowing what I've realized tonight, but there's no way to go back. There's no magic to change what happened between us."

"No, there isn't. What you will have to live with, for the rest of your natural life, is the knowledge that, for every one of your sunrises Eric is a slave to a woman who cares nothing for him, who is using him simply for the protection he can offer her. Long after you are dead and buried, he will still be enslaved to her, and he did it all for you." She straightened her body and walked to me, placing a hand on my chin, lifting my eyes to hers. "I will leave you now, but know that I will be here for you, and I hope that you can accept this gift that he gave you and not squander the cost of your freedom."

She walked away, leaving me alone with the stars and my thoughts. My drink sat forgotten at my feet. I had no idea what I was going to do with the revelations that ricocheted through my rib cage. I was broken, but I couldn't allow myself to stay that way. I needed to figure out a way to honor everything Eric had done for me. I wasn't sure where to start, but I knew one thing for certain, I wasn't going to allow myself to be blinded to the truth I had ignored for so long. I would start tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is another day.


	12. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

I woke the next morning to the sound of rain against the windowpane. The temperature had dropped and I lay in bed staring at the ceiling and listened to the tapping. My body was drenched in sweat, my heart thudding out of sync as I tried to gather my breath. Sleep had been fitful and punctuated by the stuttering frames of a movie that only showed half the story. Chains clanked along darkened hallways as I groped my way through the strobing landscape. A face faded in and out of focus as the world flickered black and white. Someone called my name, but I reached out, grabbing air every time I thought I might be getting close enough to find them.

I threw the covers back and forced my feet to the bathroom, turning on the shower as hot as I could stand it. I stood under the streaming water and tried to make sense of the revelations of the last twenty-four hours. There was something skittering at the edge of my awareness that I needed to know, something I needed to figure out on my own. Standing in the steam, I made the decision to call Sam and tell him I needed some time off. Thanks to the money left to me by Claudine, as well as the incredibly quick sale of Hooligan's, I didn't need to worry about the bills for once in my life and could take the time to sort it all out.

I hoped Sam would understand and truthfully it would do us both some good. Neither of us had considered how difficult it would be to date someone we worked with. Even though I had wanted to take it slow, seeing him all the time hadn't really been conducive to that. I had done the exact opposite of what I said I wanted by jumping right into a relationship with him. It hadn't helped that we had become intimate only days after the end of my relationship with Eric, but at the time I needed comfort from someone who wouldn't challenge me. I'd convinced myself it was what I wanted, but what if Karin was right? What if there really was no way for me to live a normal life?

I admitted it was difficult, listening to the rumors about me that swirled through the minds of the patrons who frequented Merlotte's. They thought he was just next in line. I knew that for a girl who hadn't dated much initially, I'd certainly had a string of beaus in the last few years. But for all my declarations that I didn't care if the Cluviel Dor had changed me, I knew I was lying to myself. I didn't like it any more than I liked it when I couldn't sort Eric's feelings from my own when we were bonded.

I needed to know if it was the magic wish I'd inherited from my grandmother, or if I really did have feelings for Sam. He'd been my friend for so long that when he'd died I'd suffered a shock. Losing someone so close to you would do that. All those things you meant to do, but never did, the emotions that flitted around, but never came to full awareness, smacked you dead in the face. Was the love that I felt for Sam truly a result of the Cluviel Dor, or a consequence of losing someone I was so close to? Had I confused the love I felt in my comfortable friendship with Sam for a romantic love?

Because we'd spent so much time together in the last two months I couldn't tell. I knew it wasn't the same as it was with Eric, but I'd assumed that the passion that I'd felt was part of the danger that being with a vampire inevitably inspired. I needed to sort it out, needed to figure out my place in the world without the dependence on a relationship. But more than that, I needed to figure out how to reconcile what Eric had done for me with how I had treated him.

I placed my hands against the tile of the shower and let the water course down my body. It wasn't until the water had run cold that I turned it off and stepped out, staring at my foggy reflection in the mirror. I chuckled ironically thinking that it really did echo how I felt about myself. I couldn't tell anymore who I was. Was I just a normal girl, content to work in a bar, serving patrons whose minds buffeted mine with their small town thoughts? Or was I the woman Eric had seen in me, the one I never acknowledged? Could my telepathy be a gift, rather than the burden it had always seemed?

I toweled off, throwing on a pair of jeans and an old University of Louisiana sweatshirt. The shower had cleared my thoughts, even if I still didn't have any answers, and I called Sam. He wasn't up yet, so I left a message that I needed some time off, and asked him to give me a call when he got a chance. Afterwards I called Holly and Andrea explaining that I'd be away from the bar and hoped they wouldn't mind filling in a bit. Holly was up already and happy to help, having gotten through the strenuous time of wedding planning. She and Hoyt were settling easily into domestic bliss, but she was anxious to get back to work. I left a message for Andrea, but knew she wouldn't mind. We were just coming out of the slower summer months and she had mentioned to me on a couple of occasions that she could use the money. When Sam returned my call I'd assure him that there would be coverage for the shifts I was missing. Having succeeded in freeing up my schedule I started where I usually did, by cleaning the house. Any time I put my physical house in order it helped me to organize my mental contemplations as well.

I was halfway through scrubbing the kitchen when the phone rang. Pulling off my rubber gloves I grabbed the phone, noticing from the caller ID that it was Sam.

"Hey Sam, morning, how's it going?" I asked easily.

"What's up Sookie? I got your message that you needed some time off. Is everything okay?" He sounded worried, as I guess he had a right to. Every time I'd asked for time off in the past I'd gone off on some mission and come back beaten, bruised, and bloody.

"Yeah, I just need to get some stuff straight in my head. I need some alone time to sort out…" I paused, unsure of how to phrase it so that he wouldn't freak out. "I've got a lot of stuff on my mind that I need to get a handle on. Besides, you know I've never actually taken a real vacation, and although this is definitely nowhere near lying on a sandy beach with a fruity cocktail in my hand, I think it'll do me the same amount of good." It was true. I'd been through so much in the last few years and never taken any time for myself. I was always running off to help save someone and then rushing back into work.

"You're kind of putting me on the spot here Sookie, you know that right?" Sam sounded a bit put out, not that I could really fault him, but I'd hoped for more.

"Yeah, I know Sam, but don't worry, I called Andrea and Holly and their willing to pick up extra shifts while I'm off. Most likely it'll only be no longer than a few days, but truthfully I haven't dealt with a lot of what I've been through in the last few years and I think it'll be good for me…for us." I hoped he understood. "I know it probably sounds silly, but I just need some alone time."

"I get it Sookie and I appreciate you getting people to cover for you. Are we okay?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"Of course. It's just me and my brain that need an alignment. You get that right?" I didn't want to get into a deep relationship conversation with him before I knew what was going on inside me.

"Yeah, I get that. Just try not to take too long. Once the days cool down, there isn't as much grilling to be done and people start heading back to the bar for their socializing." I also knew that with October only a few days away that business would pick up with a quickness and he'd need me there.

"Got it. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Sure Sookie. Take care of whatever it is you need to." Sam said absently and I could tell he was already busy with opening the bar.

"Absolutely, I'll call you in a few days." With that we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I continued through the morning, cleaning out the fridge and straightening the cabinets. I went to work on the drawers next and found the bullet and rock that I had kept as mementos of Eric. I had no idea why kept them at the time, but it occurred to me now that both of them were from a time when he had saved my life. They were seemingly insignificant items that reminded me of him. I placed them back in the drawer and moved onto the bathroom and bedroom. I cleaned like it was springtime and though I wasn't doing any active thinking, it helped. I stopped halfway through the bedroom when lunchtime rolled around. I made myself grilled cheese and tomato soup, the best comfort food there is, in my opinion.

Having finished my lunch I made the choice to clean out the closet, figuring I could give some clothes away to the thrift store. Using the rule that if I hadn't worn it the last six months it could go, I piled a stack of clothing on the bed. I pulled shoe boxes out and was startled when I uncovered the trap door that opened into the hidey hole Bill had built when he wanted to stay the night. The last vampire to stay there had been Eric and because of that I almost didn't open it, wanting instead to hide from the memories it evoked.

But this time off was about facing the difficult things I'd rather not think about and besides, I knew the room could use some airing out. With trepidation I pulled it open and sat staring at the hidden room. I finally gathered my courage and clambered down the ladder. The faint aroma of vampire lingered in the air and before I knew it I had laid down on the bed soaking it in. I could smell Eric in the pillow and I pulled the blankets around my body. I hadn't realized how much I missed him until I was surrounded by his utterly masculine scent. It reminded me of his arms, wrapping me in his protective embrace. He had always been so strong that I had taken for granted that that would never change. I never thought any one could take him away from me.

I'd been so angry those first few days after he'd left that I hadn't let myself feel anything for him, choosing instead to fling myself headfirst into the relationship with Sam. When he'd asked me to come to Oklahoma to be his mistress I'd been so offended that I'd shut off and shoved him away. I was a modern woman who had grown up in the late 20th century, but he was not. He was from a completely different world, and I had never even considered it from his point of view. I didn't regret turning him down, I could never be someone's woman on the side, but I did regret never even trying to understand what he was really saying to me. He hadn't wanted to give me up.

The love that I felt for him came rushing back to me. Everything that we had been through, from the time I had taken him in when he'd been cursed by the witches, through bombs and fairy wars, we'd stood by each other. But I didn't think I'd ever really given myself to him truly. I'd held a piece of myself back, sure that he would abandon me someday, and then, when Appius had sold him to Freyda, my worst fears had come true. It hurt so much that I hadn't even bothered to fight for him. I just let him walk out of my life like he never meant anything to me.

I thought of how lonely he must be in Oklahoma, away from everything he had built, everyone he had known and cared about. I'd once said to him that he got me: the real me, but I'd never really understood what that meant. He saw the person I hid away from the world. He saw me at my darkest times: after I had been locked in the trunk of the car with Bill, after I'd killed Debbie Pelt when she was waiting for me in the darkened house, after I'd suffered through torture at the hands of two sadistic fairies. I remembered the tears he'd cried when he told me how helpless he had been. He'd had to be restrained by silver chains to keep him from saving me. He'd seen me broken and battered and loved me for surviving what would have killed most other people.

How had I been so blind? I sat up and took a deep breath. It was then that I realized I still loved him, and more than that, that I had always loved him, stupid as I had been. I looked around at the room that seemed so small in comparison to his vibrant, larger than life personality. I would not let Freyda and Appius win. Eric had suffered and survived, just like me, but he had done so for a thousand years. I wouldn't let them keep him in slavery. Not my Viking warrior. I would save him. It wouldn't matter if he still loved me. It didn't matter if I was with Sam. I don't know why I let him go the first time, but I would get him and bring him back where he belonged: sitting on that ridiculous throne and acting like he ran the world from a bar in Shreveport.

I would bring him home and I knew just the vampire to help me, even if I wasn't sure if she'd want to see me. I needed to call Pam.


	13. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

I wouldn't be able to reach Pam until after dark, which, even though it was late September, wouldn't be until almost eight. I'd considered just texting her, but it didn't have the right kind of action to it, and she was more likely to ignore me that way. After the clarity I'd experienced in the hidey hole, I was done with the cleaning projects for the day, which gave me several hours before I could start Operation Viking Hail Mary. At first I thought I might start on the book I'd meant to read last night, but then I recognized that there was someone who needed to be informed of what could be, more than likely, defined as my crazy Sookie suicide plan. I wasn't fool enough to think that I could enter Oklahoma without Freyda knowing it, and hence killing me. I hoped to get Pam and Karin in on the plan, which upped my chances immeasurably. Don't let anyone say I hadn't learned a few things from my supernatural missions. Most notably, I was not the planning queen. I tended to jump in feet first and pray that it all worked out for the best. But I was in a relationship and I needed to act like it. I needed to let Sam know.

He wasn't going to like it, but at least I knew that going in. It wasn't a phone conversation, nope: this was going to have to happen face to face, hard as that may be. I was done taking the easy way out. If I weren't I would simply omit that information from any of our conversations, instead telling him I was going to bask in the Caribbean sunshine with a mai tai in one hand and a trashy romance novel in the other. Asking forgiveness was easier, absolutely, but Sam deserved more than that.

The clock informed me that it was shortly past four, plenty of time to clean up and drive over to his trailer, meeting him after he finished work. It took no time at all to shower and change into jeans and a clean long sleeve T. I grabbed my keys from the hook, not bothering with my umbrella since I wouldn't be outside for all that long. I locked up and dashed between the raindrops to my old beater car. Shoving the keys into the ignition I pulled out of the driveway, windshield wipers keeping beat to the Springsteen song that sang out of the tinny old speakers. My mood picked up slightly, good music always seemed to be able to do that. Maybe Sam would completely understand. He'd see that I couldn't just leave Eric in Oklahoma any more than I could have left Sam dead. I didn't care how archaic vampire society was; slavery had been abolished for a reason. I knew there were folks who thought we should rewind the years, but I wasn't one of them.

I was feeling pretty good by the time I got to Sam's. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I didn't want to go into the bar, having taken time off, so I sat on his steps under the lip of the overhang and waited for him. It didn't take long for him to wander over to me and I jumped up.

"Hey handsome," I said, greeting him with a warm smile. "How was your day?"

"Hey Sook, it was good. Come on in. Let's get out of the rain." I followed him through the door and into his living room area. "Lemme just get out of these clothes real quick. Help yourself to anything in the fridge." He headed towards his bedroom and I grabbed him a beer and a bottle of water for me.

By the time he returned, I was sitting comfortably on his old couch. He settled on the other end and I leaned forward, handing him the beer and turning my body towards him.

"So what's up? I'm assuming you didn't come over here simply to stare at my handsome face and ask about the bar." Having been friends for so long meant we didn't need to spend time on too much small talk. He could tell I had something on my mind and I saw no reason to postpone the inevitable.

"Well, I did some thinking today and came to a decision that I need you to understand. We're together, which means you deserve to know before I go running off, guns blazing."

Confusion lined his face. "Um okay, so spill. What am I not gonna like about this?"

"Well I'm hoping even if you don't like it that you'll try and get where I'm coming from. See, I need to try and rescue Eric." I paused and looked earnestly at him. "He gave up a hundred years of his life for me, but it's not right. None of it. He shouldn't have had to do it at all. I mean didn't vampires get the memo that we don't live in the Antebellum south anymore?" I tried to make a small joke, but he wasn't smiling.

"No," he said firmly.

"You don't understand…" I tried to continue, but he cut me off.

"You're right, I don't get it. It's completely ridiculous, not to mention idiotic." He stood with a huff and started pacing the floor. "I don't even see why you'd consider it."

"I know it seems foolish, and quite truthfully, I know it is, but I just can't let him spend two hundred years as a slave. He might have fought had it not been for me. Don't you see? He saved me from being forced to move to Nevada. He kept me from being Felipe and Freyda's pawn, not to mention the countless other times he saved my life." I rose from the couch to go to him. He crossed the room to get away.

"And how many times was he the reason you almost got killed? I thought you were done with the vampire shit?" He asked harshly.

"That's not fair and you know it. True, I would never have been in any of those situations had a vampire never walked into Merlotte's, but then I'd still be the weird girl who didn't think much of herself, who'd never dated, who'd never known what love was. I would be a smaller version of myself and I'd still be unhappy and insecure. I was in danger from plenty of supernatural creatures including, if you remember, a maenad who shredded my back and left me for dead. I would have died on a back road had it not been for those same vampires." I gave him a pointed look. "This is who I am Sam, like it or not, and I'm not a woman who can just let a friend suffer to protect me." I didn't want to get worked up and cry, but I was getting dangerously close to doing just that.

_Fucking Eric, _I heard Sam think and my eyes whipped up to meet his. "You heard that, didn't you?" He asked caustically. "I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"I can't normally, only when you're really emotional. I didn't want to admit it because I wanted to believe I could control it."

"Well great. So you lied to me from the start of our relationship, and now you want to go off and save your ex-boyfriend." He sat down roughly in the recliner across from the couch and slammed his bottle down on the table. His hands ran through his short hair, making it stick up at odd angles. I moved to him, dropping down on my knees.

"Please understand, Sam. There was so much going on at the time and I wanted the comfort I feel with you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really thought I had my telepathy under control. I didn't think it would ever be a problem. I don't want to hurt you, but this is something I have to do. I wouldn't be able to live with myself otherwise," I pleaded with him.

Through his fingers splayed over his face he asked, "Do you still love him?"

I didn't want to answer for fear that it would only make things worse, but he had asked and I wouldn't lie to him anymore. I answered softly, "Yes."

"Then why are you even talking to me about this?" His frustration poured through his feelings and I tried to assuage his insecurity.

"Because we're together and I want this to work, which means being honest no matter how hard it is. I'm not asking for your permission, but I am asking for your support."

"Well I can't give it to you. I care for you Sookie, but there's a good chance you'll die if you do this." He finally looked at me, "But you know that already, don't you?" I could see the resignation written all over his face.

I nodded. "Yes there is that chance, but I want to know that if I make it, you'll still be here, that you won't hold this against me. I don't want to fight with you about this. I don't even have anything remotely resembling a plan yet since I still need to talk to Pam. Please Sam. Don't just throw away what we have."

"I don't have to. You're doing that fine all on your own. You're still in love with him and this will throw you right back into his bed." The bitterness seeped through his words coloring the conversation with the truth as he saw it.

"That's not what this is about, I promise. Eric and I are done." But even as I said it I knew very well that I could be deceiving myself. I straightened from my crouch and perched on top of the coffee table, taking his hands into mine. I let out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. "You might have a point. Truthfully, as much as it hurts to say, I'm not sure anymore which feelings are mine and which are from the Cluviel Dor and almost losing you."

A sigh escaped and he said simply, "I know." I started to interrupt him and he held a hand up placing it on my lips. "If I were a better man, I'd let you go now, but I'm not. I'm selfish enough to want whatever time I have left with you." With that he took me into his arms and I curled into his lap, placing my head against his chest, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat. It was simple and sweet. I really wanted it to be enough.


	14. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

_Sookie_

I headed home after I left Sam's. It hurt that he didn't support me, but I wasn't surprised. He only wanted what he thought was best for me. That was the problem though, it was what he thought was best. I didn't want a father. I wanted a partner and lover, not a man who would disapprove of me.

I put my relationship issues on hold while I scrolled through the contacts on my phone. I found Pam's number and pressed send. I really needed to talk to her, but there was no answer, and I left a vague message. I just hoped she would actually listen to it.

_Pam_

I was sitting on Eric's throne, I still couldn't think of it as mine, when the phone rang. Glancing at the screen, I saw "Eric's Fairy" illuminated there and laughed, the sound coming out harsh and bitter. I debated answering and ripping her a new asshole for a split second before rejecting the call. I had no desire to talk to the woman who'd broken his heart. She hadn't been willing to fight for him and I held it against her. I didn't care that he didn't. After everything he'd done for her I'd expected more. She'd always seemed fierce, but evidently, I'd been wrong. Fool me once and all that jazz. If it was important, she could just go ask her new boyfriend to help her. She'd find no allies here.

Sookie left a message and I dialed my voicemail, listening to her message. If nothing else she'd be good for a laugh. There was no shock when I heard her ask for my help. So poor little fairy girl was calling the big bad vampire when things went wrong. Otherwise, we weren't good enough for her. I didn't bother to return her call, instead sending her a snarky text in return.

_Sookie_

I received a response from Pam shortly afterwards.

"Maybe Spike or Angel can help you or maybe your shifter can sniff out a solution."

Crap. It wasn't my day. I never expected help from Sam, but without spelling things out for Pam, I'd never get any help from her either. I didn't want to say anything obvious, figuring Freyda and Felipe had ways of watching any communication that went between me and any of Eric's allies, so I'd have to be covert, not my strong suit.

While I thought of what to write in response I decided a Buffy marathon might be just what the doctor ordered. I remembered how much amnesia Eric had enjoyed them. I began looking through my videos to figure out which episode to watch. I wasn't in the mood for a broody Angel episode so I avoided anything of those. Spike was more up my alley tonight. I'd always liked that while Angel had been cursed with a soul, Spike actively sought his out. Thinking of it gave me the perfect return message to Pam.

_Pam_

My phone vibrated again and I knew it must be Sookie. I swiped my screen to read her message.

"Think I'll start with the one where Buffy rescues Spike from The First. But could use some help planning what episode to watch after."

I had no idea what The First was, but I was intrigued by her message anyway. Could it be that the little princess had decided to do something to help Eric? Alright, she had my attention. It wouldn't amount to much if she it had nothing to do with him, but I'd wanted to do something to help him and Sookie _had _proven useful in the past.

I rose slowly and walked into the office, grabbing my coat and keys, and responded to Sookie along the way.

_Sookie_

"You know I never can resist the bumpy forehead crowd. See you in an hour or so."

Thank God, she was on her way. She'd at least give me a chance to convince her. Seeing that I had an hour to kill, I figured I'd watch that Buffy episode after all. I started to pull the video off the shelf, but as I was, I noticed something sticking out from between a couple of tapes. When I'd finished pulling my intended tape off the shelf, the rest of them shifted and a white envelope fluttered to the floor. I froze and stared at it, stark against the hard wood flooring. My name was written in a clean, crisp, elegant script. Eric's handwriting. I'd know it anywhere. I finally picked it up and straightened it, clutching it in my hand as if it could bring him back to me just by wishing. I hesitated, unsure if I wanted to read it. I had no idea when it had been written, but I feared what it might contain.

My hands shook as I made the choice. I slipped my finger under the seal, releasing the letter. The envelope fell from my hands and I backed up onto the couch to sit. Unfolding it, I began to read. What was written there broke my heart.

_My Dearest Sookie…_

An hour later, when Pam arrived, I was in the same position on the couch, tears rushing down my cheeks. I heard the knock on the door and was only vaguely aware of giving Pam permission to enter.

"Alright Sookie, you got me here. This better be good." I looked up and what was good was the fact that she was standing in my house. I hadn't realized how much I missed her. I'd even missed her snarky sarcasm. I'd have hugged her if I didn't think she'd drain me and enjoy it.

Before I answered, I popped in the Buffy video and pressed play. I had no idea who might be listening. "He has a plan," I said to her as she took off her coat and crossed the room. Her heels clicked a staccato across the floor.

"What are you talking about?" The confused question left floating in the air as I tried to gather myself.

I was finally able to pull myself together while she sat in stunned silence. "Eric. He has some kind of plan. Did you know?" The shock on her face told me that she hadn't.

"He was very adamant that I do nothing. I was ready to fight for him, ready to lay everything on the line, but he wouldn't allow it. I hid the letter for him, but had no idea what it contained. You weren't supposed to find it, but I couldn't help pointing you in the right direction. Is that why you called me?" She asked looking for confirmation.

"You were the one who hid the letter?" She nodded her head. "Thank you, it means a lot to me, but no, that's not why I called. I decided today that I wanted to try and save Eric. I called because I need your help. I'm not big in the planning department, but you are. I need your help to bring him back here. He doesn't deserve this. I want to kill Freyda and Felipe."

"Well aren't you just the enterprising girl. And how, _exactly_, do you intend to do this?" I could tell that she found me entertaining, but she was listening.

"Well, that's why you're here. I have no idea how to make it happen. All I'm sure of is that I will probably end with me getting beaten up."

Pam snickered. "How it will probably end is with both of our deaths, but you know that, don't you."

I nodded. "Yes, I'm well aware that this is nothing like we've ever faced before. But he's more than worth it. I wasted far too much time, thinking of Eric as only the selfish vampire who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. What I ignored was that he was usually doing it to protect all of us. I can't let Freyda win, and I'm fairly certain that you can't either. So use me. Use my ability and somehow we'll figure out a way to bring our Viking back to us, even if we're not here to see it."

"He won't like it. He gave up much to keep all of us safe." Pam's skepticism wasn't anything more than a disclaimer. She knew it and so did I.

"Yes, that's certainly true. If we succeed, he can spend the next fifty years being angry with us, from the comfort of Fangtasia. If we don't, it won't matter." I knew this was the right thing to do, and I wouldn't back down. Even if she refused to help I would go it alone, although the odds were hardly in my favor. "He's planning on taking out as many of them as possible, we just have to figure out how to help him."

"Well thank fucking God. It's good to have you back Sookie. I'd thought you'd buried your bravery along with your brains. Turns out, I might have an idea of when his plan's going down. It seems that Freyda is throwing a Halloween party. If he's trying to take as many people down as possible, a party seems the perfect place to do that, does it not?" Pam's cold smile sent shivers throughout every nerve in my body.

"Why yes, yes it does." I began to hope that we might just be able to accomplish this.

"Well then. Looks like we have a long night of planning ahead of us."

"Good thing I have True Blood in the house." I still kept some since Karin was guarding me every night. I stood and walked out to the kitchen to heat up a bottle.

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten to be a good southern girl." She laughed, and I was warmed by the sound.

"Yes, but this good southern girl is finally ready to admit she just might be as bloodthirsty as any vampire when it comes to the people she loves."


	15. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

The next morning dawned bright and shiny, promising warmth and sunshine. Despite the fact that today was the first of October, the weather certainly didn't realize it. I decided to take advantage of the dazzling out of season temperature. As much as I disliked weeding the garden, it still needed to be done. With any luck it'd be the last time I'd have to deal with it for the year. Though I was trying to do the turning over a new leaf thing, I still didn't understand how my grandmother could work in the garden happily. It was beautiful, that was a given, but goodness, it was sweaty, dirty work. Nevertheless, I pulled on an old ratty pair of shorts and headed out into the yard.

After hours of mowing, weeding, and the like I figured I'd take the afternoon to lay in the sun. I wouldn't have many more days like this and I wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. I knew it was bad for my skin, but a girl's got to have a vice, and this was mine. I grabbed a glass of lemonade and the library book I still hadn't started, throwing on my bikini and flip-flops.

Walking by the living room I saw my letter from Eric sitting where I'd left it on the coffee table. Pam and I had stayed up 'til the wee hours thinking up and discarding several plans. We had a rough sketch to go on, but she wanted to talk to some of her allies before we fleshed it out anymore. We couldn't do anything until the end of the month, which would be difficult to wait for, but it gave us plenty of time to come up with plan that _might_ not get us all killed. I wanted the letter with me, call me sentimental, but I missed him, so I brought it with.

My lawn chair leaned up against the house and I pulled it open placing it where I'd catch most of the afternoon light. It was ridiculous that it still had the tags on despite the fact that I'd had it for more than a year and I ripped them off, tossing them in the garbage can the rested next to the screened-in porch. I settled down and cracked open _Undead and Unwed_ hoping to get lost in a chic-lit world. Unfortunately the main male character's name was Eric and it only made me think about the letter sitting next to me. It was distracting, or at least that's what I was telling myself. Eventually I just gave in to the impulse to reread the words that my Eric had written. My Eric? Why was I still thinking of him as mine? I'd kicked him out and was dating Sam. Sam, boss and friend turned lover. I was only rescuing him because it was the right thing to do, wasn't I?

Shaking my head, I opened the letter.

_Dearest Sookie,_  
_My lover and confidant~_

I remembered the nights we stayed up just talking, how comforting it was. Eric always seemed to understand what I meant and never judged me based my opinions or what I thought were my flaws. He supported me in ways that none of the other guys I'd dated had done.

_If you are reading this, Mustapha succeeded in hiding it amongst your things where you might find it someday. Know that I needed nothing back from you, I only wished to express my love one last time._

I'd wondered why Mustapha had come over that day. I mean, it was lucky that he had, seeing as Warren had saved my life, but I hadn't understood why he had come over to get Eric's stuff. There wasn't anything of any real importance here, and if I'm being honest the few shirts that he had left were hidden away. I hadn't wanted to give them back.

_As I write this I prepare to depart for Oklahoma, but I could not leave these words unsaid. I love you. It began the moment you walked through the door of a bar in Shreveport and only continued as I learned of your strength and kindness. You are the woman I dreamt of even before I knew what I needed: you_.

Sigh…Why had I ever doubted his love for me? He'd done everything to make me feel beautiful, smart, and strong. Yes, he'd been highhanded at times, but he also protected me despite the fact that I was a detriment to his standing in the vampire community.

_I understand the anger you must have felt that last night you were summoned to Fangtasia. Know that it was not what I would have chosen. I realize you never truly understood the bond between a maker and child, but I could not disobey no matter how much I wanted our lives to be otherwise. There was so much of the world I wanted to show you._

That night was seared into my brain. He'd tried to warn me, but I hadn't wanted to listen. I remembered the small prick I'd made in my arm, whereas Eric's had opened a vein that bled down onto the floor. I'd not noticed at the time, I was too busy showing absolutely no emotion or weakness, but looking back at it now, I saw his pain as clear as if he had opened his chest and showed me his bleeding heart.

_There is much I should have explained to you, but I wished to spare you the pain if I could. In the end, I could not, and I regret that I was not as open as I might have been. But know you are the only wife I ever wanted. It wasn't only to protect you, I wanted you to stand by my side as my equal._

You are the only wife I ever wanted. Those words echoed in my chest as if he stood right here whispering them into my heart. And how had I treated our marriage? I'd never truly recognized it as a marriage. I wanted him down on one knee. I wanted the white dress. I wanted the church and the flowers and the friends there to witness the joining. But I'd only ever told him that I didn't recognize it as a real marriage. It must have hurt him to hear the words, though I hadn't realized it at the time. Yes I'd wished he would have explained it to me before he married me without my permission, but looking back I saw his desperation. Felipe wanted to take me back to Nevada to be his own personal telepath. It would have killed me and I saw now that he had been between a rock and a hard place. But it was a lesson for the future. I needed to communicate better with my partner. I couldn't just get mad and shove any of my qualms into the background hoping they would resolve themselves. I needed to face them head-on.

_The events of the months that we spent together are inscribed on my heart and will soothe me in my captivity. There is not much I take with me, but know that the memories I share with you are all I need. I gave an extra hundred years to see you safe. To know that you will live and love and continue to learn; you will marry and bear children who will share your love of the sun; you will grow old and your memory of me will pass like so many sunsets._

The idea that it was our love that might sustain him in Oklahoma was like a balm for my soul. I'd thought that the extra hundred years was an effort to keep me safe, but seeing it in black and white cracked open my heart a little wider. I'd been so good at keeping the memories I shared with Eric hidden away, never bringing them out into the light of day. Reading his letter…well it took all those memories and set them on the window-sill so that I saw that though they were dusty they didn't mean any less to me. I wiped my eyes, refusing to cry anymore. It seemed that all I'd been doing for the last week was crying, but I missed him. I missed what we had shared. I knew that there were people who thought it was just his Gracious Plenty that enabled me to stay with him, but I wasn't some sex-addled teenager, there was so much more to us than great sex. Though, it really was fantastic. I smiled thinking back on our nights together.

_I told you once of my human wife Aude, but I never told you that during my amnesia the time I spent in your house reminded me of everything that I lost so very long ago. I cannot change who I am, there are too many who depend upon me, but if there were a way I would gladly give you all that you desired. I would give you the children you long for. I would stand by your side as we watched them grow. We would give them a life filled with joy. I would watch as they grew to embody everything that I found so stunning in you. But these are only words whispered into the evening and blown on the wind; a kiss to say goodbye my dearest love._

The truth hit me. I didn't want to say goodbye to him and the idea that I might have lost him forever broke my resolve. I was crying again. Crying for everything we had lost. Crying for everything I had denied him. Yes I wanted children, I'd even dreamt about having his children, and though he was a vampire, it didn't mean that we couldn't have adopted. It wasn't something I'd even discussed with him. I'd just made it a roadblock to any happiness I might have shared with him because he was a vampire and, contrary to Stephanie Meyers, vampires couldn't procreate. Then again, they didn't sparkle in the sunshine either so…there was that. I laughed a little and it eased the pain that had taken over my body.

I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to tell him how wrong I'd been. There was a part of me that wanted to try and sneak into Oklahoma now and apologize to him, repeatedly. But Pam and I were working on a plan and God willin' and the crick don' rise, a month from now he'd be back where he belonged. Maybe he wouldn't want me back, and maybe he wouldn't forgive me, but I would try my hardest to make him understand that I saw how wrong I had been.

_There are plans being set in motion and know that if I succeed I will do everything in my power to protect you. You will never suffer another vampire using you for their own ends. Know that even if I do not, I will die with your name on my lips. Know that I will take as many of them with me as possible. It is the only way I know to truly ensure your safety. You will have your freedom, as I will have mine._

I wouldn't let him die. The world would never be the same without him. I would never be the same without him. I'd felt like a robot for the last few months and I hadn't even realized it. I'd buried all my feelings and used Sam for sex and comfort.

Wait! What? Did I really just think that? If it was true, and I searched inside me to see if it was, I was using my friend to get over my love. It wasn't right and I couldn't let it go on. I had to be honest with him, no matter how much it hurt him. He deserved someone who really loved him. And if I carried the thought one step further I realized it wasn't the Cluviel Dor, though it was a convenient excuse. It was just like the blood bond, except that when I had broken that I'd known for certain that I loved Eric all on my own.

I looked back on my behavior and saw my decisions for what they were. Sam had just died and it was just easier to use him as a rebound. I'd been so hurt by Eric leaving that I totally shut down, but I was so used to having someone around that I couldn't be…no, that's not exactly true, I didn't want to be alone. But now that I'd realized it, I couldn't use it as an excuse anymore. I had to take responsibility for my actions. Even if Eric and I never got back together, and I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want anything to do with me, I wouldn't allow myself to use Sam as a convenient bed partner. I wanted more. I'd just have to be patient, which seemed to be the buzz word of the week.

Only one question remained. If the Cluviel Dor hadn't changed my feelings for Sam, what had it changed? I knew there'd be consequences so when I fell into bed with Sam, and that is exactly what I'd done, I'd assumed that was the repercussion. If it wasn't, then what was?


	16. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

I spent the next day wandering through the house and alternating between feeling guilty and relieved. Guilty since Sam was one of my best friends, but relieved because I knew now that I wasn't dead inside. All the snide, mean comments that I'd thought and said had a reason, not a very good one mind you, but at least a reason that I could pinpoint. If they had a beginning I could put an end to them. The lashing out would stop. The person I'd seemed to be morphing into was someone I didn't like. Were there some vampires who were terrible, awful, horrible individuals who deserved to die terrible, awful, and horrible drawn out deaths? Well yes, and I could think of a couple who were at the top of my to-do list. I did mention I'd become bloodthirsty, right? But there were also some humans who had proven to be disgusting and vile too, though I would leave those folks to law enforcement. Humans had very different ideas of justice than vamps and there wasn't much that a cop could do against Freyda or Felipe anyway, so I wasn't feeling much in the way of guilt when it came to dispensing a special brand of justice in Eric's name.

Maybe I'd just gone through and seen too much in the last few years, but I'd left the guilt trap behind when Freyda had forced Eric into a cushy version of slavery. Maybe I was simply realizing that I was more like Eric than I had previously wanted to admit. I'd heard somewhere that common goals were good in a relationship. Maybe I should get a bumper sticker that said "A couple that slays together, stays together." I wonder what Buffy would say about that? There was a perverse little chuckle that bubbled its way up from deep within and I let the smile slip out. It felt good.

I knew I needed to talk to Sam, but it was going to be a difficult conversation. I didn't want to hurt him, though I didn't really see that as a possibility. Sitting in the kitchen at my grandmother's table there were a hundred tiny tasks that I could come up with to postpone the inevitable, but I knew that I really shouldn't put it off. I knew that the longer I did, the harder it would get. So I bit the bullet and called his cell. My foot twitching while I waited, he picked up on the third ring. He was working so I kept the call short, asking him to come by tonight and he agreed.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening passed like a traffic jam. I'd think I'd kept myself busy for an hour and when I glanced at the clock it'd be only ten minutes later than the last time. I wasn't sure how to handle the situation. I'd never really broken up with someone before. All my relationships had either fizzled out, ended with a bang and broken bones, or like Eric and I, with a slamming door. I told myself for the hundredth time that I was doing the adult thing. Should I try to break the ice and ease him into it or to just dive headfirst into the deep end? Should I make him a drink or dinner?

I considered calling Tara, but I knew what she would say and it wouldn't be supportive. She liked the idea of me settling down with Sam. He was the safe choice. Children, picket fences, the whole nine yards. Besides, she had twins and didn't really need my baggage loading her down. In the end I turned on the radio to the local rock station and made dinner simply because I needed something to do. I'd go stir-crazy waiting for him to arrive. When he finally did I had dinner on the table: Spaghetti and meatballs made with my grandmother's homemade sauce.

I saw him climbing the porch stairs and called out to him. "Come on in Sam. I was just finishing up dinner. Have you eaten?" I'd assumed he hadn't considering he'd been working all day. It wasn't uncommon to grab a quick bite during the day, but it was still early enough that I knew he hadn't had much time between finishing up there and heading here.

"Nope I haven't. Got a beer? I'm parched. We were pretty busy. Speaking of…you coming back soon?" He asked with an ease born of our years of friendship.

"Yup. I called Holly and Andrea today letting them know I'd be back tomorrow. Beer's in the fridge. Would you mind passing me the bottle of red I have sitting on the table? I need a refill."

"Where's your glass, I'll take care of it. You just finish up what you're doing." I strained the noodles and grabbed a bowl so that I could put them on the table with the meatballs and sauce.

"Make yourself comfortable, won't be but a minute more. Any interesting gossip at the bar?" Yeah, I was making small talk, so sue me.

He handed the glass back to me and I took a small sip. He bent in to kiss me and I must have flinched because I saw the recognition dawn in his eyes.

"So you didn't just call me to cook me dinner like a good girlfriend." He sighed and settled back into the flower patterned chairs that circled the table.

I took a deep breath trying to settle my nerves. "No Sam I didn't, but we've been friends for so long, I didn't want this just to be _that _conversation." I could feel the sadness welling up inside him and I resisted the urge to put my arms around him in comfort. I piled the noodles on his plate and let him cover it with sauce himself; some people like a lot and some only a little. I've learned not to dish it out myself. I realized that I was mentally stalling and I began the conversation I wanted to hide from.

"Sam, I'm not being fair to you. I'm sorry, I really am. But I realized I really rushed into things with you before I was ready. You deserve someone who can love you and I'm just not that person." My spaghetti was awfully interesting, but I made myself look directly at him.

His shoulders sagged as he took another bite, presumably to give himself time to form his response. I waited silent and with not a small amount of trepidation.

He finally responded after what felt like foever, but really wasn't more than a minute or two. "I think I knew that even in the beginning, but I didn't want it to be true. I wanted to believe that you might love me. I've waited so long for my chance with you. Watching you date unsuitable men and burying myself in dangerous women."

"Yeah, I think we might have stood a chance before my life changed so drastically, but I'm not the girl I was two years ago. I've seen too much to go back to who I was. But truthfully, and I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I'm not over Eric yet either. With everything that was happening at the time I just kinda shut down, ya know?" I look at him earnestly, hoping he'd see that I desperately didn't want to hurt him, but that he deserved the truth. "He was such a huge part of my life and then he was gone."

"He left you Sookie, and chose that despicable Queen instead." He was getting angry and though I didn't fault him for it, I couldn't let him think that I'd cast him off for someone who'd walk away from me like that.

"It wasn't his choice Sam. With vampires…" How did I put this? "Well, they have to obey their maker and his had signed a contract with the Queen of Oklahoma forcing him to be her Consort. Maybe it would have ended anyway, I don't know, but that's not why I can't be with you. I can't be with you because I can't love you properly. I love you like my best friend, but I'm still hung up on Eric. I'm going to Oklahoma to save him, and I don't know what'll happen after that. It doesn't seem right to keep you hanging on in the hopes that I will eventually feel that way about you."

"I get it Sook, I really do. I can't say that I'm not hurt. I mean I would have preferred this story to have a different ending. Maybe it does it some parallel universe somewhere. Maybe there we got married and had 2.5 kids, but in this universe, I have to admit my disappointment, but at least we gave it a try right?" The sorrow hung over him like a shroud and I could only hope that it wouldn't stick around too long. He deserved to be happy in love and not with some crazy girlfriend who would betray and accidentally kill him.

Our plates of food sat uneaten in front of us and I leaned back in my chair giving him a moment. The silence settled around us, but it didn't feel as heavy as it had before I'd told him the truth. It made me sad, but also hopeful that this wouldn't mean the end of our friendship.

"You want me to reheat the food?"

"Nah, but I'd take another beer if you're offering." I nodded and walked to the fridge to pull another out. Handing it to him I sat back down and refilled my glass. He continued, "So friends then?"

I laughed, "I thought that was supposed to be my line?" Glancing at him I saw that he understood that I was trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, definitely. Honestly it's a weight off my shoulders to hear you say that. I really don't know what I would have done if you had gotten mad and stormed out. Sure woulda made work unbearable for both of us."

"I hope you know Sookie, that no matter how much I disagree with your decisions, we'll always be friends." His smile was genuine and I relaxed, knowing that we would be okay, both of us. "But don't think this means I'm gonna stop calling you out when I think you're making a rash choice, like running off to Oklahoma to get yourself killed."

"Come on now Sam. You know I have to do it." His eyes showed his smile as he took a sip of his beer and he leaned back in the chair looking comfortable and at ease with himself. "You could always help you know. If you had any bright ideas for taking down a vampire who was stronger, faster, and way sneakier than me, I'd welcome any input."

"Well now I think I'll pass on your suicide mission, but if I come up with anything brilliant I'll be sure to give you the heads up. When will you be leaving again?" He asked tentatively.

"Won't be 'til the end of the month. I'll be taking a vacation to a sunny beach in Caribbean if anyone asks."

"Got it. And seriously Sookie, if you need my help, all you need to do is call. No, I'm not big on the whole Save the Viking plan you got going on, but I'm still here for you."

"Thanks Sam, it means a lot to me."

The rest of the evening passed companionably and I tried not to feel too happy, after all I had just ended my relationship, but I felt free for maybe the first time in my life. Like I had done something good for myself, taking a step in the right direction. I knew that even if Eric and I didn't get back together that in the end I'd be okay. I'd started taking care of myself and it was a good feeling.


	17. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

_Mid-October_

_Eric_

I stood behind the Queen's leather chair, stock still and with the appearance of emptiness. Behind the façade, my mind raced. My allies should be arriving any day. I needed to be crafty to speak with them without Freyda knowing. I didn't dare glamour any of the human servants since that could be revealed with ease. All it would take would be for her to look too closely, and though it wasn't her normal style, I couldn't risk it. I needed an opening. I wasn't worried about them drawing attention; more vampires arrived every day in anticipation of her party. Word had spread that Bubba would perform and it was a rare occurrence indeed, drawing vampires from all corners. Some the Queen sent away, not wishing the riff-raff to soil her event, but some met her standards. My people would not be turned away, of this I was sure. Each of them brought style and power that would reflect well on her Majesty.

Freyda held court like the royalty of the old world, though she herself had barely counted a hundred and fifty years. She sat hearing the complaints of those vampires beneath her. I rarely left her side these days, as she chose to keep me close. Only at dawn was I allowed to retire to the silence of my spacious bedchamber. Though a slave, I was well provided for. Though she only permitted me to feed on blonds thinking she could subconsciously train me.

Jerry, her brown mop-haired lackey, called in the next supplicant, and when the door to her office opened I stifled the excitement that built in me. A beautiful, bosomy redhead glided into the room, a tall, graceful man attending her. She wore a jet black silk shirt with a pencil skirt that skimmed just below the knees. His suit, also black, was impeccably tailored and accented his thin but well-defined frame. Her arm linked through his, they approached and offered a small bow in the direction of the Queen. Freyda nodded to them and gestured towards the seats in front of her ornate antique desk.

"To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?" The Queen exuded an air of confidence and indifference, as if Oklahoma was used to guests that radiated the class that hung in the air around these two.

"Your Majesty, I am Genevieve and this is my husband Jean-Pierre," her soft, lilting accent spoke of Paris and the cafés of Montmartre. They'd been in New York since the late 60's, having come here to explore the freedom that decade offered, and though her accent had softened, Genevieve had never relinquished it for the harsh tones that babbled through that city.

"May I ask what brings you to my fair kingdom?" Her suspicion leaking through, Freyda was anything but completely unwise. It had served her well in her time as a vampire.

"Oh yes, your Majesty, we heard of the masquerade ball that you are throwing and could not help but find our way here. We have heard that it is to be the event of the year and that you have acquired the talents of the man with such a voice. We do not wish to impose, but never had the opportunity to hear him while he still lived and hoped that we might impose on your hospitality." Neither she nor Jean-Pierre even glanced in my direction, their casual posture belying any sort of duplicity.

Her husband spoke, continuing Genevieve's thought, "I must admit, that I have always wished to see him," his sincerity came through the charming smile he cast in the Queen's direction. "We will head to Paris afterwards, Genevieve finds herself missing our home. It has been too long since we have returned."

Freyda relaxed and gave them a gracious smile. "Well then, of course, you must stay. Will I need to see to your accommodations?"

Genevieve appeared enchanted, "Oh no, we would not think to ask such a thing. If there is someone you could spare to guide us to a suitable hotel and where we might find sustenance, it would be appreciated. We find ourselves strangers here and are not accustomed to your fair city. Jean-Pierre, unfortunately, has a fondness for the fresh blood. We are very old and set in our ways, but do not wish to draw attention."

The Queen laughed quietly. "I completely understand and there are ways to oblige you. I will have two of our donors sent along with you. I shall ensure that they are of only the highest standards and rarely used. I have a young man who has a bit of something extra in his blood, gives it a bit of kick, as they say. He is unwilling, but I prefer that to the fangbangers who throw themselves at our feet, wishing for debasement. It's not like the old days, is it?" Freyda asked callously. She didn't like to lend him out, but she wanted to impress her guests with her procurement.

The Queen continued, "I ask only that you keep a tight leash on him." She touched a button on her phone and called to Jerry who awaited his every chance to please her Majesty.

He entered anxious to do his master's bidding. "Yes, my Queen, how may I be of assistance?" God I despised his nasally yes m'am attitude. After I killed Freyda I would take great joy in ripping him limb from limb.

"You will fetch the telepath for me, as well as one of the females who isn't too depleted."

I felt a bit of shock when I realized she must have somehow acquired Barry the Bellboy. I should have known that when she found out about Sookie, she would seek to control her own telepath. It could be opening I needed. Patience, I cautioned myself.

He bowed low and backed out of the room, never looking her in the eyes. "Oh yes m'am, of course your Majesty, whatever I can do to be of service to your higness."

"Shut up and get out. Do what you are told and do it quickly." She turned back to Genevieve and Jean-Pierre. "Good help is so hard to come by these days." Her eyes glittered and her grin was icy with pride. She thought she impressed her guests, but I knew better. They were only playing a part to seduce her into trusting them.

Jean-Pierre responded, his tone haughty, "In the old country the servants were well-trained, like your man there. He is silent and knows his place."

"He is my trophy and personal champion. He has come to know what I expect of him." She waved her hand in my direction and I swallowed my retort. "He is not quite broken yet, but it will not be long. He is learning to heel well. How would you like a bit of freedom, Eric? I think you are ready for a small foray into the outside world. Would you like that, my pet?"

What I'd like is to rip your throat out with my teeth and paint the walls with your blood, which, of course, I did not say. I only responded. "If it pleases your Majesty, I am here to do your bidding."

She never looked at me, choosing instead to focus on her guests. "You will keep him in line, I trust? I would be quite sad to have to rehabilitate him. He will take you to the vampire hotel here in town. Please use my donors for the evening, but the hotel will be able to provide you with humans after that."

Jerry reentered and they rose. "We quite understand. He must be especially glorious. We will take good care of him." Jean-Pierre glanced in my direction as he said it, the edges of his lips turning up slightly.

I came out from behind her and walked in their direction. I could feel freedom tugging at the edges of my consciousness. All I wanted in that moment was to be away from Freyda.

"Eric?" The Queen's tone grated on me, "Do not take advantage of this kindness I have offered you. You will see my guests settled appropriately and return immediately afterwards."

"Yes your Majesty. I live to please you." Maybe I was laying it on a bit thick, but I was anxious to be out of her compound and her sight. I would have to move quickly if I was to inform Genevieve and Jean-Pierre of the plan.

"Good. Genevieve, Jean-Pierre, enjoy my city as it were your own. There is plenty to entertain you during your stay here. If you need anything else, in the meantime, do not hesitate to contact me. Eric will ensure that you have the appropriate numbers. Good evening."

I bent low to Freyda and then followed the small group out. I could tell Barry chafed at his bindings, but there wasn't anything I could do about that yet. Tonight I would attempt to draw him into this tangled web. I didn't anticipate any trouble, even if he didn't like me much. I would give him every assurance of his freedom if he helped me, and make sure that he was well-compensated for his troubles.

I led Genevieve and Jean-Pierre through the winding hallways of the old mansion, wishing only to be gone from the place. We exited and found their car waiting at the entrance. Once we were on the road I pointed out landmarks and made small talk. I couldn't risk talking in front of the female donor whose name I learned was Jenny. I would have to wait until we were at the hotel and then send her on an errand.

We arrived and I got them settled and asked Jenny to head down to the concierge to arrange for future donors. As soon as she left I embraced my old friends. It had been too long since I had seen them. I had spent some time in New York with them a few decades ago, but nothing recently. Barry's face showed the shock he must have felt.

Genevieve clutched at my hands, "Eric, how is that you have come to this deplorable position?" Her concern for me was evident in her words.

"My maker, Appius, sold me to her. I have yet to find out what he would have gained, but it is neither here nor there since he was killed some time back. Please, I must fill you in quickly before the Queen considers that I have left her too long."

I turned to Barry. "Listen Barry, I have no idea how you came to be here, but I would like to remedy that. I know you don't like me, but it will be beneficial for both of us. I will not lie, it will be dangerous, but your freedom hangs in the same balance as mine and I need an ally on the inside."

He looked hesitant, but nodded to me. "Whatever you need, I can't stand to be here even one second longer than I have to. I was staying with Sam's mom when I was snatched. Bernie was at work and neither of us considered that I'd be in any danger. So as long as I get to go on my merry way after, I'm in." I hid my shudder at his mention of Sam and shoved away the thoughts of Sookie that were forever just below the surface.

I filled everyone in on the plan. Barry would have to play the complacent donor for a few more weeks, but it would be worth it in the end. Genevieve and Jean-Pierre would continue in the ruse they had already assumed and knew what their roles would be come Halloween. It was a risky idea, but it was a chance. I would have to be ruthless, we all would, but in the end I would bring down my enemies with a vengeance that would be delicious after months of kowtowing to Freyda and playing her lapdog. I looked forward to it.

I embraced both of my old friends once more and took Barry's smaller hand in mine, looking him square in the eyes. "I know what you are suffering and know that you will have my eternal gratitude for the part you play in this. I will not forget my debt to you." I heard the door open. Jenny had returned.

"Genevieve, Jean-Pierre, I hope you find your accommodations suitable. I left the numbers for the Queen's compound on the notepad. Please do not hesitate to call if you need anything." I glanced one last time in their direction, hoping to convey the gratefulness I felt at their coming.

"That will be all Eric, you may return to the Queen now. We have no more use for you this evening."

I nodded and walked towards the door, letting myself out. I would have to take a cab back to the compound, but even that didn't dull the delight I took in knowing that I would soon enact retribution on those who thought they could control me. They were silly children if they believed that they held any power over me. Not only was I a thousand years old, I was a Viking warrior before they had even killed their first victim. I held a vengeance inside of me that was unknown in this modern world. My enemies had no idea what was coming and I was going to enjoy it.


	18. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

I was just getting around when a knock sounded at the door of my chambers. I pulled on a pair of jeans slung over a chair, and called permission for entrance while I shrugged on a black t-shirt. Barry walked in followed by a tiny woman, five foot nothing with short jet black hair, spiked and streaked with blood red accents. She wore knee high lace-up high-heeled boots, a red plaid pleated skirt, and a black velvet tank top, complemented by silver bangles that rose up her arms.

Finally, another ally. "Winifred. I am so glad to see you. Barry, thank you so much for bringing her, and if you would return shortly to escort her back, it would be much appreciated." He nodded his agreement and walked silently out of the room. Win crossed the room and folded herself into my arms. I had missed her.

"How long has it been?" I whispered against her head that fit snugly into my line of my collarbone.

"Too long Er," she said, shortening my name. "May 22, 1983, The Ramones. We had been winding our way through the streets of Detroit, dining on the locals and dancing through the night. You'd saved me, but we parted and I headed off to seek my fame and fortune."

The night bloomed in my memory. I smelled beer and cigarettes, remembered the music ear shatteringly loud. I'd found her the year before in an alley, abandoned and scared. She had no idea what she was or how to deal with it. I'd taken care of her as long as I could, but she wasn't one to stay in one place for long. I wondered if she had ever figured out who turned her, but we didn't have much time.

I released her and she crossed the room to sit on the edge of the trunk that sat at the foot of the king-sized bed. "So what's up? What do you need? Bubba, interesting choice of messenger by the way, made it sound like you were in some kind of trouble, though he didn't elaborate." She leaned back against the foot board and crossed her ankles as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"I am here against my will and I need people I can trust at my side when I attempt, for lack of a better word, a coup against Queen Freyda." She sat up straighter, looking directly at me, a smirk playing at the corners of her lips.

"Is that so? And you want me here for my fierce ass-kicking ability."

I nodded my assent and continued. "Yes. Despite your fashion sense, you look harmless enough. No one would suspect you, but first I need to ask you to take a trip for me. Have you ever been to Louisiana?"

"New Orleans. Oh please tell me I get to go back there. So many frat boys willing to walk on the wild side." Her eyelids fluttered a bit and she sighed sweetly.

"No, unfortunately not, but if we survive this I promise I will send you there for as long as you want. Hell, I'll buy you a house in the Quarter if you want. I need you to go to a city by the name of Shreveport. My child Pam runs my bar, Fangtasia, in my absence. I want you to touch base with her and see how she fares. She'll have word of another one of my children, Karin. I need to know about anything that has been happening there. Stay as long as you want, but you'll need to be back here by Halloween. I promise there will be bloodshed and a chance for you to stretch your skills, as it were." Though she was tiny, Win had turned out to be one of the most vicious fighters I'd seen in my very long life.

"Oh goodie!" She clapped her hands, jumping up and half-dancing her way back to me. I had to laugh at her joy. There were few who enjoyed a good fight like she did. "Promise me Eric."

"I promise Win, you will have the battle the sings in your blood. I only ask that you leave the Queen for me, but if you're very good I'll let you have the King of Nevada. How's that sound?" I held my hand out for her to shake and she jumped into my arms instead. I forgot sometimes that she was just a child really, only nineteen when she was changed, not that that had ever stopped her from anything she wanted.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! You give me the best presents. I promise I'll go to your little bar and check things out. If there's any news, I'll bring it back for you." She slid out of my grasp and danced around the room, spinning like a little girl in a princess dress.

"Please be careful Winnie." She winced at the name, but it slipped out so easily when she was in the throes of her enthusiasm. "I'm sorry, I know you hate that name, but this is serious. If you are caught it'll blow the whole plan and I'll be stuck in Oklahoma for the next two centuries." I shuddered at the thought. "And I don't want to lose you. You are precious to me you precocious little twit."

She crossed her heart and gave me a look of utter sincerity. "I promise Eric." Another knock sounded and Barry returned to ensure that Win got safely back to her vehicle and wherever she was staying.

"I'll see you in a few weeks. It'll be too dangerous for us to meet again, but when the time comes Barry will fill you on all the details. Now go, I'll see you soon enough." She kissed my cheek and turned from me, gathering her composure and walking out of the room with Barry by her side.

I heard the door click closed behind them and I wandered over, bending down and reaching for the rug that covered the floor, pulling back a corner. I pushed on the corner of a length of wood, revealing the stash of weapons I'd hidden there. It had been difficult, but I had been gathering them from the random corners of the compound. There were enough swords and such placed in various places that no one would notice they were missing until they were too late. I took out my favorite, a beautiful katana with a well-worn dark wood handle. I fondled the blade with fondness. It kindled the vengeance waiting in the wings.

I whispered to the curved steel before replacing it, "Not much longer my love and blood will drip from your edge." I wanted to slice through the air with the viciousness that echoed in my bones, but I didn't dare. Freyda might enter the room at any time. She had changed her tune with me, trying to ply me with gifts in an attempt to sway my loyalty. I was playing along, but she really was a fool. It might have worked on your average vampire, but I was anything but average.

I needed to make an appearance downstairs and gathered my wits about me; it would be another night of ingratiating annoyances. I closed the door as I exited and wandered through the hallways down to the area that was used as Freyda's sitting room. It was where she gathered nightly, allowing those vampires loyal enough to warrant a room in the compound to seek her presence. I approached the room and heard her voice echoing with derision to the crowd seated around her.

I walked into the room and she paused in her conversation. "Eric, darling, please come to me. I have a present for you this evening. You have been such a good consort lately that I thought I would reward you. Jerry?" Her lackey slunk to her side, a silver tray in hand that had a small black box sitting in the center of it. She grabbed the box, placing it in her palm, and holding out her hand to me.

I knelt in front of her. She gave me permission to rise, and beckoned me forward. I took the box and opened it slowly. There were two keys on a ring nestled in the tissue paper. I look at her questioningly.

"Your corvette, which is not so much a present as a reward, but the other key will start the Harley Davidson parked next to it in the underground garage. I know how much you like to drive and I thought this would be an apt gift to you."

I glanced at her, looking for the catch. She just smiled, but there was no kindness there. It was calculating. She was waiting for my response to see if I would be dutifully grateful.

I could at least appear to give her what she wanted. "Thank you my Queen. This is incredibly kind. I do enjoy the feel of the road beneath me."

"Then you will be even more appreciative when I give the evening off. Go, take your new bike for a spin. I will expect you back before sunrise to await further orders, but for now, take this freedom. You have earned it."

I was shocked, but I tried not to show it. Bowing again, she held her hand out to me. I kissed it and thanked her again. I may not like her, but I knew what she wanted.

"You are excused. Go enjoy your new toy and remember this kindness." She dismissed me and went back to her entertaining.

I headed right for the garage, anticipating the rumble as the landscape sped past. I saw the red of my corvette and was tempted to drive her first, but the shine of the Harley caught my eye. It was red like the 'Vette, and I approached her. It was one of the newest models and I couldn't contain my excitement. I slung my long leg over the seat and started up the engine. The bike roared to life beneath me and I backed her up slowly. I pulled out and headed for the long straight strip of highway.

The bitter wind of the night surrounded me and I headed west. It took all of my willpower not to head straight to Sookie, forcing her to acknowledge me. I wouldn't do it, she didn't want me and I would not beg. It was beneath me. Yes I insured her safety, but I refused to degrade myself. One day she would remember what we had, but until then I would enjoy the feel of the power of the machine and the freedom I had for at least a few hours. I was almost to Texas before I turned back. The road screamed my name and I didn't want to turn around, but I needed to get back or who knows when I'd get to ride again. The stars streaked like comets in the sky above and I looked forward to the night when I wasn't at the beck and call of anyone. It wouldn't be much longer now.


	19. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

_Pam_

"I will not allow Sookie to be placed in the center of danger," Bill said in his smooth southern accent. "She will stay in Bon Temps where she will be safe."

Sometimes I wondered if I should have left him out of the discussion. "First of all, Bill, Sookie is well aware of the plan and on board. Second of all, I know you have issues with Eric, but if you're not on the team you are welcome to trot your happy little ass back out the door." I raised my eyebrows at him in an unspoken question. "No? Okay then, back to business. Quinn, you're the one planning this event so you will have the best chance of getting everyone in place. You prepared to play secret agent man?"

Quinn leaned back in the booth sideways, his long jean-clad legs crossed at the ankles, utterly at home in the middle of Fangtasia. "Don't you know it babe. I owe Eric, so I'm definitely in. We're a small group, but fierce. Since none of you will be able to carry inside the compound, I will greet each of you during the event to inform you where the weapons are hidden. Don't worry, there'll be enough for everyone, and then some," He chuckled and was about to go on when the front door opened and a tiny vampire with black and red spikey hair bounced in.

"Sign on the door says closed. Are you unable to read or is it just past your bedtime young lady?" I strode across the room and the woman's laugh echoed with joy and mayhem. Don't ask me how she did it, but it was impressive none the less. Thalia and Palomino were already on their feet, hands at their weapons. Quinn and Bill tensed, but remained seated. Only Bubba was unfazed.

"Well, well, well. Eric didn't warn me that the snark queen would bite my head off the moment I walked through the door. Hi Bubba!" She waved enthusiastically to the happy vampire and I froze in place, as did everyone else in the bar, well except Bubba. I was definitely confused.

"Hey Win, how ya doing? You made it to Oklahoma okay then?" Bubba bounded to his feet and walked over to embrace the newest addition to the vampire party. She smiled and hugged him back, Bubba lifting up her slight frame, her feet dangling and swinging back and forth.

Finally able to gather my words, it wasn't often I found myself speechless, I asked, "Would either of you like to explain just what the hell is going on?" It took a moment for Bubba to set her back on her feet. "Sooner rather than after I rip her head off."

"Oh chill out. You must be Pam. Eric sent me to check in with you. He was worried." She leaned on the bar nonchalantly; head cocked to one side, and looked at me with a knowing grin. "Of course you are. You are exactly who he'd have as his number two. I'm Winifred. Eric saved my life once and I'm back to repay the favor. Looks like you all were having some kind of a party."

"Well now, isn't this a pleasant surprise. You have impeccable timing, so welcome. We were just planning our own rescue mission. Any way you can help with that?"

She walked behind the bar, grabbing a True Blood out of the fridge and popping it in the microwave. She was silent for the time it took to heat it up and came back around, and perched herself on a barstool.

"Well I don't know much about his plan, other than what Bubba has told me: that is that he has other people on their way. So this small entourage, as well as his allies, stands a better chance working together. I don't have much to add other than that, but I'm happy to pass along any plans we come up with here. There's a human there who's also helping him named Barry. He's acting as a sort of go-between for Er's people on the inside."

I raised my eyebrows at her shortened use of his name. "It seems you know him pretty well then."

"As I said, he saved my life, or at least my undead existence. We spent time together in Detroit in the 80's, but I've been wandering since then. When Bubba found me in Chicago and told me he needed help, I dropped everything to do exactly that. Now, interestingly enough, I find myself here, amongst you all. Do you need to know if he has any birthmarks or is there some secret password Eric forgot to give me?" She crossed her legs, her fabulously clad foot tracing impatient circles in the air.

Ooooh she was good. "First of all, great boots." She beamed at the compliment and waved her hand for me to continue. "Second of all, if you're Team Eric then I should probably introduce you. Thalia is the woman with the dark wavy hair and the tan blond next to her is Palomino. They don't say much, but they can kick your ass seven ways to Sunday. Bill is the glowering dark-haired fellow who never outgrew his accent or his manners." Bill glared at me at my description of him, but I thought it was apt so I just smirked at him and continued, "You know Bubba already, obviously. But rounding out our little group, Mr. Tall, Bald, and Tattooed, is Quinn. He's the one planning the Halloween party, so he'll be another point of contact within the viper's nest. After we finish up here I'll take you to meet the other two members of our team: Sookie and Karin."

"Er mentioned Karin, wanted me to get the skinny on her too, but he didn't say anything about a Sookie. Is that her real name?"

"Unfortunately, yes. She's the impetus for Eric's rescue. Freyda broke her and Eric up when Appius forced the marriage and it caused some, how shall I put this… friction between the two of them. Though Bill disagrees, I really hope those two crazy kids get back together."

"Though it was unexpected, I am glad to see that you guys seem to be doing the whole planning a liberation thing. So what exactly is the plan?"

I let Quinn take the floor and he laid everything out. The night went smoothly and I felt better knowing that we had another person on the inside. It would make it easier to get information to Eric before we stormed the fortress. I wouldn't want to ruin any plans that he had simply because we were uniformed.

We finished up in a couple of hours and everyone broke up to go their separate ways. Thalia and Palomino stayed to open up the bar for the rest of the evening and I gathered up Bubba and led Winifred towards the vehicles. She drove a mustang and I told her to follow me out to Sookie's house. It didn't take long and I had to admit that I was interested to see what Sookie's reaction would be to this little spitfire. I was betting that when she got past the whole knowing Eric thing, they'd adore each other.

"Winifred, I should warn you, Sookie can be a bit intense sometimes." I only thought it fair to give her the heads up.

"Please, call me Win, everyone does. Winifred was my Gram's name. I still can't hear it without thinking about her. She passed a few years after I was changed. It was my disappearance that did it. I wish she would've been around when vampires went mainstream, but, well it didn't work that way. And don't worry about Sookie, if Eric loved her I'm sure I will too."

I chuckled to myself. "Well, you'll see, but I like her too if that counts for anything, she just takes a bit of getting used to, and Bubba is very protective of her too, just a warning."

"Easy peasy. Done and done." I shook my head and indicated that we should get on the road. I called Karin on the way, told her we'd be there shortly, and to expect two cars. We pulled into the driveway and up to Sookie's house. The security light came on and Karin sauntered out of the woods behind to greet us.

"I let Sookie know that you were on your way, so she's waiting for you in the house. These two must be Win and Bubba." I nodded and she gave a cursory glance at the two of them. "How do we know she can be trusted?"

We crossed the yard and I explained the situation. Sookie greeted us, opening the door and grabbing Bubba in an excited hug.

"Bubba! It's so good to see you again. You're doing good?" Her smile was genuine though I could see her glancing in the direction of Win. This ought to prove interesting.

"Yes, Miss Sookie. I was on a mission for Mr. Eric," he said proudly. "But he said I could visit with you after 'cuz I missed you." The smile on his face was genuine and I was glad of it.

"I missed you too Bubba. Hi Pam, you and Karin can come on in." She stopped in front of Winifred, arms crossed over her ample chest. "But you…I don't know you and I don't know if I can trust you. Karin said you were coming, but how do I know you aren't just here to spy for Freyda? Why should I give you permission to come into my house?"

I'll give it to the littlest vampire, she didn't even blink. "Because I'm here to help save Eric and since I can tell by your posture that you're still quite in love with him, I'll assure you that we're not like that. He saved my life once. I owe him." Sookie looked over her shoulder at me for acknowledgement. Finally, she was getting smarter.

"She's on our side Sookie, you can give her permission to enter." She stepped back into the house.

"Winifred, please come in." She walked away from the door and, now that we were all inside, headed to the kitchen. "I heated up some True Blood for you all."

We gathered in the living room and Sookie brought us the drinks. When she was seated I started to fill her in on the newest developments.

"Win here came to check in on us. She's seen Eric in Oklahoma and let us know that he has people on the inside. She mentioned a human named Barry who's also been helping him."

"Barry the bellboy," Sookie interrupted. "Skinny, brown hair?" She looked questioningly in Win's direction.

"I don't know about the bellboy part, but he fits that description. Freyda has him under her thumb there. Eric's gonna give him his freedom if any of us survive. Which, with the addition of the group you guys have assembled, seems more likely."

Sookie seemed agitated. "How did she get him? He was with Sam's mom in Texas."

"Guess he got snatched up when she was at work. We didn't have much time to talk, but he gave me the little bit of info that he could. He seems pretty good all things considered." Win took a sip of her True Blood and settled back against the chair that sat opposite Sookie.

"Well he better be. Man, I'm gonna kill Freyda twice for this."

"Hold on now tiger, Freyda is Eric's, he made me promise. Besides, no offense, you're human, there isn't much you can do to her." Win stared directly at Sookie, daring her to argue.

"Eric is mine. Don't you think otherwise." Sookie began to stand and I put my hand on her arm to calm her. Bubba had started off the floor where he sat at Sookie's feet, but one look in his direction and he settled back down.

"Sit down blondie. She's well aware that Eric's yours, though he might be glad to hear it." She looked properly abashed at my reminder that the she had treated him pretty poorly the last time she'd seen him.

Win just laughed. "You weren't kidding, were you? She is a little tough to take."

"Don't antagonize her Win, I just met you and I like you, but I've got her back." I didn't need to break a cat fight that Sookie would inevitably lose. She might have spunk, but she didn't have much in the way of fighting skills. Hmmmm? There was an idea and something that needed to be remedied.

I decided to broach that subject and diffuse the situation in the same breath. "So Sookie, how would you feel about fighting lessons? You really should learn to defend yourself and you wouldn't be as much of a liability." I saw a dozen responses flicker across her face.

She settled for, "Ya know, that isn't a bad idea. I can't believe I haven't learned yet. Do you think you could teach me to use a sword?" Her eyes brightened at the thought. I saw Karin's face show that she was a bit more impressed with Sookie and this decision.

"I don't think that we have time before Halloween, but we could work our way up to that definitely." I liked this idea more and more. Maybe she wouldn't be so helpless after all.

"Awesome! It's a plan. When can we start?" She looked like she wanted to get started immediately.

"Hold your horses. There's no time tonight, but if you wanted I could stop by after you get out of work tomorrow. We should probably get together on a daily basis, but since you are barred from Fangtasia, we'll have to do it here."

"It's a deal," she quickly agreed. "Now I'm sure that's not the reason you came over tonight."

Win jumped back into the conversation. "No you're right. We came over to introduce me to you and Karin. Figured it be good for the team if we knew each other. I'll be running info to Eric on the inside."

"I can see how that'd be helpful," she readily agreed. "How is he?" She asked a bit quieter than she'd been just moments ago.

"He looked good. Barry said that the Queen's been pretty rough on him, but that he's holding up. I think she thinks she'll break him, but it'll never happen. She was evidently smart enough to make it to Queen, but she'll never outwit him. She's not even in the same league."

Sookie nodded in agreement. "No way. My Viking is a complete badass." I looked shocked at her language since I'd never heard her swear before.

Bubba shook his head disapprovingly. "Miss Sookie, ladies don't use that kind of language."

"You're right Bubba, I'm sorry, but it seemed fitting." He beamed up at her and she returned the smile. "Alright. So what else did you all figure out tonight?"

I told her everything. She paid close attention. She had already known that she was going straight into the lion's den, but not that she was the lynchpin. Nervous energy filled the air around her. It was risky, but the perfect ploy.

We spent the rest of the evening and well into the morning laying everything out. Bubba described the rest of the team we hadn't met yet and I felt good by the time we left, knowing that we actually stood a chance to free Eric and bring him back home. I left Bubba with her when we departed for the night. He would stay with her for a few days so that Karin could take some time to take care of a few things that we needed. I promised Sookie I would come back over tomorrow night and that we would start her lessons. It would be quite the shock to Eric to see his little fairy princess kicking ass and taking names. I couldn't wait.


	20. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

_Sookie_

I was in the kitchen when I heard Bubba rise for the evening. I grabbed a True Blood and warmed it up for him. I knew it wasn't his blood of choice, but I preferred that he not eat any kittens on my property. He knew this, though he didn't quite understand my reticence at his choice, but he respected my rules, or at least me. Besides, I couldn't have him draining the litter of kittens that Bob have fathered when he was still in his cat form.

"Morning Bubba, were you okay down in the hidey hole?" He nodded and reached for the bottle I held out to him.

"Of course Miss Sookie, but I should get outside so I can protect you." Bubba said as he headed toward the back porch. He took his job seriously. He may not be the smartest vampire, but he made up for it in his tenacity and ability to follow orders. He'd been given a mission to protect me for a few days while Karin was away and he would do it the best he could. He would hate to disappoint any of us.

"Okay Bubba, take of yourself out there. Just let me know if you need anything. Pam should be over a little later so keep a lookout for her," I said as he reached for the screen door.

He smiled and continued on his way to the woods behind my house. Not long after I heard him call my name and I headed out to see what he needed. He didn't sound like he was in trouble, just confused.

He was standing in the garden staring at one of the plants when I reached him. "Um, Miss Sookie, why is there a letter growing off that plant?" He looked to me for an answer.

The other time this had happened it was a letter from my great-grandfather Niall apologizing for the damage that Claude caused when he slipped through the portal from Fairy. I hoped this wasn't another letter telling me some other psycho fairy had escaped. I walked back toward the house where the light was better and opened the letter to see what it could possibly involve. I was so shocked at what I read there that my legs gave out on me, and Bubba helped lower me to the porch stairs.

"What is it?" Bubba asked, searching around for a source of danger, ready to pounce on anything that might attack. As if the letter itself was a warning from the nether realms and a neon sign blinking 'Danger Wil Robinson DANGER!'

My head started to swim and I leaned over, my head dropping into my hands. It was becoming hard to breathe and I could tell I was about to hyperventilate. Bubba put his arm around me, lending me his emotional strength.

I took a deep calming breath and spit the words out. "It's the Cluviel Dor," I said, my voice shaking.

"Huh?" Bubba asked, the confusion lining his face.

"It was a fairy wish that I found in this old desk of my grandmother's. I used it to save Sam when he was killed by Jannalyn. Niall, my great-grandfather, warned me that there would be repercussions for using it, but..." I stopped taking a moment to gather my wits about me and continued, "I didn't know until just now what that consequence was. It appears that I have upped my fairy heritage. I am no longer simply one-eighth fairy. I'm closer to three-quarters now. Niall doesn't believe that I will hold all the traits of fairy, the weakness for iron, or the overwhelming attraction of vampires to my blood because I was mostly human for so long. Rather, he thinks that I will start inheriting fairy powers and incredibly long life span" I stopped for a moment and looked at Bubba. "Do I smell any different to you? Get a good whiff and see if you feel the need to drain me. God I hope not."

Bubba didn't look entirely comfortable with the proposition, but did as he was asked. He sniffed all around me like a bloodhound.

"No, you just smell like you." He glanced at me as if wondering if that were the right answer.

I heaved a sigh of relief. That'd be all I needed, to become even more irresistible to vampires. "Oh thank goodness. I can't imagine how I'd keep all of you from draining me dry being that I haven't even seen any of these supposed powers." This revelation made me really miss my fairy godmother Claudine, who died in the battle when I'd been taken by Neave and Lochlan, the crazy fairies who tortured and almost killed me. She'd have been able to explain to me what was going on and how to deal with it.

I stood up and crossed the lawn, flopping down onto my back and staring up into the sky above. Bubba followed and laid down next to me, grabbing my hand in his much larger one.

"Are you okay Sookie?" He asked, his voice trembling. He didn't like to see me upset.

"This wasn't anything I'd been prepared for. I'd only just come to grips with the fact that I wasn't completely human and now I need to deal with the idea that I am as close to immortal as I can get without being a vampire. I am going to outlive all of my friends and family." Tears started to fall from my eyes when I considered losing Jason and Sam, Tara and Holly and all the others I knew. They would die and I would keep breathing long after I'd seen them buried.

"But that means that we won't have to say goodbye, doesn't it?" He asked hopefully.

I sat up quickly when that thought permeated the fog in my head. I was as near to immortal as I could be and it finally clicked what that meant. It meant that I conceivably spend the next several centuries loving Eric. I wouldn't have to face our separation for a very long time. I'd never have to worry about growing old next to his ever youthful appearance. It gave me a much larger chance that he would forgive me for all of my stupidity and selfishness. Bright side, I reminded myself, bright side.

I gave him a small smile. "Yes Bubba, that's exactly what that means." I laughed a little at the one shining star in the vast darkness that had threatened to devastate me.

Bubba smiled back at me. "Mr. Eric will be glad to hear that."

I just looked back at him, a little sadly, and replied, "I sure hope so, Bubba. I sure hope so."

Just then I heard the rumble of a car engine pulling into the driveway and knew that Pam had arrived for our training session. I wondered briefly what her response to the news would be. I heard her close the car door and called out to her letting her know that we were in the backyard. She was dressed as I'd never seen her before, simply, in jeans and a bright red Fangtasia t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. I wiped at my eyes and rose to greet her.

"I can see your slumming it tonight, eh Pam?" She smirked in my direction.

"God do you do nothing but cry?" She asked and I guessed that my eyes must be glassy and a bit swollen. I handed her the letter from Niall and headed back into the house knowing that she would follow. Bubba stayed outside protecting the perimeter.

I opened the fridge grabbing blood for Pam and a mixer for the big glass of gin I intended to pour myself. I heard the screen door shut behind and I handed her the bottle and sat down. She took a seat at the table with me.

"So evidently I'm stuck with you. I'll probably never get rid of you now." Pam said in an attempt to lighten the mood that I'm sure lurked around me. Happy though I was with the opportunity to spend my extended lifetime with Eric, Pam, and Bubba, I was still sad that I would watch all my other friends die.

"How do you deal with it?" I asked her. When she gave me a quizzical look I continued, "I mean, watching those people you know die?"

"You don't," she responded simply. "It never gets any easier. Even though I lived through the death of my human family, I've also seen vampires die as well. It never gets any easier, but you learn to live with it. You learn to enjoy the time you have with them. Why do you think vampires are so protective of those they care about? It's because we know the pain of grief. We know what it's like to watch someone wither away. Time becomes more precious to us, not less so. We know that we will one day have to say goodbye." Her eyes hazed over and I could tell that she was thinking of Miriam.

I reached across the table and placed my hand over hers. She blinked and the snark queen was back.

"Now, I didn't get dressed in this…this getup simply to come over and play besties with you." She wrinkled her nose as if the denim she was wearing might affect her fashion sense permanently. "Are you ready to learn how to kick some ass? Your fairy powers might even come in handy in this fight. Do you know what they are yet? Are you able to shoot light from your fingers and blast people across the room or anything like that?"

"I have no idea what kind of powers I might inherit." I threw my hands out towards her and no light speared her across the room. "Well I guess I don't have any fairy fingers. I'll have to figure out someone to talk to about this. I have no idea what to expect. But there is something I'd like to talk to you about before we get started."

She had started to rise from her seat and she stopped, turning back to me. "Yes fairy princess?"

"You know I hate it when you call me that." I glared at her momentarily, but it didn't last, I knew she didn't mean anything by at, at least not any more. "Is Win still in town?" I hesitated until she nodded. "I'm wondering if you could ask her not to say anything about my feelings to Eric. I mean, I know he needs to know that I'm coming, but there's so much that I need to say to him myself."

Her brows knitted together, but she agreed. "I understand," she said. "Now get off your ass and stop procrastinating. We have a large upward climb to get you ready for this fight."

I set the glass of gin in the fridge for the time being, she'd kick my butt easily enough with me being drunk too. "Let me change into some sweats and I'll be right back out."

"Need any help changing?" She called after me.

I laughed. "What is it with you vamps? Always trying to get into my pants."

"Just trying to figure out what Eric and Bill see in you."

I growled my response from the bedroom, but changed quickly and came back out to meet her. I hadn't gotten even into the living room when she jumped me from behind, pouncing and pinning me to the ground.

"Rule number one. Never let your guard down, the moment you do you'll find yourself ass over teakettle and drained like a good little human. Whoops! Guess you aren't human anymore."

I glared at her as I tried to wriggle free of her grasp. "Never gonna work princess. We're stronger than you." She hopped up and held a hand out to me. "But get up and I'll show you the best ways to defend yourself."

I spent the next several hours being schooled by Pam, which mostly meant I was completely bruised from landing flat on my back. I could tell I'd made some improvement when it was becoming harder for her to pin me down. It was close to two a.m. when we finally finished for the evening. She left me with a whole workout regime that needed to be started in the morning. I could barely move bruised and battered as I was, but I knew how important my training would be. The assault on Freyda's compound would be dangerous, to say the least, without a weak link. I was that weak link, but I wouldn't let it be my fault if our rescue attempt failed.

Her hand on the door knob, she turned to me. "You know, I am glad that you'll be sticking around for a while." I assumed she meant my newfound semi-immortal status. "I've become kinda fond of you, and I didn't look forward to dealing with Eric when you died. He might not seem overly sentimental, but he is, trust me. Your death would crush him. In other, don't slack off and die in this battle. I'll never hear the end of it if you do."

She walked out the door and I was left blinking in the light of the living room. I'd never considered what my death might mean to Eric. Hopefully it wasn't something we'd have to deal with for a long time to come. I grabbed my gin and a bottle of water from the kitchen and settled down on the couch in exhaustion. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Eric stood in front of me.

He was even more handsome than I remembered. His jeans and black t-shirt hugged the outline of his frame, accentuating every inch of his perfect body.

"I've missed you." I said reaching my hand out and he pulled me standing into his arms. They were strong and clutched me tight.

"Is that so?" He asked smiling down at me. Somewhere a radio started to play and we moved in time to the music, both of us silent for a long time. I closed my eyes, resting my cheek against his chest and reveled in the closeness of our bodies.

The dream changed and I could feel our feet on softer ground. We were in my yard, moonlight shining down around us. He stopped and held me at arm's length.

He looked at me for so long that I stuttered out an apology. "I didn't know, I mean, until you were gone."

He brushed his fingertips across my lips, silencing my words. "I know, I always knew." It felt so real, here in his arms.

My body instinctively curled itself into him and his hand reached down to cup my chin, tilting my face towards him. He leaned down, touching his lips to mine only slightly, and I pressed myself closer. My hands reached up of their own accord, winding into his long hair, my fingers anxious for every bit of him that I could get. He grabbed the back of my head, pressing my lips harder against his, searching my eyes for the love I had buried there. My lips parted and his tongue tangled with mine. He lifted me, never taking his mouth from mine and my legs wound around his waist, my body clutching at his. We moved and I found my back pressed against the house, his hands roaming every inch of me as my body arched in response.

I blinked again and he was laying me down onto my bed, his hands sliding underneath the t-shirt I wore, inching it up agonizingly slowly. He kissed his way up my torso, his fingertips skimming my ribcage just below my breasts. I could feel him pressed against me, his body moving in rhythm with mine. It wasn't enough. I needed him naked, every inch of his flesh searing mine, but he was in control. One of his hands trapped both of mine above my head. My shirt and bra disappeared along with his and I could feel his bare chest skimming the tips of my nipples. It was a blessed kind of torture.

His fangs elongated his desire evident as his gracious plenty rubbed against me. He bent down and pressed his fangs against my nipple, breaking the surface only slightly. I screamed his name in pleasure encouraging him.

I woke with a start, knocking my glass to the floor, when Bubba came crashing into the house eyes wide and searching for danger.

"What is it Miss Sookie? I heard you screaming for Eric. Have you been attacked?"

I choked back a muffled laugh. "No Bubba, I'm okay. Just a dream," I sighed. "It was just a dream."

His eyes skittered around the room warily, but when he was assured that I was safe he headed back out into the night.

I fell back onto the couch, body still thrumming with unspent energy. I gathered up the glass and wiped up the spill. Thank goodness it was Bubba who was outside and not Karin, she would have definitely picked up on the scent that lingered in wake of my dream. It had been so real and it only made me miss Eric more. I reminded myself that it wouldn't be much longer before I saw him again. I could only hope that he still wanted me as much as I wanted him. I didn't know what I'd do if he didn't.

I headed to the shower to clean up before bed where I would, hopefully, be able to continue the dream where it left off. I might consciously know that it wouldn't be long before I saw him again, but my body, evidently, wasn't nearly as patient.


	21. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

It was sunny and brisk the next day and I was heading home from Merlotte's. I'd done the workout regime that Pam had given me when I got up and, surprisingly, I wasn't in near as much pain as anticipated. She would be over sometime after dark and I was looking forward to it. It was enjoyable knowing that I was learning to defend myself. Mostly I'd relied on others to come to my rescue, but that was changing with my training. This time I'd be the one to save Eric, well me and the merry band of buggered misfits. I chuckled to myself thinking about just how buggered we probably were. We were going up against most of Freyda's retinue and no matter how prepared we were, we were still far outnumbered. Well, I thought, we would just have to be smarter.

I'd talked to Sam and he had just found out about Barry's abduction. It seemed that Bernie hadn't told him hoping that Barry had just headed back home. She was trying to get together some of the shifter community to get together to rescue him, but since they were a raggedy group of loners, it was looking unlikely. I pulled into my driveway, looking forward to a few hours of solitude before Pam came over and kicked my butt. Bubba was still staying with me since Karin wasn't due back until tomorrow.

The house greeted me as it had my entire life, looking homey and cheerful. A twinge of sadness poked at me when I thought of my Gram and how much I missed her. There were times when I could really use her advice, but all that had changed when she'd been murdered. So much of my life had changed in the last few years. I wondered, from time to time, if I would change anything given the chance. If you had asked me a few months ago the answer would have been a resounding yes, but now, now I saw how much larger my world was. I would have stayed a small town girl forever if Bill had never walked into my life, and though things hadn't always been easy, I'd lived more than I would have otherwise. Who knew if would have ever even left Bon Temps.

I changed out of my work uniform and into a pair of leggings, t-shirt, and running shoes. Pam wouldn't take me by surprise tonight. I'd be ready for her. I had just brushed out my hair and pulled it into a ponytail when I heard a voice behind me and whirled around to face my intruder.

"Hi Sookie." My jaw dropped to the floor and I stood flabbergasted and frozen in the middle of my bedroom. My cousin Claudine stood not five feet away from me looking even more stunning than I remembered. Her long dark hair and white flowing dress shimmered as if she were only a mirage. I rubbed my eyes disbelieving that she stood before me.

"You're dead," I managed to squeak out.

"Unfortunately yes, that is true," Claudine sighed. "But yesterday you were thinking you needed someone to help guide you in your new found fairy powers and I was given the task."

"Are you real? I mean are you really here or did I fall and knock myself unconscious?" I shook my head and blinked, still unable to believe she was standing before me.

She laughed and it was a soft tinkling of music that bounced around the room, surrounding me in love and beauty.

"Yes, I'm really here." She smiled down at me. I rushed to her, covering the ground between us and crushing her in a fierce embrace. I had missed her so much.

"How is this even possible?" I asked unable to let go of her. She pressed me even more tightly as if she was as happy to see me as I was her.

"Well you remember that I told you I was working my way up? It seems that by sacrificing myself in battle I succeeded." She held me at arm's length and took a good look at me. "You look tired. I've been watching you and know that the last few months have taken their toll on you, but you are still as beautiful as ever."

I exhaled slowly. She was still my fairy godmother and still keeping an eye on me. It was a relief knowing that somehow.

"Yes. Things have been difficult here, there's no denying that."

"And you've made some poor decisions in the meantime," she interrupted, not cruelly, but definitely with an edge of cold hard truth behind her words. "But I see that you are taking steps to right those wrongs, which I am glad to see. Now, shall we take this out of your bedroom and perhaps to somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

I nodded, grabbing her hand, needing the contact with her, and lead her out to the living room.

"How long are you here for? I mean, can you stay?" I asked hoping that she'd be able to stay for a while.

"No unfortunately not my dearest. I was given enough time to get you started on your new path, but this is not where I belong anymore." She glanced at me and I could see a bit of sadness flicker across her gaze.

I wiped a stray tear away and turned to her. "So you're here to teach me. I'm not sure what powers I'm supposed to inherit."

"Truthfully neither are we. You are something new. Since you've been mostly human your entire life we aren't sure how your new powers will manifest themselves. I'm here to try and discover them with you. We are fairly certain that your telepathy will be enhanced, but we're not sure how."

I held up a hand and asked, "First of all who is this we?"

"Well that's kind of hard to explain. We're kind of like angels, but not. We're fairies and other supernaturals who died helping others. We're still helping others, guiding humans who need our help: sometimes seen, sometimes unseen," Claudine responded and leaned back into the couch.

"So you're kinda like the Powers That Be on the TV show Angel? Sending people to help sometimes, and sometimes just setting people on the right path?" I asked unsure if I quite understood her.

"Well…that sounds about right. I've never seen this show that you're talking about, but that's the general gist of it."

I continued with the rest of my thought. "So my telepathy…how do you think it will change?"

"It should be easier for you now to block unwanted thoughts. You're mental shield will be stronger if and when you want it to be. Other than that, like I said, we're not quite sure. We are thinking that you will be able to use your glamour better." I tilted my head in an unspoken question and she continued. "You already have a natural resistance to vampire glamour, but we think that you will be able to use it more offensively when needed. It is not something we encourage, but with the situations you get into it is likely to come in handy."

That was pretty cool I admitted to myself. "Okay, so what else?"

"So you know how I was able to change my appearance at will? We think you'll also have that power."

"Really? Like I'll be able to change myself into a dazzling evening gown to sway a group of Were's?"

She laughed at the memory. "Not just that Sookie, you'll be able to change your physical appearance as well: To make yourself appear taller, or as a brunette or a redhead, or however you need to change your appearance, but it is limited by your gender, so you wouldn't be able to make yourself appear as a man."

Not that I'd ever want to do that, but the rest of it would definitely work in my favor. "Okay that's a definite plus."

"Practice when you're alone. Simply think of what you want to look like and make it real. You'll also be stronger, faster, and have better healing powers, which I'm sure you'll concur will be convenient in the situations you find yourself in." She paused as if unsure of whether to continue. "There is one last power that we think you will develop, though I must warn you that we trust you not to misuse this power."

"Yup. It's the whole 'With great power comes great responsibility' thing right?"

She stood, holding her hand out to me, and I rose with her. "Yes, but this is best tried outside where there is less to damage."

I followed as she lead me through the kitchen and out into the backyard. We stopped in the middle of the open area and she stood facing me.

"Now Sookie, we think that since you are so connected to the sun that you will be able to harness the power of fire. It's actually quite rare for any fairy to control this ability. It may not work, but you seem to be special in so many ways that it would not surprise me if you could. What I need you to do is hold your hands out in front of you and imagine a small ball of flame there. Think of the sun, the warmth and power that it provides. Tap into the energy that pulses through the land around you. Eventually you won't even need that, but we will start small."

I was skeptical, but I did as she asked. It helped that the sun was still just above the horizon and glowed in a vibrant red sunset. I closed my eyes, imagining what it felt like when I lay out in the summertime. I stood there and remembered the warmth enveloping me as I lay basked in its rays. I pictured a tiny sun, small and potent and I could feel the palms of my hands warming.

"Open your eyes Sookie." Claudine said quietly, the awe evident in her simple words.

When I did I was surprised to see that I held a small shining ball cupped in my hands. I was so excited that it immediately started to dwindle.

"Calm yourself. Take a breath." I followed her instructions and it grew again incrementally. "Now make it bigger. Imagine it developing."

To my amazement it did just that. Slowly it swelled until it was the size of a softball.

"Now aim at one of the trees and throw it."

"But won't I hurt the tree?" I asked.

"No, it is part of the earth and the energy that you've called to yourself. That is why it is so powerful. It will not hurt the land."

And so I threw it. It crashed into the tree that stood about twenty feet away, breaking into a thousand dazzling sparks.

She beamed at me. "Now do it again."

I did. Over and over for the next hour, she worked with me; focusing my energy and helping me hone this newfound skill. It felt great to know that I wouldn't be a hindrance, that I could help my friends for once.

"You are doing great Sookie. Just keep at it and you will get better until you won't need to be outside, you will simply be able to call the energy to you. But unfortunately I have to leave you now." Her eyes held a sadness there that no amount of time could erase.

"Can't you stay just a bit longer? There is so much I would love to talk to you about." Tears rose unbidden to my eyes and I folded myself into her graceful arms.

"I'm sorry, but no, I can't. I must return to my place. This place is not my home anymore, much as I miss it." She hugged me back and I could tell she was crying as well. "I am glad that they sent me to you. Know that even if you can't see me, I am still there, watching over you, guiding you, keeping you safe."

"I miss you all the time," I said through my tears.

"I know dear one, and I you. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't check up on you."

"I'm so sorry that you died trying to rescue me."

"Hush now, it was my time, and I got what I wanted, though it came sooner than I wished. I wouldn't change a thing." Claudine stepped away from me and I felt emptier without her arms around me.

"Will I see you again?" I asked tremulously.

"We'll see. There is no telling what the future holds, for either of us. Until then, stay strong, protect those you love, and stay true to what you know is right." She clasped my hands one last time and said, "Goodbye Sookie. I'm glad I got a chance to talk to you again."

With that, she slowly dissolved like a thousand fireflies dancing off into the night. I stood there for a long time after she left until Bubba came to join me in the backyard.

"Who was that Miss Sookie?" Bubba asked quietly as if sensing my mood.

"That was my cousin Claudine Bubba. She was a great woman who died protecting me and now she's sort of an angel. She was here teaching me about my new fairy powers."

"Really?"

"Yup. Guess who can throw fireballs?" I smiled up at his innocent face thinking Claudine was right. It was my duty to protect those I loved.

"Cool," he said in amazement.

"My thoughts exactly Bubba." I laughed and it was a free laugh, unhindered by what I had experienced before and not controlled by what was to come. I couldn't wait to show Pam what I'd learned tonight. Wouldn't she be shocked?

He put his arm around me and we sat silent for a time. After a while I headed back into the house, grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, and waited for Pam to arrive. I didn't have to wait long and I heard her pulling up to the front.

She knocked and came straight into the house. "So you ready for me to kick your ass again Princess?"

"Oh well, I wouldn't be too sure about that one Snark Queen. I had a visitor tonight who taught me something knew. Why don't you join me out in the backyard? Also some good news, evidently my new fairy powers will be leveling the playing field. In other words, I should be getting stronger and faster, not to mention, my bruises are already healed from last night. But come on I've got something to show you."

"Alright, but this better be good."

I snickered and said, "Just you wait." She was gonna be in for a huge surprise.

We walked out into the moonlight and I repeated the steps that Claudine had taught me earlier.

"Anytime now Sookie. I really think you're just stalling…" But she was stopped dead in her sentence when I threw a fireball across the lawn. "Holy shit! Did you really just do that? Or am I hallucinating?"

"Nope. I definitely did that." I glanced at her and she looked, dare I say it, impressed.

"Now that is a skill that is going to come in handy. Do it again." She hunkered down as I proceeded to do just that.

"So looks like I won't be the weak link after all." I said with a bit of pride. I knew that she thought I was weak, but I really wasn't anymore.

I could tell she was thinking, adding this new skill to our plans. "We're gonna have to work this into our training sessions. This adds another point for our team. Freyda will never see this coming and you are going to stun Eric with this. His is going to be more than a little impressed with his little fairy princess."

I looked her full in the face. "Do you really think so? I really want him back here and safe with us. Not to mention I'd really love to have a reason for him to forgive me."

"Are you kidding me? You'll be lucky if he lets you up for air for the next millennium. It'll probably make me sick, but I'll learn to deal." She glanced at me to see my reaction. "You really have no idea how highly he thought of you, do you?"

I shook my head. "I know he was thankful for what I could do for him."

She stopped me. "God you can be so dense sometimes. If you had been just another pretty face he wouldn't have looked twice at you when you came into Fangtasia. It wasn't just that or your telepathy, and it won't just be this new talent of yours. You are strong and brave and more than a match for him. It's your heart Sookie. It's the belief you have that you can stand up to those who should be able to wipe the floor with you. You are fearless and he respects that about you. It makes him love you more than he knew possible. Do you get it now?"

"Well when you put it that way, doesn't seem like you're giving me a choice."

"Oh don't mistake me, you've always had a choice. That's just it, you've always chosen to fight. He's a warrior and so are you. Even more so now. Eric wants an equal and you are that equal, much to my dismay." She smirked at me. "Good lord, when did I become a fucking fairy therapist?"

I laughed at myself when I realized she was right. How long had I been selling myself short? "Alrighty then. Let's get to it. Don't we have some training to do or something?"

"Don't you want to hug and paint each other's toenails now?" She glanced slyly in my direction and I shook my head. "Thank god. Now come here so I can kick your ass."

We worked until I couldn't stand anymore, but I could tell that my new strength and speed were starting to kick in and I didn't lose quite as badly as I had the night before. It was late by the time she left, assuring me that she'd be back tomorrow evening for another round. I was already looking forward to it.


	22. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

_Eric_

All of my allies had finally arrived. Tonight would be the first time we were all able to gather since Freyda, despite her new tactic of allowing me some freedom, would become too suspicious if they were caught talking to me inside the compound. I knew that she thought that allowing me small bits of freedom would sway me to her, but I also knew it was an absolute impossibility. She had taken everything away from me. She and Appius had conspired to sell me into slavery and, despite my maker's death, had succeeded. I may have been forced to give up the love of my very long life, but I would not allow her to win for much longer.

I looked around the bar. I assumed that the Queen had some kind of tracking device on the vehicles she had given me, but I wasn't anywhere that should arouse suspicion. I was simply at a bar, indulging in some True Blood. I couldn't be gone long without attracting further attention, but I should have an hour or two before she sent someone out to fetch me.

The moment I walked into Edna's I regretted letting Ritchie pick the bar. It was right up his alley. Dollar bills stapled to the wall, sticky floor, old school jukebox, and air that reeked of decades of cigarettes and vomit. I would have picked some place with a bit more class, but I didn't want to ruin any of my regular locales with the risk of discovery. So I stood knee deep in filth waiting for my allies.

I walked over to the corner and grabbed one of the high tables, careful not to touch anything with my bare skin. I couldn't wait to see Genevieve and Jean-Pierre's reaction to the bar. Neither Mac nor Win would find anything wrong with it, and Dmitri was quite adaptable, but the two Parisians were used to a higher quality of haunts. Well, at least we wouldn't be here too long, they could find other refreshments afterwards, but we needed to come together. In a little less than a week we would probably all die, that wasn't the plan, of course, but it didn't make it any less likely.

I had only been there about ten minutes when I looked up and saw Win bouncing in the door. Her eyes found mine easily and she loped over, joining me. She jumped into my arms and I hugged her warmly. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed having her around.

"Er," she exclaimed jumping down and grabbing a bottle from the ones I already had waiting at the table. She took a step back and hopped up onto the bar stool beside her. "You have such interesting friends. You've gathered together an eclectic and loyal group. I had such fun with them."

"Is that so my dear? Pam treated you well then I take it?"

She nodded. "Oh yes. Very well, but I'm especially fond of your Sookie. Why didn't you mention her?" I froze mid-sip and stared at Win. Glancing up she noticed the look on my face and fell silent.

"I did not expect you to see her," was all I managed to say. I continued placing the bottle to my lips, but there was no enjoyment in it, I tried simply to hide the pain I felt behind the action.

"She's doing well and is planning to rescue you, just so you know." Her words struck me deeply.

"What do you mean?" I practically roared at her. I calmed myself at the looks that had garnered from the other patrons. My voice came out a choking hiss. "She is supposed to be safe. I gave up an extra hundred years to ensure that. What kind of stupidity has she dreamt up this time?" My words were harsh, but inside I had to admit that my long-dead heart felt like it skipped a beat. I felt hope bubble to the surface. Could it be that she cares for me still? Had my Sookie found her bravery once more? I shoved the thought away. It would not do to allow such optimism.

"It's not just her Eric. It's all of them. They are all in on the plan to rescue you. Did you really expect any different?" She looked at me confused.

I slammed my bottle down on the table. "Yes, I most certainly did. I left very explicit instructions with Pam to do nothing."

She stopped me. "And you expected that to work?" She let out a loud hearty laugh and clapped her hands together, bouncing in her chair. "Oh you are ridiculous and so obviously in love. The thousand-year-old Viking has finally fallen in love. Oh this is just too much. I only just met all of them and I knew that there was no way that would allow you to sacrifice yourself. Okay, well maybe Bill. He probably would have left you here to rot." Leaning back, her smile was one of complete satisfaction.

"This is not funny Winifred. I gave up much to see them safe. I won't allow it," I said firmly. "You must go back there at once and inform them to stop their foolish plans." I glared at her in an attempt to scare her into submission.

"Um, seriously? No way. They want to help and we need it," her voice was firm and joined by another.

Mac stepped up to the table. "We need help? I thought this was an elite suicide mission. If we're not going to die I need to rethink a few choices." Mac was one of the older vampires I knew, not just in his age as a vampire, but in that he was turned when he was older than most. In truth, he was probably only in his mid-forties, but when he was turned in the early 15th century, he was already considered an old man. His gray hair and beard marked him apart from most vampires, but he was still strong and overly smart. We had become friends in Scotland in the 1600's. He had always been a man who believed in a lost cause.

"Mac. It's good to see you." I held out my hand and grasped him by the forearm, my other hand placed firmly on his shoulder. "How have you been?"

"Good, good my dear boy." I laughed ruefully at his word choice. "But you still haven't answered my question. Will there be additional help to our little ragtag group here?"

Win piped up answering, "Yup. Six more vampires, one tiger, and a sassy telepath."

I glared once again at her. "They will not be joining us. You will go there at once…"

"I. Will. Do. No. Such. Thing. Northman. And you should know better than to try and command me to do anything. Honestly, I don't think they'd listen even if you wanted them to. So suck it up baby. Ain't nothing you can do to stop them. Besides Sookie's taking fighting lessons from Pam and you wouldn't want that to go to waste now would you?"

I nearly choked on my blood. "Excuse me?" I gasped. "What did you just say? That Pam is teaching Sookie to fight? Oh this is fantastic. I get sold into slavery and look what happens. Pam finds a way to kick Sookie's ass on a regular basis."

"Actually I think it's a fantastic idea and from what Pam says, she's doing great. Not to mention…" She let her sentence trail off and die in the noise of the bar.

"What Win?" I asked her quizzically.

"Nothing. Nothing." She shuffled her feet on the rungs of the barstool.

Mac looked back and forth between the two of us, the confusion obvious on his face. "Well I'm not sure what all the fooferall is about, but I agree with little bit here. We need all the help we can get, and if your friends want to enlist in this hopeless cause, I say the more the merrier."

I was about to disagree further when I saw Genevieve and Jean-Pierre wander into the bar, looking around disdainfully for the rest of us. They were followed by Dmitri and I waved them over. I introduced everyone seeing as they didn't know each other and indicated to the bartender to bring another round of blood. The only person we were missing now was Ritchie.

Win almost fell off her stool when he walked in. I'd never seen the look of shock she wore on her face in that moment. I chuckled to myself, I hadn't thought about her reaction to him, but knowing her history, it made absolute sense.

"Is that…I mean…it can't be. Can it? Oh my god. He's…that's…Is he walking over here?" She straightened her white button-up shirt and suspenders. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I've got to play it cool." She sat back down, grabbing her bottle and trying to look nonchalant, but the furtive glimpses she kept sending his way negated any chance of that.

"Ritchie, we're over here," I called to him. I look sternly in Win's direction while the others looked on in complete confusion. "Listen to me. He isn't that guy anymore. Yes, it is him, and no he didn't die of a heroin overdose like the media thinks, but he doesn't like to remember those days. So remember, his name is Ritchie."

"Oy! Northman. How are ya mate?" Ritchie looked as he did back in the seventies when he was turned. Spikey black hair, leather jacket, combat boots, and a British accent that had never dulled no matter how many years he spent here in the States.

He came over and joined the group. He grabbed a bottle of True Blood from the table and tilted it in the direction of the rest of us. "To those of us who are about to die, I salute you." He slammed the bottle down on the table and tilted it back taking long swigging gulps. Win couldn't take her eyes off of him. I kicked her under the table to remind her to keep her cool, if that was even remotely possible. I realized that I should probably have warned her he was coming, but who knew that she would turn out to be such a groupie.

I introduced him to everyone. "Ritchie. The grizzled old man to your left is Mac and the couple to your right is Genevieve and Jean-Pierre." They nodded to him slightly, still in the dark about Win's reaction. I let it go, knowing she'd fill them in later about the punk rock legend that had joined us. I gestured to the thickly-muscled, dark-skinned vampire next to me and said, "This is Dmitri and last but definitely not least, sitting across from you, five foot three and sassy over there is Win. Everyone, this is Ritchie. He rounds out our little fighting squad, or at least those fighters that I invited to join the party. It appears that we will also be joined by a contingent from Louisiana, though we still need to get more information about that from Win."

Ritchie studied each face and greeted them. "Well it's good to know that we aren't the only bloody fools willing to die for Northman here." He leaned against the wall and watching Win's reaction to him. She nearly fainted when he winked in her direction and said, "Also good to know that there's a looker in our little band of buggered."

"Not now Ritch, flirt with Win later." I shook my head and realized again that I should have known better.

"Sod off. I'm completely able to flirt and plan as you are well aware." He looked at me knowingly and I was taken back to a London pub when he had successfully started a bar fight and still been able to flirt with the woman he'd been trying to pick up only moments before.

Dmitri's thick Trinidadian accent brought us back to the topic at hand. "So, Halloween. Eric, I know not much of the plan so if you could explain that would be appreciated." I might enjoy the Win's discomfort, but Dmitri was right, we needed to focus.

"Win, if you'd like to expound on this other group joining this fight. It should, at least, even the odds a bit." I raised my eyebrow indicating that now was the time to remember her loquaciousness.

"Ahh. Yes. So, Er, you know that Quinn has been planning this party for the Queen. Well it appears that he's on our side. He'll be hiding weapons for everyone since none of us will be allowed to bring any."

Ritchie interrupted. "Who needs weapons? I'll take a good bar brawl any day."

"Yes, but not all of us are as barbaric as you are, evidently," Genevieve's smooth voice countered.

He simply tilted his drink in her direction and indicated that Win should go on, which she did. Once she got past her fangirl flirtations she laid out Pam and Sookie's plan, which wasn't a bad one, despite the fact that I'd prefer them to stay safe in Louisiana. I laughed when I heard parts of it, but it didn't take long for her to finish and I took over, lending my portion of the plan to the conversation. By the end of the telling, over an hour had passed and I hadn't much time left before I would be missed and Freyda would send someone looking for me.

I reminded everyone that to show no reaction when they saw me in the compound in the days before the party. I wasn't worried about Genevieve and Jean-Pierre or Win, but none of the others had seen what I had been reduced to yet. I needed to warn them of what they'd see since I didn't need any of them jumping the gun in reaction.

Mac and Dmitri's bodies both stiffened to hear the story, but Ritchie was the one I worried about most. He was the most reactive of the group and had been known to lose his temper in the past. I gained all of their promises of patience, said my goodbyes, and asked Win to accompany me outside.

Once there I inquired of her, "How is she really?" I knew she would realize that I spoke of Sookie.

"She's good Eric, I promise. When I left her Bubba was watching over her house as Karin was gathering supplies. She asked about you and seemed very protective. She wondered if we had been involved." My undead heart once again leapt and I found that same hope surfacing. Was it jealousy I thought to myself? Win eyed me trying to gauge my response.

"And you said…" I asked, hesitating.

"I told her that there was nothing between us. She was incredibly relieved."

I felt a grin break through despite my better judgment. "I could swear I had a vision of her the other day. If I didn't know better I would have thought it was real, but we both know that vampires do not dream."

Win just laughed at me and quoted Shakespeare, "there are more things on heaven and earth, Horatio."

We were both silent for a time. She was holding something back from me and I knew it, but she would tell me if she could. I assumed she had a reason, and I allowed it. Mostly because it gave me reason to hope. Hope that Sookie was thinking about me, that her intended rescue wasn't simply her self-righteous humanism, but something more. I put my arm around Win's small shoulders and pulled her towards me.

I decided to allow hope to take root inside me. I wouldn't ask Win about it. I wanted to keep the dream alive for even the small amount of time I had before I saw her again: her beautiful long blond hair, her smile, the warm sunshine of her soul that she seemed to carry with her.

"She's really coming," I said quietly.

"Yes. She really is. And she has every intention of rescuing you this time." Win smiled up at me and that same hope grew a bit more. I gathered Win the rest of the way into my arms, hugging her in parting. I would see her again soon enough.

I took the back roads on my return to the Queen's compound, the stars my only companions, but my heart felt lighter than it had been in months. I dreamt of what it would be like to see Sookie again and found myself anxious for the upcoming fight. Not simply because it would mean my freedom, but because at least if I died I would see my love one last time, and if she was here, then I could protect her. Even if she didn't still love me, I would be the one: not Karin, not Pam or Bubba or Bill.

I would protect her, even if it was the last thing I did.


	23. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

_Sookie_

I was in an exceptionally good mood. Work had gone really well for the first time in I can't remember how long. The augmented mental shields that were a byproduct of my new fairy powers made wading through a day of waiting tables much easier. I didn't have to fight to keep the smile on my face, even when a table of frat boys ogled my boobs. There was no listening to their ongoing mental monologues. It was glorious. The day was also glorious and I drove with the windows down. The temperature would drop come nightfall, but for now it was a perfect day.

I smiled at my driveway as I pulled in, thinking of Eric and how soon enough he would be back where he belonged. No matter what else happened, we would free him. The house was quiet. Bubba was still here despite the fact that Karin had returned from her trip to procure supplies that we would need for the upcoming battle. Only some of us would be going in as invited guests, while others would be going on by less honest methods. I didn't pretend to understand it all, but I wouldn't be the ones scaling walls or anything.

Pam would be over for a nightly sparring, but I had a little while until she showed so I made some dinner, threw in a load of laundry, and picked up a bit. I decided to head outside and practice some of the Tai Chi moves she had taught me. Pam was continually drilling into me that it was all about muscle memory. I needed to train my body to move without thinking. That way I wouldn't lose precious seconds trying to think of what came next, my body would simply respond. I enjoyed the sense of peace that accompanied the movements. As the sun set my mind cleared and I was able to calm myself. I was anxious to get on with the fighting portion of the future, it would be dangerous, of that there was no doubt, but every day that we crept closer time seemed to slow.

I was halfway through the series of exercises when I heard a rustling from the tree line behind me. A year ago I would have ignored it and gone about my business. Six months ago I would have returned to the house and pretended that there was nothing going on. Now, I continued on through my series of moves, but I was alert to the presence lurking in the background. I listened and considered what I knew. There wasn't enough sound for more than one attacker. They were probably a vampire since I had been out here for the hour before sunset and nothing had happened until dark fell over the yard. I was alone though Bubba had probably risen for the evening and was getting around so if there were sounds of a fight, he'd come speedy vamp-style out here. Karin would also arrive shortly, so realistically I only needed to hold my own for a bit. It would be a good test of my skills.

Whoever it was crept closer until I could sense their presence close behind me. I was prepared when the vampire jumped me from behind and I ducked at just the right moment, sending him somersaulting of his own power across the lawn. He shot to his feet and charged. I feinted to the right and he caught my arm instead of my full body. I swung around with the force and used the momentum to launch a roundhouse kick to his upper body. It didn't do much more than shuffle him to the side, but it gave me the time to grab a fallen branch from the ground. About the length of a baseball bat, it was thick, strong, and, luckily, had a jagged end. It wasn't exactly stake length, but I had played softball and I had been pretty good. I would tire much easier than a vampire so it was important that I ended the fight as quickly as possible. The next time he pounced I would go for it.

I took up a stance like I was looking to hit a home run, legs spread, and one hand over the other ready to strike. He came at me and I swung. It didn't catch him across the head like I would have liked, but it connected none the less. He bobbled around stunned and I charged him, brandishing the branch held straight on like a sword of righteousness. Would it have been easier to just use one of my fireballs and send him up in flames? Well yes, but we'd decided that it would be better to keep my new skills on the down low. So I charged with a weapon that was as close to a sword of righteousness as Kmart is to Macy's. Despite everything I chuckled a bit to myself.

As I streaked towards him I imagined impaling him. I missed. He grabbed, spinning me, and throwing me to the ground. My shoulder jarred with the impact against a tree root. He fell on me, fangs bared, and I brought my knees up blocking his advance. My arms locked on his chest pressing him away from me. I collapsed my left arm and rolled to the right, getting my body out from under him. I rotated back to the left, using my elbow to crush the vampire's nose. It wouldn't take long to heal, but it would be painful. While he clutched at his face, I grabbed my makeshift sword and shoved it through his torso. I missed the heart, but he was rendered immovable.

Breathing heavy it occurred to me that Bubba hadn't shown and I worried momentarily that something had happened until I saw Pam, Karin, and Bubba standing on the back porch staring at me.

"Y'all gonna help me here or just stand there catching flies?" I asked channeling a bit of Pam's snark.

Karin's smirk raised a bit and she looked at Pam saying, "Yup. I think she's ready. What do you think?"

"Well she should have pinned him sooner, but she got the job done." She leaned against the post of the porch, arms crossed, and acting pleased with herself.

The vampire I had trapped beneath me started to wriggle in attempt to free himself and Bubba sped over to my side, ripping his body up over the branch, and slammed him to the tree behind us.

"Miss Pamela? What are we going to do with this one?" Bubba asked.

"Well now, it seems that we should be able to get some information out of him. Maybe even something we can use. Bubba, hold him." Pam and Karin stalked over, looking calm and deadly. I knew what they were about to do, and although I knew it was necessary, he had tried to kill or kidnap me, but I didn't have to watch. Then I realized that I was still clinging to my old habits: allowing others to do the dirty work, so I decided to stay and witness everything that happened. I wasn't to a point where I would participate, and I might never be, but I wouldn't turn a blind eye to what was happening.

Over the next few hours the vampire screamed as Karin and Pam did their best. He shrieked and pleaded, bled and healed, as they cut into him repeatedly. It was gruesome, but he told us what we needed to know. He had been hired by a vampire named Harrison who had sent him to kidnap me. It seemed that vamp society still wanted to use me for nefarious purposes. We didn't know who Harrison was, yet, but we knew a vampire who kept records of that kind of stuff.

They had finished wringing every ounce of information they could from the vampire whose name they discovered was Jim. A ridiculous name, I thought to myself. They were about to execute him when I walked over to them. Bubba trailed slightly behind me, unsure of my plan.

"Pam?" Her head turned to gaze at me with that unflinching stare of hers.

"Yes Sookie?"

"May I do the honors?" Her shocked look said everything.

"Are you sure Sookie? You aren't normally one to…well…get your sundress dirty."

"I thought it was about time I started taking an equal part in the dirtier parts. I've let you all carry the load for far too long. Can you think of a better way to practice my new power? I mean, it's not like he'll be able to run around telling the other little anti-Sookie vampires about it. I haven't had a chance to see the effects."

She raised an eyebrow, glanced at Karin and they both stepped out of the way.

I stood a bit away from him and centered myself. In the instant before I let loose the fire, I looked the vampire Jim square in the eye, and then I fried him. It didn't hit him full in the chest like I had planned, but it still caught him across the stomach. The flames rippled, licking along his abs and spreading in both directions. He let loose a screech that echoed through the woods around. If I had neighbors I would have worried that they might come running, actually, I considered, the remoteness of my house had served me well on a number of occasions. It took only seconds before he was reduced to ash. Normally when vampires were staked they exploded into a puddle of goo, but apparently fire worked on them differently. The wind picked up the remainders blew them away. There wouldn't be a mess for us to clean up. Bonus, I thought to myself.

"Well now, that's handy," Karin said as she leaned watching the scene unfold before her. She hadn't seen my power at work so it was a bit more surprising for her than either Pam or Bubba.

"Quite," Pam said and she turned to head back into the house.

Once inside, we settled ourselves at the kitchen table to examine the situation.

"Can we safely assume that this threat came from either Freyda or Felipe?" I asked them.

"I believe so," Pam said as she reached into the fridge for blood for the three of them. I realized then that we must actually be friends since she was making herself at home. She punched the keypad on the microwave and leaned against the countertop. "I can't think of any other active enemies you have right now."

"Good point, though I'm sure I've made a few over the years." She smirked as the microwave beeped. "We need to track the money, so to speak."

"I agree. I think we all know who the best candidate for information is, right?" I saw in their eyes that they knew exactly who I was speaking of.

Karin rose from the table, downing her blood quickly, and heading towards the back door. "I'll go speak with Bill. Sookie will be safe with the two of you, not to mention she has proven tonight to be quite adept herself." Her voice trailed off as the screen door closed behind her. It appeared that Bill was finally truly moving on, if Karin's quick offer to go to him was any indication. Pam eyed me, waiting for my reaction.

"What?" I asked, not sure of the reaction she expected.

"No hissy fit? You don't want to act as if the world revolves around you and hence your exes are off limits?" She settled herself at the table.

"No, of course not. I may not have realized that things were over between Bill and I before, but too much has occurred between the two of for me to ever go back there."

Bubba looked crestfallen. I was sorry to hurt him, but we were done and over with. There was no going back.

"I'm sorry Bubba, I know how much you liked to see the two of us together, but things between Bill and I are never going to be the same."

"Because you love Mr. Eric now?" He asked quietly.

"Not just because of that, but yes." I didn't want to go into detail about Bill's betrayal, or what had happened in the trunk after I had rescued him from Lorena. I still had a hard time reconciling it myself, but I was trying to come to grips with events I had ignored for far too long. It hurt. He had been my first love and there's no getting over the destruction of our relationship. I could only try and accept what happened.

We sat in silence for a time. They finished their blood and although I would have liked to stay up to wait for the information that Karin retrieved information from Bill. It was late and I had had a long day.

"I'm going to turn in for the night y'all. We'll reconvene this meeting of the Scooby Gang tomorrow. Same time, same place." I nodded to them and walked out of the kitchen and into my bedroom. I realized that Pam had followed me.

"We'll get him back, I promise you that." I sat on the edge of my bed and the weight of everything pressed down on me. She sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around me. "I know you're worried, but you are getting stronger by the day. Tonight you took down an enemy that was stronger and faster than you. Karin was quite impressed, as was I."

I sighed and leaned into her. She wasn't very touchy-feely so I appreciated the comfort she was offering me.

"You've grown. You've seen much in the last years, but you always still had an air of naivety. That's gone and you've taken up the mantle of warrior and you wear it well." She hugged me a moment more and rose to leave my bedroom. "I don't know if I've ever told you this, but I'm glad we've become friends. I wanted to rip your head off for the way you treated Eric after he left, but now…well now I see how young you really were to deal with everything you've had to. It must have been hard and I don't think I truly understood that. I'm glad you're back on the good side."

She said nothing else and left me shocked staring at the empty doorway. I reminded myself that in days we storm Freyda's fortress, attempting to kill those vampires who were loyal to her. Two years ago I never would have considered this plan, but now I knew that you had to fight for those you loved. I knew then that I had taken one step closer to understanding Eric's motivations. He had always seemed heartless and vicious to me, and though he was, in a way, it was only because he was protecting those he loved. I realized that I was absolutely ready to do the same.


	24. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One

Three vampires sat in my living room while one stood guard outside the house. After the attack last evening we had been extra wary of further assaults. It's not that there hadn't been a few of them since the summer when Karin began guarding me, but if Freyda had indeed decided to up the stakes we needed to be on our toes. I couldn't afford to be taken. Our plan was conditional upon all of us being available for the fight, which I would definitely not be if I were locked up in some dungeon cell in Oklahoma. Karin and Bill had spent the evening before combing through his records in attempt to reveal the identity of our mysterious vampire.

"It took some searching, but luckily there aren't many vampires named Harrison in the US. It appears that he was turned by Freyda in the late 19th century. Evidently they spent most of the next couple decades together, but they had some kind of a falling out and parted ways for most of the next eighty years. He rejoined her in 1992 and has been with her ever since," Bill was explaining to Pam, Bubba, and I.

Pam's face scrunched up as she tried to puzzle through a thought. "It really doesn't make sense that she'd use someone so close to her to get to Sookie. She wouldn't want it to be able to be traced back to her."

"Well I don't really think she's got an overabundance of brains, so maybe she just didn't think through her plan completely. Or maybe she just never expected that I'd escape and so she wasn't all that worried about being caught?" I said though I did have to agree with Pam, it seemed out of character for Freyda. She had to know that if she broke the contract that we would be able to get Eric back.

Pam continued working through the problem at hand. "What else do we know about this Harrison?"

Bill studied the notes he had made and proceeded. "Well, at the time of his turning he was," and here a wry smile broke through his usually calm demeanor, "a cowboy. Not like nowadays which involves a lot of fashion and not so much of anything else. He spent much of his time driving cattle across the open spaces of Texas. He was part of the mythology that created the hero who pushed the boundaries of the US as we knew it then. A man and his horse, free from the confines of the city and left to his own devices." He cool, composed voice spoke as if he knew firsthand, which, of course he did. He would have seen that part of history played out like I grew up with the technological advances of the late 20th century.

"Do we know anything about why they parted?" I asked, a thought beginning to form, but the more I tried to grasp it, the further it slipped away.

"Unfortunately no, the only information I gathered was that they parted ways suddenly in," Bill glanced down as he checked his notes, "1911. No reason was given as to why." He lifted his gaze back up and gave us a slight shrug.

We all sat in silence for a while, lost in our own thoughts. I chased the idea that was poking at the back of my brain, but it wouldn't stay put.

I broke the tense air that enveloped and smothered the room. "Well, so at least we know that it is indeed Freyda who is trying to take me. So I think that our next step would be to call Mr. Cataliades and let him know that Freyda broke the contract. I'm not sure that there is much that he can do without proof, but at least if we gave him the heads up he could get to work on it." I looked at the three of them, including Bubba in the discussion even though he played more of a muscle role than anything else.

They nodded and I picked up my cell phone, scrolling through my contacts to find the one that belonged to the semi-demon lawyer who had helped me on more than one occasion. The conversation went quickly as I filled him in on everything. He said he'd look into it, but also decided that he and Diantha would make the trip up to Bon Temps to speak with us in person. He definitely had a sneaky lawyer brain so any help he could offer would be more than welcome.

I passed along the information to the rest of the group and Bill decided to take his leave of us for the evening. Bubba went to join Karin outside, he had taken a shine her since we'd all started on our planning and he would be leaving us tomorrow to head up to Oklahoma. The Queen expected him to spend some time with her before the big party. I imagined that she really just wanted to show off her newest acquisition and I worried for the big guy. He was sweet and easily rattled. It seemed that hanging out with us had been good for him, but maybe I was just reluctant to let him go. I had assured him that he was welcome to come and spend time with me whenever he liked, but I would miss his cherubic demeanor and steady presence.

It was just Pam and I left in the living and she filled me in on more of the happenings at Fangtasia since I wasn't able to go there myself. It seemed that Mustapha had become Pam's day guy, since she was now Sheriff of Area Five. She needed someone who could go around accomplishing what she couldn't when the sun was up.

"He wants to fight alongside us," she began.

I looked at her absolutely stunned. "But he doesn't like me!"

She laughed at me. "No he doesn't, but he does like Eric and was quite upset when everything went down. Now that Warren is healed, he is ready to fight to free him. Warren will also be joining us, against the wishes of Mustapha. Eric treated both of them with respect and Warren feels that it is only right that they both are in our Viking Hail Mary plan."

"I say the more the merrier then. I'm assuming they haven't received invitations to the party, so they'll be going in with the cover of darkness contingent." She nodded. "Okay then. So that leaves you, Karin, Bubba, and Bill with invitations. Have we figured out why she sent them to you all yet?"

"Not officially no, but I suspect she wants to show off her subjugation of Eric as a warning to the rest of us. You know, the idea that if she's done it once, she can do it again type of thing. It's one thing to consider something of that nature, it's quite another to see it firsthand. You, luckily, were not present for the ceremony where she paraded Eric around like a puppy. From what I understand from Win, things have not been pleasant for him living under her constant surveillance. He has much better self-control than I do, I would have ended up in her dungeon within the first month, but he's better at playing the game until he sees his chance."

I snorted. "That is undoubtedly true Pam."

Her eyes narrowed. "Watch it Princess, I can still kick your ass. Now let's get a move on. You need to continue your sparring practice and I have a gift for you tonight. I'll grab it from the car and meet you in the backyard."

I changed quickly, intrigued by Pam's present. Throwing on a pair of black yoga pants and a baby blue tank top, I headed out to the backyard and sat with Bubba for a minute while I waited for her.

She called from around the corner of the house, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands Sookie."

"Are you serious Pam?" I couldn't believe she was going that route.

"Quite little fairy, so close your damn eyes or I'll just keep it for myself."

"Oh alright. Okay. They're closed. Come on out."

I stayed there in that position for a short moment and then felt a smooth weight lowered into my hands.

"Okay, now you can open them." When I did I looked down and I held a beautiful katana in my hands.

I blinked at her, tears rising to my eyes. "This is stunning Pam. I don't know how to thank you."

"The handle is made of rosewood and wrapped in leather, and the shirasaya, or the scabbard is made of the same wood, but you must be careful when drawing it so as not to slice through and take off a few fingers in the process. But you don't need to thank me. Eric had it made for you a while ago. He had always wanted to teach you to fight, but was hoping you would approach him for lessons. When you asked about me teaching you to fight with a sword, I immediately realized that he wouldn't want me to wait until he was back with us to give this to you. I didn't think we would have made as much progress as we have, but with your increased fairy powers, I thought the timing was appropriate. We'll have to find a way to get it to Quinn so that he can sneak it inside to you. I don't know that you'll be ready to use it by then, but I figured you would like to have it with you at least. " She took the blade back from me and pulled the sword from its sheath.

What I saw was a finely crafted weapon that was intricately engraved with a sun and moon over a field. I could see flowers dotting the scene. I held out my hand wanting to hold the finely crafted blade for myself.

"Eric had this made for me?" I was overwhelmed at his gift. I stood and she showed me the appropriate way to wrap my hands around the handle. I could feel his love emanating from it despite the fact that he was hundreds of miles away. I gazed at the curved blade feeling stronger with it in my grip. I wanted to get started training immediately, but Pam took it back from me explaining the proper way to care for and carry it, as well as the history behind it. It was a samurai sword and I felt proud that Eric had thought so highly of me. She had one of her own, tucked into a sash at her left side and though it was late by the time she allowed me to start learning how to use it, I wasn't even remotely tired.

Karin and Bubba stood by and watched with interest. I could tell that Bubba didn't think it was such a good idea that I had such a deadly weapon in my hands, but the fact that was I was at a disadvantage being that I didn't have the built in fangs or the speed of a vampire. I would practice so that I could at least use it competently if I needed to. I knew that I would be much better off using my firepower when we attacked Freyda and Felipe, but I wanted Eric to see me carry it into battle to defend him.

Shortly before dawn, she left me to seek her daytime rest, while Bubba and Karin watched as I went through the series of kata that she had taught me. It wasn't until Karin was leaving to stay the day in Bill's extra daytime space and Bubba headed into my house to get into my hidey-hole that I also decided to head in for the night. If I didn't know that I would need my rest for the fight ahead I would have stayed out longer, determined to learn as much as I could before we left for Oklahoma.

In less than a week we would infiltrate Freyda's stronghold and, god willing, would bring Eric back home to us. I knew that I would have much groveling to do after the battle in an effort to get him to not only forgive me, but also take me back, but I was willing to whatever was necessary.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Eric_

I followed the ornate corridors that would lead me to Freyda's office. Jerry had fetched me like a good puppy and said that it was urgent that she saw me. If we hadn't been so close to the masquerade on Halloween, or if my position here hadn't been so precarious, I might have made her wait while I took my time. Unfortunately, with every day closer we got to Halloween, Freyda seemed easier to aggravate. I didn't wish to take the chance that I wouldn't be given any freedom between now and then, so I grudgingly obeyed. I approached her door and shoved down the irritation I felt at the fact that I was at her beck and call. Not much longer, I reminded myself.

I knocked, was admitted entrance, and promptly greeted. "Eric. Finally you are here."

"I came as soon as I received your summons Your Highness," I gritted out while bowing low to her. As I brought my body once more erect I looked around the room and noticed that we were not alone. Harrison, her number two, a big man with mussed brown hair, stood slightly behind her clothed in a red collared shirt tucked into blue jeans with a black belt decorated with a ridiculously large buckle. I could only surmise that it was a hold-over from his Texas heritage. Jerry hovered around the edges of the room looking as if waiting for a smile from his master.

Siohban sat to my right, with Charlotte perched sideways on the arm of the chair that Siohban occupied. The two had become friends despite the differences in their heritage. Siohban was a five hundred year old vampire who had fled Ireland during the infancy of this country. She had never spoken of the events that brought her here, but she was reserved, even for a vampire. Charlotte was turned by Freyda in San Francisco at the height of the sixties, too stupid and trusting to see Freyda for the predator that she was. The Queen had refused, many times, to give Charlotte her freedom despite the fact that anyone could see that the girl craved it. She was loyal, but only because of her friendship with Siohban. They spoke little to anyone but the other and both were fiercely protective.

"How may I be of service this evening?" I asked the Queen who sat imperiously gazing at each of us in turn.

"It seems one of my vampires was sent on a mission recently and has not returned Eric. I have questioned those in this room in an attempt to find him, but no one seems to have any information. As you know, with the masquerade coming up I cannot allow any surprises." Her gaze narrowed as she continued. "If he is planning something he must be found immediately. This party is not only a celebration of my reign, but also a warning to those who might seek to usurp my throne." Her voice had not risen, but become an icy stream of caution to those of us in the room with her.

"May I ask where this mission might have taken him?" I detected something in her tone, but didn't have enough information to puzzle out the truth.

"He was sent to Dallas. It seems that those who were protecting the human that I captured are gathering in an attempt to bring their forces against me. I wish you to go there, find him and also put a stop to any of their plans, however you must. I want them brought back to me for punishment. Nothing will ruin my party, do you hear me? NOTHING!" She stood and pounded her hands on her desk, the display seeming petty and beneath a vampire Queen.

I kept that thought to myself and only replied, "Of course your Majesty."

"Good. Harrison has all the information you need on where to find them. He will accompany you to Dallas, but he has his own commands from there. The two of you will take the jet and return to me by tomorrow evening. Siohban and Charlotte will stay here to entertain me while you are gone."

It would be a short flight to Dallas, but I wasn't sure how I was going to handle the situation with Bernie. I couldn't hurt her because she was Sam's mother and that would upset Sookie, but I would need to find a way to get her to come back with me, which would be difficult to say the least. Supes and vampires didn't get along under the best of circumstances and this most definitely was not the best of circumstances.

With a wave of her hand Freyda dismissed the two of us and I turned quickly walking out of the office. By the time I reached the hallway, Harrison had fallen in step beside me.

"We will speak on the plane about further instructions." He turned into the next corridor taking him away from me. I didn't know much about him, but knew enough not to cross him. As Freyda's number two her safety was at the top of his responsibilities. I would have to be careful not to say anything incriminating while in his presence.

I entered my suite and quickly packed an overnight bag. I wouldn't need much, but on the off-chance that I had to go to ground, literally, I wanted to ensure a fresh change of clothing. I wasn't sure of the reception I would get in Dallas so it was good to be prepared.

I boarded the plane less than an hour later, not anxious to carry out the Queen wishes, but definitely anxious to be as far away from her as I could possibly get. Harrison was already seated and ready to go and I sat in the aisle across from him. The flight crew was all human and able to fly through the day as well as night, but they had also been checked several times to ensure their loyalty. While the flight attendants ran through the normal pre-flight checklist, Harrison stood and seated himself across from me.

A petite brunette came through the plane ensuring that everything was in order. I was surprised when Harrison looked at her saying in his deep southern drawl, "That will be all Kelly. I need to speak privately with Mr. Northman and you will see that there are no interruptions during our short flight to Dallas. Now be a good girl: bring us two True Bloods and then leave us alone for the duration."

"Yes sir." She left and returned shortly with two bottles and then disappeared again. I raised an eyebrow is his direction and gestured for him to get on with it.

"Mr. Northman. I know you don't know much about me, but I am hoping to prove that I am someone that you can trust as both of our lives depend on it." I leaned back in my seat, one leg crossed over the other and waited for him to go on. "The Queen is testing you. She is aware of your connection to Bernie, the woman who was protecting Barry when he was taken. She does not believe that you would be able to betray the woman you left behind in Louisiana, ahhh Sookie I believe her name is."

I tensed at the mention of her. "And then why has she sent me on this errand?"

"She believes that you will find a way to warn those in Texas who are planning Barry's rescue. That is why I am here. I am to keep an eye on you and report your actions back to the Queen." He looked directly in my eyes as if I would simply believe him because he told me to.

"Why then are you informing me of this plot? Should you not simply be waiting for me to betray her as she believes that I will and use that against me?"

"Because there is much you do not know about me and I need you to trust me." I stifled a laugh at that, but he proceeded. "Freyda turned me over a hundred years ago, which I am sure you have already discovered on your own, as well as the fact that we had a falling out in the early 20th century. What you probably don't know is the basis for our parting. I was in love with a human woman, not unlike your Sookie. Freyda wanted me for herself and thought that if she controlled Eloise, the woman I loved, that I would do as she wished. Instead I fought her."

He took a moment to gather himself. "Eloise suffered the consequences of my foolishness. She chained me in silver and brought Eloise before me. I had to watch as she repeatedly tortured and then healed her until I could take no more and agreed to serve her. I unwisely thought that she would free Eloise if I agreed. Instead she drained her before my eyes. After a year or so, when she tired of me, she freed me of my commitment to her until twenty-years ago when she called me back to her side to help her attain the position she has today."

Silence fell between the two of us and I was glad once more that I had thought to ensure Sookie's safety before I came to Oklahoma. "I am sorry to hear of your loss, but I am still unsure what you wish of me."

"My only hope of freedom lies in her death. I have waited a long time for the right person to come along to help me plan and accomplish this. I can see, no matter how much you try to hide it, that you despise Freyda and your position under her. I know also that she holds your woman's safety as the trump card for your obedience. I am here to tell you that she has already broken your contract."

It took every ounce of self-control I had not to wrap my hands around his throat, but I needed more information. "Excuse me? What the fuck did you just say?"

"Jim, the vampire she sent on the mission, did not go to Dallas. Though it is true that those there are planning a strike against her, Jim was actually sent to Bon Temps to collect Sookie." He stopped and looked at me to gauge my reaction and when I didn't rip his head off he continued. "Evidently he failed or he would have returned by now."

I felt my chest constrict at the idea that Freyda had sent someone after my love. "She had better be safe or I swear by everything I own that I will end you for knowing about this and not stopping it. If you loved your woman so much, you would never have allowed such a thing to occur."

"I could do nothing about it Mr. Northman. My hands were tied when Freyda first revealed her intentions. I only hoped that if the plan succeeded that I would be able to help your Sookie."

"So why do you mean to do now?" I asked acidly.

"I mean to allow you an evening to go and see your woman to ensure her safety for yourself." He let the words hang in the stale air of the cabin. "I will go to Dallas and proceed to gather Bernie and those who are helping her with the understanding that this way they will be in place to launch some kind of attack. I figure the night of the party will be a good distraction and give them the best time to rescue Barry. When we land in Dallas you and I will leave like we are simply following the Queen's orders. You do have the ability to fly if I understand correctly? It should not take you long to get to Bon Temps, but you must ensure that you are back by tomorrow evening. We will meet back here by ten pm so that we can arrive back at the compound by midnight. I will report to the Queen that you are loyal to her and ensure that those we are bringing with us know of this as well."

I decided to take a leap of faith. I didn't know that I had any left, but I felt that if I could trust anyone in Freyda's retinue, it would be the man who sat before me. I sensed no deceit from him, only a wish for his own freedom. It didn't mean that I trusted him completely, but that is why it was a leap of faith.

"I have a plan timed for Halloween during the party." I explained a limited version of my plan to him though inside though my mind was already elsewhere. I was anxious to see Sookie again. Would she be happy to see me? Just because she and Pam had decided to rescue me didn't mean anything. Win had hinted at something more when we had spoken last, but I was unsure of what she kept from me. I wished now that I had pressed her to reveal what she knew.

Knowing that I had someone on the inside eased my worries a bit more. We had been gathering quite a fighting force, but who knew if it would be enough. Every person we added took us one step closer to victory. In days it would be decided, I would either be free or dead. If I died it was certain that many would be taken down with me, but even this did not concern me at the moment. I could feel the plane's descent onto the tarmac and I reminded myself that I could not simply go flying off to Sookie. We needed to stick to the plan. I followed Harrison as he exited the plane and entered the interior of the airport.

I walked as quickly as possible, knowing that he would keep up with me. We reached the automatic doors and I felt the dry wind brush against my face. It would not be soon enough before I saw her again. I nodded to Harrison and sped out into the open field that lay beyond the building. I launched myself into the sky and reassured myself that Sookie would be safe when I saw her again. The usual peace that I felt when flying was noticeably absent as the sky streaked by above me, I felt nothing but the fact that soon enough my sunshine, my light, my life, would be near enough to touch. And if anything had happened to her, I would crush anyone who got in my way, plan be damned. I would not wait for Halloween. I would rip the Queen apart, piece by piece and accept the death that would assuredly follow.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Three

_Quick note y'all. I realized from the reviews that I was not as clear in the last chapter about how much exactly Eric revealed to Harrison, knowing that it would be revealed in this chapter. (And also I was overly anxious to get this chapter-Sorry!) I went back and changed a couple sentences to make it clearer in the previous chapter, but it is fleshed out more in this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing! It makes me happy on the inside. _

Chapter Twenty-Three

_Eric_

The earth below merged into a blur as I raced against the turning of the planet. I couldn't believe that in a short while I would see her again. After the months of forced subservience I felt as though I flew towards myself, as if I were coming home, if only for a transitory respite. My heart leapt with joy. It had been so long since I had felt anything remotely close to the lightness that enveloped me.

I neared her house and hesitated. When last we spoke Sookie had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with me. I was unused to the insecurity that flooded my being. I pushed these thoughts aside as I circled above her house. I could see movement in the backyard and swept around to land just beyond the tree line. The blowing wind covered any noise I made as I approached and I kept my shields in place so that my progeny would not sense me before I was ready.

Quickly I checked to see that Sookie was unharmed, my heart releasing a bit of worry that I had carried as I flew to her, but then I gawked at the crowd that had gathered. There were not only those that I expected, Pam, Karin, and Bill, but also Mr. Cataliades and Diantha seated watching rapt as Pam and Sookie circled one another. I saw the glint and flash of swords as they came together, the clashing echoed through the yard. I was frozen in place as I watched the beauty of the fight. Sookie moved with the same grace she showed when we had danced together and I saw that Pam had given her the katana that I had forged for her. She was stunning, the warrior princess I had always imagined. If I had breath she would have stolen it. I watched as they orbited around each other, enraptured. I knew that I should reveal myself, but their interplay held my attention and I was amazed that Sookie was holding her own against Pam.

When I could wait no longer I slowly emerged from the woods, not wanting to startle either of the ladies who were brandishing very sharp weapons. I stood there and time seemed to stretch out infinitely. Every second that passed as I gazed on my beautiful blond Valkyrie felt as if eternity held my body in stasis. The others saw me before either Pam or Sookie.

I listened as Mr. Cataliades called out quietly. "Sookie. Pam. You might want cease your sparring." Neither of the ladies heard or acknowledged him but simply continued their circling. I knew the instant that Pam saw me. She stood motionless, her sword clasped in both hands and stopped mid-arch.

"Sookie, stop," she said quietly.

"Come on Pam, I was doing so well. Is the big bad vampire afraid that the Fairy Princess might best her?" She paused looking at Pam's stricken face, "What?" Her body swiveled in the direction of Pam's eyes, trying to understand what had stopped her assault.

When her eyes finally focused on me, the katana slipped from her grasp and Pam moved quickly, catching it before it touched the ground. I could hear her intake of breath and the increasing beat of her heart. Could it be that she had missed me as much as I had her? God, she was gorgeous and her spirit flooded me with happiness, something I wasn't sure I would ever feel again. The smile that spread across her sun-kissed face pieced together the jagged shards I carried of my heart.

_Sookie_

Pam stopped her assault and stood stock still staring at my woods. I turned to see what had captured her attention. What I saw there knocked the wind out of me. He was here. In my backyard. Standing there every incredible inch my Viking warrior. Clad in a black t-shirt, jeans, and biker boots, his immense presence overwhelmed my senses. I blinked, disbelieving what my eyes saw. I couldn't move my body fixed in place.

Pam moved across my lawn to embrace him. "Eric. What are you doing here? You didn't kill the Queen without us did you?" She released him into Karin's waiting arms. "Cuz we've done a bang-up job of planning your rescue. Sookie has become quite the fighter in your absence and would be very disappointed if she didn't get to show off her new skills." Eric only shook his head slightly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"It is quite dangerous for you to be here," Mr. C said to him as he stood as shocked as the rest, Diantha standing slightly to his side. "If the Queen finds out…" but his voice trailed off with the realization that he was stating the obvious.

Bill hovered in the background, while everyone else had gathered around Eric, but he and I were both silent, simply gazing at the other. The group backed away, heading into the house to give us space. Bill was the last one to leave, glancing at me, an indecipherable look on his face before following the rest.

"Eric," I began at the same time that he whispered, "Sookie." I could hear the question in his voice. There was so much more than the matter of space between us. I was terrified to move forward. We stood, not ten feet from each other, both afraid to take the first step that would bring us back together. Silence fell once again and nearly swallowed us. For once he didn't hide behind his trademark stoicism and I watched as thousands of emotions flickered through his eyes, rippling through the space that separated us.

"I'm so sorry, I was such a fool," the words spilled out of me. "I've missed you so much. Can you ever forgive me?" The grin that broke through his features shattered my immobility and I found myself racing across those last few feet. His body moved towards mine with the same urgency and we met in the middle. His arms went around me and his lips found mine. I hadn't realized until his body was once again pressed against me how lost I had been without him. He was my home.

_Eric_

Sookie stood mere feet from me. I could have reached her in an instant, but I wasn't sure she would welcome my touch. We had not spoken since she asked me to let her go when she lay wounded in the hospital. I studied her face, memorizing every beautiful inch not knowing what kind of reception to expect. I embraced both of my progeny, but could not take my gaze from the love of my undead life. I wanted to rush to her, wanted to sweep her into my arms, but I held back. The others spoke to me, but I heard nothing of their words and they thankfully left us, filing into Sookie's farmhouse.

I heard her call my name as I spoke hers and then silence fell again. What was she thinking? This was one of the few times that I truly wished she could read my mind and see the regret that was written over my memories. We had both made so many mistakes and I was unsure if we could overcome them. And then her voice reached me and I heard her asking my forgiveness and I couldn't wait even one more second before claiming her luscious lips with my own.

Her kiss broke through the walls I had erected. She was sweeter than anything I remembered. Her mouth was urgent in its need and I matched her intensity. I was lost to the sensation as I wrapped my arms tighter around her smaller frame and her hands rose up to entwine in my hair that she had pulled loose from the leather thong that held it. They were a balm, soothing the wounded soul I didn't realize I kept buried beneath the fire of vengeance that stirred in me. Would that I could fly away with her, keeping her safe and loved with my body and soul. Which was, of course, when reality surfaced and I had to disentangle myself from her. I pushed her away, my hands gentle on her shoulders and reluctant to release her.

I stepped back, one of the hardest things I had done in my very long undead life and asked the question that could shatter my heart irreparably. "Sookie, what about Sam? As much as I have dreamt of our reunion, I will not be the man…" my voice trailed off, unable to say the words. I was a man of honor and would not steal her from another. Though I had offered to bring Sookie to my side in Oklahoma, I only did so knowing she would refuse and that it would push her further from me, where she would remain unharmed.

A momentary flash of hurt crossed her face before she replied. "There is so much we need to talk about, but please know, that Sam and I are no longer together. I realized that I was not truly in love with him," she paused glancing at me, "and that it was unfair of me to continue the relationship. When I thought you had betrayed me I sought comfort in the ease of Sam, but I searched my heart and discovered that the love I felt for him was only friendship."

She glanced at me unsure and my love for the woman standing before me broke free its bindings and surged through my veins, infiltrating every inch of my being. I pulled her back into my arms and breathed in her scent, letting it envelop me. Right now I just needed her near me. There would be time for the conversations that we needed to have, but right now I was simply content to feel her heart beat against my chest, knowing she was safe here with me.

_Sookie_

My heart thumped uncertainly when Eric pushed me away. The insecurities I had felt during our time together resurfaced and it was difficult not to break down. I had waited so long to have him back in my life and I worried that what was broken between us might never be mended. It was only when he asked about Sam that I realize how much had changed since he had been taken to Oklahoma. I wanted to quickly set his mind at ease. I knew that there was so much we needed to talk about, but right now I needed to revel in his presence, to feel his strong arms wrap around me. I needed the feeling of safety I had never truly acknowledged that I felt when I was with him.

I explained as succinctly as I could the discoveries I had made since we had been separated. I felt his love as he gathered me into his arms once again.

"Sookie, I thought I might never feel you again. I had resigned myself to losing you, but try as I might I could not forget my love for you despite how hard I tried." My heart filled with the words he whispered down to me and I knew then that no matter what we would work though the problems that had plagued us. For the first time I missed the blood bond, wishing that I could feel his emotions swirling inside me, and that in return he could feel the love that swelled through every inch of my being.

He placed his hands at the sides of my face and pulled my eyes upwards to meet his. "Sookie, I need to know..." he paused, his words caught in his throat, "I need to know if this is real for you. I know there are things we need to speak of, but I will not be able to relinquish you again. I need to know that you accept my vampire nature with all of my highhanded and possessive nature, though I will endeavor to control it and be more forthcoming with you. I will never ask you to become a vampire, but I need to know that you will not run away again. This is who I am and though I can regulate my darker nature, if you cannot handle the truth of this, please tell me now. I know that you cannot guarantee anything, but I want a real chance with you. A chance to prove that everything I feel for you is honest, that you truly are the love of my undead life."

I felt the truth of his words, the open emotion that swirled in his eyes. I knew that we had a long road ahead of us. I knew that it would not be easy, but I also knew that I could never let him go again. I felt a surge of jealousy at the thought that he might find solace elsewhere if I were unable to give him the chance that he asked me for.

"Eric Northman, we have both made mistakes, but if you think I will allow anyone else the chance to love you, you are sorely mistaken. You are mine."

I saw the thousand-year-old Viking surge to life behind his expression, flashes of his possessive vampire nature, and the pride he felt at my words. His lips once again crushed against mine, claiming me as I claimed him in return. Our hands clutched at one another, frantically grasping at what had been so long denied. I reveled in his searing kiss, my breath coming quickly as I wished that we were alone and able to explore every inch of each other's bodies. One of his hands gathered my hair as I bent my head back and exposed my throat to his elongated fangs. They scraped against my skin and I wanted nothing more than to allow him to drink freely from me, but I knew that there were things that must take precedence over our desires. If we were to go any further we would not be able to stop.

"Sookie." His voice came, heavy with longing. "As much as I want you…"

I finished the thought he started. "I know my love, there are things we must attend to. How much longer do we have you for?" I didn't want to relinquish him back to the Queen, but I knew I must.

"Only a few more hours. I have a new ally on the inside, but I do not fully trust him. He believes that I will be gone until tomorrow evening, but I return tonight to ensure that all is as he says. I will not risk your safety." He leaned forward, his forehead touching mine. "As much as I wish I could simply stay here with you, we need to go inside. There is much I need to tell you."

He pulled back and I placed my hand in his, intertwining our fingers and still relishing the feel of him next to me. We walked into the house together and found everyone gathered in my living room. They looked to us, understanding written on their faces.

Pam broke the silence first. "Well, as glad as I am that the two of you kissed and made up, I'm quite sure there are things that need to be discussed."

I laughed heartily at the vampire who had become one of my best friends over the last few months. "Oh Pam, ever the snarky pragmatist, but you are right. We haven't much time and far too much to discuss."

_Eric_

I looked from Pam to Sookie and back again. Win had told me a little about what had happened here in my absence, but I felt sincerely happy that it appeared that Pam and Sookie had become true friends. The ease at which my child joked with her relieved a weight that I did not know I carried with me.

I settled myself in the empty chair and pulled Sookie into my lap, unable to relinquish the sensation of her body against mine. I didn't have much time left here, but I would not allow us to separate for even the smallest fraction of it.

Something flickered across Compton's features as Sookie fitted herself against me. He rose and said, "If you will excuse me, I unfortunately have things to attend to. Pam, I trust you will pass along any information that is gathered from Eric's visit?" She nodded as a smirk and a flicker of anger played across her lips. "Thank you. Eric, I will see you again soon. I look forward to the coming battle and to your return to your rightful place here."

He left without further ado and I looked to Pam for explanation. Her words were tinged with bitterness. "It appears that despite my sister's apparent growing attachment to Bill, he has unresolved issues when it comes to our Fairy Princess." She glared in the direction that he had just exited and she allowed a quick sideways glance at Karin, who sat stoic on the couch.

Karin spoke briefly. "It matters not, he was a mere convenience." I could tell she was lying, but allowed her the protection of her feelings. We needed all the allies that we could muster, but if we survived the coming fight, I would have words with Compton. I didn't take lightly to his treatment of my child.

I took charge of the impromptu meeting. "To begin, Mr. Cataliades, it is good to see you here. I assume that you were called because of the recent attack against Sookie?" My body stiffened with the knowledge that I hadn't been here to protect her and it must have shown on my face because Pam interjected before he could begin.

"Yes and your Princess subdued her attacker on her own. You should have seen her Eric, she was glorious. You would have been proud." Pam said, her face echoing the pride that surged in me.

Sookie turned a bit to face me and she must have seen the pride written there because her smile echoed mine. "I did, and then I had the pleasure of smiting him with my fireball."

Before curiosity could get the best of me the demon lawyer continued the explanation that Pam and Sookie had started. "Yes, it appears that the Cluviel Dor had some unforeseen effects on Sookie, upping her fairy heritage as it were, one of the benefits being that she now wields the power of fire. There are others as well. Sookie? It is your tale to tell." He looked to her to continue.

"Well, there's the firepower and increased mental shielding. I'm also stronger, faster, and have improved healing power. It is also helping me in my fighting and I'm picking up skills quicker than I would have before. There is also this, which is easier to show you than explain. Actually no one else has seen this power yet either, though they know about it. I've been practicing in the daytime before Pam comes over for our nightly sparring sessions."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what other surprise awaited me. She stood and closed her eyes, slowed her breathing, and I watched shocked as she grew taller and thinner, her hair turning a deep auburn and her skin lightening to a pale shade of moonlight. The room sat stunned at this revelation. They might have known about it, but it didn't lessen the impact. When she spoke again it wasn't with the lilting lightly southern accent that I was used to, but a deeply seductive drawl.

She looked me square in the eye. They had changed from their usual brilliant blue to a deep emerald green. "What do you think my handsome Viking? Surprised yet?" She returned her body to its original form.

"I like you better as you, but this new power will come in handy." I said, still stunned at the revelation. She nodded and settled herself back between my legs.

Mr. Cataliades spoke again. "So there is that. We have discovered the name of the vampire who sent Jim, Sookie's attacker, to her. His name is Harrison. From the research done we know that he is of Freyda's line, but unfortunately there is no proof, so I am not sure if that will allow me to get you out of the contract. Without the testimony of someone besides those who are loyal to you, there is nothing much I can do."

"Yes, I am aware of this. Harrison actually approached me earlier this evening, offering to aid me against Freyda. He is the one who revealed the attack against Sookie and why I am here now. I am not fully sure that I can trust him, but he could be a valuable asset. It is actually why I will be returning to Texas tonight. He has given me until tomorrow with Sookie, but I am prepared to catch him unawares hoping that it will reveal if what he tells me is the truth. It appears that Freyda killed a human he loved long ago. He is in Dallas to collect Sam's mother Bernie and the group she was gathering to rescue Barry. The Queen wants them taken back to her compound and imprisoned."

Sookie stiffened in my arms. "Are you sure that they are safe?"

"No, I am not. I am sorry, but there was no way to avoid them being taken back to the Queen. Harrison is just doing what I was supposed to. I lead him to believe that I revealed the full extent of our plans, but I did not. He is not aware of any of you, nor of my allies in Oklahoma. He thinks that I intend to take her out on my own. I asked that during the party, he free the shifters. It was a risk, but one that places no one but me in danger."

"Oh fuck no, Eric. It is too much." Pam nearly leapt up. "What have you done?"

"Nothing that puts anyone at risk besides me. She wouldn't kill me before the party. Her position is precarious at best. As of right now, she thinks that she is swaying me to her side, giving me presents and allowing me short bursts of freedom." I spit out the words derisively.

Sookie glared at me. "How dare you put yourself at risk." Her anger flowed out of her. "What happens if you're wrong and with his betrayal she decides to kill you? What then? We had a plan."

"I realize the risk, but I do not think she will act before Halloween. She needs me at her side to give her an aura of strength. Do not worry Sookie, I will not allow her to kill me. Have you not learned of my devious nature in all the time you've known me?" She looked unconvinced. "If he betrays me I will simply turn it around on him, playing it as if I was drawing out a traitor in her midst, which is exactly what I'd be doing. He doesn't actually know if I saw you. I could have simply flown away to draw away his suspicion." I wrapped my arms around her trying my best to comfort her.

"I will never forgive you if you die on me." She did her best to level an icy stare at me.

It was obvious that she had been spending time with Pam. I stifled the laugh that threatened to surface and simply nodded gravely to her. "I cross my heart dearest. I will not lose you again so soon after our reconciliation."

She crossed her arms over that beautifully ample chest. "Okay, I guess. You are quite devious when you want to be." I saw a smirk edge from behind the glare.

Karin decided to chime in. "Besides we are all revved up for battle and will be highly disappointed if you deny us." Pam nodded her agreement.

"IthasbeentoolongsinceIhavespilledthebloodofmyenem ies." Diantha said in her run-together manner of speech.

Mr. Cataliades and I broke into laughter at the same time. When he gathered himself together again he proceeded. "It appears that you have allied the women all to bloodlust and vengeance. If I can do nothing as a lawyer, I look forward to the coming battle if for no other reason than to see them all in the magnificence of combat."

All three of them smiled in anticipation. We all discussed the plan further, with them filling me in on the details that Win was not aware of. I looked around the allies that had gathered in my defense and I felt the strength that flowed from them. I didn't have much time left, I needed to return to Texas with enough time to get to Harrison and discern his true motives, as much as I could. There was still the possibility that he would slip by me, but I hadn't survived for a thousand years by luck alone.

I stood, nodding at the lawyer and his niece. I embraced Pam and Karin, ensuring them once again that I would stay safe until I saw them again. Sookie came up behind me, slipping her hand once again into mine, walking outside with me to say our goodbyes in private.

"There is one last effect of the Cluviel Dor that I have not revealed to you. I wanted to wait until we were alone. If you had not come here tonight, it would have part of the larger conversation that we still need to have." She stopped, gathering my other hand in hers as well. "But I want to give you yet another reason to survive until we come to rescue you. It seems that I have also inherited the longevity of the Fae. I do not know how long I have, but it will be centuries at the very least." She glanced shyly up at me.

This was more than I ever expected. I had resigned myself to only having her with me for the short span of her human life, determined that I would meet the sun when she finally left me, knowing that my life would be wretchedly hollow after she died.

"I cannot express to you how happy this makes me Sookie." I could see the conflict in her eyes though. "I know how hard this must be and I wish that we could talk more about this, if only so that I could reassure you that your life will never be empty ever again. I promise you this."

I kissed her again. Passionately, pouring every ounce of love that I felt for her into it. I memorized it in case the worst happened and we did not survive. I wanted no doubt left in her mind that I loved her with every fiber of my being. When I finally broke our link I saw tears streaming down her cheeks and I kissed them away.

She gathered her incredible strength and said, "I know the dangers we face in the days ahead and I will not let you leave me without knowing that I love you. I never stopped loving you despite everything that came between us." She folded herself into my body and I held her close, relishing the feel of her pressed against my chest. I didn't want to let her go, but I knew I needed to.

"I must go now lover, but know I will be counting the minutes until I can hold you again. You are my Warrior Princess and the next time we see each other it will be in battle. We will vanquish the enemies who seek to keep us apart. I look forward to seeing everything you have learned and I am incredibly glad that Pam gave you the katana I had made for you. It is a weapon worthy of you." I kissed her softly one last time and reluctantly released her. Before I took to the sky I gazed down at her one last time. "I love you Sookie."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

_Sookie_

I stood in the yard watching the sky as Eric flew away from me. Even though I knew I'd see him again in a few short days, it didn't change the fact that I felt emptier without him here. There was an odd mixture of elation and sadness that buffeted around my insides. Though I didn't consider myself a very good Christian, I offered up a prayer that Eric would stay safe until we could help him regain his freedom. I wondered if God minded me praying for a vampire's safety. I was lost in thought when I heard a cool, smooth, southern gentleman's voice behind me.

"Sookie." Bill walked the last few steps and joined me. I wasn't really in the mood for company just now, and it was obvious that he had been waiting in my woods for the moment I was alone, but the girl my grandmother had raised tried to play polite.

"Bill. Did you finish up your urgent business?" I asked snarkily. Pam must be rubbing off on me and I realized polite obviously wasn't going to work for me right now. I didn't like his treatment of Karin any more than Pam had.

"I think you know better than that Sookie. There was no business I had to attend to, only that I had no wish to see you and Eric together. I will help free him because I do not condone slavery in any form, but I do not have to like him. You belong with me and we both know it," he said earnestly, without a hint of sarcasm.

I whirled to face him. "I know no such thing Bill Compton. You have betrayed me far too many times for me to ever consider that even remotely possible. Now I forgave you for all of it: for Lorena, for the fact that you came to Bon Temps to collect me for Sophie Anne. I even forgave your rape of me in the trunk in the car." I still had a hard time saying it, but it was the truth and I forced it out. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but I held my hand up and continued not even allowing him to get a word in edgewise. "I finally came to grips with it and am trying to move past all of it. But I forgave you, mostly because you almost died protecting me when I was taken by those psychotic fairies, but that _in no way_ means I have any intention of ever falling for you again. What I cannot forgive is your treatment of Karin."

"Karin?" He asked surprised. "She is a mere dalliance Sookie. You are the only one who holds my heart. You even kissed me after Eric divorced you publically. You know that he will never love you, not like I do, and I will never betray you again." He moved towards me attempting to wrap his arms around me.

I threw up a little in my mouth and took a step back. "Yes, and that kiss was a mistake, one that I will not repeat. I was feeling hurt and deceived by everything that had gone on, but that does not change the fact that it was wrong. And how could you think that I would become involved with you after your callous behavior in regards to my friend, because Karin is my friend Bill. As I thought you were. Evidently, I was wrong. Certainly isn't the first time, but as far as you and I are concerned, it will be the last. Now, you can be on Team Rescue the Viking, because it's the right thing to do, or you can go crawl into the hole you've dug yourself."

He smiled sadly at me. "I am your friend Sookie, but you are right and I will apologize to Karin. My behavior was not that of a gentleman. I will also help free Eric, but know this Sookie: he will break your heart again. Maybe Freyda won't be the reason, but there will be a reason, and I will be there to help you pick up the pieces despite your words to me tonight. I am a very patient man."

I stared at him, mouth hanging open, unable to formulate a single coherent thought other than, "I think it's time for you to leave."

The group from inside must have heard the conversation because they formed a semi-circle behind me.

"Sookie, please. I am on your side, can you not see that? I am trying to help you," Bill implored me.

"Look I'll fully admit that I'm a bit overly emotional right now, what with Eric just leaving and all, but I'm done with this conversation."

He started to plead his case again, but Mr. C stopped him. "I think the lady made it clear that you need to leave now Mr. Compton. We will see you tomorrow evening at Fangtasia."

He closed his eyes and nodded slightly, finally taking his leave. We stood there, the five of us, in silence until he disappeared from my property.

Pam was the first one to speak. "Sookie, I really think you need to rescind his invitation as soon as possible. We will insure that there is no reason for him to show up at your house again before we leave for Oklahoma, but I think you need to be very careful around him. He seems to have developed an unhealthy attachment to you."

I winced at her words and sighed. "Yeah, I'm getting that feeling. Thankfully Mr. C and Diantha will be staying with me for the next few days. Hopefully he'll back off when Eric returns. He fears him too much to cross him."

"Maybe Eric will send him somewhere far away when he's back in charge of Area Five. Somewhere with a lot of sunshine," Pam chuckled diabolically. "I could do it myself, but we really do need all the help we can get, and besides I have a feeling Eric would be upset if I took that pleasure away from him. We should head back inside now though. We still have a few things to discuss and it's getting late. I need my beauty rest."

She, Diantha, and Mr. C started heading towards the house, but Karin stopped me asking me to wait just a moment.

She stepped around so that she was looking directly at me. "I just wanted to say thank you Sookie."

"For what Karin?" I asked confused.

"For your defense of me. What you did was unnecessary, as I would have taken care of it myself, but I find that I am grateful none the less. I know I have not been overly kind to you, but I've never had a human do something like that for me," she said and I could tell she was being sincere.

"Hey, no worries. I probably wouldn't have been very kind to me either if I had been in your position, but I like to think that we've progressed beyond that. I meant it when I said that you were my friend. I don't take kindly to people who mess with my friends." I gave her lopsided smile.

"Yes…friends," she slowly agreed as if she were trying out the phrase for the first time.

"Come on, we should probably get inside. Who knows what Pam will do if we keep her waiting too long." I began to walk to the house and when she didn't follow I turned back to her.

"I think I'll stay out here for a while longer. Though I don't think he'll be coming back tonight, I'd prefer not to take the chance. You have a light-tight place I can stay right?"

I was taken aback as she had never stayed with me before, but I answered quickly. "Of course. I'll make sure it's ready for you."

"Thank you again Sookie," she said simply and turned to walk into the woods.

I stood there for a bit longer in contemplation. I was glad that she and I had taken a step forward tonight. I really did consider her my friend, though not as close as Pam and I, but with all the time we had been spending together it wasn't really a surprise. I shook myself of the shock of the conversation and headed into the house to rejoin the others.

_Eric_

I couldn't look back as I flew away from her. I felt restored, but needed to focus on the task ahead. Sookie had given me the address of where Bernie had been staying outside Dallas, having spoken to her after finding out that Barry had been taken, and hopefully I would find Harrison there. If they weren't I would have to track them, which shouldn't be too hard once I caught her scent from the house, but I was working on a time schedule. So I let the love I felt fuel my mission and flew at top speed.

It didn't take long for me to arrive and I was relieved to see that it appeared that everyone was gathered in the house. It was an older ranch style with peeling brown paint and scrubby bushes planted outside. There was a single tree in the front yard that was filled with annoying black birds that gave the place a sinister vibe. It was in a mostly abandoned area and I doubted any humans would be wandering anywhere near the place if they didn't have to. It would definitely work in my favor that I wouldn't have to worry about being spotted by some well-intentioned neighbor since there wasn't much in the way of cover. I was hoping that the fact that they weren't expecting me tonight meant that as long as I didn't draw attention to myself I would be safe.

I hunkered down in the shadow between the house and the bushes and counted four heartbeats. If Harrison was being truthful, and he could get them on our side, it wouldn't be a huge addition to my allies, but it would certainly help. I settled myself in and focused on the conversation.

"And why the fuck should I trust Eric Northman? I've heard the stories associated with him. Don't forget that my son knows him and isn't overly fond of him." I assumed that the woman's voice I heard must be Bernie's as she seemed to be speaking of Sam. I wasn't surprised by anything she was saying. I wasn't overly fond of Merlotte myself.

"You should trust him because y'all don't stand a chance against Freyda by yourselves. None of us do. The only way for this to work is for us to work together," Harrison was explaining.

Bernie responded, "So you think that we should just allow you to take us into the heart of darkness and lock us in a cell with the understanding that you're just gonna let us out. With what…the promise? Of a vampire? You expect us to believe that?"

"I'm not giving you my word as a vampire. I'm giving you my word as a Texan." Harrison said simply. I'd give it to him, it was an interesting move and I had to agree that she'd probably trust a Texan sooner than a vampire.

Another voice chimed in, gruff and accented, "And what do you have to gain from this? If you're…what did you call it…the Queen's number two, it seems like you have an awful lot to lose if this goes wrong. So what's in it for you?"

"Firstly, realize that if this goes wrong we will all be dead, which you will be anyway if you attempt anything on your own, trust me on that. Secondly, if we succeed, I will gain my freedom and vengeance against the person who killed the woman I loved." So far everything that I was hearing synced with what he had told me earlier this evening. It didn't mean that he wasn't still playing me, but it did lend him a bit more credence. Then again he could simply be using the same story.

"Jeff, I don't think we have much of a choice really. Freyda wants us collected and Harrison is here to do that. The only question is whether we decide to work with him or not," a younger woman was saying.

"Betty Lou, do you honestly think that we couldn't take him? There are four of us and only one of him," Jeff replied. "And why do you believe him? Just because he says he's from Texas? Lord have mercy, are you really so naïve?"

"I can understand your trepidation Jeff, Bernie." He paused. "This is the newspaper article that was written after my Eloise's disappearance. She was from a wealthy family and they knew I had been courting her. They didn't approve, mostly because they saw me as unworthy of their daughter. If you read the article you will see that I am the one they suspected of her disappearance. I have kept it for the past hundred years as a reminder of what the Queen is capable of."

He had not divulged this information to me and I wondered briefly why. Maybe he had assumed that I already believed him and so there was no reason to offer further proof. Maybe it was simply that once he told me of Sookie's attack that I had been focused solely on her safety. Either way, I wanted to see the article and decided it was time to reveal myself. Besides, there were only a few hours of darkness left and I didn't relish spending the night in the dirt if I didn't have to. It was time to get this show on the road. I rose and knocked at the door. I could hear the intakes of breath and the scrambling of those inside.

Someone loaded a shotgun and Jeff called out, "Who's there?"

"Eric Northman." I heard the sliding of a chain to the side and an older man with a grizzled face pushed the shotgun through the slight opening.

"We weren't expecting you." The gruff voice that came out identified him as Jeff.

"No you weren't, but considering that I am an integral part of this plan, I think it would be beneficial to all of us if you invited me inside."

Jeff glanced back at the rest of the group and must have acquired their ascent. The door opened wide enough to admit me. I looked around the dingy room at the group gathered there. The inside was as dilapidated as the outside. "Come in Mr. Northman, but know that this gun is loaded with silver and I won't hesitate to fill you full of bullets if I feel that you are being in the least bit threatening."

I entered and raised an eyebrow at him. "As you are being quite blunt I will return the favor and inform you that the chances of you shooting me before I ripped the gun from your hands and tied it in a bow around your neck are slim to none." He blanched and I continued on, "Hello Harrison. As I seem to find myself surrounded by soon-to-be allies I find that introductions might be nice."

"Nobody has agreed to that yet Mr. Northman," Jeff growled in an attempt to intimidate me.

I laughed at him. "Then am I to take it that you prefer death?" When there was no reply I stated, "I have deduced that you are Jeff. Harrison, if you would do the honors?"

"Of course." He pointed at a small, lean, brunette woman with a swimmer's body. "That there is Betty Lou. Bernie is next to her with the reddish gold hair." I could see the family resemblance to Sam and didn't expect her to smile at me, though Betty Lou did even if it was a tentative smile at best. "You have obviously already identified Jeff, but the last of this group, sitting over in the corner is Samuel." I nodded to the large man with dark hair cut into a military style. I guessed that he was the one in charge of this group.

"Thank you. Now if I may ask to see the article that you spoke of?" He passed it to me and I took care not to damage the frail paper. I read it quickly, noted that it was exactly as he described, and handed it back to him.

"Believe me now Northman?" Harrison replied without attitude, but as if my distrust was not an unexpected development.

"The jury's still out, but I'm leaning towards it. Just so you know that I will enjoy killing you if you betray me or any of the people here." I turned to look at Bernie. "I have been working with Barry on the inside to help ensure his freedom. I have promised that he will be well compensated if we succeed in this. He is a friend of Sookie and she was the one who informed me of where I could find you this evening. Does that ease your mind a bit? I know you do not trust me, but I am sure that you do trust her."

"Well she's not really on my good side right now, but you are right vampire, I do trust her."

"Good. Then we are all agreed in this plan?" They glanced around at each other unsure of whether this was really a good idea or not.

Samuel finally spoke. "Well, as I see it, we don't have much choice and the chances that we will survive are greater if we stick with the vamps here." When none of the others spoke against him, he looked back at me. "Then we are agreed, but as you put it so succinctly to your comrade there, if you betray us I will enjoy killing you."

I liked him. "Fair enough. So shall we get down to business? There isn't much left of the night and I still need to find shelter for the day." I laid out the details of what they should expect and that Harrison would be the one to release them from the cells below. Once freed they would join the fight, but they would also need to be able to see to Barry's safety as I would be otherwise occupied. Despite the rough beginning I found that they were smart and paid close attention.

The rest of the evening went smoothly and I took my leave of them to find the vampire hotel they had given me directions to. I still needed to figure out how much I should tell Harrison, but it had been a long night, and my mind was filled with the memory of Sookie's warm body and soft lips against mine. I was still thinking of her when the sun rose and I fell into my daytime rest with an easy smile across my face. If I could have dreamed it would have been of her.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

_Pam_

_October 29__th_

After the attack on Sookie, and Eric's impromptu visit, everyone was revved up and anxious for the battle. There was no real reason for us to get together this evening at Fangtasia, but there was so much riding on this that we had all agreed to meet one last time anyway. Bubba had already made his way to Oklahoma and I could only hope that he didn't say something to give us away. I trusted him implicitly as far as his loyalty went, but he wasn't exactly known for his intellect. Still, I was relatively sure he realized the importance of keeping his mouth shut.

Quinn had been dividing his time between Louisiana and Oklahoma, but would leave this evening to head to the Queen's compound to put the finishing touches on the party. He had much to do before the event and Freyda would no doubt have a hundred last minute additional requests for him to fulfill. Bill, Karin, and I would leave just after nightfall tomorrow and drive through the evening. It wasn't a very long drive, well the way I drove, and we would be there shortly after midnight to greet and pay the accorded respects to Freyda. It would be difficult to simply acknowledge Eric and move on, but absolutely necessary.

Sookie would drive herself to the airport in the morning. It had been decided that she needed to appear as if she was leaving the country on vacation. We counted on the surveillance of her being stepped up in the wake of all of us leaving and this way it would look like she was leaving to stay safe while we were away. She had an hour and a half layover in Atlanta where she would meet up with Marie, a human I spent time with on occasion. Marie was more than happy for a free trip to Rome and would meet Sookie in one of the restrooms to switch clothing. If all went according to plan, Marie would board the plane in Sookie's place. Sookie would then leave the airport, with no one the wiser, to pick up a car that had been planted there for her. She would drive as far as Hot Springs, rest up, and then travel on to meet up with Quinn in time to prepare for her role.

But tonight was just for us girls. We were going shopping. Karin and I needed costumes, even if Sookie didn't, and we all needed the release. We wrapped up the last bits of discussion and parted ways. I handed Quinn Sookie's katana so she'd have it with her during the fight, giving him a look to ensure that he knew would have trouble if anything happened to it, and he nodded, departing for his trip. Mustapha and Warren left to hit up one of the were-friendly bars in Shreveport and Bill, presumably, to go brood somewhere.

The bar was starting to fill up, as it always did this close to Halloween. The holiday encouraged those who normally wouldn't, to walk a bit on the wild side. I was in no mood for the crowd this evening and was glad I had planned this little outing for Sookie. We would, ostensibly, be purchasing clothes for her "vacation" in addition to our costumes, but I really thought Sookie's wardrobe could use a little updating anyway. We'd head by the costume shop first and then to Tara's Togs, which was owned by Sookie's friend. She had confided in me that she was worried about Tara's response to everything, but I knew that she would need to make peace with her friend before the battle. I reminded her, when she balked at the idea, that none of us might survive the coming fight, and then she agreed quickly enough.

We picked up Sookie at her place and headed right to Angelina's, a high end costume shop that opened by appointment only. I couldn't stand those shops that smelled of musty body odor. Angelina's served the upper class and costumes were not rented, but purchased. The idea of wearing something that had been worn by a sweaty sorority girl did not appeal to me. We were greeted by Jasmine, a tall, graceful brunette who offered Karin and I warmed glasses of True Blood and Sookie a glass of wine. She asked for and accepted a Pinot Grigio and proceeded to wander idly through the outfits that were superbly arranged.

Karin had decided to go as Boadicea, Queen of the Iceni, who lead her people in revolt against the Romans. It seemed fitting to me and I doubted that Freyda would be smart enough to catch the reference anyway. I needed something equally as ingenious. I turned to Sookie to ask her opinion on my costume and found her gazing wistfully at a gown of pale pink and silvery grey. The bodice was covered in tiny iridescent salt-water pearls that caught the light of the shop, glittering and reflecting the lightly colored silk. The skirt consisted of several cascading layers and would suit her perfectly. She truly would look like a fairy princess in it and I found that I couldn't resist.

"Sookie," she glanced up from her reverie, "how would you like it if we had a ball of our own once this is all over and we are back where we belong?"

Her eyes sparkled with hope and she nodded. "Could we really Pam? I mean, I don't need anything as beautiful as this, but it would be fun, don't you think? You know something to celebrate everything that we've gone through?"

"Jasmine, if you would help her?" I gestured to the woman to take Sookie back and ensure that the dress would fit her, though I already knew that it would.

"Oh Pam. I couldn't. This is simply too decadent for a simple country girl like me." Sookie had back away, but not before Jasmine swept the dress into her arms and began to move towards the fitting rooms.

"Nonsense. If you are to be on Eric's arm when all of this is over, you need to dress the part. I will hear no more of your protestations. Now shoo." I made a motion for her to scoot. "But I also need your help choosing a costume for myself, so think on that while you get naked back there."

She narrowed her eyes at me, but just laughed it off. "You could go as a dominatrix seeing as you so enjoy torturing me…"

I snickered at her and considered it for a moment. Halloween was a come as you aren't kind of holiday, but it didn't feel right.

She kept calling ideas out while she dressed. "The Queen of Hearts? I mean you could go around yelling 'Off with their heads' all night. Or how about Marie Antoinette? Or the Greek Goddess Athena? Or Lizzie Borden?" She was about to erupt in giggles at her suggestions. "No! I've got it. You could go as Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"Alright, alright, calm yourself missy." I was about to go on when she came out in the dress and it was even more magnificent than I imagined, fitting her perfectly and hugging every one of her luscious curves. I only wished that I could take a picture of her and send it to Eric, but that was definitely too dangerous. I couldn't risk Freyda confiscating Eric's phone and getting suspicious. "You are absolutely stunning Sookie." And she was. A small part of me, okay not really a small part, envied Eric his good fortune in finding this beautiful creature.

She came into the room fully and twirled about, the skirt flaring around her ankles and giving her an air of innocence, except I knew better. Sookie had been through more than most humans and had somehow been able to keep her sunny optimism. Sure she had gone through a rough period during the time before and after Eric left for Oklahoma, but I blamed that on the situation. She was unused to the love that he felt for her, as any mostly human girl would be. He was intense and had not loved anyone like he loved her. It would be overwhelming to even the most experienced of women.

"Do you really think so Pam? I feel, well I truly feel like a fairy princess in this. I only wish that Eric could see me in it," she sighed longingly.

"And I only hope that he remembers not to tear it in his eagerness to ravish your beauty." She blushed and reminded me of the girl in the white dress who had so innocently come into Fangtasia, and our lives, what seemed so long ago. So many things had changed and if you had told me back then that I would be preparing to fight beside her to free my maker I would have laughed wholeheartedly in your face.

Her mind seemed to have taken the same track. "You know, when I first met you Pam, I always thought you looked like Alice in Wonderland. Those days seem like so long ago, don't they?" She furtively wiped a tear from her eye and blinked, quickly heading back towards the dressing room. The hope flickered in her eyes. "Well I'd better get this off before I ruin it. Dreams…There's no way I could afford something like this. You will just have to deal with what I can purchase when we return from Oklahoma," she said, but her eyes told a different story.

I looked at Jasmine and motioned that she should take it and wrap it up. She didn't need to know that I was going to purchase it for her. It would be a present, when we survived. She would argue if I said anything now anyway. We spent another hour with Sookie rattling off ridiculous costume ideas, but I finally found one that would suit. Everything was wrapped and I handed my card over the counter to pay for all of our purchases. I had Sookie call Tara to let her know that we were on our way and would be there in an hour or so.

Tara greeted us at the door, hesitating when she remembered that Karin and I were vampires, but we were customers so she fell back on her professional demeanor quick enough. Sookie looked disappointed, but after I had a few words with Tara, she would reign in her disapproval and give her friend what she needed, kindness and understanding.

"Tara, Sookie will be leaving on a trip to Rome tomorrow and she will need several outfits to take with her." I rattled off what she would need. I drew close to her and whispered, "You will treat your friend kindly, Tara. I know that you don't exactly agree with her lifestyle, but it is her life and you will support your friend. We may be vampires, and you may not agree with that, but we love that girl fiercely and will not take kindly to your mistreatment of her. You have been friends since childhood, is that not correct?"

"Yes, Pam, but you don't understand," she began to say.

I cut her off. "Yes I do. You had a bad experience with a vampire and you've seen Sookie in trouble since the supernatural community found out about her. That is not her fault, and there is nothing she can do to hide from who she is, nor should you want her to. But she needs to be protected and we can do that, not to mention we have been teaching her to protect herself, which is utterly more important. She can't pretend to be simply human, because she is not. She is so much more than that. She also needs acceptance right now, and you will give it to her."

Tara swallowed and nodded to me. Sookie poked her head out and asked Tara for her help in choosing some outfits. "I would really like your opinion Tara, you have such class and if I'm going to Rome I need to look the part." Her eyes looked shyly at the woman who had been her best friend for years. I knew how much their estrangement hurt Sookie and I wanted them to kiss and make up. I chuckled a bit to myself with that image in my brain.

"Anything you want Sookie, it's my treat." When she looked like she was going to argue with me I stopped her short. "No ifs, ands, or buts Fairy Princess. I don't have want to hear it. You will look like an international woman of mystery if it's the last thing I do." She sighed loudly, but I could tell she saw that it was useless to argue with me.

Tara looped her arm through Sookie's and though she tried to hide her surprise at her friend, Sookie smiled warmly at Tara. "Come on Sookie, I have a new line of Betsy Johnson in that would look absolutely spectacular on you."

They spent the next few hours in a sea of sundresses. She also chose some dresses that gave her a very Lauren Bacall look and suited her perfectly. I insisted that she also purchase several pairs of dress pants with matching tops, as well as silk lingerie. My favorite part, of course, was the shoes. Anyone who knows me knows I love my footwear. I insisted on all designer: Jimmy Choo, Manolo Blahnik, Christian Louboutin, all the good ones. I found a strappy pair of silver heels that would look perfect with the dress she got from Angelina's and I added those to her growing pile of purchases. She scowled at me several times, but I could tell she was getting into it. I pointed out that we were friends, and this is what friends did right? Shopped together? It wasn't my fault that I refused to shop at Target, or Tarjey as she liked to pronounce it, as if saying it in a French accent made it any better.

She pulled me aside to point out that she wasn't actually going to Rome and I just shrugged at her and added a few silk scarves and a white sun hat that would look absolutely darling on her. I realized that I was having fun, though Karin hadn't moved from her seat at the front, keeping an eye out for any danger that might attack. This was exactly what we needed. A night without sparring, danger, or planning, the calm before the storm as it were.

She hugged Tara before we left and I could tell she was getting teary-eyed. It seemed that the two of them had made up at some point during the excursion and I was glad of it. Tara wasn't aware of what awaited us, but if the worst happened at least they had this last evening together. I thanked her and we gathered up the bags and headed out to the car to head back to Sookie's house.

Once there Karin excused herself to go to her post in the backyard while Sookie and I packed for her trip. It didn't take long and it occurred to me that I wouldn't see her again until we got to Oklahoma and I realized that I wasn't ready to leave her. So we settled in on the couch to watch a couple episodes of Buffy before I left for the evening. We watched a few of the lighthearted ones, the musical was her favorite and it made both of us smile, so that was good.

Before I left I hugged her tightly, shocking her. "Sookie. This might be the last time we get a chance to spend time like this and I just wanted to say…" I realized I was getting choked up and pulled myself together before continuing. "I wanted to say that I am really glad we've become friends. You always were my favorite breather, but I feel that now that you've accepted the love that you and Eric share that we have become much closer. I have Karin, of course, but it's the not the same. You are like a little sister to me and I hope that we get more chances to spend together. When you and Eric aren't fucking like bunnies that is," I added for levity.

Her good southern girl rose to the occasion. "Pam! Goodness." She blushed, but she hugged me fiercely. "But seriously, I know what you mean Pam. I've never had a big sister and I've really enjoyed getting to know you better. And you know, thanks for teaching me how to fight and all that."

"Be safe Sookie, I would hate to lose you after all the hard work I put into training you. I'll see you in a few days."

She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and kissed me on the cheek. "Ditto," was all she said in response.

She closed the door after me and I as climbed into the car to drive away from her, I admit that I had to wipe away the pink-tinged tears that fell down my cheeks.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Six

_I had some extra time today and thought you guys had been such good readers that I would work a little extra to get a quickie chapter out to you. One more and then we break into battle mode.  
As usual...thanks for reading and reviewing!  
Secret Nerd Princess_

Chapter Twenty-Six

_Bouncing off satellites_

A clipped voice came across the lines. "Speak."

The voice on the other end responded quickly, "Checking in."

"I was expecting your call earlier, what caused the delay?" The answering voice thickened with irritation.

"There were some loose ends that needed tending."

"I see…I presume this will be the last hindrance?"

The replying voice dared not let any of the annoyance that flitted to the surface break through. "Of course. Everything is in order."

"You are prepared to take the fairy? I do not wish to become entangled, but I will have my reward, as you will have yours. I want the Northman completely under my thumb, I tire of patience."

"You haven't much longer to wait. She will be easy to subdue and malleable once she knows he will meet the true death without her cooperation."

"You are sure of this?" The accent adopted a tingle of giddy delight.

"There is no doubt." The reply was dry and without emotion. It would not do to show any at this junction. There would be time to enjoy victory afterwards. Once Northman had been broken and she had been subdued.

"Good. You have done well."

"Of course I have and we will both reap the benefits of this victory."

"Until tomorrow then." The line clicked off and the answering voice stood staring up at the heavens. The prize was so close now that it could almost be tasted.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Sookie_

_October 30__th__  
_

I rose early after falling asleep late. Once Pam left last night I hadn't been the least bit tired and I went outside to spar with Karin, practicing with my fireballs and then centering myself with some Tai Chi. I would have liked to have one more evening with my katana, but since I wanted it with me, I had given it to Quinn to hide in Oklahoma. After I'd worn out my body, I'd gone inside and put away the clothing that Pam had gotten me from Tara's. Pam and I had packed a suitcase of things I would need, but none of the items contained were the new stuff we had picked up. I didn't want to risk losing it and it wasn't needed during the battle. I had already purchased a plain black rolling suitcase for the trip to match the one that Marie would have, that way there'd be nothing to give away the fact that I wasn't actually going to Rome. I wondered now if I'd ever get to take a trip somewhere far off and exotic like Rome. I would have loved to see the Coliseum.

Mr. Cataliades and Diantha were already up and I could smell the coffee. They were leaving shortly to head up to Oklahoma. They would get there before Pam, Karin, and Bill. Mr. C would check in with Freyda's people as soon as he arrived. Diantha had not been invited so she would be with Mustapha, Warren, Thalia, and Palomino on the outside. I could see the excitement for the upcoming battle building in her eyes, but I would be going in alone. I would meet up with Quinn tomorrow in the early afternoon to prepare for my undercover infiltration, though for me, the part I'd be playing wouldn't really be undercover. We had considered bringing me in as a donor, but decided that my blood was too sweet and distinctive; therefore it would be too dangerous.

I glanced around the kitchen and wondered briefly if this would be the last time I'd sit here drinking coffee and enjoying the early morning sun that slanted through the window over the sink. I didn't allow the thought to linger though, choosing instead to stay optimistic. Mr. C and Diantha cleaned up after themselves and gathered their luggage together before hugging me and saying their goodbyes. Diantha bubbled out of the house in a bright pink tutu with black and white striped tights, a bright purple t-shirt, and pink knee-high Chuck Taylors. I wondered if she even owned any clothing even remotely suitable for sneaking into Freyda's compound under the cover of darkness. I shook my head of the irreverent thought.

Mr. C was still in front of me. "Sookie, my dear, I just wanted to remind you to be safe. Yes, you have developed many skills, but we will still be outnumbered and outgunned. You must focus on keeping yourself alive no matter what else happens. Even if the unthinkable happens and Eric is killed." I sucked in a gasping breath and felt the pit of my stomach drop. "I'm not saying that he isn't a ferocious warrior, but all it takes is one mistake for life to end. I would not deny you your chance at vengeance, but I would ask you to be careful. It will take all of our wits to stay alive."

I nodded to him, feeling even more resolved to bring all of us home in one piece. I squeezed him tightly and wished that there was some way we didn't have to fight. He had tried to find a loophole in the Eric's contract, but it was to no avail. He had one last trick up his sleeve, but none of us held out much hope that Freyda was remotely that noble since it involved an ancient Norse code of honor. She had Eric and we were fairly certain she wasn't going to give him up without a fight.

I whispered to him, "Thanks Mr. C. You and Diantha be careful too. I'm not foolish enough to think all of us will come out of this unscathed, but I'm still hoping that we will all return home."

We released each other and he left through the front. The screen door banged shut behind him, echoing through the empty house. The rooms had been so full of people coming and going in the last few months that I felt the vacuum left by their exit keenly. I refilled my cup of coffee and headed into the backyard, wanting to enjoy the outdoors before I finished off the last few things I had to do before heading to the airport.

I grabbed the plastic lawn chair that rested next to the stairs, opened it and drank in the sun the shone down wanly on the chilly day. The summer had finally relinquished its hold on the south. I looked about the land and imagined my Gram out there somewhere watching over me. I liked to think that she'd be proud of how far I'd come. Oh she would have been sad that Sam and I hadn't worked out, but I think she would have known before me that I was still in love with Eric. I closed my eyes for a second just remembering and sent a silent prayer to her to keep us all safe. When I opened them again I noticed that there was a letter growing out of one of the plants and I chuckled to myself thinking I heard from my great-grandfather more now than I had before he had closed the portals.

I walked over and plucked it gently. It made me remember the night that Eric had taken me to meet Niall and how I would never have felt safe enough to do so if Eric hadn't assured me that he was there with me. I knew Niall watched over me from his realm and therefore must know of our plans and I opened the letter expecting a pep talk or a rallying cry, but it wasn't that at all.

_ My Dearest, _

_I knew you always wondered which vampire I referred to and I am happy to see that you have discovered the answer on your own. May you stand together now as equals. I am proud of you. Be the fierce warrior I know you to be and stay safe. _

_ Love, _

_ Niall_

It took me a moment to figure out what he was referring to and then I remembered the conversation where he told me that the vampire loved me. I _had_ wondered at the time who he was talking about and now I knew for sure. A few tears slipped out, but I quickly wiped them away and whispered a thank you to my great-grandfather. I knew he was listening and I wanted him to know I appreciated his note. I missed him and I was glad there was still a way for him to communicate with me.

There was no time left for reminiscing. There were still things to do before I left Bon Temps. I loaded up my car and went back to close up the house. So many memories assailed me as I locked the door behind me. My hand reached out and I placed my palm on the door as if in farewell despite the fact that it was only a house. I turned and walked away. I wouldn't look back, now was the time for strength and resolve. I started my old beater of a car and pulled down the driveway.

My first stop was Jason's house. It wouldn't be right for me to leave without saying goodbye to him. The conversation Pam and I had a couple evenings ago had sunk in. Though I couldn't tell him the truth of the situation, I needed to tell him I loved him in case the worst happened. He and Michele had settled into married life nicely and I was happy for them. I had no doubt that there would be a new generation of Stackhouses soon enough and hoped I would be around for it.

I pulled up to the house that Jason had lived in since he was old enough to move out on his own. It had been our parent's house, but I had never felt as close to it as he had. I knocked and waited for him to answer. It was late enough in the year that he would still be home since his crew didn't start until nine.

The door opened and I was greeted by a smiling Michele. "Sookie. What a surprise. Come on in. What brings you by so early this morning?"

I walked in and hugged her briefly. I really liked the woman and she obviously loved my brother as much as he loved her. "I'm taking a trip and I just wanted to let him know so he didn't worry if he couldn't get ahold of me."

Just then my brother came out into the living room. "Hey Sook. How's my favorite sister doing? A little early for a visit."

"Just wanted to come by and let you know that I'm going on a trip and I'll be gone for a week." I flinched at the lie, but it was better to keep him safe. He needed to know the cover story and I worried that if he knew the truth, he might be harmed to get to me. I couldn't risk it.

"Where ya going?"

"Rome, believe it or not. I've decided to use some of the money that I inherited to get away for a while." Right then I made the decision that if I did make it through this that I would actually go to Rome, and maybe Athens, Pisa, heck, maybe even Paris.

Jason whistled in appreciation. "Wow. My sister, the international traveler. You couldn't start somewhere closer for your first big trip? Maybe Palm Beach or something?"

I laughed. "Nope. I've spent most of my life here in Bon Temps and I wanted to explore. You remember when I fell in love with Charlton Heston after I watched Ben Hur right?"

He snorted and agreed. "You couldn't stop watching that movie, and man was it long. Well, guess that makes sense. You need me to pick up your mail or anything?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. I wouldn't want the mailbox to get too full." It's not like I was worried about someone knowing I was gone and robbing the house. This was Bon Temps, not Atlanta, but it'd be nice knowing that Jason was looking in on the place.

"No problem Sis." He looked at his wrist to check the time. "Well I hate to cut this short, but I gotta head into work. You have fun and be sure to bring me back a souvenir."

Saddened at the shortness of the conversation, but not wanting to draw attention, I simply hugged my brother, holding on a bit longer than strictly necessary. "You take care Jas. I love you and I'll miss you."

"Jeez Sook, you're squeezing the life out of me. It's not like you're leaving forever." He eyed me suspiciously. "There isn't anything going on that I should know about, now is there?"

Guilt crept into my heart again. "Nope. Sorry. I'm just nervous about the flight is all. I've never been on such a long trip."

He chuckled at me and hugged me quick again. I soaked up as much love as I could from his embrace. "Awww now don't worry, you know they say it's safer than driving."

I simply smiled and acknowledged that he was probably right. He jogged over and gave Michele a quick kiss goodbye. I waved, said my own goodbyes and she told me to have a good trip. Jason and I walked out the door together and he jumped in his truck waving while he pulled out of the driveway. I stood there for a minute watching him drive away before I got into my car and did the same. I had one last stop to make.

I pulled into Merlotte's parking lot, saw the lights on inside and knew that Sam was already there setting up the bar for the day. He'd be alone since the others wouldn't come in for another half hour or so, which is the way that I'd planned it. I wasn't sure how our conversation would go and it'd be easier if we were the only ones in the bar. I walked through the employee entrance in the back and came around into the main bar area. Sam was taking the chairs down and even though he saw me he stayed silent, so I grabbed a chair and proceeded to help him. Once they were all down, he walked behind the bar, grabbed a bottle of tequila, and placed two shot glasses in front of us.

"So. You're leaving then." His voice was empty, devoid of any emotion.

"Yeah. I've got a flight out in a few hours. Little early for a drink isn't it?" I tried to ask kindly.

"Nope, not considering it could be the last time I'll see you." He filled the two glasses with the amber colored liquid and placing the bottle down on the bar next to them.

"Sam…"

"Sookie, don't. I don't want to hear your excuses, or your 'explanations' as it were. Drink."

"You know I can't. I still have to drive to Shreveport."

He downed one shot, shrugged and then followed it up with the other. "So." He said, a bit more caustically. "This is goodbye."

"Sam…don't be like this. I know you have a right to be angry, but I thought I explained that I have to do this, for Eric."

He laughed bitterly. "Ya. For Eric. Because he's done so much for you." The sarcasm was thick and I could feel the tension building.

"He has Sam, whether you see it or not. And I can't just leave him in Oklahoma, it wouldn't be right. He would come for me."

He sighed, his head falling into his hands. His fingers ran aggressively through his hair making it stand on end and giving him a harried look. "I've tried to understand Sookie, really I have, but I just don't get why you have to risk your life for him. He's a vampire for Christ's sake. Let him and his other vampire friends deal with it." He looked up and poured himself another shot.

"I came here to say goodbye to my friend, not get berated. I'm sorry you don't agree with my decision Sam, I really am, but it's the right decision. I couldn't live with myself otherwise. We've talked about this. You've been okay with the situation until now. What's changed?" I asked trying to keep my temper under control. I'd come and let him know when I'd be leaving a couple weeks ago and he hadn't seemed so angry then. I didn't want to part with Sam angry. No matter what else had happened between us, I thought we were friends.

"I wasn't _okay_ with the situation, I just thought you'd come to your senses."

"Listen. I really don't want to fight with you. You're right, this really could be the last time we see each other and I want to part as friends. I'm hoping that's not impossible."

He threw back the third shot of tequila. "Hmmmph." He grunted. "Sookie, I'm just terrified of losing you, I'm sorry, I guess I'm not dealing all that well."

I let out a puff of air. "It's okay Sam, I get it."

He came out from behind the bar and wrapped his arms around me fiercely. "What you're doing is dangerous," he mumbled into my hair. "I don't want to let you do this, but it's not my choice. It's yours. I can only ask you to try and come home in one piece."

I burrowed further into his chest, allowing myself one last bit of comfort from the man who had been one of my best friends. I had hope that someday we'd get back there. "I've got your mom as back up too. So don't worry yourself too much, or at least drink yourself into a stupor. You still have a bar to run," I said as I pulled back, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I'm not real happy with her either, but Barry was taken on her watch, so I get it, not to mention she's a shifter so she's got that going for her. But you, you're mostly human." I just looked at him. We'd talked about my new powers. He laughed and simply said, "Okay. Okay. Just be as safe as you can Sookie. Please." He looked me directly in the eyes and I could tell he was trying to hold back tears, whether for my sake or his, I wasn't sure.

"Of course. I'm not ready to die having only just really taken hold of my life. I'll be back here waiting tables before you know it." My smile was small, but sincere. "I gotta go Sam. I've got a plane to catch. But I have one thing to ask of you." I hesitated not really wanting to bring it up, but I pushed through. "If for some reason I don't come back. Will you make sure Jason and Michele are safe and they know that I had to do this? And check in on Remy and Hunter as well? It would mean a lot to me."

"Of course. Just, you know, try to avoid making me have those conversations, okay?"

"Sure thing. I'll do my best. You take care now, ya hear?" I grabbed in one last hug not wanting to leave, but needing to go.

"Anything for you." He released me and walked behind the bar to place the bottle of tequila back on the shelf.

I looked around at the bar that I had spent so much time in. "Bye Sam."

"Bye Sookie."

With that, I wiped the tears from my eyes, walked out the door, got in the car, and drove out of my hometown.

_Pam_

_Somewhere off I-235N_

I pulled off on an abandoned exit, not because we needed to stop, but because we needed to get a few things straight. I looked at the surrounding landscape. There was a deserted gas station and nothing but weeds and overgrown trees for miles. Perfect. "Out of the car Compton."

"Excuse me?" his smooth southern voice asked. I could tell he was wondering if we were going to kill him, but I doubted Karin or I would be so lucky this evening. But he needed to believe that we would.

"You heard her. Get out. Now." Karin was angry and it wasn't often that she let her emotions come through in her speech, but tonight was the exception.

We had talked before we left and both agreed that we would ensure that Bill knew that if he stepped one toe out of line that we would take him out before he even got a chance to betray us. We had debated just refusing to allow him to come with us, but then we wouldn't be able to watch him and that could be much more dangerous, not to mention it would look suspicious to Freyda. If he didn't show, she'd wonder why. We decided that we would both keep an eye on him in the compound having a feeling that we couldn't trust him. We just didn't know what his plan was yet. He obliged us by getting out of the vehicle of his own volition; though I would much rather have preferred dragging him out by his short and curlies.

"Now listen up and listen good Compton. I don't know what your plan is, only that you think that somehow in all this you are going to win Sookie back. I'm here to tell you, not only is it not going to happen, but also that I don't trust you."

"Nor do I." Karin interjected, arms folded across her chest.

"So, as you can imagine you are walking a very, very thin line here. Both Karin and I would very much enjoy kicking your lily white ass from here to Toledo, just so you know what page we're on."

He looked at us insolently, as if he were a teenager and not a vampire of over a hundred years. "Do you really think that I would risk Sookie's life, simply because I dislike Eric?"

My answering eyebrow arched at him. Karin's body tensed in preparation to rip him to pieces. I placed a hand on her arm to keep her calm. She had become quite protective of Sookie over the time she'd spent with her.

"No. I don't. But I do think that you would allow Eric to die thinking that you'd then have the chance to win her back." The look on my face dared him to argue with me. "I'm here to tell you that if Eric dies. You die. Whether it's your fault or not. There is no version of this where you get the girl. She doesn't want you as a lover or a friend, though she's too nice to say it so bluntly. So here's what's going to happen. You will fight. You will help take down Freyda and save Eric. Then when we return, Sookie and Eric will live happily ever after and you will pack your bags. You will leave town immediately and never return. Is that understood?"

The muscle in his jaw ticked giving away his anger. "I will do no such thing. Bon Temps is my home. I will not…"

Karin decked him. She had been waiting to do so and I simply smiled. "Try again asshole," she said her voice cool acid. "I mean I'd really enjoy beating you senseless, tying you to a rock here in the middle of nowhere, and leaving you for the sun, so if that's what you'd prefer, I'd be happy to oblige. I'm sure Pam here would love to help."

"Oh yes," I said showing him my teeth and letting my fangs run out to their full length. "So please, disagree again. I've been waiting a long time to send you to your true death."

"I love her."

"And I don't care. In fact I think you're delusional," I said taking a step closer to him.

"I will win her back. Eric will betray her and I will be there to pick up the pieces." I'll give Karin credit. She allowed him to finish his sentence before she hit him again, breaking his nose in the process. I enjoyed watching the blood run down his crisp white button-up shirt.

"Try again. The next words I want to hear coming out of your mouth are 'Yes Sheriff. After the battle, I will leave Bon Temps and never return.'" I glared at him. Part of me wished that he'd say something else and I'd get a chance to hit him, but he didn't oblige me.

"Yes, Sheriff," he spit out. "After the battle, I will leave Bon Temps and never return."

I knew he was lying, but it was the best we were going to get from him. I figured Eric would simply kill him when we returned. "Good. As long as we are understood. Now get back in the SUV and for fuck's sake, clean yourself up. You can't meet your Queen looking so disheveled."

Karin sniggered and headed toward the passenger side. Bill huffed out his irritation and I elbowed him in the nose one last time for good measure. He didn't dare say anything. I popped open the back allowing him to grab a clean shirt out of his luggage. I was really glad we drove. It was practical since there was a good chance we'd need a getaway vehicle, but also because it allowed us to torment Bill for the five hour drive. Maybe if we were lucky, he'd go to his room and sulk once we arrived. After we'd greeted _Her Majesty_ of course.

I climbed into the driver's seat feeling more relaxed than I had. I knew my body was aching for bloodshed and roughing up Compton had let the pressure off temporarily. But I needed to kill something and I needed to do it soon.


	31. Chapter Twenty-Eight

_I wanted to give you guys as much story as possible and I know it took a little longer than normal, so SURPRISE you get two this time. AND it's battle time! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, you keep me motivated when the coffee runs out. Enjoy!_

_Mad Lovely  
Secret Nerd Princess_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

_Sookie_

I pulled up to Freyda's mansion early in the afternoon. The building itself sprawled across a huge swath of land and the antique white of the walls and three story tall columns against acres of verdant green woods was a shock to the senses after hundreds of miles of highway. I parked my car down the street in the area reserved for employees. Disguised as a tall freckled brunette with a plain and forgettable face, I checked in with Quinn under the assumed name we had agreed on, Barbara Whittles. He immediately put me to work setting up the bar, which I was used to doing, and thankful for. I didn't need time to freak out about the plan and keeping my hands busy was the best way to accomplish that. There was blood and liquor to stock, glasses to arrange, and a fountain to be filled with Red Stuff. Most of the vampires wouldn't drink from the fountain itself, but use the bar or the cocktail servers for their refreshments.

The staff for the evening was not allowed costumes of their own choosing. I wore a white off the shoulder peasant's blouse and corset, thank god not a real one or I'd never have been able to breathe let alone fight, muddy brown breeches, and knee high leather lace-up soft-soled boots. I had a silver locket around my neck that had been a gift from Pam the night we had gone shopping that complemented the costume nicely. All in all, I felt like I belonged on the cover of a Harlequin romance novel about the feisty daughter of a Scottish Laird who refuses to wear skirts, fights with a sword, and is simply waiting to be ravished by the first Highland rogue who passed her way. The rest of the staff was dressed in some variation of the same outfit I wore.

As coordinator for Extreme(ly Elegant) Events, Quinn had his hands full, but he still managed to hide the weapons for everyone where they'd be easily retrieved. Some were hidden under the draping of the fabric that clung to the walls, some under the front of the stage, and he had even been able to leash a few under the tables scattered around the outskirts of the room, though that had been harder. My katana was strapped underneath the bar I would be tending. It would be hard not to reach underneath and touch it in reassurance, but I had to keep my hands where they would be seen unless I needed to grab another bottle of blood for what would be a steady stream of bloodthirsty vampires. There would need to be an ample amount of blood and donors to offset the bloodlust that the vampires would be pushed to by the time they reached their final destination.

When the vampires rose for the evening the room was ready and we simply awaited their arrival. It was the only room that hadn't been decorated in some kind of a torture chamber and was instead decked out as if it were a medieval castle, one that had no need of accoutrements to make it creepier. The ceiling was made of glass and a sky full of stars provided a canopy of night that thankfully alleviated the sense of claustrophobic doom the guests had just witnessed. There was no electric lighting and the room was instead lit by thousands of white and blood red candles stuck into skulls. In between the floor to ceiling windows, black velvet had been draped over the walls, held in place by silver chains and manacles, and it rippled down over hidden pillars. Wax from the candles had started to drizzle over the velvet and the room was thick with a sinister vibe. Involuntary chills ran up and down my spine and my anxiety had almost reached a fever pitch by the time the first of the guests started arriving.

Freyda's theme was morbidly disturbed and very obviously a warning to those who might think to overthrow her. The guests began in the foyer where they wound their way up the marble staircase lit only by torches and draped by red, orange, and gold fabric that gave the appearance of falling flames. They then passed through one of the mouths of a three headed beast with sharpened teeth five feet long and dripping a viscous fluid. One of the staff dressed as The Ferryman led them down the River Styx where they then passed through a series of rooms. I'd had to walk through at one point when I needed more supplies for the bar and was thankful that I hadn't been required to help arrange any of them. I'd give it to Quinn, his staff did a great, if very disconcerting, job creating the Queen's vision. Honestly I had no idea how Quinn could stomach the theme, but I imagined that one did not say no to a vampire queen no matter how demented she was. Every one of the vampires in each of the rooms was one who had crossed Freyda and earned her wrath. What I saw made me even more anxious to end her in a very painful way.

In the first room was a huge grey worm with a bloated body that watched over three vampires who were chained to the wall at the base. The chains were of a length that when stretched to their tightest would not reach to the waterfall of blood that would slake their thirst. They were emaciated and had obviously been starved. Tears of dried blood crusted across their faces and their tortured screams were silent from overuse. The guests would then walk down a staircase passed by naked vampires pushing netted mounds of silver up the stairs. The smell of searing flesh accompanied the sound of skin being ripped off where it came in contact with the silver. By the time they reached the top, their hands, arms, and torsos were nothing but raw exposed muscle.

The next room they passed through was made to look like a series of ancient caves. Bars trapped the vampires inside where they were doused by flames just to the point of death. They were then allowed to heal until the process began again. The Ferryman then led the guests outside where five hot tubs had been filled with blood and heated to the boiling point. More vampires were chained above them and routinely lowered up to their shoulders in the liquid. When they were removed their bodies were a mass of blistered skin that slipped in gloppy chunks from their bodies. They were then released from their bondage and chased by ferocious slathering dogs, but because of the extent of their injuries they didn't stand a chance. Once caught by canine jaws, the vampires were once again chained in place to start the progression over.

The path then lead back into the mansion once again and into the last room where a fire breathing dragon had been created and hovered over the entire room. In each of its claws dangled vampires whose bodies were broken, distorted, and held suspended above a pool of boiling pitch. They were whipped and carved by silver swords to within an inch of their undead lives and then rapidly and repeatedly dipped into the boiling mass. I'd nearly run through the entire thing to get to the main room and was utterly sick to my stomach by the time I made it back to the place where I would bartend. I held it together, just barely, and made sure I didn't have to walk through again since I wasn't certain I'd be able to go through with the plan. I didn't want to run screaming because what I'd seen reaffirmed my belief that what we were doing was right.

Once the party was underway, I tried to relax and simply throw myself into the job I had been given. I was thankful for the distraction. When the band started I stared as Bubba strode onto stage, complete in a white rhinestone studded jumpsuit, looking as if he had never died and risen as a mentally-challenged vampire. I had worried that the amount of people would unnerve him and that we might run into some trouble with him, but instead he looked to be enjoying himself. He must not have had to walk through Freyda's circles of hell, I thought, and then reminded myself to focus, which I did on the music that enveloped the room. I knew the majority of Bubba's bigger hits, but it was a real treat to hear some of his lesser known songs. I forced a smile thinking that he looked happier than I had ever seen him, as if being back on stage unlocked the human he used to be.

I hadn't seen any of my vampires, as I thought of them now, since two nights previous and I hoped that everything had gone according to plan on their end. The room continued to fill up and I was three deep at the bar with the initial crush of attendees. It was so busy that the servers poured their own glasses of blood to pass around though later in the night I would do it for them. The effects of the tour the guests took to the main party were evident in the blackened eyes and elongated fangs of the vampires who rushed the bar, but slowly the feeling of bloodlust abated.

I didn't notice that Pam, Karin, and Bill had arrived until they were directly in front of me. I was glad to see that they looked to be in control of themselves, though I imagined it was simply because they were already thrumming with the need for battle and they knew that shortly their bloodlust would be released. Though disguised they all knew it was me, but I think it still startled them a bit to see how entirely different I looked. It was the only newly acquired skill of mine that Bill knew about and we had let him in on it only because there was no way around it. We decided to keep everything else from him because he simply couldn't be trusted. I had argued with them at first, but then had to agree that they were much better judges of character than me. It had been close a few times, and there was a chance that he had seen me practicing with my fireballs at some point, but we had done our best to keep the information from him. After his behavior the night of Eric's unexpected visit, I had realized just how right they were.

Karin was in the Roman clothing of Boadicea and Bill had come as a civil war soldier, not very imaginative if you ask me, but I thought Pam's costume was the best. After all of our debate the night of our shopping excursion, she had decided to go in the guise of my very first impression of her: Alice in Wonderland. The blue satin dress with white apron and black headband suited her pale features and long blonde hair, giving her an even younger appearance than normal. She'd even donned white tights and black Mary-Janes to complete the look. It was perfect. We didn't speak during their time at the bar, obviously, as I would have loved one of Pam's pep talks right about now, but I didn't have time to think as there were other vampires waiting to be served.

Mr. Cataliades wandered up eventually, ordering a simple glass of wine, dressed as Abraham Lincoln, and I stifled a chuckle when I realized the irony of his costume, seeing as he'd be helping us to free a slave before the end of the evening. He shook his head only slightly letting me know that our last ditch judicial effort had failed. Mr. C. had found a little known Norse law that stated a spouse could seek a divorce if they were taken out of their country against their will. Unfortunately the laws only pertained to women and technically Eric had not been taken out of the country, only his state and away from his home. Evidently, it wasn't enough.

Once the initial press was over, and I had finally really regained my composure, I had a chance to really check out the guests. Some had come in traditional masquerade wear, elaborate ball gowns and masks, but some had opted for more modern costumes. Barry stopped by to mentally point out those in attendance who were on Team Eric. Win, who I already knew, and Ritchie came as Bonnie and Clyde, Genevieve and Jean-Pierre had come as Christine and Eric from Phantom of the Opera, while Mac, the grizzled old man had come as John Wayne. I was thankful at many points for Barry's presence simply because it gave me someone to speak to, even if it was about trivial things like the stupidity of Bill's costume.

The room was almost filled. I still hadn't seen Eric and was getting a bit nervous about that. A hundred thoughts ran through my head about what might have gone wrong, which included him being dipped into a boiling hot tub of blood, but Barry assured me that Freyda simply liked to make an entrance. And that she did. The room fell silent as she and Eric entered. She had come as a Goddess. Freyja, Norse Goddess of Beauty, I overheard from the conversations of the guests, but it was Eric who really stole the show. He had come as Thor and was in full on Viking gear. My heart stopped for a moment as I saw him as he might have been a thousand years ago. He was spectacularly striking and I was in awe of the masculinity that rolled off him. It occurred to me that if I had met him back then I would never have been able to resist him. He wore his blonde hair tied back in his usual leather thong, but for the first time I realized it must be a holdover from his original era. He looked around the room and it seemed almost as if he was looking for me, but he only knew that I was playing bartender tonight and there were a few bars set up around the room. I remembered quickly that I shouldn't be staring and regained my breath.

I kept busy by studying the room and the guests in attendance. I finally saw Felipe and shoved down a snort when I saw that he had come dressed as Dracula. Eric must be stewing about what he would construe as disrespect, but I figured anything that allowed Felipe to wear a cape would be a good enough reason for him. He approached a donor and whisked into his arms and his fangs. The party was in full swing now and the time for our plan to go into action rapidly approaching. I knelt down under the bar to ensure that I had the bottle of colloidal silver that would be used to spike the champagne glasses filled with blood which the guests would toast with at midnight. I spiked a few bottles of blood while I was below the bar and set them to the left so I wouldn't grab them by accident. Barry was in charge of making sure that the unspiked drinks made it to our allies while the rest of the servers would pass out the rest. It wouldn't do too much except buy us some time to get to the weapons and take Freyda by surprise.

We had all agreed that Freyda was Eric's and none of us were to touch her. It was our job to take out the rest of the enemy. We would have no way to discern who was innocent in the throng, but I had to accept that there would be casualties. There was simply no way to kill only those who were on Freyda's side. I just hoped that Barry would be able to get the staff out of the room before the worst of it began. I shoved those thoughts away and focused on the battle. I needed to stay focused and so I watched as the Queen made Eric follow her around. It didn't appear that he spoke much and although outwardly he seemed calm, I knew he must be seething. How could she do that? Why in the world did she think that wouldn't come back to bite her? He was a proud Viking warrior, my proud Viking warrior I amended silently, and he was not meant for servitude. Anyone who knew him would know that. When watching him paraded around almost pushed me over the edge I changed my attention to the rest of our allies.

If I hadn't known what was coming I wouldn't have suspected anything, but those on our side were all alert and ready. They held the tension in their shoulders and quick movements that simply looked like they were scanning the crowd. I watched as Karin kept a close watch on Bill, occasionally joining his conversations if he appeared the least bit twitchy. Which, it was Bill so that was often enough. She played the part of the dutiful arm candy so as not to attract attention, but knowing how she loathed him I knew it was all a ruse. We had made it part of the plan so that it would appear to Freyda and Felipe that all was well on the Louisiana front. None of them would approach Eric and draw attention to any unrest, though it must have been even harder for them since they had the run of the entire party. At least I was stuck behind the bar and wouldn't have been able to go to him even if I had been tempted, which of course I was. I had to remind myself several times to be patient.

_Eric_

By the time the Queen decided we would make our entrance I was ready to strangle her, but it would not do. We needed to take out as many as we could to show our strength to ensure that no one would try to retaliate against us. The room was filled when we arrived and my eyes searched for Sookie's even knowing that she would be disguised. I would know her no matter what. As I scanned the bartenders I passed over the small blonde female and the sandy brown hair of a man of average height off to my right. In the back was a tall lean woman with ebony skin, her hair cropped short, next to a short man whose skin was the color of cappuccino. It was neither of them. Quinn would have ensured that she was the only one at her bar. I passed over two other bar stations manned by people who were easily forgotten. My gaze slid over the crowd and I saw Pam, Karin, and Bill as well as Ritchie and Win and the rest of my allies. Where was she?

There she was. To the left of the stage stood a lean woman of medium height, brunette hair, and freckles. She would have been plain to anyone else, but her stance and the way her eyes widened slightly as I stood in the front of the guests, revealed her to me. I could tell she didn't think I recognized her, but it was her none the less. I smiled inwardly when I realized she must have enjoyed my costume and I turned slightly to give her a better view. I almost laughed when her glance skittered back to the bar. It was unnoticed by anyone else, but I had been looking for it. I kept my joy on the inside and it tangled with my fear for her in the upcoming battle. I reminded myself that she was no longer at a disadvantage. Pam and Karin had been training her and, though she may not be as good as she would eventually be, she would be able to hold her own. Pam would never have allowed her to come otherwise.

I calmed myself and followed Freyda like a good consort. I had learned over the previous months what she expected and I would do nothing to draw her attention this evening. As the time passed I ran through the myriad of ways I had considered killing her. It would be drawn out if I could arrange it, but as long as her blood ran through my fingers this evening, I would be happy. Quinn had informed me earlier that I had a broadsword hidden beneath the stage for my use. He had made it look like he was simply apprising me of the status of the event, but he had slipped me a piece of paper that revealed my weapon's location, which I promptly burned in the fireplace in my quarters. My blood shot electric through my veins as I watched my allies moving like chess pieces. Karin kept a close eye on Bill, which I approved of, but I hoped that our fears would be unfounded. I would still kill him for trying to turn Sookie against me, but I had no doubt of her loyalty, only his.

Quinn stopped at each of my allies, appearing only to make small talk, but I knew better. He was revealing to each of them the knowledge of the hidden weapons. The moments ticked by and though time usually passed quickly for vampires I understood Sookie's human impatience. I wanted to start killing things. Instead I watched as the guests mingled, danced, flirted, and chatted, seemingly oblivious to the coming bloodshed. I had worried initially when Freyda had finally revealed her theme for the evening that we might have problems with early bloodlust, but the tension dissipated as the guests took their fill of blood, whether bottled or from a donor. I stole glances at Sookie and had to stifle my jealousy since, despite her plain appearance, there were several vampires in attendance who looked like that wanted to sample her. She was mine I wanted to roar in anger and pride. Soon enough, I thought to myself, soon enough. At one point I saw Harrison slip out of the ballroom and I knew that the time was almost upon us.

* * *

_I wanted to note that the torture scenes are based slightly off of Dante's Nine Circles of Hell._


	32. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine

_Sookie_

Quinn wandered over and indicated that it was time. I nodded, bent down, and reached for the spiked bottles of blood. I made sure to keep those on my left and the untainted bottles on my right. Barry and I had arranged that he would take only trays from my right side, while the other servers grabbed the ones on the other side. It was an effort not to watch as Barry made his way to our allies, but I managed. There was no way for us to get the poisoned blood to Freyda since she only drank from her personal bottle, but I trusted Eric to take her out without help from tainted blood. I took calm steadying breaths as Quinn walked up the stairs to the stage and Bubba graciously allowed him the microphone. I was ready to explode. A few more minutes and it would start.

"Welcome all," the smooth bass of Quinn's voice carried through the room. "I hope that you are enjoying the evening. Your servers are coming around with glasses of Royalty to raise in toast to our host for the evening. If you would, please welcome Queen Freyda of Oklahoma to the stage."

There was a smattering of applause as Freyda made her way front and center and the chattering of the guests died down as they turned their attention to her.

"I welcome you all to my humble abode," She began and I sniggered to myself tuning her voice out. I fingered the hilt of my katana under the bar and looked around the room to locate everyone. Pam stood at attention on the edge and middle of the crowd. Karin and Bill were directly across the room at the right corner of the stage. Mr. C and Diantha stood towards the back next to one of the other bars. The rest of our allies were well-placed scattered throughout the gathering. I watched as Barry escorted all of the staff to the back of the room nearest one of the exits. It would appear that they were simply being deferential to the Queen, but I knew better.

I looked back at the stage and saw Eric standing on the floor directly in front of Freyda as she lifted her glass and the assembled vampires imitated her gesture, all of them sipping in unison. Right then Bubba prompted the band and they began the song that was our cue. The first bars of_ A Little Less Conversation_ overtook the room and there was no time for hesitation. I unsnapped my katana from beneath the bar, strapping it to my waist. Pam slipped her hand beneath the draping velvet, and I saw each of our allies grab the hidden weapons overturning several tables in the process. Eric bent down and swept out a huge broadsword from its place, whirled around decapitating the vampires behind him and jumped onto the stage before Freyda's look of shock could even leave her face.

"You dare!" I heard her scream.

"You bet I fucking do," Eric replied as a huge smile overtook his features. She darted to the right, but Eric leapt after her. I had no time to appreciate his beauty in battle as I dropped my glamour and came around from behind the bar and the fight began in earnest. I had a split second to see realization dawn on Freyda's face. I smiled at her widely and swung my sword into action. Just then the floor to ceiling windows shattered as Thalia and Palomino crashed through them, propelled feet first and landing in the center of the crowd. They were trailed by Mustapha and Warren climbing over the shards behind them.

The vampires in attendance were shaking with the effects of the ingested silver, but I knew it wouldn't last long. I took out the two vampires closest to me who were dressed in Elizabethan costume. It was incredibly satisfying as I watched their heads fly from their bodies and erupt in an explosion of goo. My body was coated in their remains as I waded into the crowd. The effects of the tainted blood had worn off and chaos began to snake through the mass of seething vampires. Some tried to run, but I didn't bother to follow, I trusted the rest of Team Eric to take care of them. Instead I focused on staying alive. I had trained for this and, surprisingly, I reveled in it.

The Queen's guards scrambled into the fight, but I focused only on the enemy in front of me. I swirled and ducked, slashed and thrust my katana at every vampire who attacked. I didn't feel the wounds that sliced my skin, nor any of the bites from vampires who got close enough. I only felt the bloodlust that I finally, truly understood. I realized I hadn't used my fireballs yet, sheathed my sword, and readied my power. The vampires thought to take advantage of my brief fighting lull, but they didn't get the chance. I flung fire at them, one by one, and they exploded into dust that coated the blood that already covered my limbs. It was glorious and I felt like a true warrior. I was Eric's Valkyrie.

_Eric_

Finally, my blood and body roared into action. I took out the vampires behind me before I leapt at Freyda. The look at her face was worth every single day of servitude I had been subjected to.

"You dare!" She screamed at me.

"You bet I fucking do." And I launched myself at her. She propelled herself across the stage, not quick enough to escape me, but it gave her enough time to catch a sword thrown at her from one of her guards who was then killed by Ritchie, a fierce grin on his face. The windows shattered and Thalia and Palomino joined the fight followed by Mustapha and Warren. All my allies were here and we would be victorious.

I used the surprise and didn't hesitate. She didn't stand a chance against me. I was born to battle and had a thousand years to perfect my skills. The band scattered except for Bubba who jumped off the stage and into the fray. I grinned maniacally and toyed with Freyda a bit, allowing her to think that she had the upper hand. She really was stupid. I knew it, but to see her fall for the mistaken belief that she might even remotely be able to take me was satisfying. It even allowed me the time to glance over at Sookie. She was a magnificent avenging angel.

As I noticed her, so did Freyda. Her face filled with fury. "You would dare choose that…that…human barmaid over me. I am a Queen. I am immortal and she is nothing but a mere gnat that I will use as my plaything once I kill you for your disobedience. I warned you both that she would die if she stepped foot in Oklahoma and I intend to keep my promise."

I just laughed at her. "It is you who is nothing Freyda. You couldn't sway me to your side even with all your money, power, and prestige. You thought to seduce me. You thought to take my love from me. I have waited a thousand years for a woman such as Sookie and I will enjoy bathing in your blood."

Our swords met and the clashing steel was drowned out by the sounds of the surrounding battle. I backed her down the stairs and she tripped, falling over her trailing gown. I allowed her to stand and right herself, it would not be near as gratifying to take her while she lay there. I noticed as Felipe fled the battle and silently cursed the fact that he had escaped. I would have to deal with him later. Freyda's guards tried to come to her aid, but my allies kept them busy. The glinting of our meeting swords glittered in the candlelight. We were on the main floor now and I saw her notice an exit behind her. I stepped up my fight not wanting her to allow her escape. She turned and tried to flee, but was greeted by Harrison followed by the rest of the shifters.

"Going somewhere?" he asked caustically. "I don't think so. Do you remember Eloise Freyda? Did you think that I wouldn't eventually exact revenge on you?"

She sputtered in disbelief. "You would betray me? I am your maker."

"Absolutely," he snarled.

"I am your maker," she roared. "I command you not to fight me."

"Oh, I don't have to. Eric is going to take care of that for me." He nodded to me and joined the battle, staying close enough to watch as I came at her again.

As I fought her I glanced around the room to see how my allies were faring. We were outnumbered, but the poisoned blood had given us enough time to take out several of the guests before they even knew what was happening. Ritchie and Win fought back to back as they were killed vampires one after another. Several fires had started around the room from candles that had been knocked over onto the velvet. I inwardly thanked Quinn for the idea and saw him in his tiger form ripping the oncoming vampires limb from limb. The fire was spreading and more of my enemies began to try for escape. They were cut down by Genevieve and Jean-Pierre at one exit and Mac at another.

Bubba was in the center of the room fighting against a wolf and two vampires, but he wore a look of fierce happiness as he took them out. Pam whirled on the five opponents that surrounded her and as one tried to attack her from behind I saw Karin come up and decapitate him. The demon and his niece swung their swords slicing apart any enemy that dared get too close. Sookie's blonde hair spun out around her as she twirled, flinging fireballs at anyone who dared come near her. I noticed that she was injured, but not bad enough to incapacitate her. Surprisingly I saw a look of incredible joy on her face as she fought.

Guards had finally made it to Freyda's side and I took them out one by one while Harrison fought them from the other side. He couldn't fight her, but he could combat them. She was stuck in the middle with nowhere to go and simply using her guards as a shield. Not for long, I thought to myself. Delight burst into my bloodstream as I realized that we would win this battle and I refocused my energy on taking down Freyda without killing her. I wanted to enjoy her death.

_Pam_

My body was covered in blood, but I released every ounce of pent-up aggression that had been stifled while we waited for the night of the battle. We had spent months in the planning and now we were in the thick of it. It had been far too long since I had killed anything and I was seriously enjoying it. Blood stained the blue satin of my costume that was shredded around me. I felt the smile that spread across my face as I was attacked from all sides. It wasn't like the night of the Peter Threadgill's attempted takeover. We were prepared. I took out every adversary that attacked. I was surrounded at one point and might have lost my life if Karin hadn't come up behind me. I nodded my thanks at her and we fought side by side. I saw Sookie and felt a moment of pride well up inside me as she took out anyone who approached. The fireballs were especially handy since they didn't allow anyone to even come close to her. I watched as a vampire tried to sneak up behind her and bent down, picked up one of the wax-coated skulls and whipped it across the room. It smashed into shards as it came in contact with the vampire's head, stunning him. Sookie twisted around in time to launch a fireball and then the vampire was nothing but dust. I spared a second to check in on Eric and he was moments away from subduing Freyda.

The flames that licked up the velvet were growing and Karin and I moved as a team, getting closer to Sookie. When we reached her, the three of us formed a whirling dervish semi-circle fighting a ring of guards that had finally made their way to our side of the room. A straggling group of wolves edged towards us as our allies on the other side of the room pushed their opponents into the center. We were corralling them. The fight would soon be over. Just as the thought flickered through my brain I saw a look of utter horror cross Sookie's face. I whipped my head around as she screamed and propelled herself across the floor.

Time stilled and I watched in slow motion as she threw her fireball at the vampire whose sword sliced through Bubba's neck and killed him instantly. The vampire responsible turned to dust only a fraction of a second later, but it was too late. Sookie lost it and her screams of rage cut through the roar of the battle. She fell to her knees where Bubba had been, sobbing. She knew that the price of this battle might be paid in our own blood, but I don't think she ever really considered the cost. Heartbroken, I abandoned Karin knowing that the others weren't far away and would come to her side. I had to save Sookie. I couldn't let Bubba's death be the end of hers as well. I saw Eric's eyes search for Sookie as her scream echoed through the room and when he realized what had happened he sliced off Freyda's arms, and she collapsed wailing in pain. He leapt over her leaving her helpless in a puddle of her own blood. Those who were left fighting for Freyda redoubled their efforts, blocking my path, as well as Eric's, to Sookie.

The flames were everywhere. There was no way for Eric even to fly to her side. I was relieved when I saw her rise and pull out her sword. Evidently she wanted to feel the deaths of those she fought and I didn't blame her. Knowing that she was back in the game, both Eric and I continued battling until those that were left of Freyda's followers finally surrendered, realizing the fight was over and that no hope remained for them. We had only lost one of our own, but it was too much. We were surrounded by the spreading fire, but still I took the time to glance around and gauge the extent of the injuries we had suffered. We were all covered in blood, our costumes reduced to rags. I noticed that Warren had knelt down, leaning heavily on the wolf form of Mustapha, while Genevieve cradled Jean-Pierre's body as it healed itself. The rest of those remaining looked worse than they were.

As I searched the circle I realized that we were missing two people besides Bubba. I knew when Eric realized the same thing because a primal, gut-wrenching roar of anguish tore through the sudden silence of the night. Bill had betrayed us and taken Sookie. We had expected and planned for it, but there had been no time to tell Eric. He whirled on those that knelt before our circle in surrender. He was lost in bloodlust and rage and slaughtered every single one of them. When he finished with them he turned and saw Freyda's body, still alive, where he had left her. I knew that he had wanted to take his time with her, but I knew also that there was no way that would happen now. Her eyes widened as he stalked over to her. He was terrifying.

He grabbed her by her hair, dragging her across the bloody glass that littered the space beneath the windows. Shards clung to her as he pulled her up, feet dangling below her. He ignored the flames that licked at her gown that hung in tatters around her mangled body. He seethed his eyes completely black, his fangs elongated fully. Frozen, none of us said anything as his head bent down and he used his teeth to tear out her throat. Her blood ran down the front of him and he spit out her larynx, spraying her face with gore. He wrapped one massive hand around what remained of her neck, twisted, and with the other hand ripped it off, ending her as she dissolved at his feet.

He had exacted his revenge, but was still caught in the grip of bloodlust. I needed to calm him, but chunks of the burning building were slamming down onto the floor around us. The rest of the group streamed towards the gaping holes that used to be windows despite the fact that the flames were being sucked out into the night. Better to catch fire escaping with the chance to douse the flames once outside than to definitely be burned to death inside. Eric fell to his knees as the flames grew. Ashes tumbled around us like snow and we were both pelted with falling debris. His head whipped up as I approached. His eyes met mine and I knew that despite the fact that anger still raged through his body that he was coming out of the haze of bloodlust. It took only moments, but it felt like years and then my maker, the warrior I knew and loved through centuries was back. We rose together, sped to the same windows that everyone else had already exited through, and escaped just as the glass ceiling shattered from the heat of the fire.

Once safe I turned to reassure him. "We have a plan. We will get her back."

His eyes bore into mine. "You're fucking right we will and I will strip the skin from his body piece by piece. He will feel agony like he never has before. He will suffer and only when I have gorged myself on his blood and screams will I finally send him to his true death."

* * *

_I'm sorry for Bubba. It broke my heart too, trust me. It was really hard to write, but it was a battle and even though they're our heroes they didn't escape unscathed. _


	33. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

_Sookie_

I saw Bubba fall and the surrounding noise went silent. The world rushed in on me and I couldn't think I just acted. Throwing a fireball at the vampire who had just killed him, I sprinted across the room. I had never truly wished to be turned, but right now I wished that I could rip apart the vampire who just killed one of my favorite people with my bare hands. Bubba was one of the sweetest, kindest vampires you would ever meet, and he had killed him. A fireball was too quick of a death, but as he exploded into dust I couldn't find it in myself to care. I ran through his remains and fell to my knees at the spot where only moments before Bubba had been fighting.

The battled continued to rage around me, but all I could feel were the tears pouring down my cheeks and a gaping chasm of grief. I don't know how long I knelt there, but I finally came back to myself realizing that I was endangering the others. More than that, I wanted to kill. I soared to my feet, grabbing my katana and wielding it against any enemy who dared come close. Blood and chunks of exploding vampire assailed me, but I was oblivious to anything, caught completely in the throes of bloodlust. I had become death incarnate. I couldn't see anyone else, the smoke, fire, and onslaught of vampires and weres blocking anything besides the enemy that stood in front of me. I had no presence of mind or sense of safety for myself, which was why I was taken unprepared when I felt something hard crack against my skull and everything went dark.

_Bill_

I gently scooped up Sookie, grabbing her katana as well, and sped away before anyone else could realize she was gone. The plan involved being on a plane and out of Oklahoma as quickly as possible. I dropped her katana somewhere between the battle and the black SUV that was waiting for me at the end of the street, but I didn't go back for it. I would give her a new one, one that wasn't tainted with memories of Eric. After ruefully restraining her arms and legs, I placed her inert body in the back. I hadn't wanted to hurt her, but she had recovered from Bubba's death quicker than I expected her to. I blinked back the guilt I felt at playing a part in his death, but it was necessary. He was the only one whose death, besides Eric's, would affect her enough to take her out of the fight. Still, it had been dangerous. She and Pam had been keeping the extent of her abilities from me, but once the battle started there was no hiding them anymore. I screeched away from the curb, glancing in the rearview mirror at the roaring flames that had engulfed Freyda's mansion.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, I used the other to quickly dial.

"Is it done?" Felipe asked.

"It is. The plane is ready?"

"Of course. And Sookie?" His accent thickened. With this betrayal he would not only gain control of Eric, but also have use of a telepath. Only I had been able to secure her safety. I didn't like it, but he would have moved on acquiring her sooner or later.

"There were some unexpected surprises that made her harder to subdue, but she has been constrained. We will land shortly before sunrise. Have the house ready for her arrival," I said, trying to keep my voice neutral.

"All has been prepared just as you asked. Thank you for your cooperation and information that made this possible. I will see you tomorrow evening." I could hear the victory in his voice and it disgusted me.

I clicked off the call and threw the phone onto the dashboard. I had begun my plan long ago and had approached Felipe when Freyda had initiated the contract for Eric, using the opportunity to gain my own ally. He simply allowed Freyda to take Eric and waited for the right time to execute our plan. I didn't like the idea of keeping Sookie in the desert, but she needed to be isolated. Eric would never treat her with the reverence she truly deserved. She would be used by him and discarded after she served her purpose. Only I loved her in a way that honored her. She would be unhappy when she discovered what I had done, but I believed that she still loved me as well and needed to be separated from Eric's charisma before she would see it. She was mine.

I raced through the night and finally reached the plane. After settling her softly in a row of seats, I gave her a shot to keep her under. I couldn't risk her waking before we got to Vegas. I had arranged everything so carefully so she would not be inconvenienced any more than necessary. I settled in for the flight.

_Sookie_

When I awoke I was comfortable and clean. I blinked open my eyes finding myself in my bedroom. Sitting up quickly I glanced around confused. My brain was fuzzy, I had a serious headache, and my body was sore, but other than that I felt well enough. What had happened and how did I get home? I ripped back the covers and found myself in one of my nightgowns, white cotton and edged in lace. I turned and my feet hit the floor next to my bed. I felt for active brainwaves in the house with me, but I came away with nothing, not even a void that would indicate a vamp.

Realizing I had to pee, I made my way to the bathroom and brushed my teeth since my mouth felt dry and funky. I used a new toothbrush since mine must still be packed. Whoever brought me home had washed my hair and it was still slightly damp. I pulled it up into a ponytail and headed out to the living room. I hoped to find some kind of note informing me as to what the heck was going on, but there was nothing. My sense of unease grew. I looked around expecting to see my luggage sitting there, but it wasn't anywhere to be found. I made my way to the kitchen to make some coffee, hoping it would clear my thinking, and pulled open the curtains from the window.

The can of coffee slipped from my fingers and crashed to the floor, spilling grounds everywhere, my stomach dropping in terror. I was looking out on the desert. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, wishing that I was simply hallucinating, but the scene remained the same. Hyperventilating, I backed away from the sink. I ran to the front door, attempting to run outside and it was locked. There was no way to open it from the inside. It was the same at the back door. I sped from window to window, hoping to be able to escape, but there was no way for them to be opened. It also revealed that there was nothing anywhere nearby. No houses, no roads, just mountains in the distance and the emptiness of the red and brown sand of the desert. I grabbed a chair trying to shatter the glass, but it only bounced off ineffectually.

Holy fuck I swore silently. I forgave myself the language considering it was about the only phrase that fit the situation. I sat down heavily in one of the kitchen chairs, baffled and sick to my stomach. Bill had obviously been behind my abduction, but how had he arranged this? Everything here was the same as my actual house.

Think, I mentally shouted at myself. I took a deep breath and realized I needed to change. The sunlight was low enough to indicate that it wouldn't be long before Bill rose for the evening and came to me. I certainly didn't want him to find me in a nightgown. The thought stilled my body when I realized he must have been the one who bathed me. I rushed to the bathroom, making it to the toilet only an instant before I tried to empty the contents of my stomach, but there was nothing there. I knelt, shuddering on the tile floor trying to calm myself. I had no tenderness in any areas that would indicate that he had taken advantage of me, which provided a bit of relief. When I finally regained control I stood and headed to the bedroom. In the drawers were brand new clothes, many of which matched the ones I actually owned. Bill must have been planning this for far longer than we had expected.

Everything in the house was identical to my own. The queasiness returned when I realized that he must have stalked me, studying every inch of my house. How many times had he been there when I hadn't? I had been so blind to his treachery, only catching on at the last possible moment. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve white t-shirt, not wanting to show any skin. It occurred to me then that there was a difference: central air. I should have noticed it earlier, but I pushed that thought aside. I needed to figure out how to move forward.

The necklace. The one Pam had given me. I scanned the room frantically looking for it. It was hanging over the corner of the mirror and I let out a harsh sigh of relief. Bill must have burned his fingers taking it off. Good I thought viciously. At least they would be able to find me. Eric's stricken face passed across my mind. He would come for me and we would make Bill pay, but I could imagine how terrifying he would be until he found me again. I was glad again that Pam and Karin had been smart enough to figure out that Bill would betray us.

I didn't bother looking for a weapon knowing that I had my fireballs, but I really wanted revenge on Bill and that wouldn't be assuaged by a quick death. I did ensure that I could still form a fireball in case Bill tried something darker. He had assaulted me once and I would never allow it again. I knew that once he arrived I would have to act as if there was no one coming for me. I wouldn't tip him off to the rescue party that would inevitably arrive. Heading to the kitchen I opened one of the cabinets looking for something to eat. Bill had stocked the house with food, but I wouldn't eat anything that he might have drugged. I found a can of chicken noodle soup and heated it on the stove.

I ate quickly and then settled myself in the living room waiting for Bill to arrive. I would show him no fear. It didn't take long. I heard the key turning in the lock and I steeled my resolve. He entered the house with trepidation and glanced behind the door maybe expecting me to be waiting with a lamp in hand. He was shocked to see me sitting calmly on the couch. I'm sure he thought I would go for the door, but I knew that there was no way I could outrun him. I would play it smart.

"Sookie," Bill started tentatively, settling himself on the chair across from me. "How are you feeling?"

"As if you care," I said channeling a bit of Pam's bravado and snark.

Frown lines formed on Bill's face. "On the contrary, I have done all of this for you."

"For me?" I sputtered at him. "You abducted me away from my home, the people I care about, and the man that I love," I said putting emphasis on the last word, "all for me? Do you honestly believe that?"

"I went to great lengths and spent an extravagant sum of money to recreate your family home so that you would feel at ease here. It was not easy and you should be grateful. You must know, Sookie, that Eric is not good for you. He wants only to use you. I am the one who loves you and you are mine. You have been mine from the first moment you gave yourself to me. You will see this in time," Bill said earnestly, obviously believing the words that came out of his lying, betraying mouth.

I felt the disgust flicker over my face. "No. I won't. You can keep me trapped here, but I will never love you again. You betrayed me. And considering I'm in the middle of the desert I'm assuming you are working with Felipe, which means that you have your own ulterior motives. He obviously agreed that I was your reward, but what is he getting in return? Or is Felipe helping you out of the goodness of his blackened, shriveled heart?" I crossed my arms and legs and leaned back into the couch feigning a composure I didn't feel. Bill was dangerously deranged.

"Well," he began slowly, "you will have work for him from time to time, but we will dictate those terms." I couldn't believe he honestly thought I was going to go along with this. He proceeded after noticing the look of shock on my face. "But he gets Eric when he eventually finds you. That's how I know you will go along with this. He will kill Eric if you don't agree. Revenge is a dish best served cold, Sookie, and Felipe has harbored a desire for vengeance against Eric since you two killed Victor. Or did you honestly think there would be no repercussions? In addition he will gain control of Oklahoma and he didn't even have to lift a finger to do so." His eyes bored into mine with an intensity designed to unnerve me.

I didn't allow him to see that it was working. "Hmmmmm…So Felipe is going to try and keep Eric under control. I wonder how that worked out for Freyda? Or did you already forget the battle that occurred last night?"

"Which is the other reason you are here. You will be used to keep Eric in line. As long as I have you, Eric will do anything to keep you safe." Bill smiled coldly.

My laugh came out harsh and bitter. "So which is it Bill? Does Eric not actually love me and intends only to use me or is he so in love with me that he will agree to slavery under Felipe after he just got out of the clutches of Freyda? I mean I wasn't there at the end of the battle, but things looked quite dire for her before you knocked me unconscious."

"Oh he thinks he loves you and that will be enough for now. I'm sure that Eric will eventually be able to take down Felipe, and consequently betray you, but that isn't my concern. You are." His eyes widened daring me to disagree. When I didn't he continued, "Now, Felipe will be here shortly and you need to dress appropriately. You will find clothing in your closet. Wear something suitable for your new status."

"Oh! I'm sorry, have you purchased a Princess Leia slave outfit for me?"

He rose rapidly and crossed the short distance between us, both of his hands slamming against the couch on the sides of my shoulders. "You are not a slave Sookie. You are mine and I intend to honor you. I love you, but you must learn not to disobey me or I can make your life here unbearable until you succumb to the love I know you feel for me." His voice had quieted and he moved his lips closer to mine as if going in for a kiss. "Or you could simply allow me to dress you. I had forgotten how glorious your body was until I bathed you last evening."

I swallowed and regained my breath and nodded unable to find any words. I considered simply killing him where he stood, but if Felipe was on his way, he wouldn't be alone. I'd be a fool to try and take him on by myself. I would have to wait for my chance or until Eric arrived. I sent up a silent prayer that he showed sooner rather than later. Bill backed away quickly, settling back into the chair he had previously been sitting in. I stood shakily and headed to my imitation bedroom.

Once there I found a white and red sundress identical to the one I had worn that first evening I had gone to Fangtasia. Bill would think that I wore it for him, but I chose it because it was the night that I met Eric, the night that my life had changed irrevocably. I had still been with Bill at the time, but I remembered feeling a spark when Eric looked at me. I sighed, missing him. This was not how the night after our victory was supposed to have gone. Yes, we had anticipated Bill's betrayal, but not that he would have gone to such lengths to acquire me.

I slipped my feet into a pair of ballet flats, wanting to ensure that I wouldn't be in heels if given the opportunity for freedom, and slipped Pam's locket from the side of the mirror. I unclasped the hook and fastened it around my neck. It would serve two purposes. If for some reason Bill and Felipe decided to take me somewhere Eric could still track me, and it was silver. It wouldn't be much of a deterrent if a vampire decided to drain me, but it would buy me a few precious seconds to defend myself. I looked in the mirror fixing a firm and fearless look on my face. I took three deep breaths, calming my heart and turned to walk back out into the living room.

There was a knock on the door and Bill, grinning broadly, greeted Felipe who stood there. He stepped inside, once again wearing a stupid cape. He bowed to me and said, "Mees Stackhouse," his thick accent rolling my name off his tongue, "or should I call you Meesus Compton?" I stifled a scream when an obviously glamoured priest walked in behind him.


	34. Chapter Thirty-One

Chapter Thirty-One

_Eric_

"Explain," I spat icily at Pam not yet in complete control. She cowered. I knew that I must be terrifying right now, covered in blood and ash and standing in front of the burning mansion. I needed to calm myself. I sped away and ripped a tree up by the roots and tossed it away. Punching another tree, it splintered under the force and I screamed out the rage that tore through my body. Once I freed myself of some of anger, I walked back to the group of us who had survived.

"Please Pam you said you had a plan. Now would be the time to reveal it."

"We expected Bill to betray us; we just didn't know who he was working for. We didn't really think that he would abduct Sookie, but we couldn't take any chances. Before we left, I bought her a locket and had it outfitted with a tracking device." She finally looked directly at me. "We have the ability to follow their movements. We just need to figure out who he has on his side."

"Felipe," I hissed. "I saw him leave at the beginning of the battle. I thought he was simply preserving his life, but with the knowledge that Bill has taken Sookie, I think we can reasonably assume that Felipe is his ally." I swallowed the fear for Sookie that threatened to overwhelm me.

"I just need to get my phone out of the car. I left it there in case we needed to make a quick getaway. We will find her, Eric, don't worry," she added softly.

"Get your phone, now," I commanded and she sped off. "The rest of you: I thank you for your valor in this, but if you do not wish to help any further, get the hell away from me. Everything that you have been promised will be given." I eyed them all and no one moved.

"I'm in, Er," Win said simply.

"Me too," Ritchie agreed readily.

"Any one that tiny and yet devastatingly brave and loyal deserves my help as well," Mac pronounced. "I will help you rescue your love."

The rest of the circle nodded. I had expected Mr. C, Diantha, Karin and the rest of those who knew Sookie to agree, but that my allies, who only knew her through the battle and my speaking of her, were willing to help was a surprise. If I hadn't been so angry I would have been touched. Instead I laid out the plan.

"Mr. C. I'm assuming you have use of a plane?" He nodded his assent. "Good. Get it gassed up and prepared to fly us to wherever we need to go. Make sure that it's stocked with blood and first aid supplies; we're going to need it. Everybody else, get to your vehicles and meet us at the airport. I know you're exhausted, but we will go to ground when we reach our destination. Chances are the sun will be up before we can move tonight so we'll attack tomorrow, but remember Bill is mine. No one kills him. I want him taken alive." I glared at my allies. I could hear the mansion collapsing behind me and sirens in the distance. We needed to get out of here. The fire would take care of any of the bodies, but if we were still here when the authorities arrived they would try and detain us and I didn't have the patience to glamour them.

Pam finally returned and was already using her phone to discover where Bill was taking Sookie. "She's moving quickly, in the air I would imagine. Looks like they're headed to Las Vegas. I won't be able to pinpoint her location exactly until they stop moving. Hopefully Bill won't be smart enough to figure out we're tracking her. If we move quickly enough, it won't matter."

"Alright. Move. I want you all at the airport in the next half hour."

They scattered and headed to their individual vehicles. I sped towards the Corvette, Pam and Karin following right behind me. I would have to leave it at the airport, but I didn't give a shit. Sookie's safety was all I could think of right now. I stopped suddenly when I caught Sookie's scent. I followed it until I came across her katana lying discarded on the lawn. I grabbed it and resumed my race towards my car. I nearly ripped the door off in my haste. Pam and Karin jumped in right behind me and we were on our way seconds later. My hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly I heard something crack.

"Damn it Pam, how could you let this happen?" My voice was sharp.

"She knew the dangers Eric. She agreed. She is not helpless, you need to remember that. You're fairy princess is little but feisty. You saw her tonight."

Karin decided to chime in. "Eric, trust me, we will get her back. I've never liked a human before and I won't let a cretin like Bill take her away from us."

"She's already been taken from us," I roared at the two of them. "Just shut the fuck up. I swear if she's dead, I'll stake you both in the desert and wait for sunrise to take you."

Silence fell in the car and I was grateful for it. I knew that Pam and Karin were trying to reassure me, but I didn't want their hollow assurances. I wanted Sookie in my arms. I wanted to crush her against me and claim her body and soul. I had been so close and she had once again been ripped away from me. I stroked her katana that lay across my legs feeling the bloodstains that roughened the edges. I pressed my foot harder down onto the gas pedal, the sides of the road blurring.

We arrived at the plane and I paced impatiently waiting for takeoff. Once we were finally in the air I downed four bottles of True Blood. It was filling, but did nothing to alleviate the tension that held my body rigid. No one came near me and there was nothing to plan until we landed and knew where we were going. Pam stared at her phone, watching the small blue arrow as it moved. Mr. C was busy renting out a block of rooms at a small vampire motel on the outskirts and Diantha contacted a car company and reserved several large SUV's for our use. Genevieve tended to Jean-Pierre, and the rest of the group, Karin, Quinn, Win, Ritchie, Mac, Harrison, Thalia, Palomino, Mustapha, and Warren, whispered among themselves. I was shocked once again at those who had stayed for yet another fight. I sat down hard into one of the seats and went into downtime deciding instead to focus on memories of Sookie. The tension was palpable, but I ignored everything.

By the time we landed in Vegas I had succeeded in relaxing myself. Mr. C had given everyone directions to the motel and organized the group into cars. It didn't take long for us to arrive, but we just beat the sunrise. Before they disbanded I ordered everyone to gather at my room right after sunset. I wanted to get to Sookie as soon as possible, I couldn't risk that Bill would harm her. Though I didn't think he would physically injure her I worried that he would take her against her will. I reverently cleaned Sookie's katana as rage pulsed through my veins and I was still replaying that scenario over and over when the sun rose and death claimed me.

I woke instantly at sunset, still clutching the sword, jumped up, and grabbed Pam's phone searching for Sookie's signal. It was stationary and slightly southwest of the city a few miles off a small two lane road. It would take us a half an hour to drive there, though I would have been able to fly there much more quickly. But there would be no way for me to track Sookie while flying and I cursed the fact that we were not still blood bonded. It would have made finding her much easier.

I realized that I was still covered in the detritus of the battle and I showered rapidly. By the time I came out, still dressed in my costume from the evening before, everyone had gathered. The group in front of me looked haggard, having also donned their costumes from the party, but their eyes were bright and ready. I barked out commands. Diantha forwarded Sookie's location to everyone's phones so that they knew exactly where to go if for some reason anyone got separated from the rest of us. I slipped Sookie's katana through the belt at my waist and strode outside. I wanted her to have it for the fight.

Slightly under a half an hour later we ditched our vehicles a mile away from the blinking blue dot that indicated Sookie. There was nothing for miles in any direction. We approached the house that stood sentinel in the emptiness and I heard Pam swear under her breath when she realized that the house that stood before us was an exact replica of Sookie's. I hadn't thought that I could feel any angrier than I already did, but when I realized that Bill's betrayal had been going on for much longer than even Pam and Karin had thought, I almost blew our cover when bloodlust surged to the surface. My hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly. I needed to be patient, but my body screamed at me to rip my enemies to pieces.

Several cars encircled the house, just inside a dome of light from the security lights that beamed out into the desert night. We moved silently, creeping up in the shadows until we were hidden by the vehicles parked there. We were close enough that I could just make out the conversation within. What I heard made my blood run cold. Pam and Karin's eyes widened as they picked up the same response that I did.

The strain and anger in Sookie's voice was evident, even from our hiding spot. "Oh fuck no, there is no way in hell I am going to marry Bill Compton."


	35. Chapter Thirty-Two

Chapter Thirty-Two

_Eric_

Pam placed her hand on my arm, whether to calm me or keep me in place I wasn't sure, but I was seething. How dare Bill Compton think he deserved Sookie? She was a goddess and he was a psycho plebeian. I forced myself into stillness and listened to the continuing conversation.

"You must be nine kinds of crazy Bill, so let me explain it to you in very small words that you will be sure to understand. There is one vampire in the world that I have any intention of marrying and it is not you," Sookie spat out enunciating the last few words. I felt a surge of pride and ecstatic elation. My Valkyrie was amazing, but my mood darkened quickly when Bill replied.

"I do not think you have failed to notice that he is not here. I am, my dear, and I don't think that I'll be giving you a choice." Bill's voice was smug. I couldn't wait to rip his heart out.

"It's your funeral." I could envision the proud tilt of her chin, the line of her shoulders thrown back in defiance as she stood up to her one-time beau turned stalker.

I heard Felipe's chuckle. "Looks like your would-be bride has no interest in marital relations with you. It will be enjoyable watching you break her."

My thoughts were furious with differing plans. I wanted to storm inside, kicking down the door and painting the walls with their blood. We didn't know how many people were inside though, which put us at a disadvantage. However, if I got inside I could send information out to Pam and keep an eye on the situation.

My decision was made for me when I heard Sookie whimper in pain. Someone was hurting her, probably Bill. My eyes narrowed and I shoved the bloodlust down as I started to see red. I saw Pam wince and I indicated to her that I was headed in, but that she should stay put. She nodded her obedience despite the fact that I could tell she wanted to storm the house as well. _Come in when you hear the fighting start,_ I mouthed trusting her to pass along the information to the others, and I strode towards the door, crossing the distance that separated me from my love.

_Sookie_

The door exploded inward, splinters of wood spraying over the assembled vampires. Gloriously framed by the broken doorframe was my Viking. Relief surged through me knowing that he had survived the battle at Freyda's mansion. I hadn't really doubted it, but seeing him unlocked a worry I hadn't realized I was carrying. He sped across the room to my side, ripping Bill's hand off of my arm and I was overjoyed to see him.

"I'm sorry Bill," Eric said icily. "Who isn't here?" He slung his long, muscled arm over my shoulder protectively as well as possessively, rubbing the red finger marks that remained behind. Eat your heart out Bill or maybe I'll let Eric do that. His eyes searched my body checking for other injuries and noticing the dress. His eyes widened. I knew he understood the symbolism and that I knew he'd come for me. I flashed him a huge smile letting him know that I was fine and overly happy to see him.

"Looks like my boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble," I sing-songed snarkily at Bill.

He looked flustered. I knew he'd expected Eric to find me, but probably thought it would take long enough that he could marry me against my will and claim his husbandly rights. I shuddered inwardly at that and felt Eric's arm tighten around me.

"How did you find her?" He paused. "Never mind, there's only one of you, you'll never take all of us before we take you down. I'll enjoy your death and fuck her in your remains." That image made me ill, but I refused to let him see that he had rattled me. I felt Eric's body sharpen in response.

"Two," I replied, acid laced in my tone.

"Excuse me?" Bill asked confused.

"There are two of us, Bill, unless you've already forgotten that I am formidable in my own right." I saw Eric beam down at me proudly.

Eric spoke to him his tone unconcerned. "So two of us versus eleven of you. It appears that we are still at a bit of a disadvantage. Why don't you let me take Sookie and no one has to die?"

"Never," Bill exclaimed. "She is mine Northman. You gave her up proving that you don't deserve her. I have tolerated your presence in her life long enough. It's not as if you have any intention of marrying her yourself."

Eric raised an eyebrow, but gave the impression that he was considering this, though I could see the tick of his jaw tighten and release repeatedly. Felipe appeared unimpressed as he leaned against a wall, one foot crossed over the other, his arms crossed in displeasure. The poor priest stood in the corner, eyes glazed over and giving the impression that he wasn't processing anything that was happening around him. The rest of the vampires' were relaxed as if they weren't worried one bit about the change in circumstances. You would think that Eric's reputation would have preceded him, if not mine, but they didn't seem to be bothered.

"There's no way I will allow you to marry Sookie and I _do _have every intention of marrying her again, if she'll have me," his eyes flicked down to me before he continued, "which isn't something you apparently felt was important enough to ask her. I did it the wrong way the first time. It's not a mistake I intend to make twice. There's just the matter of our little situation here." Despite the situation I felt my insides flutter at his pronunciation.

"GIVE HER TO ME," Bill roared at Eric, whose hand moved slightly toward the broadsword attached to his back. I noticed then that he had my katana with him and I smiled knowing that he had known I would want it.

"I don't suppose you'd consider fighting me one on one?" Eric asked caustically. A smile quickly crossed and disappeared from Felipe's face. Bill looked like he was going to shatter into pieces he was so edgy. "No, I didn't think so."

Felipe finally joined the conversation. "Here's my offer Northman. You stay here with me in Las Vegas and I won't kill your pretty little princess. And to you, Sookie, I say, you will also stay and work for me and I won't make you watch while we dismember your boyfriend," he said, disdain heavy in his ridiculously accented voice. "Oh! And I get to keep Oklahoma. I have no care one way or the other what happens to Compton, but I have waited a long time to have the two of you under my thumb. You did, after all, kill Victor. I will have my retribution, but I am not without a heart. You may eventually be allowed to pursue your relationship." His face gave the look like he didn't expect us to turn down the deal. He took a few steps closer to us, standing next to Bill, whose face showed his shock that Felipe had turned on him. Sheesh, did he really think De Castro was trustworthy?

My eyes turned to Eric who gazed lovingly back down at me and I asked, "What do you think my Viking? Should we go play slave to the Caped Crusader here, or die fighting for our freedom?" I knew what his answer would be and though I didn't want to die, I would never again let my love go without a fight.

Something flashed through his eyes. "Oh Lover, I will never give you up again," his words echoing my thoughts. "Not for even the smallest instant. I would rather die than live without you. By the way, I brought you a present," he said ignoring the rest of the group. They weren't worried about us apparently and gave us the space to say our goodbyes. He pulled my katana that was strapped to his waist and handed it to me reverentially. His eyes flared with love and tinged with lust as he bent down to kiss me passionately.

Bill moved to attack and Felipe held him back. "Let them have their moment. We will kill them soon enough."

I took the sword from him and, despite the danger, I swooned. I kissed him back with everything I had. If it was the last time, I would put every ounce of love that I had held back from him before. I clutched at him, unwilling to let him go, but his hands gently grasped my upper arms and put some distance between us.

"I realize that this isn't the best time for this, and it is not where I would have preferred to do so, but if we are to die I refuse to go to Valhalla without asking you one thing," he paused falling to his knees. "You are the best and purest thing that has ever come into my life. I have come to know you, first as a feisty human who refused to fear me, then as a woman and warrior equal in every way to me. I have waited a thousand years to find someone to love as exquisitely as I do you. Miss Sookie Stackhouse, will you do me the honor of becoming my lifelong companion, my partner, my wife?" His eyes showed that he wasn't sure of my response and my heart thumped heavily in response.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and though I saw the rest of the vampires gathering preparing for battle, I said simply. "Yes. Absolutely yes. We have both made mistakes and there will be issues to overcome in the future, but I won't live another moment without letting you know how happy I would be with you at my side as my husband." He soared upwards and his lips met mine fervently pressing his muscled frame into my body. If we were going to die, this was definitely the way to go.

Evidently the romantic interlude the group had allowed us, thinking that we would be dead shortly anyway, was over and Bill screamed as he launched himself at me. I broke off the kiss, unsheathing my katana in the same moment and sliced down before he grabbed me again. Eric drew his sword, swinging it into action and grinning broadly. He always did enjoy a battle.

_Eric_

She said yes, I exclaimed inwardly, and my undead heart leapt in my chest. I kissed her with everything I was worth. We would not die tonight and she would be my wife. I was alive again and absolutely ready to kill anyone who would come between me and my beloved. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bill surge into movement, worrying momentarily for Sookie, but I shouldn't have. She was prepared. And so was I.

Pam and the rest of my allies rushed into action. The room itself was too small to fit all of us and I flung several of the enemy out the door into the night, creating a larger hole than I had initially created. Pam flew into the room followed by Win and Mac. Felipe attempted to flee, again, fucking coward, and I soared over blocking his exit. Our swords met and clashed against one another. Sookie was locked in combat with Bill across the room and she pressed forward, forcing him to taking steps backwards to keep his distance from her. She was viciously slashing at him and blood rose to the surface of his skin.

"Don't kill him," I yelled across the din. She cocked her head questioningly, but then it occurred to her what I was thinking and she smiled dangerously.

"Only if I get to help," she shouted back.

I was shocked, but I quickly agreed and we both continued our fights. Felipe pushed at me and I laughed heartily shoving him off and forcing him to retreat into the kitchen. I threw him against the cabinets and they flew open, dishes crashing to the ground around him. He lost his footing on the broken pieces and I took the opportunity to rip the cape from his shoulders as he fell. I flung it away from me and he looked smaller without the prop. I grabbed his hair, pulling him up and smashing his face into the edge of the countertop, blood spraying over the surface. When I brought his head back up, he glared at me and I slammed his face down again, enjoying the sensation and sound of breaking bones. I pulled back and tossed him across the room, his back crashed into the corner of the refrigerator, and I heard his spine snap.

I prowled over to him, slowly, enjoying the fear that crept over his features. I stopped in front of him, brought down my foot on each of his kneecaps, and then stepped onto his chest. I sliced off his hands and shoving my sword into his chest, pinned him to the linoleum. Another vampire tried to sneak up on me and I reached behind without looking, my hand gripped his neck and I turned and ripped his head off. I laid it atop Felipe's chest, his blood draining from the stumps of his arms, and strode out to the main battle.

The priest cowered in the corner though he was still glamoured. Survival was innate and he had the instinct to at least to try to be afraid. I barked at him to get into one of the bedrooms. He shouldn't have to pay for being forced into this situation. The glamour broke with my command and he ran. I surveyed the circumstances of the battle. Outside the rest of my allies were moving in a flurry of vengeance. I watched as Thalia kicked a vampire in the chest and into the waiting weapon of Ritchie, who decapitated him easily, the head arcing across the desert before landing as a splatter of blood. Quinn had one clutched in the fierce teeth of his jaws, worrying at the neck of his vanquished, muzzle covered with the gore of his prize. Harrison ripped out the heart of the vampire in front of him and spun punching the one that had come up behind him, covering the enemy's face with the remnants of the heart still clutched in his fist. Karin, I blinked and laughed, was using her sword like a bridle, riding the vampire she had been fighting around like a bucking bronco, a battle cry echoing through the night as she lead him directly into Palomino's waiting weapon.

Sookie had gotten the better of Bill and had him on the floor. Her katana skewered through his throat and she was forming small fireballs and flinging them at him, small bursts of flames burning his skin and clothing. She was covered in his blood, but obviously didn't need any help. Pam and Win were taking turns slicing up the vampire between them as Mac fought the vampire in front of him. Another looked to join in an attempt to overpower Mac. I pulled at his collar jerking him back to me and sank my fangs into him neck, draining him before ripping out his spine and tossing it away. I threw his body to the wolf form of Mustapha who proceeded to drag it through the sand to Warren who put the mangled vampire out of his misery.

The house was trashed and debris scattered everywhere. I shuddered with the knowledge that it was the mirror image of Sookie's house. I wanted the battle over now so that we could gather everyone and head back home. I had torturing to do, quickly amending mentally, _we _had torturing to do. Me and my future wife, I smiled inwardly.

I walked outside to the porch and bellowed to my allies, "End it now!" I turned and headed towards Sookie who was now using her katana to poke holes in several places on Bill's body, carefully avoiding his heart. I came up behind her and her head whipped around, bloodlust plain on her face. I took the katana gently from her hand, kicked Bill to the ground, knocked him unconscious, and pinned him to the floor like I had done with Felipe. I pulled her up, checking for injuries. She was covered in blood, but unharmed. She had taken down Bill without taking any damage herself. My heart swelled and I wrapped my arms around her.

Her hands wound up around my neck and her fingers gripped my hair forcing my head down. She crushed her lips against mine, forcing my mouth open, and our tongues tangled against each other. Her mouth insistent, I reveled in the taste of her. Her breath came heavy and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around me, her body undulating in pleasure. Her body ground into mine, rubbing her breasts against my bare chest, my gracious plenty rocking against her. Desire overwhelmed me and I slammed her against the shelf, causing several books to come crashing down on top of Bill. I worried that I had hurt her, but she groaned into my mouth, the heat of her making me wish we were alone. She threw her head back, baring her neck, her hands pressing my fangs to her throat. I hesitated, a question in my eyes, hers pleading with need.

"Please," she moaned, desire pouring from every inch of her.

My fangs slid home and I drank in her blissful essence. Her mouth found a wound just above my collarbone and her tongue flicked to it. My eyes widened when she used to her teeth to open it so that she could take my blood into her and I could feel the beginnings of the bond reopen within us. We stayed that way for several moments, our hips moving as one, lost in the ecstasy of each other until our mutual pleasure swelled and crashed over us. I screamed in an ancient forgotten language and her voice raw cried out my name. I clutched her to me, ripples of our shared orgasm pulsing between us.

I lowered her gently to the floor, licking her delicious blood from my lips, and then covered her face with dozens of kisses, rejoicing that she was back with me. I pressed her head against my chest speaking in a soft lover's tone. "I have missed you my beloved. I love you more than words can express."

Her eyes lifted to mine, still clouded with desire, her mouth swollen from our fervent kisses. "I love you too." She chuckled softly adjusting her torn and bloody dress, "Though that was unexpected. I feel kind of like a teenager, but since I'm not we need to find someplace private, sooner rather than later. I need to feel you inside me. I need to twine our love and our bodies and reaffirm our bond. Don't think just because we survived that you aren't going to marry me."

"Never my love. I have wanted you to willingly be mine for far too long." I could hardly believe that she was saying the words to me. It wasn't a dream I had to remind myself. The priest crept into the living room, silent and still terrified. He eyed me warily, but seemed to realize the danger had passed. He scurried toward the door.

Sookie's eyes lit up when she saw him. "He could marry us now."

"No, my love. Not like this. When we join as one I want it to be sacred, as sacred as my love is for you. Not standing amidst the debris of this imitation home." She sighed and agreed, pressing her lips again to mine. "Now, what shall we do with our prisoners?"

She looked down at Bill. "Prisoners?" She asked me.

"Yes, I have Felipe pinned down in the kitchen as well. What would you like to do with them?"

"Well…Leave Felipe where he is, but have some of your _unexpected _allies," her eyes laughed up into mine, "guard the back door. I know what I would like to do with him. But Bill comes with us. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted in. He's hurt me too many times and I feel like repaying him in kind."

"Are you sure dearest? It's not your usual…style," I said gently.

"And look at where my style has gotten us? No. I want to cause him pain. I want Bill to scream for mercy before I kill him. I want to send a warning to anyone who might dare to interfere with us again."

My eyes sparkled in anticipation. "Anything for you."

"Good. Now, is Felipe secure?" She asked and I wondered where she was going with this.

I guided her toward the kitchen where Felipe whimpered in pain, my broadsword sticking out of his chest, a pile of blood where the vampire's decapitated head had been.

"Do you want your sword back?" I shook my head. "Then leave him, grab Bill, and drag his body outside. Hmmmm. Prop him up against one of the vehicles so he can watch, if possible."

I sped over removing Sookie's katana from Bill's prone but conscious body. I did as she asked and watched her unmoving and glaring at the house Bill had built to cage my beautiful warrior. She moved to hold her hands out before her.

"Everyone out?" I glanced around checking to make sure everyone was accounted for.

"Yes. What are you going to…" But I stopped mid-sentence. She began to fling fireballs through the door of the house. I could see Felipe still lying immobile in the kitchen. The detritus of the battle allowed the fire to catch and blaze to life. She threw a few more at the porch which began burning the outside. She watched with a fierce look on her face as the rest of our allies ringed around us, except the few I had sent to keep an eye on the back door. My chest pressed up against her back and I wrapped my arms around her waist, adding my strength to her own and offering her comfort. This was something she needed to do and I would support her. We all would.

There were still decisions to be made. I somehow had found four separate states under my control when I hadn't even wanted one, but that could wait for tomorrow. I stood there, the reflection of the flames flickering across my face. I turned to watch the faces of the people who had gathered to help me. I felt a rush of gratitude and promised that I would take care of all of them, for as long they wanted. They would meet us back at Fangtasia tomorrow, I felt a swell of happiness at returning to my home, and we would work out the details. But right now, I thought, turning back to the blaze, I wanted to savor the victory with the people who made it happen. The people who had helped me reclaim my love.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Three

_I should warn, this chapter contains some lemony portions. Le sigh...Enjoy.  
As usual, thanks for reading.  
Secret Nerd Princess  
_

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

_Eric_

There was nothing left but ash and embers. Sookie stood statue-like until the last beam fell and burned to coals. She watched without tears, unmoved by the sight before her. The night had taken its toll and her body sagged, leaning into mine, using my strength to stay upright.

I stayed behind her until she turned, wrapping her arms around my waist, and whispered "Take me home." I looked to the demon lawyer who withdrew his phone from the SUV, calling the airport and readying the plane. There was plenty of time to get her back to Bon Temps and I could stay in her hidey-hole for the day.

"Pam, use the cards to make reservations for everyone at The Skylofts at the MGM Grand. They've recently remodeled to include several rooms suitable for the needs of vampires. Everything is on me for this evening. I will see you all back at Fangtasia tomorrow. There are details to dispense with, but tonight I want you all to relax, shop, take your pleasure where you will. Thank you for everything you have done for us," I said, exhausted, but knowing that the others had earned a night to themselves. "Also please inquire after Barry and the shifters. I am certain they will not want to attend tomorrow evening's meeting at Fangtasia, but let them know, anything they need will be provided for them."

"Of course Eric. Sookie, you were incredible during the battles." Pam came forward and pulled her into a short embrace. She released her quickly and I drew her smaller frame back against me. "If you need me, I'll be buying Gucci."

She walked away, eyes glittering in the aftermath of victory, and gathered the rest of the group, arranging their travel back to the strip since there was no reason to return to the anonymous motel from the night before. I ignored them, focusing instead on Sookie who was dead on her feet. I scooped her up, taking to the air and heading towards the airport. She was asleep before I landed, arms around my neck, her head tucked into the crook of my shoulder. The weight of the battles smoothed from her soot smudged face and I reveled in the calm ease at which she lay cradled in my arms. She slept through the flight.

_Sookie_

I awoke atop the covers of my bed. I panicked, worrying that the last few hours with Bill and Felipe had been a nightmare, until I realized that Eric was at the foot, gently removing the ruined ballet slippers.

"Hush Lover, you are safe." His words were soft and kind.

My breath evened out and I held a hand out to him. He was still covered in grime and blood, but his eyes were focused solely on me. He slid across the bed and I was enveloped by the masculine and slightly dry scent of vampire, my vampire. Relaxing into his body I realized that he was here, with me, and there was nothing to take him away again. A tear slipped silently down my cheek and he kissed it away. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand seeing it was close to four.

"You'll stay?" I asked the fatigue evident in my voice. It had been so long and I didn't want him to leave, even for an evening.

His smile was slight. "I'm not going anywhere. Now let's get you settled."

I could feel his contentment slightly through the reawakened bond and I looked into his eyes. "Maybe a shower before I crawl under the covers," I asked though my tone hinted at something more. We shared a flare of lust and without words he leaned forward, hands reaching behind me to unzip the tattered dress. My fingers moved down to the frayed edges of his shirt. My palms traced the hard planes of his chest as I shivered removing it and tossing it aside. He reached up tugging the bow loose that held the ties of my dress around my neck, and it fell down draping around my hips.

His fingers traced a line down my neck, following the contours of my collarbone, and around the outside of my breasts. I shivered in response as my movement echoed his, feeling his muscles quiver beneath my touch. I committed each dip and edge to memory, not realizing how much I missed the feel of him. We were inching closer to one another, slowly, savoring each moment as it came, unaware of its passing. His hand cupped the back of my neck and drew me to him, his lips moving down to meet mine softly, and a moan escaped when they met.

"So beautiful," he murmured in between kisses. His tongue flicked out licking my lips and my mouth parted in response. I moved and pressed my body against his, needing the feel of his skin. His arms wound around me, his hands roaming the curves of my shoulder blades and dipping down to encircle my waist, pulling me into his lap. His lips had moved to the concave space behind my ear, kissing his way around to the hollow at the base of my throat. My hands played with the leather thong still tying his hair back and I loosened it, freeing the blonde strands and entwining my fingers through its length.

Our caresses became more fervent. Breath coming quicker, I threw my head back, arching my body and giving him access to my breasts. His lips kissed their way down, teasing me with little nips, his tongue tasting my skin, and my nails scraped across his back, impatient for more. When his mouth finally encircled one nipple a sigh slipped out, desire pulsating through every inch of my body, as his fangs slid down and around the center, his tongue flicking what his fangs surrounded and sending threads of passion surging downward. My hands played at the belt that held the fabric that hung down, hiding the hard length of him. I whipped it off, ripping the material it held in the process and baring him to my hungry gaze.

He growled and tore his mouth away moving to crush it against mine. My fingers wrapped around him, and I pulled back with a gasp. I bent down, tongue tasting the salt of him that beaded at the tip, and moved my lips to slide down, achingly slow. I enjoyed the smooth feel of cool against the heat that pulsed in my veins. He leaned back, and I gazed up at him as his eyes fluttered closed, his mouth parted.

"Look at me, Lover," I echoed the words he had once said to me and his eyes opened, pupils black and filled with need. We continued this way, a deep growl rumbling in his chest until he could take no more and he grabbed me, pulling me up, and his mouth ravaging mine. He pressed forward, forcing me to lie before him and proceeded to kiss down the edge of my chin, passed the line of my shoulders, around the curves of my breasts, skimming the valley where my stomach dipped meeting the shadow of my hips. He ripped the tattered dress from my hips and threw it to the floor. By the time his tongue dipped down into the center of me I was overwhelmed. He took his time, stroking my heat, feeding the fire with fingers and tongue alternating sensations, sometimes slow, sometimes quick nips with the sharpened points of his fangs. My body writhed in passion and I screamed out when the pleasure left me stunned and speechless.

"Sookie," he rumbled out, "the taste of you…hot and heady…you are mine." His words choked out, and I knew that there would never be another for me. My future entangled with the vampire who inched towards me: a predator and my body his prey.

"Need you, now," I managed to gasp out and the world shattered as he sheathed himself fully. Our bodies fell into a rhythm, rocking against one another and my muscles remembered. It was like coming home. He picked us up, our bodies still connected and moved us to the shower; pressing my back against the wall while he turned on the water and shifted our bodies under its streaming. My feet on the ledge, my hands reached to grab the metal bar above me, the hard length of him sinking into me and teasing my core. Steam surrounded us and we urged our bodies together, hunger overtaking us.

"Please lover," he begged as he gazed down to the pulse of my throat, never lessening the feverish rhythm our bodies demanded.

"Yes, oh god yes, I want our bond, I want to feel you inside me, loving me." And when he bit, I did as well, bringing the copper taste of his blood into me. It warmed me all the way to my toes, feeling his desire mingling with mine breaking the boundaries between us. Our mouths pulled back and crashed into the other, our blood mingling on our lips as our passion crested, the lingering remnants shaking tremors that rippled between us.

My feet found the porcelain beneath them and we stayed locked in an embrace. I pulled back to watch the glistening water pouring down the sharp lines of his sculpted body. My hands touching again what they had missed, finding my favorite part of his body and squeezing, a giggle escaped.

"What lover?" came his deep voice flowing over me.

"I had forgotten how perfect this part of you was. I might just walk around for the next few months with my hand tucked into your back pocket." I smiled broadly up at him.

A laugh broke out of his chest and he wrapped his arms around me again. "You can keep your hands on any part of me that you like, though there is one portion of my anatomy that might get lonely." He waggled his eyebrows seductively. "Now come. We still need to clean up."

Grabbing the soap, I lathered up my hands and proceeded to pay close attention to every edge and crevice, taking my time with certain parts, enjoying the fact that he was back with me. Once every inch of our bodies were clean, we patted each other dry, and he chased me back into the bedroom his heavy weight falling against me on top of the bed. We burrowed beneath the covers and spent the last hour before sunrise relearning the joys of the other until he slipped into the hidey-hole as the first rays broke the horizon. I fell into a deep sleep, happy and sated.

_Eric_

I crawled out of the light tight room at sundown finding Sookie still deep in sleep, on her side, arms tucked up and her hair splayed out behind her. I was incredibly thankful that I hadn't woken up in Freyda's compound and that the love of my life lay before me. I lifted the covers and crawled in behind her, kissing the back of her neck. She turned, curling herself into me, her unconscious body craving mine. She was so beautiful and I relished this moment of quiet, there was much to do this evening.

Her eyes flickered open drinking me in and a sleepy smile broke across her face. I threw my long leg over both of hers rubbing my body against her softness. She kissed me and proving that our minds were in sync we joined our bodies again. When we came back up for air I looked at the clock, frowning in the realization that we would have to leave for Fangtasia shortly. I didn't want to leave the luxury of her bed and neither did she, but we forced ourselves to separate.

I pulled back the covers, wincing at the mound of shredded bloody costume that was the only thing I had to wear, and said so. She smiled sheepishly, bouncing over to her dresser and opening the bottom drawer. From the back of it, she withdrew a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but it wasn't until she handed them to me that I realized they were mine.

"I…well…I held onto them," she said, embarrassed. "I couldn't admit it, even to myself, but I missed you."

"Is that so…" I remarked, a hint of amusement in my voice.

"Yes. Now, shut up and get dressed." She huffed and walked back to the dresser to pull out a short flouncy yellow skirt that fell to her knees and a matching shirt, but I caught her admiring me as I pulled the jeans on. I returned the expression of lust that flickered across her features as she smiled at me. I wanted to throw her back down on the bed, fuck the rest of my responsibilities, but I knew better. It had to be done while my allies were still here or else I'd end up running four states and I frowned at the thought.

It didn't take long before we were in Sookie's beater of a car heading towards Shreveport and Fangtasia. A fluttering started within me and I realized that I was excited to be heading back to my bar. It had been almost four months since I'd stepped foot inside, but it felt like much longer. Looking at Sookie driving, she insisted I thought chuckling since it was her car, I was happy to have her by my side.

We pulled into the shopping center parking lot and I hesitated.

"Everything okay Eric?" She asked concerned.

"Yes. Yes." I said quickly. "I just find myself…well happy to be back."

A sweet smile crossed her features as she leaned across the car to kiss me softly, her hand caressing my face. "I understand. I'm happy to have you back here. Now let's get in there and figure out what to do with your kingdoms your majesty," she drawled lightly.

I growled at her. "You know I never wanted to be king."

"Yup. But we don't always get what we want, or have you forgotten that?" A frown skimmed across her forehead and I could feel sadness flash through our bond. I knew she was thinking of the last few months and everything that it had cost us. I pulled her into a deep kiss to wipe the memory away, forgetting for a moment everything that awaited us. I leaned back and saw her smile reappear. I returned it as we got out of the car and headed towards the bar I had built.

When I opened the door I was greeted by a bar full of friends and allies. There was even a 'Welcome Home Eric' banner fluttering above. Sookie face held a look of amused astonishment, telling me she hadn't been in on this surprise. Then I saw the smug look on Pam's face and I knew it was all her doing. She was leaning against the bar, hip cocked, and looking pleased with herself. She prowled over to me, hiding her hands behind her back. Once she reached me she revealed a paper crown, which she placed on my head. Sookie tried to hold in her laughter, but it wasn't working. I tried to give Pam a look of contempt, but she just laughed harder.

"Welcome home o' King of mine," She snickered.

"Pam…" My voice held a note of warning, but I couldn't keep it up. Truthfully I was so happy to be back that I grabbed her instead and hugged her, knowing how much she hated it. She was getting a bit better, as evidenced by her willingness to hug Sookie, but her body stiffened when I did it, which made me laugh uproariously.

"We knew we had to gather, and though we all had fun last night, which I'm sure you two did as well, but we wanted to celebrate and really welcome you back."

I moved through the crowd, thanking everyone personally for their role in my rescue. Sookie stayed by my side, accepting her own congratulations, since she had been instrumental in gathering my forces on this side of the state lines. Fangtasia seemed exactly the same and utterly different since I had been here last. When I finally made it through the throng of people I looked up at the stage and smirked, though Sookie hadn't noticed the change yet, engaged in talking to those that surrounded us. Pam, it seemed, had been busy. I turned Sookie's body to face the stage and she gasped, whirling around to find Pam whose face adopted a look of feigned innocence.

Next to my throne sat a smaller one decorated with tinsel and glitter. The seat was pink velvet, with silver scrollwork lining the deep mahogany that formed the frame. It was utterly feminine and Pam had a sign made which was hung with pink and white ribbons draping down over the back of the pink seat and read: Property of the Fairy Princess. Sookie glared at Pam with all the fight she had in her, which was quite a bit I admit, but Pam was unfazed.

"Well you _are _a Fairy Princess and I thought you might enjoy your own throne with which to rule the kingdom by the King's side." She wasn't holding in her mirth very well, almost choking on the words that she pronounced. She zipped behind the bar bringing out a small silver tiara lined with rhinestones that spelled out the word Princess and placed it atop Sookie's head.

"Take away her shoe collection Eric and her credit cards," Sookie declared without any real heat.

Pam pretended to swoon and fell to her knees at our feet, begging our forgiveness.

"Get off your knees you shrew, but I will repay you in kind don't you worry." Sookie threatened, a sly grin playing over her features.

I took her hand daintily and lead her up the stage, placing her at my right in her newly acquired throne. She giggled, leaning over to kiss me, and I returned it with a scorching passion that brought a flush to her cheeks. I noticed Pam had her phone out and was snapping a photo of us and for once I didn't mind. I wanted to remember this. We only stayed on the stage for a little while, but then we made our way to my booth, there was actually work to be done despite the fact that this was a celebration.

I had already decided that I would retain the title of regent of Louisiana, not that I really wanted it, but at least neither Sookie nor I would have to relocate. I motioned to Harrison that I would like to speak with him. He ended the conversation he was in and came over. Sookie looked to see if I wanted to her let us speak in private, but I shook my head. No, she was a part of me and therefore should have a say in the decisions I was making. I could feel her happiness and she slipped her hand under the table, placing it on my thigh.

Harrison sat across for us and I eased into the discussion. "First, I would like to say thank you for everything you did for us in Oklahoma. Showing up when you did during the battle kept Freyda from escaping, which would have been, simply put, a nightmare."

"If you remember, Eric, it wasn't entirely altruistic. I was avenging the woman I loved." He glanced at Sookie and gave her a small smile.

"Nonetheless, you freed the shifters and helped me defeat the Queen and for that you have my utmost gratitude. I would like to reward you, though it may not seem like much of a reward initially." Harrison eyed me carefully and I continued. "I have found myself as regent of four states when I never cared for ruling and I need people I can trust in place. I don't want to have to worry about being betrayed again. You waited a hundred years to take vengeance on Freyda for the killing of your Eloise and showed great loyalty to the woman you loved in doing so. Would you be willing to show the same loyalty to me and mine?"

"Yes, of course. I have no desire to fight, despite the events of the past few days. I simply want to live in peace." His face showed no deceit only that he was honest in his aspiration.

"Good, then I would like you to take over the kingdom of Oklahoma. I won't tolerate any mistreatment of the humans or vampires under your care so consider carefully if you truly wish to take on this role. Since the Great Revelation, some vampires have held onto the old ways, I am not one of those as you can see by the woman seated at my side. If I find that you are showing any of the signs of becoming like Freyda or any of those who still live by the old codes, I won't hesitate to replace you, but you will have my support and loyalty as long as you remain fair. Know, though, that if you betray me, I will bronze your skull and place it on display for all to see." I paused to let that sink in before continuing. "Sookie, do you have anything to add to my requests of him?"

She thought for a moment. "Only the same thing that I asked of you when I first agreed to work for you," I cocked my head and looked at her quizzically, "that if any humans are found culpable in a crime that they are turned over to the human authorities. Vampires still answer under vampire law, but humans should be tried under the laws of this country. I don't really think that there should be two sets of laws, but one step at a time."

"We could work towards gaining a true equality between vampires and humans, but it will take time, my love," I responded proud of the woman who really was my equal.

"Good thing we have plenty of that." Her face showed the joy that emanated from deep within her.

"Now Harrison, do you think that you could abide by the framework we have outlined?" I asked, sincere in my offer to him, but wanting to ensure that he knew the ground rules.

Harrison contemplated before he spoke. "Well, I've never thought to rule anywhere, but I have come to consider Oklahoma my home and I imagine there will be much to rebuild. I would like the chance to do so fairly so that what happened to my Eloise will never repeat itself. There is much work to be done, but if you are willing to lend your support to the cause then I would be happy to take on the task."

"Good. We will draw up the contracts in the next few days. Please, go back to enjoying the party and know that I am eternally grateful to you." He nodded to me and slid out of the booth.

I called over Thalia and Palomino, going through the same speech and asking Thalia to take over Arkansas with Palomino as her second. I hated to lose them, but they had shown their loyalty not only to me, but also to Sookie. She had spoken of how they never demeaned her and had been nothing but supportive of the plans she and Pam had come up with. Thalia was harder to convince, being as attracted to ruling as I was, but I explained that I needed people in place that I could trust. In the end they both agreed to the move and I was glad to have such good people on my side. The hard conversation was the one we had to have next. I called Pam and Karin over to the booth.

They settled in, Pam jabbering on about the party and how I had been taken completely by surprise, little did she know what I was about to ask of her. This was something I had already discussed with Sookie and she, though sad, agreed with me.

"Pam. Karin. You are both my children and though I chose you for different reasons, I could not have asked for better progeny. You both have shown loyalty, intelligence, patience, and objectivity in your dealings. What I ask of you now is difficult and yet makes me proud that you have become the two that I trust above any other besides the woman sitting next to me." I paused. I would hate to lose them, but it was only right that I asked this of my two closest companions. "Pam, I would like you to take over as Queen of Nevada with Karin as your second. You have shown a great aptitude for finances which is definitely needed in that state."

Karin readily agreed, but Pam hesitated before she spoke. "As honored as I am by your offer Eric, I must decline it." Karin and Sookie were taken aback thinking that she would have agreed.

"You decline Pam? Why, may I ask?" I was confused; she seemed born to rule. I figured it had only been that I kept her by my side that she hadn't tried for more power in the past.

"I have no desire to leave you and Sookie Eric," she explained. "Having lost you once, I will not give you up so easily, and I've become quite fond of your little fairy."

"Not even for a kingdom?" I asked shocked.

"No, not even for a kingdom. Karin deserves it, maybe even more so than me. Besides, who would keep you in line? You might become a big softy ruling next to your fairy princess here." I laughed inwardly thinking that once Pam knew what Sookie had planned for Bill she might not think that. Sookie may want equality between humans and the supernatural community, but she also wanted vengeance.

"Think of the shopping you could do Pam. The shoes you could buy in Vegas," Sookie added. Leave it to Sookie to tempt Pam with the one thing that might persuade her.

"True enough, but I imagine Eric would buy me an entire factory full of shoes if I asked him, so my answer is still no. I do not want it, not even for all the shoes in the world. Okay, well maybe then, but still my answer remains the same. No Eric, I do not wish to rule. I will stay here as your second." Her voice was firm.

That was her answer and it was obvious that I would not be able to change her mind. "Well Karin, what do you think? Would you take over as Queen of Nevada? We'll have to find you a worthy second, but I have the utmost faith in your abilities."

"Of course Eric. We have been apart for many years so I am used to living without you, but I would like to make a request, if I may?" She asked and I was stumped as to what her request might be. I waved a hand indicating that she should continue. "I would like to take Win and Ritchie to Nevada with me. You know that I am not as good with people, but they are, though too young to rule on their own. Not to mention they are both vicious, having witnessed them in battle, and I imagine there will be a use for their skills dealing with the shenanigans that go on in Vegas." She was asking my permission though she really didn't have to, as regent she could choose anyone she liked as her second.

"Of course. I have known them both and they are loyal and capable, but you're right, they are young. Are you ready to handle the issues that could arise?"

"Yes. I am quite fond of the both of them, as they are of each other it appears. I would hate to separate young lovers." I looked over at Win and Ritchie and, sure enough, they were talking quite closely, hands making small touches here and there. The thought warmed me.

"So it appears. If they agree they are yours." Sookie began running her fingers up and down the inside of my leg under the table, flittering up to toy with the button of my jeans, and I realized that I would need to find us someplace private soon.

Sookie added her voice to the discussion. "Karin, if I may ask one thing?" Karin nodded. "Can you make sure that Win comes and visits often? I find that I really like her and would like the chance to get to know her better."

Both Pam and Karin erupted in laughter, though I didn't quite understand. Pam looked and Karin and said, "Told you so. I knew she'd like her."

"As usual you were absolutely right Pam," was Karin's only response.

"Can we go back to the party now Eric? I mean, really. I set all this up for you and you've been sitting here working. Boo I say! Come on, lemme get you a blood." I let Pam pull me and Sookie from the booth. Ritchie and Win had headed over to the sound booth and decided that there should be dancing. Knowing how much Sookie loved to dance I couldn't argue. Pam and Win quickly rearranged the tables so that there suddenly a makeshift dance floor.

I drew Sookie in, enjoying the proximity of her body to mine and the rest of my allies joined us on the floor. Her hands roamed and I let my mouth trace the curves of her neckline, placing small nibbling kisses on her skin. We danced for a while before we slipped away from the crowd and into my office. We didn't have long before we would be missed, but the moment the door shut we flung ourselves together. We moved toward the desk and I lifted Sookie, setting her on the edge. Her hands worked to free me from my jeans and, laying her back I worked her skirt up, tearing her panties off and slid into her. Our passion was furious and our need for one another desperate. She clutched at me, driving me further into her, the pace of our bodies demanding. I gave her everything that she wanted and more.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Four

_I ended up with some extra time today and I put the finishing touches on Bill's punishment._

_WARNING: This chapter contains a lot of violence, some of which might be too intense for some readers. If this is the case for you, stop reading when Sookie and Eric head to Fangtasia. The only thing you need to know from the scene is that Bill is still alive, barely, and Eric has a plan in store for his true death.  
There is an absurd amount of happiness though in store for Eric and Sookie since I believe in happily ever after.  
_

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

_Sookie_

After we were done in the office we headed back out to the party, but didn't stay long. We have been separated for far too long and had a lot of time to make up for. Even before we had been forced to divorce, something had always seemed to get in the way. I was glad that Eric hadn't decided to rule all four states since that would have kept him much busier with vampire politics than I would have liked. I would have supported him, of course, but I was glad just the same.

We had plenty of time left in the night when we got back to my house and it occurred to me that Eric would have to spend another night in the hidey-hole. I wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Eric, I know the light-tight space underneath my closet must be really small for you and I've never thought to ask if it bothered you." I was swept up into the arms of my blonde Viking, who moved us both quickly to the couch, settling me next to him, my legs draped across his lap.

"Sookie I would stay in a hole in the ground every night if that's all you had to offer me." He really was incredible, knowing exactly what to say to make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"You're very sweet to say that Eric, but seriously, you've got to be cramped down there." I didn't want to mention that Bill had also built it so I didn't really like him sleeping down there. There would be time for Bill and it wasn't now. "I was thinking about our living arrangements. I know that you love your house and I love that we can wake up next to each other there, but I'm kinda attached to this house, ya know? It may be too soon for us even to have this conversation and if it is, just say so." I didn't want to push him. I mean he'd proposed and all, but still, he's a vampire so time moved differently for him.

He looked thoughtful. "Sookie, you're right I do love my house, but I love you more, and it isn't too soon for us to start talking about this. I find, after my time in Oklahoma, that I am loathe to part with you even for an evening, so if it means that much to you, I'll stay in your hidey-hole every night for the rest of our lives if you like, but it sounds like you were going somewhere with this."

I nodded. "Well did I tell you I inherited a bunch of money from my fairy cousins?" He shook his head to indicate that I hadn't. "Well never mind the details, but I am no longer living hand to mouth and after all that you've done for me, I'd like to do something for you. I haven't really thought it out much, but what if we added onto the house?"

Suddenly I was underneath a very horny vampire who was kissing me for all he was worth. God I would never tire of his kissing.

"Sookie I have thought of that before, but I didn't want to bring it up since it is your family home and you have always been hesitant in the past about us moving forward. I have no need of my house, though I will probably keep it in case I need to stay close to Fangtasia, but I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up next to you." He looked suddenly sheepish, which was unusual for him. "But...well it used to bother you when I died for the day. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

He tried to back away from me, but I wouldn't let him. "Eric, after losing you, I had to take a good hard look at myself and I realized that I wasn't accepting you for who you are. You're a vampire, which means that you die for the day and I love you, which means I have to love every part of you. I see now the trust you were placing in me by letting me be with you when you were completely vulnerable. I never want to betray that again."

He sat back up and pulled me into the curve of his body. "Sookie, I can't tell you how much this means to me. I haven't lived with another woman since I was human, choosing instead to seclude that part of myself. I don't want to hide anything from you anymore." He paused. "I would like to ask you something my love."

"Of course Eric, I don't want to hide anything from you either." I took his larger hand in both of mine, tracing circles around his palm.

"I want to complete our bond. When you were taken by Bill," he shuddered his body growing tight with anger, "I worried that I wouldn't be able to find you again. I know that Pam had the tracking device on you, but what if..." He stopped himself. "What if I hadn't gotten there in time? But I know that you broke the bond once before, and I couldn't handle it if you did again. If you aren't ready I'll understand, but it would mean a lot to me."

"Eric, I was wrong to break the bond the first time, though I'm glad I did since it meant that I figured out I loved you on my own, but I did it because I was worried that you were controlling me through the bond. I know that's not the case, and though it does mean you can influence my feelings, I find that I miss having that connection to you." I could feel his happiness even through our unfinished bond and I was glad of it. I didn't want any more barriers between us.

"Would you mind if we did it now?" He asked. "I want us to do this without the sway of lust. I want you to choose to do this free of any influence."

I leaned forward and whispered against his lips, "Eric, it wouldn't change anything even if I was under the influence of your incredible love-making. I want this and I will do it any time you want. If this is important to you, then it's important to me as well."

He pulled out a small engraved knife that he had in his pocket. It wasn't the jewel-encrusted ceremonial knife that had caused us so many problems, thankfully. He turned sideways to face me, tucking one long leg up under the other and asked, "Are you sure? I promise I can wait if you need to."

"No Eric, I don't want to wait. I want to be a part of you now and for the rest of our existence."

He smiled and removed his t-shirt, distracting me momentarily with his magnificently sculpted chest, but then he pulled me closer to him so that my legs wound around his waist. He took the knife, opening a vein for me and I pressed my lips to catch the life force that flowed out of him. Very gently he swept my hair aside and lowered his mouth until his fangs penetrated and he drank deeply. I felt our bond soar back to life and a tear fell when I realized I could feel him again fully. Our happiness entwined. We pulled back at the same time just looking at each other and feeling the wonder of our reconnection.

I reveled in it for a bit before I stood and began slowly removing pieces of clothing until I was naked in front of him. He reached out, stroking my skin and sending shivers through me. Bending down I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs, my lips trailing the skin that was being revealed as I did so. When he was finally naked I admired him before lowering my body and slipping him inside of me. We spent the remaining hours before sunrise lost in the sensation of one another.

_Eric_

We spent the evening after waking just enjoying each other's presence. She made some coffee for herself and warmed me up a True Blood despite the fact that I was old enough that I didn't really need it, but I liked sharing the little things she did when she got up. We sat across the kitchen table from one another and it was incredibly pleasant, but there were still a few conversations I wanted to discuss with her.

"Sookie," I began.

"Yes, my hot hunk of Viking," she responded coyly.

"I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"Good, because the feeling's completely mutual." Her face radiated happiness.

"Yes, but there's still something we haven't discussed. A life with me means that you will never have children of your own." I glanced at her worried about her response. I didn't want to lose her, but I wouldn't keep her from becoming a mother if that was what she truly wanted.

She sipped her coffee. "I know Eric, I've already considered that. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want kids, but I need to know if you would ever want one."

"Sookie, you know it's not possible…" I started, but she interrupted me.

"I know that Eric, but what I'm asking is if you would ever want one. I know you had a family when you were human, but you're a vampire now, and I want to know if you would ever consider starting a family with me." She set her cup of coffee down and looked at me intently, searching my face as if the answer were written there.

"One of my greatest regrets when I was turned was losing my family. I regret never seeing my children grow." Saying the words brought back a buried sadness and the idea that Sookie wanted a family that I couldn't give her almost broke my heart. "There is nothing I would like more than for you to be the mother of my children. I won't keep you from having one with someone else if that is what you wish." The words burned me even as I knew I told her the truth.

She took her time before speaking, as if unsure of my response. Sadness overtook me. I was going to lose her before we had even started our life together. "Stop Eric, I can feel your sadness. What I want to know is if you'd be willing to adopt?"

The depression that threatened to drown me lifted immediately and I beamed at her. "Of course, I would love to. You would make such a wonderful mother and it warms me to know that you would be willing to compromise on this."

"It's not really a compromise," she responded. "I had always worried about passing on my telepathy. Though I don't regret it as much as I used to, it has made my life harder than it needed to be. It doesn't have to be anytime soon, we have hundreds of years ahead of us."

I jumped from my seat, racing over to her side and picked her up, twirling her around. I felt like a teenager again I realized suddenly, and I squeezed her even tighter. This was going to work, it really was.

Her laughed echoed as she spun. "Eric, you big lug, put me down." I obliged her, but not before I kissed her. "I never thought I'd be this happy ever again, Sookie. You really are the most amazing woman, and the mate I would have chosen no matter when I had met you."

She was back in her chair and I settled down across from her. We sat silent basking in our happiness for several minutes, but slowly I could tell that she was wrestling with saying something.

"What is it lover?" I asked tentatively. "I can there is something you want to discuss."

"Well. I didn't want to ruin the moment, but…" she paused, "I want to deal Bill tonight. I don't like knowing he's in the basement of Fangtasia."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. We can move him somewhere else if it bothers you. You didn't say anything last night when we were there." I should have realized that his captivity would upset her, no matter what she said in the heat of battle.

She screwed up her face, causing crinkle lines to form between her brows. "No, you misunderstand. It doesn't bother me that he's being held captive. It bothers me that he's still alive. When I say I want to deal with him, I mean I want to go there and make the bastard pay."

"Oh," I said startled. "Are you sure? I mean it will be very intense and you don't have to do it yourself. I am happy to do the dirty work Sookie. I've waited a very long time to make Bill pay. The only reason I didn't before was out of respect for you, because you still seemed to care for him."

"No. I want to. I wouldn't be able to do it without you, but you'll be there if I need you, or if I can't handle it. But promise me you'll make him pay if I can't."

A cruel smile drifted across my face. "It would be my genuine pleasure."

"Good. When can we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready, though I'd suggest wearing clothing you won't mind burning afterwards." She nodded, dumped her coffee, and rinsed out her cup.

"It won't take me long and I still have those old sweats I got you when you were amnesia Eric if you want them."

"No, I have fond memories of that clothing. I'm not worried about my jeans and I have a hundred black t-shirts."

As promised she didn't take long and within a half an hour we were on our way to Fangtasia.

The ride to Shreveport was quiet, and I was glad we had decided to keep Fangtasia closed for a few days while we all got settled back in. I popped my head into the office to let Pam know that Sookie and I would be downstairs.

"I can't join you?" She asked pouting.

It was Sookie who answered. "No, I'm sorry Pam. This is not something I'm willing to share with anyone besides Eric."

"Understood," she responded and bent back down to her paperwork. "It's just too bad it's soundproof down there."

I led Sookie to the entrance to the basement and we walked slowly down the concrete stairs, her fingers laced tightly in mine. The bare light bulbs illuminated small circles on the damp grey floor and left the rest of the room in a murky darkness. There was a single thick metal door in the far wall locked with several deadbolts. I knew when Sookie's eyes adjusted because her heartbeat stuttered and her feet froze.

"There is no reason you have to be here," I said, my voice gentle as I turned to face her. Her face downturned, I used my free hand to tilt her chin up so that she was looking at me.

She took several deep gulps of air before she responded. The lines of her face hardened, "Yes. I do. After everything that's been done _to_ me, I need to. Every other time, someone else has taken care of the people that have hurt me. Do you know what it's like to wake up worrying that two psychotic fairies are still coming after you? I know they're dead, but in my nightmares they're not. What they did still haunts me. I won't let it happen again. I need to know for myself that Bill is gone and not coming back. That he won't harm me again. Just gimme a sec. I need to gather my strength."

"You are one of the strongest people I know Sookie and if this is what you want, I'll be right there beside you, but I warn you, it may create new nightmares."

She nodded. "I know, but I have to try. I don't want to feel helpless anymore." She gave me a slight smile and I fell silent giving her the space to calm the turbulence that raged inside her.

She lifted her eyes to meet mine. "Okay. I'm ready."

We crossed the rest of the room and I pulled out the keys, unlocking the deadbolts with a dull thud that ricocheted through the bare space. The metal creaked as the door opened and I stepped through, speeding to light the torches that lined the mildewed walls. To the left of the door was a worn wooden table lined with a series of sharpened silver knives of differing lengths, several branding irons, as well as blunt and bloodied instruments designed for pain. An iron coffin leaned against the wall to the right of the door, the interior of which was lined with silver nails and left no extra space for movement. In one corner there was a low fire that burned beneath an iron pot that held molten silver, always available whenever it might be needed.

In the last corner hung Bill, suspended by silver chains that ended in manacles attached to his neck, wrists, and ankles, which could be raised and lowered at will. His skin was ragged and raw where the silver chafed. He had been stripped naked and his body bowed like a sail blown by a storm wind, his manhood dangling only centimeters above a series of silver tipped pikes set into the floor. He was filthy from the battle in the Nevada desert and the stench of him filled the small stone room.

I felt Sookie recoil in disgust, but she held her ground, unwavering in her resolve. Her eyes followed the chains that held him in place to a lever set into one of the walls. She walked to the table laden with knives, picking up a few of them and inspecting their edges. Setting them down she proceeded to pick up one of the branding irons that flat edge of which was formed into an X shape. She walked over to the burning fire and stuck it in the coals there.

I leaned against the metal door, watching her, checking her emotions to ensure her wellbeing. I felt nothing but a grim determination coming from her side of the bond and I sent her my strength to add to her own. I knew that she was burying the discomfort of the situation, but I would allow her the space to get out her anger and I would be there for her in its aftermath as well. She headed back to the table and picked up one of the longer knives. She walked over to Bill and shoved it clean through his right shoulder so that the pointed edge poked out dripping blood down his back. He had been unconscious until that moment.

"Oh good, you're awake," I said, pushing off the door and striding across the room. I grabbed him by his hair, yanking his head up to force him to look me directly in the eyes. "You have been a very naughty vampire Bill. What made you think that you could betray us and get away with it?"

Sookie interrupted by skewering him just above his left hipbone. His eyes squeezed shut, but made no sound. Yet.

"Why Bill?" Sookie asked, though I'm not certain she thought she'd get a response.

"You are mine." He choked out and she plunged another knife, this time into his chest just shy of his heart.

"No I'm not and I haven't been for quite some time. Try again." This time she grabbed an iron poker and walked over to dip it in the molten silver.

"If you had never met Eric you would still be with me." Bill squawked out, and I punched him.

She thrust the silver covered poker into his left shoulder. "Wrong again. You left me and when I rescued you I was rewarded by being raped and almost drained." She stepped back and folded her arms over her chest.

"I apologized for those things Sookie," Bill pleaded. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Punch him again please Eric."

I released the chunk of his hair I held in my fist, and grabbed the silver spiked brass knuckles from the table walking back to oblige her. His head snapped to the side, shredding his chin which leaked blood over the drain in the stone floor. Grabbing the knife in his right shoulder I twisted and felt better when he finally screamed.

"That's better. Now, you know that I take care of those I love and you've hurt Sookie. So here's what going to happen, I'm going to help her torture you until the demons are gone and then we'll decide how to kill you. I must remind you that I have a thousand years of memories to draw from." My gaze flickered over to Sookie, but she stood stone still glaring at the restrained vampire.

"She is mine," he screamed.

"You really should stop saying that," she declared.

She crossed behind me, withdrawing the branding iron from the fire and dipping it in the silver. Her free hand touched my arm, handing the iron to me. I knew what she wanted. I turned and pressed it into the flesh just above his dangling cock. She turned away choosing instead to use one of the levers to lower him onto the pikes below. She left him there for a few moments before bringing his body back up oozing blood.

"Sookie, we don't want him to lose too much blood too quickly." She shrugged and removed the knives and poker from his body, placing them back on the table.

Waiting while he healed she fingered a mallet, hefting its weight and turning it over in her palm. "Release his feet."

I sorted through the keys to find the right one and did as she asked. She stalked over to him and handed the mallet to me. I gleefully smashed both of his feet, shattering painfully all the tiny bones there and handed it back to her. She took it in hand and pummeled both of his knee caps.

"Lock him back up." Sookie's scrutiny was cold and calculating. She had never tortured anyone before, but in the last few years she lived through so much that all of her pent-up aggression was being released on the man in front of her.

"Look what he's turned you into Sookie. You were innocent and now you are just like him," Bill said snidely.

She whirled on him. "No. This is not Eric's fault Bill. You know whose fault this is? It's yours. It's Steve Newlin and Johan Glassport's. It's the Rattrays, Rene Lenier, and Debbie Pelt's. It's Hallow and Claude's. It's Alexei, Appius, Freyda, and Charles Twining's fault. Oh! And let's not forget Neave and Lochlan. But most of all it's mine for never dealing with any of it, never standing up for myself, and simply letting everyone else do the dirty work." She brought her arm back, swinging the mallet into the side of his ribcage. She whirled again bringing it across his hipbone.

She was winding up to hit him again but froze when he choked out, "I should've had Eric killed instead of Bubba. I would have saved you this pain."

Sookie dropped the mallet, staggering backwards into the door, and fell to the floor. The bloodlust surged through me.

"What did you just say?" Bill seemed to realize his mistake because his eyes went wide with fear. I sped over to the lever, dropping his body down onto the pikes, and hurried to Sookie's side.

I took her face in my hands asking gently, "Are you okay my love?" Her eyes were vacant and I began to worry that I should never have allowed her to do this. I should have known that Bill would say something to push her over the edge. He was screaming and I rushed over, shoving a gag in his mouth, and was back at Sookie's side in seconds. She seemed to have come back to herself.

"I want him to pay."

"Of course, but let's get you out of here." I moved to pick her up and she shook her head.

"No. I want to see this through." She gathered her strength and stood. God this woman amazed me. "I don't have the skills that you do. Tell me what we can do to really hurt him."

I hesitated. There was so much she didn't know about my past, about the man I used to be, but I refused to hide anything from her. I only asked, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then." I walked over and picked up a silver tipped scalpel. I pulled Bill's body off the pikes, lowering his legs slightly, and straightening his upper body. I walked back over to Sookie's side. Using the connection of our bond I felt her need for vengeance. I glanced down at her to make sure she was really prepared. Her eyes hardened. I dragged the edge of the scalpel down Bill's chest carving a single line and then repeated the process only the slightly to the left of the first cut ensuring that the tops and bottoms of both lines met. I then used the point to create a small flap of skin, which I took hold of and peeled downward. My eyes flicked to Sookie's worrying about how she was taking this, but she was detached. Bill's mouth was still gagged and his muffled screams were the only sound.

Sookie leaned over and took the scalpel from my hand. "How do I do it?"

"Start at the top of the line I just made and draw down the blade, making sure not to slice too deeply."

"Like this?" She slowly drew a parallel line a few centimeters away from the one next to it.

"Exactly. Now use to tip of the scalpel to pull back a bit of skin that you can grab." She did so and then slowly peeled the skin away from his chest. "Nicely done."

Our bloodlust mingled and flowed between us like a river. We took turns flaying the skin from the traitor in front of us, not just for his betrayal, but for the calculated killing of Bubba. His blood ran in streams down the front of his body, pooling at his feet. When we finished with his chest, we moved onto his back, and then his lower extremities. Sookie stayed strong the entire time and I could tell that this was cathartic for her.

When we finished with his left leg, she stretched and made a small joke. "The couple that flays together stays together." Though we were both covered in Bill's blood, something inside her had been freed by this retribution.

"Are you finished with him Sookie?" I asked matter of factly. Bill was barely conscious and there wasn't much skin left on him.

"I am, and though I feel much better having gotten this out of my system, I don't feel the need to repeat it anytime soon. That being said, I think that simply killing him is too good. What was the worst way you ever saw someone die?" She asked shocking me yet again.

"Well since I was alive in medieval times I witnessed some truly horrible deaths." I considered her question. "I think I know just the thing, but we should also discourage others from betraying us. To do that I think we should invite the other vampires under me to witness his death, though I will understand if you don't want to participate."

"No. I told you Eric, we're in this together. I want to ensure the safety of our love and our family. If this is the way to make sure that no one ever tries anything again, then I will be standing right by your side. I won't be your weakness anymore."

Though we were both filthy I charged across the room and swept her into my arms, kissing her ardently. "You were never my weakness Sookie, and even if you didn't want to witness his death, I would never hold that against you. I only wish that I could have protected you from all the pain you have suffered. No one will ever harm you again."

She laughed ruefully. "Don't make that promise Eric, neither of us knows what the future holds, but I'll tell what you can promise me. Promise me that you will continue to train me so that I will never be a detriment to you or anyone else ever again."

"Done." After all we had been through I was elated that we were moving forward together.

"Now, I'm finished with him, so I'm going to head up to the bar and make myself a good stiff drink while I wait until you're done here." She said, taking one last look at the flayed man in front of her.

I watched as she spun and walked out of the room. Then I turned heading back to Bill. I wouldn't find much enjoyment with him unconscious, so I shoved a few knives in his body to rouse him.

"Alone at last," I said when I saw that he was conscious. I could see the fear in his eyes. Good. He should fear me. I spent the next hour removing pieces of him, small bits at a time. First his fingers, taking them one knuckle at a time, then I moved to his toes, savoring his screams, and then onto his ears and his nose, cauterizing each piece after I severed them from his body. I purposefully left his manhood until after Sookie was gone, knowing that there were some things even she couldn't handle. I took it off in three slices, making sure that he knew it was for his rape of Sookie in the trunk of the car and the one he had intended for her in the Nevada desert. I felt no remorse, nor would I. It was less than what he deserved, and though I knew that Pam would keep her company, I didn't want to leave Sookie alone too long.

He passed out shortly after that. I considered rousing him again, but I doubted he could be revived after everything we had put him through anyway, so I settled for unlocking his manacles and transferring his broken body to the silver-lined coffin. He could stay there until everything was prepared for his final death.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Five

_Quick chapter y'all! Just a heads up, I changed up one of the characters slightly from the original series to suit my own imagination. Next chapter will be Bill's execution, YAY!_

_Enjoy, and as per usual: Thanks for reading!  
Secret Nerd Princess_

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

_Sookie_

Pam came out the office to join me at the bar. I wasn't feeling real talkative, but I was glad I wasn't alone. We sat in silence for a while, me sipping my drink, Pam hers. I hadn't been lying when I told Eric that I felt better and it shocked me. I'd expected to feel remorse, but I couldn't find it in me to feel bad for torturing the man who had skipped right over sanity's edge and down the rabbit hole. What I regretted was realizing that I would never be innocent again, until it occurred to me, that I hadn't been innocent for a long time. It had been me that had pressed Eric into killing Victor. I let the thought sink in. I had already been protecting the people I loved for years. It was just that now I was ready to admit it to myself. The thought I'd had a few months back that Eric and I were more alike than I had considered before rippled through my mind. It was true and I was okay with it. Oh I'd never choose to kill people if I could see a way around it, but neither did Eric.

Pam interrupted my train of thought asking, "Is he killing him?"

"No, we decided that we would make an example of him," I said bluntly.

"We?" Pam asked, looking at me askance.

"Yes. Bill revealed that it was his plan to kill Bubba. We couldn't let that stand. If I'm going to be with Eric, I won't do it halfway. It took me a while, but I've realized that this is me. I am as bloodthirsty and protective as any vampire. I won't delude myself into thinking differently anymore."

"Good," she responded simply. "He's the reason Bubba died?"

I nodded to her, feeling the grief that I carried with me.

"Then Bill will be around a few days longer then I imagine?" I shook my head smiling, knowing where Pam was going with that. "Good. I'll have to pay him a visit."

We fell into a comfortable silence until hearing the door to the bar open. We jumped to our feet ready to defend ourselves, but then we noticed that it was Mr. Cataliades.

"Pam. Sookie. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No of course not Mr. C, but I thought you were headed back to New Orleans." I asked, curious as to what might have brought him back here.

"I was until I was given instructions to return," he replied. "Is Eric around?"

Eric's voice came from the back of the bar and he strode across the room to join Pam and I. "Yes Desmond. What can I help you with?"

"I'm here to inform you that word of your overthrow of Freyda and Felipe is spreading like wildfire throughout the supernatural community."

Eric smirked, pleased. "Yes, we expected that. So what's the problem?"

"Several letters were delivered to anyone who aided you in the coup to be back in Shreveport in six days' time. Word leaked out that she was coming here. Completely unprecedented." Mr. C began babbling, which was concerning in and of itself, but he wasn't getting to the point. "Your town, I expect will be flooding with supes over the next few days. Anyone's who's anyone will be here. So much to do. Lord knows how she was able to contact all of us…" His voice drifted off in contemplation.

Eric however was losing patience. "Who Cataliades? What decisions? Who contacted you?"

"I did," announced the primeval voice from behind us. We all turned immediately to see the Ancient Pythoness seated in my throne. Eric, Pam, and Mr. C fell to their knees, but I just stood there mouth gaping. She made an odd picture this physically old vampire, tiny, gnarled, and blind sitting in the girly pink throne that was Pam's idea of a joke. Where the heck had she come from? I was stunned to say the least.

"It is an honor to kneel before you oh Ancient one…" Eric began, but she waved him off.

"Northman, we meet again. Rise, I find I tire of the bowing and scraping."

"Ancient Pythoness, what are you doing here alone? I am here to deliver your message. There was no need for you to venture out." Mr. C said, crossing the floor to stand before her.

"Have I no mind of my own demon? Think I know not what was demanded of you?" The Oracle asked contemptuously. "Think I helpless? I who was consulted by Alexander? I have outlived every vampire who existed in my time. I simply use what you young ones perceive."

Helpless? Well, yeah, I thought to myself. I mean she looked like someone's grandmother: frail and about to be blown away by the next stiff wind. The only thing that looked strong on her was her wild white hair. Her cold laugh rippled through the bar, creating Goosebumps across my flesh.

"Oh fairy. You are so entertaining. I am no one's grandmother, but I am glad to see you have finally come into your own. I was wondering how the future would play out since the first time we met." I choked in fear not realizing she could read my mind. "Your telepathy gives me access to your thoughts if I choose."

Eric had wrapped his arm around me protectively. "Ancient Pythoness it seems you have us at a disadvantage."

"Yes and I enjoy that." She stopped letting the weight of silence settle on us before continuing. "You three were the instigators of the deaths of Freyda, Queen of Oklahoma, and Felipe De Castro, King of Nevada." It wasn't a question. "You did so without the permission of any of the ruling council. Do you think yourselves above the laws?"

Eric answered her, his tone humble and respectful. "No Oracle. We meant no disrespect. I could not live in slavery and though I attempted to free myself by legal means from the contract my maker signed, I was not successful. I was left with no choice, but to surrender or fight. I chose to fight. Please take my life and spare those who aided me."

It hadn't slipped my notice that Eric kept using the word I when Pam and I had also been part and parcel of the plan to free him. There was no way I was willing to let Eric die alone and though this Ancient Pythoness terrified me I spoke up. "Well, if he's gotta die than I'm going with him." I slipped my hand in his and gaze it a squeeze.

"And I as well Oracle." Pam added. Eric glared, trying to silence us with the weight of his stare. I would have laughed if I hadn't been so scared. Like that was going to happen.

She let loose that same chilling laugh once more. "I had considered this as well as demanding that you come before the council, but I did not wish for the tedious bureaucracy of convening a summit, not to mention the last one did not end well." I'd say. The hotel had been blown up and reduced to rubble. We'd all barely escaped with our lives. "But I have seen the futures and in every possible avenue, your deaths would cause more harm than good. It seems that the three of you still have roles to play. Your actions will determine the paths of both the human and supernatural races."

Huh? What madness is this? "Um I don't really see how that's possible. Besides I'm not really a fan of being used as a pawn." Eric was sending me keep quiet vibes through the bond, but apparently my mouth was quicker.

"Of course you wouldn't child. That is why I am the Oracle and you are not." She declared raising an eyebrow over one milk-white eye. "And you will not be a pawn. You and your vampire have chosen this path of your own free will. You will only be following the decisions you have already made."

When she fell quiet I realized she wouldn't say anything more about this mysterious future. Well, I guess we'd just have to wait and see what happened. Big surprise there.

When the tension in the room seemed ready to shatter us, she spoke again. "In six days hence I will preside over the coronations of those who you have decided upon to rule, giving them and you my approval. The following evening I will officiate your wedding."

And the weird just kept on coming, must be Sunday. I needed to sit down and backed up to one of the barstools. I'd figured Eric and I would simply have a small ceremony in my backyard, I'd realized I didn't really care about a big church wedding, all I cared about was Eric. Apparently fate had different plans. I was going to be married by the Oracle of Delphi, which even for my life was a strange turn of events. Eric and Pam rushed to my side. They seemed to have a much better handle on the situation than I did. When we looked back to the stage, the Ancient Pythoness was gone. Mr. C still seemed to be rambling, his lips moving as if speaking to an invisible companion.

"Raise your hand if you think this was really odd?" I asked rhetorically. "Did y'all know that she could do that? I mean appear and disappear at will? Or, Lord have mercy, read my mind?"

"There is much that isn't known about the Oracle. Her powers have been kept a secret for millennium." Eric stated. "Well it looks as if we have a lot of to do in the next few days: kill Bill, and plan not only a coronation, but also a wedding."

Pam piped up, "I've got the wedding. Actually I already started. I'll simply have to move up the timetable." Eric and I both gaped at her. "What? You weren't going to ask me to plan it anyway? Seriously you two, it's like you don't even know me," Pam pouted.

"Nothing big Pam, I don't care if Queen Elizabeth came back from the grave just to marry me, I want to keep this small." I gave her a firm look.

She huffed. "Obviously. I assumed you'd want to have it in your backyard, right? I haven't contacted any of your friends yet thinking that you'd prefer to do that." She was right, but I wasn't sure how many friends I had left who would want to attend my wedding to a vampire. Well, nothing ventured nothing gained, as my gram used to say. The worst they could say was no.

Mr. C. pulled himself back from his ramblings. "Quinn has already been contacted about the coronations. He secured the Riverdome for Saturday evening. It seems there was a last minute cancellation and they were happy to be able to fill the slot."

Eric had been quiet, which meant he was thinking, and I could feel his turmoil. "Could you guys excuse us?" I asked.

"Of course Sookie," said Mr. C, "I will stay in contact regarding the ceremony, Eric."

Pam was practically giddy with the prospect of planning my wedding so she simply kissed me on the cheek and bounced from the room, her voice trailing behind her. "Shopping tomorrow evening Sookie, no ifs, ands, or buts." Sigh. It seemed Pam had taken it upon herself to ensure that I learned to love shopping. I had a feeling I would have to give in or suffer the consequences.

I turned to Eric, "Is there something wrong? You haven't changed your mind about the wedding have you? Because I know the Ancient Pythoness declared herself, but we can always tell her no." Though I wasn't quite sure about that, she didn't seem like a woman accustomed to being disagreed with.

"No. Absolutely not. I told you, I want to marry you as soon as possible and truthfully it's a great honor for the Oracle to be the one to perform the ceremony, it's not something she does often. I think the last time was sometime in the 17th century. No, I just have a lot to do between now and then." He bent down to kiss me on the forehead. "I need to start now. Will you be alright to get home by yourself?"

My heart fluttered a bit with his chivalry. "Sure sweetheart. It's not that far and it's not like I haven't made the trip by myself a time or two before. Should I expect you tonight or will you be too busy?" I was saddened that vampire politics had intruded on our lives so quickly, but I understood.

"Nothing could keep me from joining you lover." I shivered at his tone. I stood on the rung of the bar stool to kiss him, allowing my hands to run down his body and settle into his back pockets pulling him closer to me.

I whispered against his lips, "I'll be looking forward to it." His smile just about melted me.

He didn't release me though, asking instead, "Where would you like to go my love?"

"Go? What do you mean?" I was confused.

"On our honeymoon. Isn't that traditionally what couples do after the wedding?"

"Well that's one of the things they do after the wedding," I said coyly, rubbing my body against the length of his. " I hadn't thought about it. I just thought what with you being King and all, that you'd be too busy. I'm a simple girl anyway. I don't need much, just you." I could tell my words made him happy.

"Yes, but you are also a fairy princess and therefore we shall go wherever you desire."

"Rome." I said without hesitation. The fake vacation I was supposed to have taken when I was really killing vampires and being abducted by my psycho ex had me dreaming.

"Done. I had thought you might like to see Paris or London though."

"Well yeah, of course I do, but we can start with Rome." It was overwhelming this romantic side of Eric and would take some getting used to.

"Why don't we do them all? Actually, why don't we take our time and meander through Europe. Prague, Dublin, Edinburgh, Florence, Switzerland, Spain, Belgium. What do you think of that my love?"

"I think that you are going to spoil me," I giggled.

"Never," he replied seriously.

"But why don't we save some cities. It's not like they're going anywhere. Why don't we drive from Rome to Paris and then fly back home out of London? Then we can take our time, stopping when and where we want. Are there enough vampire hotels in Europe to make that doable?"

"Everything is doable with you," he said giving me one of his trademark heat-filled insinuating looks that sent ripples of anticipation through my body. "But don't worry, I know plenty of places there, it will not be a problem."

"You're amazing you know. Best boyfriend ever."

"That would be fiancé lover," he said gently correcting me and his eyes lit up at the title.

"Soon to be husband," I amended and kissed him.

"Calm me when you get home. I want to know you are safe." I didn't point out that he would know if I was in trouble because of our bond, but I thought it was sweet and so I quickly agreed.

"I'll wait up for you."

He really did have to leave then and I drove back to Bon Temps deliriously happy.

Eric woke me around four when he got home. I had fallen asleep on the couch and he was bent down placing butterfly kisses all over my face. I smiled sleepily and turned my lips to catch his.

"Did you get everything get done everything you needed to?" I asked sitting up and holding open the afghan for him to slide in next to me.

"I did. Everything is set for Bill's execution which will take place Tuesday night. I've made it known that everyone in the state is to attend. But never mind that. I have something I have been waiting to give you for a long time."

"I was serious Eric, you don't need to give me anything. You are enough."

I had curled into his side, my legs tucked up underneath me, and I felt him reaching into his pocket. "Yes, I do, now hush." I tilted my chin up to look at him so I missed it when his hand pulled out from beneath the blanket and settled in our laps, still closed. "I bought this for you some time ago, but with everything else that was happening the time never seemed right to give it to you."

I glanced down and he opened his palm. In it lay the perfect ring. White gold with intertwining infinity symbols that gathered together in the center holding a heart-shaped pink diamond. I gasped and reached out afraid to touch it. It was too beautiful.

"Eric…" I breathed, "I've never seen a pink diamond before."

"That's because they are one of the rarest gems in the world, as you are to me. I spent so many years alone Sookie. I'd never thought to find love again until you waltzed into my life. I wanted you to have a physical reminder of just how precious you are to me. I love you Sookie, like I've never loved anyone before." He gazed shyly down at me, taking my hand and placing the ring gently on my finger.

Tears streaked down my cheeks and I couldn't contain my joy. "You bought this for me before you went to Oklahoma?"

"Yes. Once I knew that a human ceremony meant as much to you as it did, I went out and had the ring crafted especially for you. I only regret that I did not give it to you sooner."

"No, right now is perfect. I had to learn on my own how much I loved you." It was true; I didn't want to think about how I might have treated this gift had he given it to me before. "Eric. Even as a girl I never thought I'd be able to find love, my telepathy left me at such a disadvantage. Then the Great Revelation happened and I realized that there was hope for me. I don't know if I ever told you that even that first night I met you, I could tell there was something between us, but I was too naïve to recognize it. We have been through so much together as well as apart and we're stronger for it. There is no one else in the world that I would consider spending my life with."

I could feel his extreme bliss through the bond, as he could feel mine. "I had our wedding bands made at the same time, I hope you don't mind. If you do we can go and pick out different ones together if you like."

"No, absolutely not. You are perfect and whatever you've chosen will be as well. I love you Eric. More than I can adequately express." I looked down at the sparkling ring and then back up at him and decided that words were unnecessary. I showed him just how unnecessary they were until dawn, when we fell asleep, limbs entangled on the bed in the tiny hidey-hole beneath my closet. I didn't want to leave him, even for one second.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Six

Chapter Thirty-Six

_Sookie_

It was still daylight when I woke up and gently unwound my body from Eric's, kissing him on the cheek before I quietly clambered up the ladder. I didn't have to worry about waking him, but still. I was quickly falling into vampire time, and I took a moment to enjoy the light. I made some coffee and picked up the phone to call Alcide to ask him to come out and talk about putting an addition on the house. He wasn't the only contractor I knew, but he was the one I trusted. This was Eric's life I was talking about. I needed to have confidence that there wouldn't be anything to fear from a person who might have a secret prejudice against vampires. The Fellowship of the Sun hadn't been as active lately, but as I had learned the hard way, anyone could be part of the hate group masquerading as a church. I dialed Alcide's office number.

"Herveaux," his voice came over the line, clipped and professional.

I smiled hearing his warm voice. We had almost dated a few years back, but…well once you kill someone's ex-girlfriend in self-defense there tends to be a barrier erected to any further romantic relationship. He was dating a wolf named Kandace now and things were going well from what I understood.

"It's Sookie. How ya doing?"

"Good Sookie. Work's slowing down for the season. Happens during the holidays. So it seems you survived your suicide rescue mission," he said without heat. "Eric's King now I hear."

"Yup. Happens that way sometimes," I responded.

"Coups are like that. What can I do for you?"

"Well Eric and I are back together," I started.

He interrupted, chuckling, "Well took you two long enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked without sarcasm, actually wanting to know.

"Anyone who'd seen the two of you together knew you wouldn't stay apart for long, Queen or no. You aren't a woman to allow an injustice like that no matter who it is. That Eric was taken from you forcefully just assured that you would fly into action as soon as you realized you'd never be a normal small-town girl. You're too special for that Sookie."

"Thanks Alcide, that means a lot to me. I know that I went a little Brady Bunch there for a while," I answered honestly.

"You went through a rough time of it, but you're back now and that's all that matters. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Eric's going to be moving into my place, but since the light-tight space I have for him is only slightly bigger than he is, I want to expand the house. Put in a bedroom that he doesn't have to worry about turning to dust in. I trust you and your company to do the work and I was wondering if you had some time to come out and talk designs."

"I'm coming to the coronation on Saturday so we could talk on Sunday if you'd like."

"Could we make it Monday? I'm getting married on Sunday. In fact, I'd love it if you'd stay for the ceremony. Bring Kandace." If he hadn't been dating anyone I would never have asked, but I was hoping that we were actual friends, not just two people who almost dated years ago. He had come and helped me after I'd been accused of Arlene's murder last summer. I thought we'd left things on good terms. "It's just going to be a small gathering in my backyard. It'd be really nice to have you there."

"I'd be honored. I'll just extend my reservation at the hotel. Kandace would love to meet you and things are starting to get serious between us. A wedding will be a good way to feel her out. And Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations. Seriously. I'm glad Eric's free and you two are working things out. He and I might not have always seen eye to eye on things, but he's an honorable man."

"Thanks Alcide. I'll see you Saturday then. Tell Kandace I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"Will do. Til Saturday. Bye Sookie."

"Bye." I said and clicked off the call.

Feeling contented at having moved forward with the addition, I cleaned up a bit around the house and then hopped into the shower. I needed to be ready for when Pam dragged me out for another shopping expedition. Once the hot water hit my skin I sighed in pleasure. The last week of my life had been busy and filled with unknowns. The heat loosened the tightened muscles in my body and I closed my eyes, just standing and letting the stream pour over my body. One hand on the smooth tile wall I used the other to massage the knots from my shoulders. I felt a brush of cool air.

"Need any help with that?" Eric replaced my one inadequate hand with his two larger ones, pressing his fingers into the muscles that curved around my shoulder blades. It felt heavenly.

"Mmmmm, that feels amazing. I didn't realize how tense I was," I said leaning into him.

He bent down kissing the back of my neck. "You were up early today. I missed you."

"Only a vampire could consider four-thirty early," I laughed. He ignored me continuing his mouth's descent, his hands moving to my lower back. "I wanted to enjoy the sun a bit and I called Alcide."

He froze. "Lover?" He asked his voice tinged with jealousy.

"I thought he could be my wolf on the side," I teased him, smiling at the growl that rumbled through his chest, vibrating against my back. I turned to face him and alleviated his fear. "Don't worry my love. I called him regarding the addition on the house. He's already coming for the coronation and I asked him to stay for the wedding. We're going to discuss ideas on Monday. You don't mind do you?"

He visibly relaxed and something like pride fixed itself across his posture. "No lover, I am glad that he will be here to see us wed. He will see that you are mine."

"He already knows that I'm yours, Eric," I reassured him, "and you're mine. There's no one who's gonna come between us, ever again. I promise." I wound my arms up and over his shoulders, searching his eyes for understanding.

He grabbed me fiercely and his mouth found mine, the length of his body pressed against me. Moving me backwards until I was against the wall, his fangs scraped down my skin and his gracious plenty slipped inside, thrusting in and claiming my body. He needed this as much as I did. Our separation had been hard on both of us and our physical melding reassured our hearts. We didn't last long, our coupling too fervent for a drawn-out love-making.

We got out of the shower, drying each other, our movements tender where only moments ago they had been a clutching need. We dressed and I chose one of the new outfits that Pam had picked for me when we went shopping before the Oklahoma battle. I topped the pale purple dress with a grey cardigan with an embroidered flower on the left shoulder. Slipping my feet into a pair of comfortable flats, I was going to be shopping with Pam so it could be a long night, I turned to Eric.

"So, what do you think? Pam's been using me as her personal Barbie doll."

"You are stunning, but then you always are. Pam's shopping expertise can be overwhelming on the best of days. Are you sure you're ready to go out with her again tonight? I can think of several things we could do instead," he smiled seductively.

"Na, I don't mind, and besides if I put her off it'll just make her even more persistent. I'll just go with it it's easier that way, though the offer to stay here with you sounds fabulous." Then I remembered, "we shouldn't be too late. I forgot that she wants to spend some quality time with Bill before his execution. I'm sure she won't want to visit him before our shopping trip, so that means it'll happen after. What do you have planned for this evening?" I asked knowing that even if he wanted to stay with me all night, he had other things to do.

"I'm meeting with Cataliades to draw up the regent contracts. That'll take up a good portion of the evening, and then I have a few personal items to take care of."

"Hmmmm, personal?" I asked intrigued.

"Yes lover," he said without explanation, but a suspicious smile flickered across his features.  
"What have you got planned?" I asked my voice apprehensive.

His grin widened. "Something I should have done long ago."

A quick knock sounded from the front door before Pam's voice carried through the house. "You two better get yourselves decent unless you want me to join, which I am, of course, not opposed to."

We headed out to the living room finding Pam sitting in one of the chairs looking elegant dressed in a pink silk blouse with impeccably tailored tan slacks. She rose, joining us as we headed into the kitchen. They settled at the table as I popped two bloods into the microwave warming them up.

A thought flickered across my consciousness. "Eric, why is Alcide coming to the coronation? I thought that it would be more of a vamps only kind of affair." It wasn't a secret that weres and vampires didn't really get along.

"The wolf is coming to the coronation?" Pam asked derisively making my point for me.

Eric ignored her and answered my question. "Traditionally, yes it is, but I started thinking. If I'm going to be King I want to start changing the status quo. It was your comment about the inequality between human and vampire that got me thinking. How can we expect the humans to change their dealings with the supernatural community if we are fighting amongst ourselves? I have extended an olive branch as it were. It'll cause some problems at first, to be sure, but if you and I are any indication, we can find common ground. We just need to focus on our similarities and not our differences."

I beamed at him, delighted with this change. I gave the two of them their blood and settled myself in Eric's lap, "I love you so much Eric. You really are incredible. I think your idea is a really good one."

"Our idea, lover. You're in this with me since you'll be my Queen," he said seriously.

"Queen? Me? Um, yeah, I'm not so sure about that. Do you really think that the vamps will accept a fairy princess as Queen?" I asked skittish at this new development. "Besides I'm not really Queen material. I'm a barmaid, remember?"

He kissed me quickly. "Yes you are my love and I don't think we'll give them a choice. You have proven to be strong in your own right and with our plans for Bill no one will think us weak, which would be their biggest apprehension."

Pam added her two cents worth. "Hmmmm…It'll be difficult. The supes aren't as forward thinking as me so it's a good thing you two have me to back you up. I'm in, though I'm not sure that Fairy Queen has quite the same ring as Fairy Princess." She looked slyly at me, "And this will give me a reason to keep updating your wardrobe."

Leave it to Pam to twist this into a way to shop. "I figure you can still call me Princess if it makes you happy." The pleased look on her face told me that she intended to do just that. "I'm still not real sure about this plan, but I'm willing to try. So it's the three of us then charting the unbroken path. Looks like you're stuck with me after all Pam." I joked and stifled a shudder of worry choosing instead to focus on the future.

"Looks like it. So is business time over? Can we go have fun now?" She asked standing to rinse out her bottle and put it in the recycling bin.

"You'll never convince me that shopping is fun, but we should get a move on. I'm sure you have other fun things in store for tonight."

"Oh yes you will think shopping is fun, now that Eric will be footing the bill."

I didn't know how I felt about that, but Pam was right. If I was going to be Queen, a tremor of terror rippled through me at that thought, I was going to need to dress the part and I certainly couldn't afford to do that on the tips I made at Merlotte's. Oh Merlotte's, I realized suddenly. I'd spent so much of my life working there, but I didn't see Eric being cool with me continuing to work there. It made me sad, but my life was definitely changing now, I had to accept that. I had made the decisions that lead to the changes that were unfolding. For so long I'd been so content to be nothing more than a waitress, but, I admitted to myself for the first time, I wanted more now. Alcide was right, I would never have been happy staying a small town girl. I sighed.

"What is it lover?" Eric asked concerned.

"Merlotte's," I paused a lump forming in my throat. "I won't be able to work there anymore."

"You can if you want Sookie, we can work it out."

I was shocked at his response, but I shook my head. "No. That part of my life is ending. We're moving forward together now. I need to leave the past behind. I'll still live in Bon Temps." I gave him a grateful glance, "but it's time to grow up. I've seen too much to retreat to what's comfortable. Besides I won't really miss hearing frat boys thinking about the ladies," I said indicating my breasts and focusing on the bright side.

A flash of jealousy flared and faded in Eric's eyes. "Never again. No one will ever see you as only a pair of, admittedly luscious, breasts. They are for my enjoyment only." His eyes flitted to the ladies in question.

"Oh god," Pam exclaimed. "Don't start. I'll never get to shop if you two don't stop making googly eyes at each other."

Eric gave me a quick kiss and I stood. "Alright, alright Pam. I'm coming. Let me just grab my coat." The night was chilly and I went to my room and pulled the cranberry coat out of the back of my closet. I ran my hand over its soft material and slipped it on. When I rejoined Eric and Pam, I felt his happiness flicker through the bond. We walked through the front door, which I locked behind us, and after kissing Eric goodbye and promising to see him back home later, Pam steered me towards her silver BMW. I opened the passenger door and slid into the leather seat, watching as Eric launched himself into the air, heading towards his meeting with Cataliades.

_Eric_

The meeting was as tedious as I knew it would be, but we took our time ensuring that all the changes I wanted to start making were included. I knew that those I had chosen would go along with them, but I wasn't foolish enough to think it wouldn't be difficult. Every one of my allies would have my support when the problems arose. I was anxious to get back to Sookie, missing her even though we had only been apart for a few hours. I heard Pam enter the bar and she walked into the office.

"I'll turn your Princess into a Queen yet Eric. She didn't protest near as much as she usually does."

"That bodes well for me and the present that will be delivered to her house tomorrow," I said relieved. I hadn't been sure about how she would feel about it, but I was willing to take the risk that it would have to be returned. I had called to ensure that everything was set for its delivery tomorrow.

"Mmm Hmmm," she murmured, uninterested since she already knew what I had intended on buying for Sookie. She held a small bag in her hand and headed towards the rest room in the rear of the office. "I didn't say anything in case you were wondering," she called out. She had changed into a pair of scrubby clothes, presumably ones she wouldn't mind burning after her time with Bill. I didn't begrudge her need for a bit of retribution herself, but it made me all the more impatient for tomorrow evening.

"Has everyone been informed as to where to meet tomorrow?" I had chosen a spot on a tiny island in the center of Cross Lake. It was far enough from civilization not to attract any attention and what I had planned needed to take place outside. There would be boats available to transport those who could not fly.

Pam responded quickly, wanting to get downstairs, "Yes, of course. Midnight. They'll be there."

"Good. Enjoy your time with Bill. I'm heading back to Sookie's." I shut down the computer, stood, and grabbed my leather.

"Oh I will," was her only response.

When I woke the next night, one of Sookie's arms and a leg draped over mine, her blond hair splayed across my chest mixing with my own. Her back rose and fell in an easy rhythm. As if she could sense me watching her she opened up her eyes.

"Morning handsome," her voice sleepy. She turned and stretched, almost falling off the bed in the process. I reached out, drawing her back to me, her uninhibited laughter bouncing off the walls of the small room. "I can't wait til we get the addition built. I love waking up next to you, but this room is seriously tiny."

I filled the bond with love, making sure she knew how happy I was. "There's a surprise for you upstairs."

"Huh? How do you know that? Is it later than I thought?" Sookie asked a bemused look on her face as she pushed up on her elbows and her eyes searched for a non-existent clock.

"No, darling, it's just after sundown. I know there's a present because I arranged for it. I thought that today of all days, you might want to start with a little bit of joy."

She looked skeptical, "Good lord, you really are going to spoil me."

"Not at all, this is something you have needed for a very long time. I've just finally figured you loved me enough to accept it. Promise me you won't be angry with me."

"What have you done Eric?" She asked, tiny frown lines forming around her perfect mouth.

I pushed excitement into the bond trying to persuade her before she made it upstairs. "Just go. You can be stubborn and yell at me all you like after you've seen it."

She hesitated, but then turned and jumped off the bed, heading up the ladder. I followed anxious to see her reaction. I hoped she liked it. She scanned her bedroom and then the living room, noticing nothing new.

"Check the kitchen table." I turned her body towards the room. Sitting on the antique white tablecloth was a small black box tied with a red ribbon that I had hidden before I retired last evening. She picked it up, shaking the box to try and figure out what was inside.

"Is it a pony?" She joked.

I was going to explode if she didn't open it soon and I knew she could sense it through the bond. She was having fun with me. "Open it already, before I do it for you."

"Don't you dare," she responded tugging the bow loose and removing the lid. Nestled inside was a single key. "Eric…you didn't?"

I looked away, unused to being the uncertainty that flooded my body. She ran to the front door, whipping it open, and squealed. My head jerked up at the sound. Was that a happy noise? She flew through the screen door and I trailed after her. She ran up to the metallic blue convertible Beetle and she circled it, seeming to dance around it. She halted mid-shimmy and flew across the yard, jumping into my arms and kissing me fiercely.

"So…you like it?" I asked when she finally allowed me to come up for air.

"Like it? Oh my goodness are you kidding? I love it! It's perfect. But it'll still be so small for you. Why didn't you get something bigger?" She was right, my long legs would barely fit inside it unless I moved the seat all the way back.

"Because this is only for you. I couldn't have you driving that rust bucket anymore. I was constantly worried that it would break down and you'd be stranded on some dark highway one night without any help. I went to buy a new Corvette and saw this and automatically thought of you. So you don't mind, truly?"

"No, not at all. I'm not saying that this isn't an extremely extravagant gift, but I can see the sense in it. Besides, I've wanted one of these since the new line of them came out. You know they have a little vase next to the steering wheel for flowers right? Oh Eric, you're the best husband to be ever. No woman has ever been as lucky as I am to have your love."

My heart soared. "Would you like to take it for a spin?" We had a few hours before we needed to head to Shreveport and prepare for the execution, but I wanted to allow her happiness.

"Do we have time?"

"Absolutely. Why don't we get ready to go and we'll tool around until it's time for…" I let the thought wander off of its own volition. No need to ruin the moment.

She darted back into the house and we showered quickly. I reminded her to dress warmly as we'd be outside later on. Within the hour we were out on the highway and Sookie wore a fierce grin on her face that did not waiver until we pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia to collect the traitor.  
The huge black Ford truck I had rented for the occasion sat idling outside the bar. Thalia and Palomino opened the doors and got out. Sookie and I joined them, nodded, and we all walked in. Sookie waited upstairs while we retrieved Bill, and we walked back into the parking lot, the iron coffin carried solemnly between us. We pushed it into the bed of the truck, metal grating against metal, slamming the gate behind. Thalia and Palomino glided into the back, Sookie buckled herself into the passenger seat, and I reversed the truck, heading out onto the road that would take us to the lake. Pam would already be there, readying everything. She was the only one I trusted with the preparations.

I sped through the night, taking the back roads. No one said a word throughout the trip. There wasn't anything to say. Sookie sat stoic next to me, staring out at the moonless night. I slipped my hand across the space between us, taking hers into mine and squeezing it in reassurance. She didn't look at me, but I could tell she was grateful at the connection. It didn't take long before we pulled up to the normally abandoned area now filled with vehicles. Thalia and Palomino hopped quickly out of the cab, grabbing the coffin and moving it to the awaiting barge. They moved across the lake, heading towards the small island, the only sound was the small splashes of their oars.

Sookie stood at the lake's edge, her arms wrapped around her middle, staring off at the shifting reflection of the water and shivering. I came up behind her and pulled her close. The night fell heavy and I could feel the weight of Sookie's darkened mood.

"Are you ready?" The others would have gathered by now. Thalia and Palomino would wait on the far shore for us to escort the prisoner to the site of his true death. A bitter wind blew through the slightly brittle leaves of November. The water lapped at the tips of our feet, whispering and withdrawing, the repetition adding to the deepening oppression. A fish broke the surface and the silence and Sookie turned to face me.

"Yes." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I tightened my grip on her torso. The cold wind parted as we flew through the night, landing next to Thalia and Palomino. They bent down, grabbing the handles on one side of the coffin while Sookie and I grabbed the two on the other side. We marched through the trees, shoes scattering the stones. The insects stopped their chorus. Small animals scurried through the underbrush seeking safety. It was as if the thick forest and the living bodies within could sense the gathering of predators and shriveled, a sinister atmosphere enveloping the path.

Bill was unconscious when we made our way into the clearing full of vampires. Not a sound escaped until we propped the coffin against a tree and shards of bark fell to the ground. Standing on end to the left of the coffin was a steel barrel, holes dotting the top half, with a metal handle at one end. Thalia and Palomino faded into the gathered crowd and Sookie and I walked towards Pam stirring the huge cast iron pot of boiling silver, a pile of wood next to her. A second larger fire lit the center of the circle creating shadows that flickered against the overarching treetops. The throng extended into the forest, hundreds of eyes illuminated by firelight watching in silence.

"Is everything prepared?" I asked Pam when her eyes met mine, black with vengeance. She nodded and I let go of Sookie's hand, kissing her gently and walked across the empty space. Pam handed her the long ladle to continue the stirring. I took a set of keys out of my pocket unlocking the top of the coffin. Bill's body had started to heal itself, but without the blood it would need, it was still raw muscle and oozing wounds. He was covered in his own blood and the scent of death emanated from his mutilated body. I didn't look at her, but I checked the bond to see how Sookie was holding up. She was a pillar of determination.

Pam picked up the barrel and set it into place above the fire giving it time to warm, returning to take the ladle from Sookie. Leaving Bill's mangled unconscious body on display I stalked to the center standing only five feet from the fire. The flames dancing across half my body: shadow and light vying for dominance. I felt Sookie walk up beside me, her presence a solid show of strength. No one would ever consider her weak again.

I met the stares of the attending vampires. "Bill Compton swore fealty to me and mine. For years he worked among us, yet when given the chance he sold his loyalty for an empty promise, killing one of our own, and attempting to take the woman who stands beside me. He betrayed me as well as the allies who fought beside me when we overthrew the Queen of Oklahoma who thought to control me. I ripped out her throat and bathed in her last blood. He was willing to sell me to the King of Nevada, who met his true death, burned to ash in the Nevada desert. I left a string of bodies in the wake of my vengeance. They thought me weak." I paused, glaring at the crowd. "Bill Compton thought to take what is rightfully mine. I tell you now; I will not suffer a traitor to live. Let this death be a warning to all those gathered here and all those who will hear the story told of this evening. Betray me and mine at your own peril."

I walked over to Bill and picked up his broken body, his blood smearing my arms and chest. Pam opened the lid that ran the length of the barrel and Bill woke to consciousness as I dropped him inside. I gave him no last words, the traitor deserved none. Crossing to the cast iron pot, I carried it to the barrel, overturning it and covering Bill's body with the molten silver. I threw the pot aside and slammed the door closed. Smoke and screams seeped through the holes and echoed through the forest. Pam and I crossed back to Sookie handing her a heavy log of wood which she threw on the fire, feeding its flames which licked at the bottom of the barrel. For an hour the three of us fed the fire and stared, listening to the shrieks of our vanquished foe. No one else moved or spoke.

When his cries finally silenced I walked over, opening a small hole in one end and grabbing the handle on the other to lift and drain the remaining silver onto the ground. I rotated the barrel and the weight of Bill's body crashed through the lid and onto the fire. I kicked the heated barrel, launching it across the clearing and scattering several vampires who stood off to the side. I took Sookie's hand and we watched as Bill's body burned. We waited until there was nothing left of him but cinders.

I turned and my voice bellowed, "Remember this night. You are dismissed." The vampires melted into the forest, scurrying away. Thalia and Palomino cleared the area of any evidence. Pam, Sookie, and I waited until nothing remained of the fire. It wasn't until it was only the three of us that Sookie finally curled herself into my body seeking comfort. I searched the bond. There was no regret over what happened here this evening, no, instead she felt vindicated. She sought comfort because this nightmare was over. He would never hurt her again.


	40. Chapter Thirty-Seven

Chapter Thirty-Seven

_Sookie_

Bill was dead. Finally dead. I witnessed it myself, standing by Eric's side. We returned home in the pre-dawn hours and slipped without speaking under the covers. I curved against his cool body, glad for the comfort, and he stroked my hair soothing me until I drifted off. For the first time in what felt like forever, I slept without fear or nightmares. I woke early, sitting in the kitchen enjoying the chill fall day and the sun that filtered through the small window above the sink.

We had survived and come home. All of us except Bubba and I felt the hole that his death left behind. There was no body to bury. Vampires didn't have funerals, but I had grown up human, and I was used to the closure that a funeral gave those left behind. It didn't fill the empty space, but somehow it helped, even if it was only a little bit. I wondered if Eric would object to having some kind of a memorial service for him. I'd ask him.

Right now, I needed to head into town. There were people to see and conversations to have, one of them certain to be difficult. Between Eric's coronation and our wedding, it was sure to be a long week. I didn't want to wait to reconnect with the people I'd left behind thinking I'd never see them again. I showered and threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater, putting on my coat and grabbing the keys to my pretty new convertible. I climbed into the front seat and backed out of the driveway, heading into Bon Temps. I would stop by my brother's house first, and I wondered how much I should tell him. I considered having him meet me at Merlotte's so I could have back-up when I talked to Sam, but that wasn't fair to him. The conversation with Sam was something I needed to deal with on my own, even if I had no idea what I'd say to him.

I pulled up to Jason's house, turning off the car and just sitting there. I wished I could have told him the truth in the first place, but I hadn't wanted to risk someone snatching him to find out what we had planned. But he was my brother and if anyone would understand, it would be him. Isn't that what families were good for? I mean, he'd probably give me what for, but in the end he'd support me, as I'd supported him through all of his decisions throughout the years. I got out of the car and the gravel drive crunched beneath my feet as I walked to the door. I didn't even knock before my brother came barreling out, crushing me in a hug.

"How's my world travelin' sister? Didya bring me a present?" He let me go, looking to my new car parked in front of the house. "Wow sis, that's fancy. Don't tell me you brought that home from Rome. There was no reason to go to another country even if you did wanna get a foreign car."

I laughed hard. "Sorry Jas, but can we go inside and I'll explain everything to you?"

"Uh, sure…everything?" Jason asked confused. I nodded and pushed past him into the house. We'd end up having the conversation on the porch if I didn't head inside.

"Michelle home?" When Jason indicated that she wasn't, I sighed in relief. It was one thing to tell my brother the truth, it was quite another to involve his wife. Sure she knew he was a werepanther, but she wasn't actively involved in the supernatural community and I'm sure Jason wanted to keep it that way. She accepted him, of course, but telling her that I had planned a coup against a vampire Queen might be pushing the situation.

Jason grabbed a beer out of the fridge and I gave him a questioning look. "I'm fairly certain what you've got to say will go down smoother with a beverage, so sue me. Now, spit it out. What'd you do now?"

I took a deep breath. "I wasn't in Rome." My brother raised his eyes as if to say no duh. I continued, "You remember how I told you that Eric had gone to Oklahoma with the vampire Queen there?" He nodded and waved a hand for me to go on. "Well…Me, Pam, and Karin, a bunch of us really, went to rescue him."

Jason jerked into a stiff position, "Holy hell Sook, what were you thinking?" he shook his head in disbelief.

"I was thinking that Eric had saved me like a hundred times and that I owed it to him to free him from her, but that's not the end of the story." He leaned back trying to settle into the couch, but his posture was still tense. "We succeeded in freeing Eric, but then Bill turned out to be a psycho stalker who abducted me. I woke up in Nevada." His jaw dropped and he took a long swig of his beer. "He'd gotten it into his mind that he and I were meant to be together and didn't seem to want to take no for an answer. Luckily Eric and the gang had a way to track me and we kicked some more vampire butt. Before you ask, Bill's dead. He won't be a problem anymore." I didn't expand on how he died thinking there were things that Jason really didn't need to know.

Assured that I wasn't in any danger from Bill he lightened the mood, "Jeez louise sis. You really shoulda just taken a vacation."

I chuckled. "You're telling me, but then I wouldn't be here giving you the good news." I hesitated. "I'm getting married."

Jason froze mid-sip. "What did you just say?"

I repeated it for him. "I'm getting married," and then finished my sentence, "to Eric."

"That's a mighty big change. I thought you and Sam were all set to settle down and have a bunch of little rugrats. What happened?" He asked showing brotherly concern.

I wasn't sure exactly what to say. I decided the blunt and honest response was the best answer. "I thought I loved Sam. I was wrong. I mean I do, but as a friend and nothing more. It wouldn't have been fair to use Sam just because I was lonely. I broke up with him before I left. I realized that I'd never really stopped loving Eric. He proposed in the middle of the battle," flutters dancing in my stomach when I remembered. It wasn't traditionally romantic, but to me, it was perfect. "I accepted."

"Truthfully I never thought you'd be happy with normal, but you wanted it, so I supported you. Eric makes you happy?" I beamed at my brother letting him know just how happy I was with my choice. "Then that's all that matters to me."

"Good, cuz we're getting married on Sunday night. It'll just be a small ceremony in the backyard and I'm really hoping you and Michelle will come. You will come won't you?"

"If you think I'm letting my sister get married without me, you must be as crazy as everyone else thinks you are," he said joking, but his face took on a serious look. "You're all the family I have left." He fell silent and I moved to sit next to him on the couch. He threw his arm around me and I curled my legs underneath me snuggling into his side.

"I love you Jas." I said simply.

"Yeah, right back at ya." I smiled knowing he wasn't one for overflowing shows of emotion. "So new car then eh? Present from your vampire? How's it drive?"

"Yup, he decided my old beater wasn't safe anymore. The new car's amazing. I love it."

"Well it wasn't safe and if I coulda bought you one I woulda done it years ago, but I would have made sure to buy you a good ol' American car." I laughed at him.

We spent the next hour gossiping and I relaxed, glad that my brother accepted everything. He'd come such a long way in the last few years and it warmed my heart. It was mid-afternoon before I realized I needed to head to Merlotte's. I couldn't put it off any longer. Word of my marriage would get around town soon enough and I really should be the one who told Sam. He shouldn't hear it through the rumor mill. Hugging Jason I told him I'd see him on Sunday and slid behind the wheel of the Beetle, heading towards Merlotte's. I wasn't looking forward to the drama that was sure to ensue.

Luckily it there was time before happy hour and the bar wasn't too busy: just Jane Bodehouse and a smattering of others in the booths. Sam wasn't behind the bar and I headed back into his office, waving to Terry in the kitchen, and thinking it was a better place for our conversation anyway. His head was bent over the bills and the mutterings of his brain greeted me before he even knew I was there. I put up my shields and knocked lightly on the open door and his head popped up.

"Sookie! Oh thank god you're alive." Sam exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and shocking me when he wrapped me in a crushing hug. "I'm so sorry I was an ass before you left. I was just so afraid of losing you. As soon as you were gone I knew that I'd been wrong, but by then it was too late. I thought about leaving you a voicemail, but I assumed you had bigger things to worry about." He finally let me go and a worried tension inside me released a bit.

"Sam, it's okay. I can't say I was real happy with you, but I wasn't entirely blameless for the problems between us. Can we sit down? There's a lot to tell you."

He eyed me warily, but went back and settled himself behind his desk. "So what happened?"

I took a deep breath and filled him in on most of the details. There were certain things that, like Jason, he just didn't need to know. I wasn't ashamed of my behavior, but it wasn't anything I wanted to share with him. When I got to the parts about Bill's treachery, I knew he was angry, seeing it in the line and tick of his jaw, and I made sure he knew that there wouldn't be any more trouble from that court. Thankfully he held his tongue until I got to the end of the story, though I still hadn't told him about Eric and me. His eyes roamed over my body scouring for injury.

"You don't look like you've been through a battle." He said a thread of anger lacing itself through his words.

"No. Eric healed me." I said looking at him directly.

"Eric…" Sam exhaled heavily. "So you're back together then?"

I nodded. "Yes."

His shoulders slumped. "And you came to tell me, why?"

"Because you're my friend Sam. I knew that no matter how mad at me you were you deserved to hear it from me firsthand. I know things didn't work out between us, but I'd like to think we can get beyond that eventually." I paused gathering my strength to tell him the rest. "But there's more. I made a few decisions during the whole ordeal. First, it's time for me to move on from Merlotte's. As much as I've loved working here, and I'm really thankful for it, I want more. I don't want to be a waitress for the rest of my life. I want to use my telepathy to help people. It's a part of me that I've denied for too long. I can't keep ignoring and calling it a curse because it's not like it's going away."

I saw a shadow of hurt flicker across his features. "That's why I gave you part of the bar, Sookie. So you wouldn't have to wait tables. You knew I couldn't pay you back all at once and I thought it would be better to give you something you could use. Obviously it wasn't enough." He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and looking everywhere but at me.

"That's not it and I think you know that. I was grateful for what you tried to do for me." He still wouldn't look me in the eye. "Please Sam. Look at me. My life here meant everything to me, but in the last few years my life has changed. There's a bigger world out there for me. I know you're happy owning the bar, but it isn't enough for me anymore."

Sam twisted my words around. "In other words, I'm not enough for you."

"Stop it Sam. You're one of my best friends and you mean the world to me. But we want different things out of life. You're happy here and there's nothing wrong with that, but I'm not, or I wouldn't be if I stayed. Maybe I'd be content. Maybe we'd stay together and raise a family, but eventually I would regret never challenging myself. I would always wonder what might have happened if I hadn't been too afraid to try. I won't be afraid anymore. We're still going to live here in Bon Temps, but I ready to see what kind of life I can make for myself." I realized I'd said we're when Sam froze and stared at me.

"We?" His voice was quiet and I almost didn't hear him. I thanked the Lord for my enhanced shields because I wouldn't have wanted to hear the thoughts that raced through his brain right now.

"Yes, we. Eric and I are getting married on Sunday night. I'm expanding the house so that we can live here together." I braced myself for his reaction.

Instead we just sat in stony silence. The tension thickened until I almost just walked out, but I didn't want to give up on our friendship. I didn't want to take the easy way out. That had been the way I'd dealt with so many things in the past. I didn't want to be that person anymore.

"Sam? Talk to me…please?" I began to wonder why I'd come here in the first place. I had to remind myself that it was the decent thing to do. "I'm sorry that I can't love you the way you deserve…" I let my words trail off knowing, even as I was saying them, that they were inadequate.

He finally spoke. "I know you're trying to make things easier on me Sookie, but it's not going to work, not this time. I need time. I'm not saying we'll never be friends again, but right now…" He sighed. "I know I should just be happy that you're alive, and I am, but I had hoped that you'd come to your senses. I could have given you a long safe life. I'd hoped that you would see how perilous your life would be if you chose Eric, but I don't have to agree with your choices."

I went to interrupt him and he held up a hand, setting it back down on the desk. "No. I don't want to argue about this. I wish you all the happiness, I really do, but I can't help but worry about your decisions. You choose a dangerous path."

I exhaled. "I know, but I'm not going into it with my eyes closed this time. I'm learning to defend myself. It's too late for me to turn back the clock and I don't think I would even if I could." Sam looked miserable and my heart broke for the rift between us. I reached across to place my hand on his. "I understand you need your space. I just hope that one day you'll consider me a friend again. Just let me know if you need anything."

He pulled his hand back. "Thank you for telling me, but I think it's time for you to go."

I took a ragged breath, holding the tears at bay. I had known this was going to be hard, but I had hoped for so much more. "Okay. When you're ready…"

He'd already turned from me, busying himself with paperwork. I stood and waited for the moment he would change his mind, and when he didn't I slowly walked out of the office, closing the door behind me. I succeeded in holding back the tears until I was behind the wheel of my car. Only then did the sobs overtake me. I didn't regret my choice, but it was hard to know that Sam and I might never be friends again. He had been in my life for so long. I considered charging back into the bar and shaking him until he came to his senses, but I realized that I needed to respect his choices too, even if I didn't agree with them.

I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand. It was just about sundown and Eric would be up momentarily. Part of me wanted to drive straight home and curl into his arms, but I still had one last trip to make. He knew that I wouldn't be back to the house until later, and I knew that he would have to head into Fangtasia to take care of some of the details of running his new kingdom. It would be late before I finally saw him.

Pam was meeting me at Tara's shop in a little over an hour, and I turned the key in the ignition, knowing that the trip would cheer me up. It would serve a dual purpose. First I'd get to invite Tara to the wedding on Sunday and we'd get the chance to pick out my dress. Pam would string me up if I didn't invite her, but I wanted Tara there as well. We'd known each other since childhood after all. I knew it'd take Pam a bit of time after she woke to get out here, which gave me enough time to let Tara know I was getting married. I really hoped she'd react better than Sam had.

The shop was busy when I opened the door and walked through. She smiled broadly at me and waved in between answering customers' questions and I knew she'd be over when she could. I'd consider going to a traditional bridal shop, but I didn't want a traditional dress. I wanted something that was as unique as Eric and I were. David's Bridal just wasn't going to cut it. It would be difficult to find something white since it was November and not April, but I was okay with that.

I browsed randomly waiting to be joined by Tara. I was hoping she'd have time to talk before Pam arrived. I scanned the store noticing that the customers were thinning out. It wasn't long after when Tara came over and hugged me.

"Hey Sookie. How was your trip?" Tara asked and I remembered that I was supposed to have gone to Rome. God, I hated lying. I couldn't tell her the truth, but I could at least give some semblance of it.

"Tara, it's good to see you again," I responded hugging her quickly. "My plans changed unfortunately. That's what I'm here to talk to you about. Eric is back from Oklahoma and we're back together."

"Didn't he leave you for that Queen?" She asked letting a slight anger slip.

I didn't want to fight with her too so I tried to explain so that she would understand. "Not willingly. There's a lot that I can't tell you, but know that he would never have left me if he hadn't been forced into it. I know it's hard to understand, but I love him and he loves me. I don't ever want to be without him again and the feeling is mutual."

"It's what you want?" She asked tentative.

"Absolutely," I said simply.

"Then that's good enough for me." I released the tension I was carrying, worried that she wouldn't understand. I grabbed her fiercely. She pulled back getting a good look at me, and seeing in my face that I was absolutely sure in my decision, she enveloped me again.

"I'm so glad Tara, I can't tell you how much it means to me. We're getting married on Sunday night and I want you there. It's just going to be a small ceremony, but I want you to be my matron of honor. Would you do it?"

She grinned at me. "Of course, Sookie. I'd love to. Now, I'm assuming you're here because you need a dress?"

My relief was evident and now I could really get into this. "Yes, I was thinking something sleek and classy."

"I hope you weren't going to pick one out without me," Pam's voice came from the front of the store.

"Hey Pam, no of course not, we were just getting started. I'd never hear the end of it otherwise."

Her laughter tinkled as she joined us. "Good. Now we can start. Hello Tara. It's good to see you again."

There was something in her voice that I didn't understand, but Tara responded before I could voice my concern, "Yes it is." She turned to me to explain, "Pam gave me a wake-up call the last time she was here."

I looked confused glancing between the two of them, but it seemed that everything was okay now, so I decided to accept it for the gift it was.

"Did you get the delivery?" Pam looked at Tara and I saw clarity dawn on her face.

"So you're the reason I had a random group of wedding dresses show up with yesterday's shipment. I figured it was just a mistake and was going to send them back." Tara laughed. "I'll go get them."

"Pam?" My voice questioned her. "You arranged this?"

"It took some doing, but what good is having the ability to glamour if you don't use it? I couldn't have you getting married in some two bit prom dress."

I chuckled at her, "Thank you. You're alright for a vamper," I joked at her.

"Right back at you breather."

Tara rolled out several racks of dresses and walked to the front of the shop to lock the door. She came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses, as well as a True Blood for Pam. I couldn't hide my shock. She smiled slightly and opened the wine, pouring a glass for both of us and the three of us dove headfirst into the variety of dresses. I felt like the Barbie doll I'd joked about to Eric and several times we broke into hysterical laughter at something poofy and ridiculous.

Finally I saw it. I unzipped the thick plastic garment back and took it back to the dressing room to try on. It was antique white with off the shoulder half capped sleeves. Tiny buttons ran up the back. The bust line formed a heart shape and the intricately embroidered bodice tapered down to my waistline where it flared out in gentle layers of lace and silk. The lace was swirled with fleur de lis and it had matching gloves that slid over my elbows. It was absolutely stunning. If I had searched the entire world, this would have been the dress. I came out of the dressing room.

"Button me up?"

"Gladly," came Pam's seductive response.

She did and I turned around to look in the mirror. It fit perfectly and I fell in love with it.

"Oh Sookie," breathed Tara. "It's magnificent."

"Exquisite," Pam added. "Eric's heart might start beating again once he sees you in that dress. You look like a Queen."

My hands glided over the layers, staring into my reflection. I couldn't believe how beautiful I looked. I really did feel like a Queen in this. It was real. All of it. Everything that we had gone through to get Eric back. And I was going to get to marry him. It felt like a dream and I blinked back the tears that threatened again.

"God. Don't cry again or at least take the dress off!" Pam practically shouted at me.

It made me laugh hard. I motioned her over to unbutton it and I headed back into the dressing room, hanging up the dress and putting in safely back into the garment bag. I carried it back out into the shop and Pam took it from me.

"I'll keep this safe til Sunday."

"Oh crap! I just realized that I still need a dress for the coronation. I hope you don't mind staying a bit longer Tara, it shouldn't be as hard to choose that one."

Pam's face wore a look of utter satisfaction. "No you don't."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, you'll have one come Saturday night. I'll come over early enough to help you get ready. I'll have to make sure you are presentable anyway. Looks like I'll get to see you naked on both Saturday and Sunday. Lucky me."

"Oh Pam, what am I going to do with you?"

Her eyebrows rose at my unintentional double entendre. "Anything you like my fairy princess. Anything you like."

I couldn't help it. I erupted in a fit of giggles. Tara joined in with Pam standing to the side smirking. When we'd finally gathered ourselves, Pam had disappeared. I searched for her until I saw her returning with a shoe box. She opened it and I saw a pair of shoes that matched the dress impeccably. They were elegant heels, tiny beading decorating the toes. She knew my shoe size by now, so I didn't bother to try them on and she added them to a pile of lingerie she must have grabbed when Tara and I were having our laughing fit. I didn't argue. She was obviously having fun and after all we had been through, she earned it.

Tara shimmied around the counter and rang up the purchases and, surprise surprise, Pam insisted on paying.

"I don't want Eric paying for my dress Pam. I may not be the typical bride, but still."  
"He's not," she said simply and handed her card to Tara. "It's my gift to you little sister." She grabbed up the bags and headed out, leaving me alone with Tara.

"So I'll see you on Sunday?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Would you mind if I came over early to help you get dressed too? I know that JB won't mind staying home with the boys and I'd really like to be there."

My throat choked with emotion. "Nothing would make me happier."

She hugged me and we parted better friends than we'd been in a long time. I walked out and met Pam who was leaning against the Beetle.

"About damn time you let Eric buy you a new car, though I would have chosen a Mercedes for you."

I ignored her comment and said instead, "I don't know what you said to Tara, and I don't need to know, but thank you. Her friendship is important to me."

Pam shrugged as if it was nothing, but I knew better. She'd done it because she knew how much our fractured friendship hurt me. She bent down and kissed me on the cheek. Turning swiftly she headed to her BMW and sped out of the parking lot. I pulled out behind her in my beautiful new car and headed towards home to wait for Eric. I knew I had some lingerie I hadn't shown him yet and I was thinking that tonight I had a surprise of my own for him.


	41. Chapter Thirty-Eight

_Might get a little bit lemony...;-)_

_As per usual: Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
Mad Lovely  
Secret Nerd Princess_

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

_Eric_

There was a reason I never wanted to become King, there was too much paperwork involved. The fact that I was back at Fangtasia where I belonged was overshadowed by the details needing to be hammered out. If it had been anyone other than Cataliades I might have already strangled the lawyer holding me captive with ink and fine print. As it was I suffered in silence, signing where needed, answering when asked, and in general counting down the minutes until I could see Sookie again.

Upon waking I had felt her distress, but it was fleeting and her strength surged immediately after. I knew she was going to see her brother and Tara today, but I also knew she'd planned to see Sam. I'd offered to go with her, but she thought it wouldn't be appropriate. I growled thinking that if he hurt her, I'd rip him to pieces. Well, I wouldn't actually, trying to remember that I couldn't just kill all of her exes. She was mine, I reminded myself, and that made anyone in her past insignificant. If it weren't for the overwhelming happiness I felt coming from her for the last few hours, I would have flown to Bon Temps and swept her into my arms. She would know just how precious she was, no matter what the shifter made her think.

Cataliades eyed me as I was lost in thoughts of Sookie. "Northman, this would go much more quickly if you were mentally present." I grunted at him trying to pull myself back. "Shall we adjourn for the evening?"

I glanced at the clock. It was midnight and there was still much to be done. There were holdings that needed ownership transferred to me, not to mention I had to go through the vampires who were running things and figure out if anyone should be replaced. I was trying to avoid doing that as much as possible since it would only create underground factions that would look to overthrow me. I hadn't gone to all the trouble of getting free only to lose my head because I'd pissed someone off. But if they needed to be replaced they would be. It was a fine line. It was also necessary to make an appearance on stage. If I wanted to take Sookie to Europe I'd have to do damage control from my time with Freyda for the nights before we left. Bill's death made the statement that I was not to be fucked with, but being seen reinforced that knowledge.

Realizing I'd have to meet with Cataliades again the next evening anyway I said, "Let's call it a night. I need to go play King to my new subjects." Fangtasia had been crawling with vampires who were trying to get an early foot in the door.

Cataliades laughed, "I suppose that's true. You and Sookie could run off into the night and leave Pam to deal with it."

"And she would either bankrupt the state with her designer shoe addiction or hunt me down and filet me. Neither are optimum options."

He nodded, gathering his papers. "I'll see you then tomorrow then. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

I stood and followed him out the door, watching as he left the bar. My throne sat empty before me and I headed towards the stage, the crowd parting as I walked through, murmurs escorting me every step of the way. I draped my body haughtily into the seat, my long leather clad legs stretched out before me. I exuded an air of indifference and settled back into the chair imagining all the ways I was going to make up for the boredom of these hours with Sookie later. I saw Pam enter and head towards the office to change her outfit so that it was more suitable to be gazed upon.

Several young vamps approached me with trepidation. I listened to their fawning flattery with disdain, but nodded at the appropriate moments, and when they were finished waved them off. One fangbanger crawled to me, trying to kiss my boot, and I resisted the urge to kick him across the room. Another slithered her way towards Sookie's throne, attempting to place her unworthy ass there, but I fixed a glare on her so terrifying she scurried away and straight out the door.

It had taken her awhile, she never did anything halfway, but Pam finally came to stand behind me. She bent down and whispered into my ear, "Back enthralling the vermin like you should be."

I heard the smile in her words even if it wasn't reflected on her face. "Have I told you how much I missed your snark?"

"Your credit cards told me, don't worry. Now, why don't you go and find your fairy. She's had a long day."

My entire body tensed. "Elaborate."

She came around and sat down on the edge of my throne, even she wouldn't sit in the pink throne though I'm sure Sookie wouldn't mind. "I don't know the details, I didn't want to pry, but when I met up with her it was obvious that she'd been crying. Tara and I cheered her up, but I have no doubt that she'd like to see you."

"I felt her distress earlier, but she seemed to shed it quickly enough. I could tell when she met up with you that her mood improved immensely. I should go to her." I was focused on Pam, which is why I didn't notice when the crowd separated to allow someone a clear path to the stage. It wasn't until the only sound emanating from the room came from the sound system, that I looked up and saw Sookie striding regally through the crowd. Her blond hair flowed around her shoulders and she was wearing a black leather trench coat. On her feet, a pair of five inch heels, her legs covered by sheer black silk stockings. She stopped right in front of me, placing one hand on each of the arms, bending down to kiss me passionately, her hair forming a barrier against the rest of the room.

Her lips parted seductively, sighing against my mouth. "I missed you and considered waiting at home, but I decided that I would join you here instead. After all, I couldn't have you dealing with all of this on your own, now could I?"

She slowly unbuttoned her coat, revealing a black pencil skirt slit all the way up her thigh and deep red bustier trimmed in black lace that framed her perfect breasts. It was all I could do not to drag her back into the office. When I moved to do just that, she wagged a finger at me.

"Nope, this is about showing us as a team," she paused, her eyes going dreamy with desire, "and tormenting you with patience. I'm going to sit right here next to you, while you think about just what you want to do to me, and only when you're ready to explode will I finally relieve you. And you should see what I'm wearing underneath this." Hidden from prying eyes by her open coat, her hand ran up the inside of my thigh and over the thick length that strained against my leather pants. She stepped back, removing her coat and handing it to Pam, who was highly entertained if her low chuckle was any indication.

Sookie kissed me one last time and eased herself into her throne at my right, crossing her silk-covered legs, and running her fingers up and down my arm. I picked up her stroking hand, placed my lips against her palm, and my tongue flicked out to taste her. I could feel the shiver of longing that rippled through the bond. I had no idea how long I'd be able to resist her, but I knew I was glad that she was here with me. It helped to solidify our position for her to be seen at my side. I was briefly shocked at her acceptance of her new role and, though I didn't think it possible, fell more in love with her. She must have felt my shock and love because she smiled up at me in understanding.

I let my eyes roam over her. "This is a different look for you. I didn't even know you owned a leather jacket."

One side of her lips twitched up in a half smile. "Halloween," was her only reply.

"I like it."

"I knew you would. I took a page from Pam's book. I figured if she could step out of her Ann Taylor when she came here, I could leave my sundress at home for an evening."

Pam had moved to stand between both of us behind the thrones, one arm trailing along the top of each. "And such a delicious look it is for you Sookie."

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Not for you Pam."

"Such a shame." Pam let the thought hang in the air. "Let me know when you two are ready to adjourn to a more private space. I'm giving Eric all of ten minutes before he drags you off all caveman like."

My eyes narrowed at her. "You doubt my willpower Pam?"

"Only in regards to a certain blonde fairy princess." Her lips tightened into a smirk, trying to contain her merriment.

I would have argued, but she had a very good point. The three of us watched the drinking, dancing crowd. It was a normal night at Fangtasia, if busier than usual, and I let my contentment flow through the bond to Sookie. It might have been laced with a heavy dose of lust, but I couldn't be blamed for that. My eyes trailed down her legs to the five inch heels.

I was enjoying the evening when Sookie leaned over to me. She said gesturing at the pulsing throng. "They're glad you're back. Though some of them had wondered why you didn't indulge in what they had to offer." My body tensed and I worried about what she was hearing. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl and I can handle the mean-spirited thoughts of fangbangers. Jealousy mostly, though some are thinking of naughtier things."

I growled, "I do not share."

She smiled indulgently at me. "Really? I'm shocked I tell you. Shocked."

"You are mine," I replied, while in my brain I was really wondering how much longer I had to wait until I showed her just how much mine she really was.

As if reading my mind she asked, "How much longer…"

I didn't let her finish the question before I stood, taking her coat from the corner of her throne and holding it out for her to slip on. I offered her my hand, swept her off the stage and out the front door. Seconds later I had her pressed up against her car, my mouth searching hers feverishly.

"Right now I'm cursing the fact that I didn't buy you a much larger vehicle."

"Is that so?" She drawled as she rubbed herself against me. "I wonder why that is."

"Because I would take you right here in the back seat. As it is I don't know how much longer I'll be able to restrain myself."

"I'm actually surprised you didn't just drag me into your office." She toyed with the button of my pants, her other hand tucked into my back pocket and pressing me harder against her. "There is always your Corvette." My eyes blackened and I felt my fangs run out as I realized that my Sookie was turning into a bit of a sex kitten.

Lust surged through every nerve in my body. I grabbed her up, flew us to the lot behind Fangtasia, and laid her across the hood of my Corvette. I stood above her in between her thighs. "Do you remember the first time I had you in this position?"

"It was the first time I almost gave into you. Well you and that spandex that hid absolutely nothing."

"I had wondered," I responded letting my hands wander down the bustier, carefully not touching those glorious breasts. She spent the last couple hours tormenting me with patience. Two could play at that game. My fingers teased underneath the edge of the lace and across her stomach. Her hands reached up to grab for me and I pinned them above her head with one of my larger ones. Bending my mouth to her, I nibbled on her earlobe and moved downward, taking tiny nips of her bare skin until I reached the tops of her breasts and my lips pressed soft kisses along the edges of her bustier. With my other hand, I felt up the line of the slit of her skirt, scraping my fingertips against her exposed inner thigh. I felt her quickly drawn breath.

I released her hands. She reached up to rip open my shirt, buttons flying everywhere, and pushed the shirt down over my shoulders. I fingered the clasps of the garter belt that held the silk stockings in place. Her hands dragged my mouth down to meet hers, her teeth taking tiny nips of my lower lip. Under her skirt, my hand grazed across what felt like very skimpy lace panties, her heat warming my palm held just above her. Fingertips skimmed across, but withholding the sensation of touch. A harsh moan came from deep within her.

"What was that about patience my love?" I teased her. "Maybe I should just let you drive home alone and make you wait until we're there."

"You wouldn't." Her voice was raspy with need.

I removed my hand. "Oh yes I would."

She was having none of it. With her skirt around her waist, her legs were free and she wrapped both of them around me. My arms scooped her up and moved us into the back seat of the 'Vette. She shimmied out of those deliciously tiny panties and then moved back to straddle me. Her hands were busy unbuttoning the pants that held me captive, pulling them down enough to release me. She took me in her hand and positioned herself right above me.

"What was that about patience, Eric?"

Oh god, this woman might be the true death of me. The scent of her arousal was thick in the air of the car and she circled the tip of me around the warmth of her, teasing me with how ready she was. I placed my hands on either side of her waist and urged her body downward. I slipped inside and felt the softness of her envelop me, taking in every inch that I had to offer. She was so beautiful, her blonde hair falling like a curtain around her flushed face. The windows fogged from our pleasure, our bodies in sync, and the world fell away. There wasn't much room in the back seat, but we were so lost in each other that neither one of us noticed.

_Sookie_

We returned home and spent the rest of the evening twisting our bodies around each other and fell asleep in a tangle of limbs. I woke shortly before Eric and gazed sleepily at him. I was playing with the slight dusting of pale blonde hair on his chest when he rose for the evening.

"Good morning lover."

I kissed him and whispered, "Good morning my handsome Viking." We only had two days left before the coronation and then our wedding. I sighed blissfully and burrowed myself under the blankets and closer to him. He wrapped himself around me and kissed the top of my head. "I still can't believe you're home and that I am going to be your wife. Speaking of, Tara, Jason, and Michelle will be joining us for the wedding."

"I'm glad of that. I know that it means a lot to you. They are your family and should be here to witness our joining. But tell me, when I woke yesterday I felt your distress. What did Sam say to you to upset you?" I ducked my head down so that he couldn't see my tears, I didn't want him to think that I had any regrets. He tilted my chin up. "Sookie?"

"It was nothing, Eric. Or nothing that I didn't expect at least. I had hoped for more…"

"What did he say?" His words questioned me, short and clipped with a barely concealed anger.

"He just doesn't want to be friends anymore, which I totally get, but it hurts." I felt a sharp stab of fear come from Eric. I quickly reassured him. "No, it has nothing to do with us, Eric. I love you and there's no one else that I would want share the rest of my life. It's just that we had been friends for so long and now it's gone, ya know?"

He relaxed. "I know dearest." And then in what I can only guess was his attempt to lighten the mood, though it was Eric so I couldn't be totally sure, he asked, "You want I should kill him?" He raised an eyebrow indicating that all it would take would be one word.

I chuckled lightly, "No. No, that's okay. Let him live. His loss right? Besides, I have you and that's more than enough. I can't wait to be your wife."

"It won't be long now." He paused. "I want to tell you how happy you made me by showing up last night, Sookie. I know you probably didn't want to, but it's important for us to be seen together. We have made great strides in securing our place here and insuring your safety, but we will still face difficulties as you are not a vampire. It isn't anything we can't overcome, considering how strong you've become, but it will help if we are proactive. Now, I'm sure, no matter how much I'd rather stay here in bed with you, that we both have other things to do."

"Well I need to give the house a good scrubbing considering that we'll have a houseful come Sunday evening, but would you like me to come to Fangtasia again tonight?"

I felt his happiness bubble through the bond. "I would like that very much, but I don't want you to feel obligated. I know how difficult your telepathy must be in the situation."

"Oh I don't mind at all and my telepathy can come in handy I'm thinking. I can read the minds of the humans that are there. That way if there's any trouble brewing I can let you know. It might be something as simple as a couple of underagers, but who knows. I think it could be helpful."

He contemplated that. "It's a very good idea, Sookie." He bent down and kissed me before continuing, "I've also been thinking about when we return from Europe. I'll need to travel throughout Louisiana, checking on the other Sheriffs and their vampires. It would be beneficial if you were to come with me. Equality will be easier to implement if they see that it starts with us. You don't have to…" He trailed off and I could tell that it was important to him.

"Of course Eric, I was serious about this being a partnership. I understand that you're King and therefore Mr. Important, but I am a part of your life now, all of your life."

"Sometimes I can't believe how happy you make me." And since we were still naked from the night before, he showed me just exactly how happy that was.

We headed upstairs afterwards and I made some coffee, warming Eric's blood. He didn't need it, but I think he liked that we were developing a routine. We split the newspaper between us and sipped our drinks. It was nice, just like you would expect a couple to do when they first woke up. We spent the time enjoying the quiet.

"Eric,"

"Yes lover?"

"I have one more thing I need to ask you." He raised an eyebrow in question. "Well, I miss Bubba. Originally I was thinking that it would be nice to have a memorial service for him, but then I thought about it and realized that it would be more for me than any of you guys since y'all don't have funerals or anything like that. So I thought of something that would remind me of him, but I wanted to run it by you first, since it would affect both of us." I told him what I wanted and he laughed uproariously at the irony, but agreed that it was fitting. I gave him long searing kiss to say thank you and we jumped in the shower before he had to leave to get to Fangtasia for the evening. Afterward he walked me to my car and kissed me goodbye. I assured him that I'd see him later and he watched as I drove off.

I headed into town, excitement rippling through me. I hadn't been sure of this idea after what happened the last time, but it felt right. I pulled into the parking lot and walked into the building filled with light and old, but clean, linoleum. I told the peppy brunette behind the desk what I was there for and she pointed to the hallway to the left.

"Just come back out after to fill out the paperwork once you've chosen," she said and I thanked her before heading towards to hallway she'd indicated. I followed the signs that led me to the third door on the right. Inside were a series of overflowing cages. I opened the door and stepped into a room full of mewling.

I looked through each of the cages, petting the kittens within them. I wanted to make sure to pick the right one. There was an adorable orange and white swirled little guy who toddled up to me, rubbing his face against the finger that I poked through the mesh. There were kittens of every color and I opened a few cages snuggling their little faces and getting little kitty kisses on my cheeks. I played with several, trying to decide between them. Truthfully part of me wished I could just take them all home. It's not like I didn't have the land, but I didn't want them to have to spend the their time outside, and since this was a no kill shelter I didn't have to carry the guilt that if I didn't take them all that their little lives were in jeopardy.

I stood up, stretching my legs after sitting on the floor. As I did my eye was caught by a tiny white kitten tucked into the back of one of cages. The sign indicated that he was a boy. He was littler than the rest and obviously the scrawny runt of his litter. He had a stripe of black that went back from his nose up between his ears, with matching black mittens on his paws. I opened the door and stretched out my hand to him slowly. He backed away, but then hesitatingly came forward. His little nose bumped against my knuckle and he jumped back startled. He cocked his head to the side as if unsure of what had just happened. He took a few steps closer, eyeing warily my outstretched hand, and then, seeing that there was nothing to fear, he rubbed up against my hand, the teeniest meow squeaking out. I turned my hand over and scooped him up, fitting him into my palm. I brought him up to my face, cuddling him, and he licked my cheek before I lowered my hand. He scooched himself down and curled up into the crook of my arm. He looked up at me and yawned. He was perfect.

"Shall we go home Bubba?"


	42. Chapter Thirty-Nine

Chapter Thirty-Nine

_Sookie_

I walked back out to the lobby desk. "Hey, uh…" I started, but didn't know the woman's name.

"Abigail," she replied kindly.

"Abigail, I'm Sookie. I'll take this little guy here. I'm wondering if you have a box or something I can carry him home in?"

"Oh, of course! We've actually got a carrier for you. If you could just get started on the paperwork." She reached into a drawer in her desk and handing me a small stack of papers attached to a clipboard. She spun around in her chair, bouncing into the small office behind her. She came back out with a white cardboard box dotted with inch-sized air holes.

"Thanks Abigail." I put Bubba in the carrier and started filling out the information they needed.

"I don't know if you know, but kittens are happier when they are taken home in pairs, so if it's possible, you really should adopt two instead of just one." She smiled, not pressuring me, but it seemed that if it would make Bubba happier, I definitely was on board. Besides, it would be good for him to have a friend while I was out of town. Cats were far more independent than dogs, and I knew I could count on Jason to stop by and make sure they were fed, but I didn't want him getting lonely.

"I definitely have the room. Will you keep an eye on Bubba while I run back? I know just the friend for him."

"Bubba? So you've already named him. Go on, I'll keep him company."

I hurried out of the lobby followed by Bubba's small mewls. Sweeping into the room I found the cage I wanted and picked out the orange and white tabby. I checked the sign on the cage and it said that he was actually a she. It made no difference to me since I'd get both of them fixed as soon as they were old enough. Couldn't have a bunch of little baby kitties running around no matter how much land I had. She practically hopped into my arms, obviously excited to be going home with me and Bubba.

When I came back out, Abigail had a second box ready. The little tabby squirmed around as I tried to wrangle her into the box. She'd need a powerful and feisty name to suit her. Hmmmm. Something to consider.

"Oh! She's such a cutie. If I wasn't one step away from becoming a cat lady at twenty-five I would've adopted her too. She'll make a good girlfriend for Bubba." I finished filling out the paperwork and handed it back to her. "Now you'll need to get them fixed when they're around six months. We've got coupons for it if you need them and here's a list of vets in the area. Do you need any food to tide you over or anything?"

"Nope, I planned on stopping on the way home anyway. Thanks for everything." I gave her a bright smile and grabbed the two boxes. I hipped open the door and headed towards the car. Putting Bubba and No Name in the backseat, I drove to the store to pick up the stuff I'd need. I'd kept Tina's cat dishes but not much else. I don't know why I held onto them, but probably because I tend to be a sentimental fool.

"So Bubba, what should we call your new girlfriend?" I got a duet of meows which made me laugh. I considered naming her after my Gran or Claudine, but they didn't seem to fit. I thought about maybe Scarlett or O'Hara or even Tara, but those didn't suit the fiery fur ball in my backseat either. She scrabbled around in the carrier trying to escape. She was definitely a fighter. Maybe I should call her Pam. That would definitely entertain me. Then the perfect name bubbled to the surface.

"I've got it, we'll call you Buffy. Buffy and Bubba." I liked the way the names sounded together. I picked up what we needed, dropping Bubba and Buffy off at home, and, after hanging out with them for a little while watching them exploring their new home, headed to Fangtasia.

Thursday was a blur of kittens, planning, and Eric. He hadn't minded one bit that I picked up two instead of one and loved that I had named the second one Buffy. I baked and cooked during the daytime for Sunday. There weren't a lot of humans coming to the wedding, but I was Southern. We feed people. That night Eric and I popped in and out of Fangtasia, meeting with Mr. C. and hanging out with Pam who was also busy with her own plans. She was happier than I'd ever seen her with preparations for the wedding. You'd have thought she was getting married herself.

Eric was preparing to leave for Fangtasia on Friday night when Pam walked in followed by Tara, Holly, Halleigh, Win, and Karin, while Thalia, Palomino, and Genevieve waited outside.

I was completely gobsmacked. "Um, Pam? Explanations would be nice."

"It's your bachelorette party silly girl. Now, let's not forget our manners. Be a good girl and invite in the rest of the group."

"Oh of course." I did so, introducing myself to Genevieve since I hadn't officially met her yet.

"I am pleased to meet you Miss Stackhouse." Her voice held a lilting French accent, adding to her already stunning beauty.

"Well since we fought together it seems that you should call me Sookie." She smiled and passed me to take a gift out to the kitchen table that Pam had covered with a pale pink linen tablecloth.

"Eric," Pam called to Eric, who stood stunned in the center of the room, surrounded by chattering women. "You'll be heading to Fangtasia now for your own party. You may return before dawn, but then you will stay in Shreveport tomorrow evening."

"What?" Eric's voice was a low threat.

"Now, now Eric, its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. I'm sorry you won't be able to have King sex after your coronation, but the rules are the rules."

I chuckled at Pam. Who would've thought she'd have been such a stickler for the traditional details. It seemed oddly appropriate though. I skipped over to him and gave him a kiss goodbye, assuring him that we would find a way to sneak off for a quickie after his coronation. I reminded him that there would be a party at Fangtasia afterwards and that his office was soundproof. Pam would never know. He seemed assuaged at that thought and kissed me back. With one last glare at Pam he walked out the door. I turned back to the Holly and Halleigh.

"What are you two doing here?" I was surprised to see them to say the least.

"What? Did you think we'd let you get married without us? How long have you known us? I mean, sure you're marrying a vamp, which ya know, not the normal, but Tara explained that you were happy and that's what matters to us. Right Holly?" Halleigh turned to Holly who smiled and nodded to her.

Holly handed me a massive glass of gin and tonic. "Your poison."

Tara came around and draped a pink sash over my shoulder. "Couldn't let you get married without a proper bachelorette party darling. You're our last friend to tie the knot. So cheers!" She tilted her glass to me and Holly and Halleigh added theirs to the circle of upheld hands.

I quickly wiped away the tears that formed in the corners of my eyes. "You guys are the best girlfriends. Hopefully I'll be as happy as y'all are." We clinked our glasses together. The vampires joined us and Pam headed to the living room taking over the stereo and moving the furniture out of the way.

"Now, I'm not big on all those silly games, but I am a big fan of dancing. So get your ass out here Princess."

The music of Prince echoed through the house and I realized it was _Little Red Corvette_. I blushed furiously and glared at Pam.

She zipped over to me and whispered, "Don't worry, I didn't watch, though I did consider it, but I thought you'd definitely get Eric to take away my credit cards. I made sure that everyone else stayed inside until I knew you all were gone. Your secret is safe with me, don't worry."

I giggled embarrassed, but decided to let it go and have fun. We danced for a while and then I took a moment to walk out to the kitchen to grab my bottle of gin. When I turned I noticed that Win had followed.

"Heya Sookie. Listen, I just wanted to say…well…I'm really glad Eric found you. I haven't seen him this happy as long as I've known him. He's been like a big brother to me so I'm real protective of him, but I can tell that you love him. I mean you were willing to die to rescue him and that's proof enough for me. Be good to him, will you?" Win's quiet demeanor was at odds with the normally vivacious woman I had begun to know.

I took her hands in mine. "Win, I have every intention of making him happy for a very long time to come and I'm hoping, as well, that you and I will remain friends. So…now tell me about Ritchie." She blushed and we gossiped in the kitchen for a while before Pam demanded our presence again. We danced some more and then she corralled all of us into the kitchen to open my presents. There were the normal gifts, lingerie and body oils, as well as a set of edible panties and a copy of the Kama Sutra from Pam who winked at me when I opened her gift. Tara had given me a beautiful long white satin nightgown trimmed in lace. I thanked everyone profusely, blinking back tears at their kindness.

We drank some more and danced our butts off. By the time everyone left in the small hours of the night I was quite drunk and Pam put me to bed after filling a glass of water and making me swallow two aspirin. She even tucked me in and kissed me on the forehead. She assured me that Eric would be home shortly and before she left, I thanked her for putting the party together for me. It was truly kind. She smiled slightly and turned out the light. I was barely conscious when I felt Eric slip under the covers and behind me.

He placed a small kiss on the back of my neck asking, "How was your night lover?"

I mumbled, "Fun. Drunk. Pam's an ass."

I felt the low rumble of Eric's laugh against my back. "Yes, that she is, but you must be drunk if you're swearing. Sleep, love. We have a long night ahead of us tomorrow."

_Eric_

Sookie was already awake when I rose the next evening. I climbed out of the cubby and walked into the kitchen where Sookie was sitting, a plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast in front of her. The house was in much better shape than it was when I had returned this morning and she didn't look as bad as I had expected.

"Morning, beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as I should be. Thank God for my fairy healing kicking in or I'd be going nowhere tonight. How was your party?"

"Fine, though I would have much rather spent the evening with you. I was thankful that Pam hadn't arranged for a stripper so it was tame comparatively, I imagine." She nodded and through the bond I could tell she was happy that there wasn't a stripper, not that she would have said anything about it.

"So tonight's the night then," she said to me in between bites.

"Apparently," I replied as I settled myself at the table across from her. "I will need to head to Shreveport to dress and prepare for the ceremony. There isn't anything that you will need to do during the ceremony itself, but I want you standing by my side. If you are there they won't have a choice but to accept your place. They will have no reason to since the Oracle will be there as well and will show no issue with your presence either. The only time I will leave your side will be during the actual coronation. Afterwards we will take this opportunity for your official presentation into vampire society. They know you only as the telepath, but this will mark you as mine, as my chosen Queen. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

I watched as she swallowed, "Yes, I'm ready. Nervous, but ready. There's nothing I want more and I'm proud to be yours as well as glad that everyone will know since it will also mark you as mine." I felt the fierce truth behind her words. After so many misfires and misunderstandings she truly meant every word. It gave me indescribable pleasure hearing her say the words. "Do you expect any problems?"

"No, I don't. If the Oracle weren't the one performing the ceremony, there might be, but with her there no one will dare step out of line. Not to mention that the pack will be there with Alcide keeping an eye on the situation, and with Quinn in charge of the event, that will add yet another layer of security. Now, I think we have enough time for one last hurrah as simply Eric and Sookie. What do you think about that my love?"

"Well your Majesty, the Queen commands you to get your scrumptious butt into her shower before she drags you there by your ponytail."

Her King was happy to oblige her.

I arrived at the Riverdome shortly after ten knowing that there would be plenty of last minute items that needed attending. Everything would start at midnight, as per the usual vampire customs. Pam assured me that she would make sure that she and Sookie were here by eleven-thirty. It would be enough time to bring her backstage with me and go over everything one last time. I had donned my three-piece grey Armani suit that Pam had instructed me to wear for the occasion, complementing it with a lighter grey shirt, and a deep blue tie. I had no idea why it was important to her, but when Pam instructs one on fashion, it's best just to go with it.

I met with Quinn, Alcide, and Cataliades going over the final details for the ceremony. I hadn't seen the Ancient Pythoness yet, but I assumed she would show up out of nowhere at the last possible moment. I walked the entire perimeter of the room ensuring there were no surprises. I had the utmost confidence in everyone, but I hadn't made it to be a thousand years old by doing anything halfway. I briefly considered just grabbing Sookie as soon as I saw her and making a run for it. Instead we could live our lives in anonymity in some foreign country just basking in the love that we shared, but I knew it was a dream, a pleasant one, but a dream none the less. When the Ancient Pythoness declares that you have a destiny, it's useless to argue.

I made the rounds to all of my allies trying to keep my mind off of waiting for Sookie. I knew Pam had gone over to her place to help her get ready, but knowing I wouldn't get to spend the night with her, I was anxious to get the ceremony over with and head back to Fangtasia where we could just enjoy ourselves. Quinn had assured me that the after party would only be people I considered my allies. So after talking with my allies I started mingling with the vampires I didn't know as well. I was in the middle of talking to a New Orleans vampire when I could tell from the bond that Sookie was near. My eyes scanned the room, but I couldn't see her. Since our reunion, I had a hard time being separated from her for even the shortest of time. Despite the fact that she was able to defend herself, I still worried that something would happen to her.

Excusing myself from my present conversation, I used the bond to search for her. The crowd was thick, but my reputation preceded me so I had no problem wading through the hundreds of vampires that had gathered for the unprecedented occasion. No one had ever seen four regents crowned at the same time, but I was never one to do anything by halves. The bond told me I was getting closer, but I was still in the middle of the massive gathering. I stopped and closed my eyes, using the bond as a compass that would lead me to my north. There. I could feel her. I opened my eyes and began walking directly towards where I knew she was. The vampires opened up the path ahead and suddenly she stood not twenty feet away from me.

If I had had breath it would have been stolen from me. I'd always thought Sookie was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, but tonight I couldn't have imagined anyone more stunning than the woman who was in front of me. Her dress was a pale pink and grey with tiny beading. A sheer fabric tied behind her neck and flowed down the length of the dress. She lifted the layers of skirt and revealed a pair of heels whose straps crisscrossed her golden calves. She looked like a fairy princess. She looked like my Queen. Her hair was piled atop her head and curls trailed down one side of her neck. I felt a surge of lust and the desire to forget everything that still had to be done tonight. I realized that I was still riveted to the spot where I stood and I moved towards her as she did the same.

I held my hands out to join hers. "You are exquisite Sookie."

She blushed and I was glad to see I still had that effect on her. She let go and twirled in a delighted circle, only to grip my hands again. "The dress was a gift from Pam. I saw it when we went shopping before the battle and she totally surprised me by buying it for me. I'll have to think of a way to repay her." I glanced over her shoulder at the vampire in question, telling her with my eyes how much I appreciated her kindness to Sookie, who continued her thought, "And you Eric, you are every woman's dream, but only my reality. You are so incredibly handsome right now I have half a mind to drag you off into a darkened corner and have my way with you." I took one of her smaller hands and draped it over my crooked arm as we walked together towards the stage.

"Soon enough my dearest." I would have to take care not to shred the dress later, when I most certainly found us a darkened corner.

Pam followed as we made our way backstage and where the Ancient Pythoness stood silent surrounded by three of her handmaidens. We nodded briefly to her and waited off to the side for the ceremony to start.

Sookie looked out at the stage at the three hanging velvet banners illuminated by simple white lights and then up at me. "Now, lemme see if I remember everything correctly. The feather is for the Amun clan, who was an ancient Egyptian god: that's Louisiana and Arkansas. The lightning bolt is for the Zeus clan and he was Greek: that's for Oklahoma. The eye is for the Narayana clan and he was a Hindu god: that's for Nevada. The last one is the Moshup clan which comes from Native American tradition and they are represented by a whale."

I had no idea she had been studying the different clans. Pam stood behind her proud, and I knew who her tutor had been. "Very good Sookie. I had no idea that you were interested in any of this."

"Well, I know that I really blew off y'alls history when you ran it by me before, but I wanted to know, so I got Pam to help me out so that I could surprise you. But one thing we didn't get around to was where vampires come from. Can you tell me or is it like a vampire secret and only those who are in the club get to know?"

The laugh that erupted from the Ancient Pythoness was a shock. When it subsided she turned and spoke to Sookie. "Young one, it is not a secret, but not many of your kind care nothing for history anymore. These modern times are only concerned with moving forward, never looking back. I am one of the few who know the legend for the truth it contains. But it is time for all of you to know the truth." She paused, her milk white eyes focused directly on the three of us, which was unnerving to say the least. "The four you call gods are the earliest known vampires. They originated from deep in eastern Africa in the Great Rift Valley around what is now known as Lake Victoria. There human and vampire lived a peaceful coexistence. They were two sides, dark and light. Humankind has since rewritten the story to claim their status as first among the many, though they came into existence at the same time as the vampires. One could not exist without the other for the four protected the small band of humans from the predators that roamed the night as the humans protected the vampires during the day when they were at their weakest. In those early days there was balance in the world.

"Soon, because the humans were granted procreation, they outnumbered the vampires and there were some who felt that they no longer needed our protection. There began the cracks of the eventual separation. It was around this time that Amun fell in love with the daughter of one of the chosen chief. Her name was Kandassa, but her father disapproved of the union because of the differences between them. Neither of them was willing to give up the other. Late one evening, when the moon rose high in the sky Kandassa's father discovered the two. Her father vowed to punish his daughter and seek revenge on Amun. In his anger he attacked Amun, who was shocked that such a thing might occur, and was overpowered by the man who smashed his head against a nearby rock, rendering him unconscious.

"Kandassa's father dragged her into the center of the village, beat her fiercely, and left her bleeding as a warning to the others. None of the villagers dared interfere and the other three, Zeus, Moshup, and Narayana, had been away for their nighttime vigil of protection. It wasn't until Amun regained consciousness that he raced to find her on the precipice of death. Knowing of its healing properties, Amun fed her his blood, but he did not know that she had lost too much of her own. Thinking that he had lost his love, he took her body and retreated to his home: a cave deep in one of the cliffs where the sun could not reach him. He lay there unmoving, refusing to seek sustenance, until the third day when unexpectedly Kandassa rose again. She was the first vampire to be created from another. She and Amun raced to find the other three who went to the center of the village and made known their intention to leave the humans to fend for themselves. They offered protection to anyone who would travel with them to seek a new home and a few brave souls joined them on their journey.

"After many years of wandering they eventually made their way north and settled around what became known as the Tigris Euphrates river valley. Knowing now how to create other vampires they offered a select few the same immortality. For several centuries they continued in peace, building civilization from their unity. They created cities and pyramids, language and writing, until both the vampire and human populations became too large to sustain them. The four decided to take the clans that they had created and head off to discover the rest of the world. Time passed, the truth faded, and the original four became gods to the people. From that point until the Great Revelation, vampires lived in secrecy."

The tale seemingly at an end, she fell silent. I had never known the full truth of our beginnings and I let the words sink in.

"Holy heck," Sookie exclaimed, breaking the weighty silence. "So _that's_ how the pyramids were built."

The Oracle once again laughed. "Yes child, how else do you think those stones were moved into place? The pyramids provided darkness provided shelter for the vampires against the intense daytime. But there is more to the story that has never been told. I had a vision once of a couple whose love would mend the ancient rift." She paused, once again looking unnervingly right at us. "You two, Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse, are the beginning of a new unity. Northman, yours has been a lonely journey. You have survived for a thousand years to meet the woman whose soul would fill the empty spaces in your own. Sookie, though short, your life has been more difficult than many who have outlived you by centuries. You were given the essential spark needed to light the darkness in your chosen mate and have finally proven worthy of him. It has given you the strength to survive and the ability to see good where others have only seen evil. You are two halves of the same whole, a balance of dark and light. You were always meant to be."

"We were meant to be," Sookie's voice was quiet with wonder. "Everything we went through was like the universe preparing us." She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Yes young one, though your fate was never assured until the two of you chose to fight for the other." Her blind eyes found mine. "I have known since Rhoades when Sookie saved the two of you in the bombing. Eric did you never think it odd that she was able to wake you in the middle of the day? That you were able to fly while the sun was high in the sky?" She stopped and looked at Pam. "And you, Pamela Ravenscroft, you are as integral to the future as the lovers. You are like those that followed the four into the unknown, believing that a better world could be created. You are their right and left hand, their sword, and their shield. You will stand by them when others wish only to destroy what the three of you create." She paused, letting her revelations sink in. "Now, I believe we have a coronation to attend to." And with that, she walked onto the stage, leaving us standing there stunned. I could feel Sookie's amazement at what had just been revealed to us.

I shook my head from my whirling mind and looked to see that the jet black stage was filling with the new regents and their seconds. There would be time to discuss our future further. For now though, four empty thrones sat waiting to be filled by those who had been chosen. At the center a black linen covered table held an ancient ceramic bowl and the same jewel-encrusted knife that I had used for the original blood bond with Sookie as well as our marriage. I turned to them and took their hands and together we walked out to join the others.

The Ancient Pythoness called each of the regents to kneel before her, starting with Harrison, then Karin, and followed by Thalia. To each she endowed the caretaking of their states and sliced their palms to mingle their blood in the ancient copper bowl. They remained kneeling when the Oracle finally called to me. I squeezed Sookie's hand and made my way to the center of the stage, kneeling before the Pythoness.

Her voice boomed across the silent stadium, belying her small stature. "Eric Northman, you have been called by the spirit of Amun to lead your chosen people. Do you solemnly swear to govern the state of Louisiana according to the laws and customs laid down by the council and to the best of your given abilities?"

"I do."

"Do you solemnly swear to protect each vampire under your rule, to treat them fairly and mete out punishment when needed as laid out by those same laws and customs?"

"I do."

"Do you solemnly swear to lay down your life not only in defense of your state and the vampires who reside within, but also to come to the aid of your chosen allies and in defense of any that threaten the stability of the united vampire community?"

"I do."

"Then rise and spill your blood, sealing your oath before those gathered here in representation of the four states of Louisiana, Oklahoma, Nevada, and Arkansas." She handed me the knife and I brought it swiftly across my palm, mixing my blood with the three who had gone before me. Harrison, Karin, and Thalia rose to stand beside me. "These four have chosen to unite their states, to govern not only as separate entities, but also a unification of the larger whole. Blood is our life force, without it we wither and die, but these four drink it as a symbol of their combined strength." She took the bowl of mingled blood and passed it to me. Because it contained four different samples of our blood it would not create a physical bond, only a symbolic one, and I took a sip and passed it to the others.

I glanced at Sookie whose love and pride burned brightly through the bond. She stood tall and held Pam's hand tightly in her own. I sent love and pride right back to her, happy that we had weathered so many storms and come back together stronger than we were before.

The Ancient Pythoness nodded to the four new regents who turned to face the gathered crowd of vampires and weres. "All here who witness these oaths do you swear fealty to the four who stand before you? To serve them faithfully and to help protect those who stand beside you?"

The vampires knelt as one and responded. "We do." The only ones left standing were the weres who were gathered around the outer rim of the crowd, though I noticed that even a few of them had knelt and recited the vow as well, most notably Alcide Herveaux. He would support us and all that we looked to accomplish. Including them had been a good idea. We really were creating a new world.

"Then rise and go forth stronger than you were before tonight." The Ancient Pythoness proceeded to introduce each of the new sovereigns and their seconds. When it was my turn I gestured to Sookie to join me and Pam followed right behind her. The Ancient Pythoness shocking not only the gathered crowd, but me and Sookie as well, by saying, "Eric Northman has been proclaimed King of Louisiana, but he has chosen a woman who is not vampire to rule beside him. They are unique in the history of our kind. Those have risen above the challenges they faced separately and have proven themselves warriors who are stronger together. As vampires we have never known a Queen who was not of our blood. Tonight that changes. You will serve and respect her as you do her chosen King. I present to you, Queen Sookie Stackhouse, Princess Brigant of the Sky Fae and King Eric Northman, Chief of the Viking clan of Oland."

The room was silent for what felt like an eternity, but then surprisingly, as we walked down the stairs, the crowd erupted in cheers. They parted as we walked through them and knelt in deference to both of us. I didn't know if it was that they were ready for fairy Queen united to a vampire King, or if it was simply the pronouncement of the Ancient Pythoness. Either way, I was glad Sookie stood beside me, and I knew that tonight we had taken a huge step in creating the future we were only beginning to envision.


	43. Chapter Forty

_Hey folkses! So we're getting close to the end now. Only two more chapters to go after this. Crazy huh? There will be a sequel coming eventually that tells of Sookie and Eric's continuing adventures, but I have a couple of shorter stories battering around my brain pan (More Sookie and Eric of course) that demand to be told before then...So...you should, iffin you want to that is, add me to your author alerts so that can get the new stories as well as the sequel when it's ready to start being told!_

Until then! Thanks for reading and reviewing. It's been an awesome experience and knowing y'all are reading makes it so much more fun.

_Mad Lovely  
Secret Nerd Princess_

* * *

Chapter Forty

_Sookie_

Well now that was a shock and I could tell that Eric was as taken aback as I was. I'd just been presented to most every vampire in four states as a Queen. If you had told me two years ago that I would be walking off a stage with Eric as my King I would have laughed right in your face. And if I hadn't been able to feel Eric's steady presence through the bond and my hand looped through his arm, I still wouldn't have believed it. I'd be pinching myself and demanding that I wake up from such an utterly ridiculous dream. But here we were, walking through the throng of kneeling vampires, me and Eric, the man of my dreams and the vampire that fate had determined for me centuries before either of us had been born. Wow. That was really all I could say, just wow.

Eric must have felt my emotions broiling beneath the surface because his cool hand slipped overtop mine and squeezed ever so slightly. Outwardly we were both calm and collected, but inwardly I was anxious to drag him off so we could figure out what the heck just happened. I mean the Ancient Pythoness, the flipping Oracle of Delphi, had just blown my mind. I concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, breathing normally, and holding my head up high. I didn't want to give any of the supernatural community present any reason to doubt that I had every right to be standing next to King Eric Northman, also known as the sexiest man I'd ever met.

I glanced over at him and nearly swooned. He might not have wanted to be King, but he sure looked every inch the part. His three piece suit, vest and all I happily noted, caressed the lines of his muscled frame perfectly and I resisted the urge to reach my hand down and grab that perfect butt of his. He must have sensed my desire through the bond because I saw his lips twitch ever so slightly. Oh yes buddy, you surely are getting King sex tonight, even if we do it in your office with every single vampire in the state of Louisiana listening.

Vampires of all persuasions came up to congratulate us once we made it out into the lobby area. I stayed mostly silent, sticking to general rules of etiquette and saying thank you and things of the like. Eric never left my side or even let go of my hand. I watched jealously as Pam slipped out the front doors to head back to Fangtasia to prepare for the party. Eric and I made our way towards freedom, but it was slow-going since we were stopped every few feet. Looked to me like the vamps were trying to get on Eric's good side early on in the game, which was a-okay with me since it meant that we'd have more allies if anything went wrong in the future. The Ancient Pythoness said we were fated to be together, not that it would be a walk in the park.

It took over an hour, but we finally made it through the crowd. Eric wrapped one arm around me and swept us quickly outside towards his Corvette. Once we reached the sleek red machine, he pressed me up against the passenger door and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. We, hopefully, had plenty of them, but he was a master in the kissing department so I never argued when his lips met mine. It didn't last long, unfortunately, and he pulled my body away from the door and gallantly opened it, waiting for me to settle myself into the seat before closing it and zipping over to the driver's side. He slid the keys into the ignition and roared out of the parking lot.

It took me a moment to gather myself, like I said, master kisser and all, but then I finally asked, "So…what just happened? Not the kissing obviously, but I didn't think we were going to announce me as Queen?"

"The Oracle evidently had other plans." I knew his mind was racing because he had reverted to his taciturn conversational skills.

"You don't mind do you? I mean, I wasn't all that eager for it to happen, but now that I have I find I'm relieved that it's done and over with."

"Of course not," he said, sending me a massive dose of love through the bond to reassure me.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure since it seemed to take both of us by surprise." I moved my left hand from my lap to rest on top of his thigh. He released his death grip on the gear shift and slipped his fingers around my resting hand, tracing circles around my stunning ring.

"Min älskade solsken, I would have shouted it from the bayou to the Rockies the instant you agreed to be mine. I only wished to give you time to adapt to the changing circumstances. I worried that you would be angry at the announcement actually."

I shook my head to let him know that I wasn't upset at all. Then I asked, "Min askala what?" I was figuring it was Swedish, but couldn't guess any more than that.

He smiled and moved my hand to his heart. "Min älskade solsken, it means my beloved sunshine, which is what you are to me, the sunshine that warms my soul. If my heart could beat every pulse would cry your name."

Did he know how to make a girl swoon or what? "Well I don't know Swedish, but I do know that I love you, more than I thought possible. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't been able to rescue you." I stifled a shudder and brought his hand to my lips.

His eyes met mine. "Hush, did you not just hear the Oracle tell us we were fated?"

"As long as we chose to fight for each other. Eric, I will always fight for you, no matter what."

"As will I Sookie." We fell silent, both lost in our own thoughts.

It didn't take long before we arrived at Fangtasia. The lot was filled with cars and I was interested to see what Pam had done with the place. Eric rushed around to my side of the car, opening the door and offering me his hand to step out. I used my free hand to gather the layers of skirt so that I wouldn't trip on them.

"Are you ready my love?"

"As I'll ever be," I replied. He once again hooked my hand around his arm, feeling for all the world like he was my own personal Mr. Darcy, and we walked together into Fangtasia.

I was floored by the change in the place. It had always looked exactly like I imagined a vampire bar to look: lots of sleek black and red with dim lighting. Tonight, it looked like Queen Elizabeth's private decorator had come to the Shreveport. Some of the tables had been removed and the rest had been set off to the sides. There were more of them at the back of the room and then they tapered like a martini glass, alternating rows between the booths. The chairs and tables, as well as the booths were covered with grey linens and atop of each of the tables sat a deep purple runner that was lined with thinner linen of creamy antique white. Wrought iron candlesticks topped with purple candles sat in the center of each, bathing the room in a warm soft light. Another purple and off-white runner covered the bar with several candles lining its length. At the end of the bar sat a shining baby grand piano played by a woman in a striking black velvet evening gown who stroked its keys coaxing out dulcet tones that enveloped the room. A stripe of black and purple carpet ran down the center of the room and lead up to the two thrones on the stage. The normal red velvet curtains had been traded out for purple velvet and five tall wrought iron candlesticks with three grey candles atop each were staggered around and behind the thrones. Servers dressed in black circled the floor with glasses of blood and there were several donors staggered across from the baby grand.

If Pam hadn't walked up to us, dressed in a Dolce and Gabbana strapless satin floor length gown of a grey so pale it looked like the leftover wisp of a retreating storm cloud, I would have turned around thinking I had come to the wrong place.

"Pam. You have really outdone yourself. Fangtasia looks amazing tonight."

She dipped a slight curtsy to both of us and I swatted her playfully on the shoulder. "Oh your majesties, I had to make sure the splendor of the place matched that of your own." A teasing smile parted her lips and she waved a hand over the room. "If you think this is beautiful, just wait til you see what I have planned for your wedding. By the way, the decorators will be arriving in the afternoon and I command you not to peek."

I was speechless. This was even more beautiful than I imagined my wedding and I had no idea how Pam was going to top it. I solemnly crossed my heart. "I promise not to peek."

"Thank you Pam for arranging all of this. There is no one else I would have trusted with such an event," Eric said grabbing a champagne glass of blood from one of the passing servers. "But however did you get a baby grand piano in here?" He asked her, very confused.

"I had them cut a hole in the wall."

Eric practically spit his blood into her face. "You did WHAT?!"

"Oh don't worry yourself! They put in another door, so now we have a double door in the back instead of a single one." She curtsied again and swept off to mingle, leaving Eric standing there flabbergasted.

"She never does anything halfway, does she?" I teased him.

"No, that she doesn't, but alas, there's nothing to be done about it now, so shall we go and greet our guests my Queen?" Eric asked me, a tinge of teasing in his voice, evidently already over the shock.

"GAH! I'm never going to get used to that. I'm just little ol' me, telepathic fairy human hybrid from Bon Temps and barmaid extraordinaire."

Eric turned to face me, taking both of my hands in his and holding them to his chest. "Sookie, you are so much more than this. You are my Valkyrie, my lover, my best friend, and my Queen. You and I will forge a new path for the supernatural community. You worked hard as waitress and you will work hard at whatever you choose to do next. Now, I command you to stop downplaying your abilities."

"Ooh…you command me? Is that it Mr. Highhanded?" I asked not a hint of anger in my voice.

"Yes. That it is. Now, that dress is far too beautiful to waste on conversation. So the sooner we circulate, the sooner we can slip into my office for a little mingling of our own." He waggled his eyebrows at me seductively and the low tingle that had started the moment I saw him at the ceremony surged, sending shivers throughout every inch of my nervous system. Lord have mercy. Once all was said and done, I wasn't going to let him come up for air for at least a month, maybe longer.

I let him feel my devastating lust through the bond, teasing him myself. "Anything you say my Viking King." I was just about to let the lust get the best of us when Diantha bounced over in a short puffy fuchsia evening gown that looked like it belonged in the movie _Pretty in Pink_.

"MyKingMyQueenhowyadoin?" She asked in her mutilated version of English.

I leaned over and hugged her. "Great thanks to you and everyone else. You guys were awesome and we wouldn't be standing here without you."

"Itwasmypleasure. Idoenjoyagoodbattle."

I laughed at her while Eric nodded in complete agreement. "Well, I'm glad we could oblige you, but I'm hoping to keep the battles to a minimum if possible."

"Knowwhatyamean. Gottago!" And she bounded away just as quickly as she had shown up.

I was momentarily distracted by a server bearing a glass of wine and looked up to see Pam tip her glass in my direction. When I glanced back we had been joined by Win and Ritchie looking like punk rock prom dates complete with Converse sneakers, and Quinn dressed simply in a nice black suit.

"Oi mate! So here's to the King and Queen!" He tilted his bottle of True Blood, evidently you could dress a vampire up, but you couldn't make him drink the Royalty.

"Truly, congrats Er, I'm really happy we all made it out alive." Win said smiling.

"Was there ever any doubt with me on your side dollface?" Ritchie asked, nudging her in the hip, a devilish smirk on his face.

Quinn offered his congratulations as well and we stood around like old friends, surveying the room and just enjoying the evening. There wasn't anyone here that we didn't know and it was nice and relaxing. No stress and no betrayals. We excused ourselves and moved through the crowd thanking everyone for coming and making small talk.

I caught myself swaying to the music at one point and noticing Eric held his hand out to me, sweeping me to the open space in the front. He knew how much I loved to dance and we were both very good at it. I lost myself in the movement, the swirling circles, and the feel of his arms around me. The layers of my dress twirling about my ankles, I felt like every inch of a fairy princess. I stared up into Eric's fathomless blue eyes and lost myself in us, in the idea that we had survived and that we were going to get a chance at our happily ever after. Tomorrow night the ridiculously handsome man leading me around the dance floor would be my husband. It was amazing to me.

"And so we come full circle, except this time, you are mine." I could feel the swell of pride blasting forth from Eric when he said this.

"I am yours." I leaned my head against his chest simply enjoying our closeness. Our lives had so few genuine moments of joy that I wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Who knew how long our respite would be.

When the song finished Pam moved to the center of the stage and she motioned us to take the thrones on either side of her. The room fell silent. She looked around the room that was filled with our allies, those who had fought side by side with us. "Tonight, we are here to celebrate Eric's coronation. I wanted to say a personal thank you to everyone in the room for making this evening possible. When Sookie approached me months ago and said she wanted to rescue Eric from the evil Queen, I thought for sure we'd both die horribly painful drawn out deaths, but every single one of you stepped up to ensure that Karin and I aren't a pile of goo and Sookie isn't buried six feet under." I felt Eric tense next to me and I sent a wave a reassurance to him. I was sitting right next to him, as alive as I've ever been.

She continued, "Though I honestly thought it was a suicide mission, I wouldn't have changed a thing, and now Eric is back where he belongs, at Fangtasia and in the arms of his little Fairy Princess without whom I'd still be bored to tears enthralling the vermin and counting down two hundred years until I was able to see my maker again. So please, everyone raise your glasses in honor of the King and Queen of Louisiana, and I promise they aren't spiked with silver." A ripple of laughter swept through the crowd as they all drank a toast to us.

Eric leaned over to me, his hand cupping my chin, and placed a simple chaste kiss on my lips. I sighed contentedly and placed my hand atop his. "Forever Eric. You have my heart forever."

We stayed that way for a while locked in each other's eyes. Eventually we withdrew from our own private world and went back to the party, but it didn't take long before I saw my opening. Pam was deeply in a conversation with Karin and everyone else was simply enjoying the company around them. I needed him. He was so heartstoppingly handsome and ever so mine. No one would miss us. I entwined my fingers in his and drew him through the crowd, sneaking around the bar and into his office. I let go of his hand and closed and locked the door, the sounds of the party completely muffled by the soundproof walls. I guess I wouldn't have to worry about the entire state of Louisiana hearing us after all.

He had crossed the room and stood seemingly frozen in place. "You are so beautiful," he said gazing at me.

"Then why are you so far away?" I asked, moving slowly towards him. He stayed where he was, watching every step I took closer. When I reached him, I lifted my hands to his shoulders to remove his suit coat setting it carefully on top of his desk. "Have I told you tonight how gorgeous you are?" I began to unbutton his vest. "How much being near you drives me insane with desire?" I slid my hands over the smooth planes of his abs beneath the silky texture of his shirt and pushed the vest off. "How hard it's been to keep my hands off of you when all I wanted to do was rip your clothes off?" My fingers moved to his shirt, taking one button at time and placing my lips on every revealed inch of his skin.

His hands moved up, running over the outline of my waist, his thumbs tracing a line under my breasts. I nibbled his chest, leaving tiny red bite marks that disappeared almost instantly. I kissed my way down his chest, my hands drifting downward to play just along the inside edge of his waistband.

"Sookie…" his voice sighed raspy with need, "They will know."

"And…" I let my hands continue their exploration.

His eyes flared with lust, "I thought you might want more privacy than this?"

"The walls are soundproof right? So I can scream your name all I want and they'll never know beyond our disheveled reappearance at the party?" I asked and my fingers busy releasing his belt and tossing it aside. "Are you worried that you're going to ruin my reputation Mr. Darcy?" My fingers fumbled with his button on his pants and reached down to grasp him. I knelt and my tongue darted out to encircle him and then licked down the long hard line, coming back up to take him in my mouth. I eased down slowly and then back up, my eyes never releasing his, watching his go black with passion.

His hands twined themselves in my hair. "I didn't know if you would…didn't know if you…with everyone so close…"He pulled me up so that I was standing.

"Well I feel like having sex with the King so shut up and kiss me already," I commanded and his mouth crashed into mine.

Our lips tangled with each other while his hands pushed me toward the edge of his desk. He knelt down, lifting my skirt and nipped his way up my inner thigh. When his mouth reached the edge of my lacy thong his fangs ran full out and ripped the material from my skin. His finger dipped inside me and I grabbed at the edge to steady myself, moaning desperately as he slid his fangs into me at the same time. I threw my free leg over his shoulder, my hips moving to the draw of my blood into him, to the rhythm of his searching fingers. His fangs withdrew and his tongue replaced his fingers until I could barely stand.

"Eric…" I panted, "I need you…now…"

Suddenly he crushed my body to his and then he was sinking into me. My legs wrapped around him and he moved us to the wall, using it to brace against the furious pace our bodies demanded. We were so lost that neither one of us cared when the plaster cracked from the intensity of our passion.

"Mine," he cried out as he thrust into me, over and over as he repeated. "You are mine Sookie. Never another, never leave me…only mine…oh god Sookie."

My hands gripped his hair, our eyes locked together. "Yours Eric, all of me, only yours, oh god Eric, you are mine…never leave you…oh Eric." Our words tumbled over each other while wave after wave of pleasure crashed over us. We came together, letting loose a mutual primal scream, of his name, of my name, of half uttered guttural cries.

The world settled around us again and, still connected, he moved us gently to the couch. We stayed that way, simply whispering love in between kisses, promises between whispers, until we knew we'd have to make our disheveled reappearance. I slowly rebuttoned his shirt while he picked bits of plaster out of my hair.

"I must look a sight," I said feeling bobby pins poking my head in uncomfortable places. I pulled one out attempting to fix it back into place.

"You are stunning," he said as he took the bobby pin from my hand and began pulling the rest of them out as well until the messy curls fell down around my shoulders.

"At least the dress survived you. Pam thought for sure you shred it."

"No, I find that I am fond of this dress, although I have purchased other clothes that are kept here for you to wear when indeed one day I do destroy something you're wearing," he remarked with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Oh so you weren't worried about my reputation," I winked at him.

"No, I was, but I knew that eventually I would wear down those good southern girl manners. I just thought it would take longer."

"Well I didn't want to deny you on your coronation night," I paused, "and I think you might be turning me into a little bit of a hussy."

"Never, you are a goddess and my Queen, you shall never be a hussy."

"Well that's good to know, because I can't seem to get enough of you."

"I would have it no other way lover. Now, I think we should return to our party before Pam pounds on the door to take you away from me."

I stood up, gathering his vest and suit jacket and slipping them both over his broad shoulders. "PS. I really like the vest. A little old fashioned, to be sure, but sexy as hell."

"I shall have to remember that." He took my hand, entwining our fingers once more, and we headed back out into the party. Pam noticed our reemergence and shook her head in mock dismay, but didn't say a word. Evidently she thought Eric deserved some King sex after all.


	44. Chapter Forty-One

Here you go y'all. The moment we've all been waiting for: wedding time! I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. there will be one last chapter for your happiness and then a bit of a break before I start the sequel.  
Don't forget to add me to your author alerts if you'd like to read more of Sookie and Eric's continuing adventures.

Mad lovely  
Secret Nerd Princess

* * *

Chapter Forty-One

_Sookie_

"Wake up sleepy-head," coaxed a voice that sounded suspiciously like a chipper morning person who was invading my sexy Eric dream.

"Go away," I grumped, pulling the old quilt over my head, burrowing further down into the warm darkness, and trying to catch the remnants of the dream.

"Well alright, I'll just have to find someone else to marry that fine vamp of yours then."

I threw back the covers and sat bolt upright in bed. "Holy crap it's my wedding day," I realized waking up fully. "And don't you dare Tara Thornton, that's my vamp." I flopped back onto my pile of pillows and scooched over so she could join me.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and I leaned into her. "Yup you're getting married today. So how's that feel?"

"Incredible, like I can't believe it's happening kind of incredible. I mean I spent so many years barely able to date and here I am waking up on the day I'm gonna get hitched to the hottest vampire in the known universe." I could feel the excited butterflies dancing in my belly. I spent a moment just enjoying the feeling.

"So…ready for your pre-marriage Mimosa?"

"Huh?" I asked shaking myself of my reverie.

"We're starting off the day with Mimosas, you know, champagne, orange juice? Celebratory morning drink? Then we're heading into town for lunch at Café Fresco and then to the salon where we're gonna get all done up and pretty. How's that sound to you?"

"Sounds like the perfect day Tara. Oh I'm so glad you're here. It wouldn't be the same without my bestie by my side." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Good, then that's decided. Now get your butt outta bed and get dressed. We'll have a Mimosa or two, then you can shower and we'll head into town." She headed into the kitchen and I threw on a pair of old sweatpants and sweatshirt. I heard the pop of a champagne cork. Grabbing a ponytail holder from my dresser, I piled my hair in a messy bun on top of my head and did as commanded.

I found Tara topping off two plastic champagne glasses with orange juice. "Miss Bride-to-Be, your ambrosia."

"I thank you oh bestie extraordinaire." We sipped together, giggling. I grabbed the champagne while she grabbed the o-jay and we headed outside to sit on the porch swing like we had when we were kids.

"This is not at all where we thought we'd end up is it?" Tara asked, rocking the swing back and forth slightly.

"Not at all," I agreed.

"I was gonna marry Jason and you were gonna marry Clark Gable or Michael J. Fox, depending on the week." She smiled at the memory. "Now I'm married to JB and you're marrying the King of the Vamps."

"Who'da thunk it? Certainly not me. I'd just about given up hope before I met Bill." There was a pang of guilt that flitted to the surface, but I refused to feel bad after everything he'd done. Luckily Tara sensed that I didn't want to discuss him, which is the great thing about best friends, they might want to know, and she did, but they won't ask if they know you don't want to talk. They know when to push and when to let things go.

"The world is very different from the one we grew up in, isn't it?" Tara commented. "Who knew there was a supernatural world right underneath our noses the whole time?"

I nodded, feeling no need to reply to the obvious, and we fell silent, swinging back and forth, enjoying the beautiful sun that had graced the day with its presence. Tara refilled our glasses and we spent the time reminiscing and giggling about our younger days. When the first of the decorating crew showed up Tara shooed me off into the house to shower and get ready to leave. Pam had evidently gotten her in on the Sookie no peeking plan.

It didn't take long before we were on the road and headed into town. We spent the day doing what besties do on wedding days. It was a lovely afternoon with none of the worries that had plagued me for so long. No one was trying to kill me, or Eric, or my brother, or anyone else that I knew. The only thing I had to deal with was mani/pedis and bobby pins. It was luxurious. I reveled in the time we spent together knowing that between the twins and my nocturnal lifestyle we wouldn't see much of each other in the future. As much as we might not want things to change, life marches on and we just have to keep in step or fall behind.

It was early evening when we finished up in town. When we got back to my house I was shocked to see a small army of trucks parked down the side of the driveway. Lord have mercy, it looked like Pam had decided to throw the wedding of several lifetimes. Tara commanded me to stay in the car while she popped around, opening the door and carefully covering my eyes. I was surprised she didn't just whip out a blindfold and make me wear that, but she probably didn't want me to smudge my makeup. I waited in the living room while she ran around the house closing all the curtains for fear that I would get even a second's peek at the planning. One day I was going to have to repay Pam for all her kindness today, though I wasn't sure how, but that was a thought for another day. For now I was going to enjoy my wedding day since it was the only one I'd ever have. I might have been late to the game, but I'd made my choice and I knew it was the right one. Eric was absolutely the right man for me.

We headed into my bedroom. I started to freak out a bit. Was this a dream? Would I wake up tomorrow and find that it was still July and Eric was still in Oklahoma? Would we still need to fight the Queen? I pinched myself just to make sure I really was awake.

"Ouch." Good. Definitely not a dream.

"What was that for?" Tara asked me confused.

"Just making sure I'm not in Wonderland."

"Definitely not, but if your dress is any indication, I could see how you might think that. Now sit your pretty self on your bed and gimme a second while I get ready."

I sat cross-legged on my bed waiting while Tara changed. It didn't take long before she walked over to the garment bag and unzipped it. I sighed thinking that I couldn't wait for Eric to see me in it.

"Was that a zipper I hear? I haven't missed the naked Sookie portion of the evening have I?" Pam snarked as she walked into the bedroom. "Oh good. We're just getting to the naked part."

"Pam, you know that Eric would most certainly burn your entire shoe collection for seeing me naked." I got off the bed and headed into the bathroom to change into the lacy white lingerie I had decided on for my wedding night. I had no delusions that it would survive the night, but I would really enjoy Eric tearing it off me.

"But…" she pouted.

"No buts Pam, especially not my butt."

I came back out in a beautiful corset and panties. "This will just have to do."

Tara snickered, but Pam seemed appeased as she picked up the petticoat that accentuated the multi-layered skirt. She held it open for me to step into and then tied it behind my waist. She smoothed it down my hips and I playfully swatted her hands away.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She turned me around to look at her. "Sookie, I've never really thought I'd say this, but if Eric had to marry a breather, I'm pleased it's you. I'm glad Eric didn't let me kill you last summer."

I had to laugh. That was Pam's welcome to the family speech. I'd have been offended if I didn't know that she meant every word of it and considering how fond she was of killing people, it was high praise indeed. Pam didn't like to be denied much.

"Thanks Pam, I'm glad you didn't kill me too."

"I have something for you." She held out a dark blue velvet box. I blinked, taking it from her. I opened it seeing a stunning sapphire about the size and shape of a tear-drop that was encircled by tiny pearls and hung on a delicate chain.

"Oh Pam, it's beautiful. This wasn't necessary, truly. You've already done so much for me." It would look perfect against the heart-shaped neckline of my gown.

"It's your new and blue items to check off the list," her deep blue eyes held nothing but sincerity.

"I had no idea that you were this big of a traditionalist," I said in awe of the beautiful gift.

"When I was still human I dreamt of my wedding day. Though many of the customs have changed, I have not. I have simply become better at hiding my very human desires."

"Would you help with it?" I gently scooped up my draping curls. She took the necklace out of the box and quickly clasped it around my neck. Tara looked on and I saw the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Which means it's my turn. Pam let me know about her gift to you so I took care of the borrowed." She crossed the room and pulled out a white satin jewelry bag. "This was a gift to me on my wedding day and it brought me so much good luck that I thought you should wear it today."

I opened the bag, my own tears threatening to overflow, and there was a bracelet of simple and beautiful pearls. I held onto the pearls gently and pulled Tara into a fierce hug. "Thank you guys so much. These are really sweet."

Pam's eyes were glassy and she hugged me with what I'd come to think of as Pam's hug, a small wrap of her arms around my shoulders and a quick squeeze. "Good, now that that's done, I have things to attend to downstairs. Eric will be here shortly, but don't even think about trying to sneak off to see him. I'll be keeping a close watch to ensure it doesn't happen. Everything will be perfect tonight if it's the last thing I do."

"You crack me up. I cross my heart Pam." I drew a finger in an x across my heart as I promised. "I won't try and see Eric before the wedding."

"Good, then I'll leave you two to it." She turned and walked briskly out of the room.

"She's a character. You have no idea how many phone calls I received since the night we picked out your wedding dress."

"Really?" I was shocked that Pam had gone to that much trouble, assuming she that had a small army at her beck and call to do her bidding as she checked things off her mental list. The idea that she had reached out to Tara warmed me.

Tara smiled. "Yes really. Now, enough shock and let's move on with the awe portion of the evening." She walked over, gathering my dress in her arms. "Shall we?"

I nodded and let her help me shimmy into the stunning gown. She circled around and took her quick and nimble fingers to the tiny buttons up the back. She adjusted and straightened and fluffed until she was happy with the picture I created. I slipped on the matching heels that Pam had picked out for me. Tara handed me the gloves and wrapped her pearl bracelet around my right wrist. She took a step back and sat on the old quilt that lay on my bed.

"Oops! Be right back." Before I could even ask she dashed out the door. She came back a minute later with two wine glasses and a bottle of Pinot Grigio. She handed me the glasses and opened the bottle, pouring out the wine for both of us. "Much better. Now, as I was about to say: Sookie, you are my best friend. We've been friends for as long as either of us can remember and more than that, you were my very first friend. Between you and Jason, I made it out of my childhood and grew up to be this fabulous woman you see here before you. I am so happy to be here for you today when you marry the man of your dreams. Sookie, thank you for everything, without you my life would have been very different. Cheers."

We clinked our glasses together. "I thought the toasts were supposed to happen later."

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure I told you how much you mean to me and not in front of a crowd. I love you Sooks."

Not crying, not crying, not crying. "I love you too Tara."

"Now, would you like me to sneak your man up here?"

I considered it for a bit, but then decided against it. "Better not, Lord knows what Pam would do if she found out."

I heard a pop coming from just outside the door. I turned around to see my great grandfather standing there. "Oh my goodness! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed as I ran across the short distance to embrace Niall. He was as elegant and beautiful as I remembered him.

"My dearest Sookie. I found that I could not miss your wedding day."

"Ummm Sookie, who's this?" Tara asked confused.

"It's my great grandfather, Niall. Niall this is my best friend Tara." He made a small bow to her, and her face was priceless with surprise.

"Very nice to meet you Niall. Maybe I should give you guys some space, I need to check and make sure that the food is ready to be set out, Pam might forget that some of us don't exist on a liquid diet." I nodded to her thankfully.

"How?" I asked him simply as I found the bed behind me and took a seat. I had so many questions though I didn't want to seem ungrateful. I had never thought I'd see him again.

"I decided on selfishness. I temporarily opened the portal into your backyard and then popped up here to see you."

"So this is a one-time only visit?" I asked quietly.

"There may come a point where I will reopen the portals again, but until I know that humans are safe from the Fairies I cannot risk it my dear. I have several of my allies guarding the portal so that I may spend this evening with you."

Despite the fact that I wouldn't likely see him again for a while, if ever, I was happy he was here now. "Then I will simply have to enjoy the time that we have. I don't have much in the way of family and I'm so glad you're here now."

"I have a present for you from your cousin Claudine." I got a bit choked up thinking about how much I missed her, brought all the more to the front by her visit earlier this fall. "She told me once that she wanted to give this to you, but wanted to wait for the right moment to pass it down to you. It has been in our family for millennia. Since you are a princess of the royal line I thought it only fitting that it be passed down to you on this night of all nights. You have chosen well." He held out his hand, one moment there was nothing there and the next there sat a tiara that shimmered with diamonds. They lined the curved silver as it rose to a point beneath which a single diamond the size of my pinky hung suspended.

I was speechless so I simply knelt down so that he could place it on my head. It fit perfectly around the white orchids woven into the braids that wound around my head and turned into curls in that fell down between my shoulder blades. I took one look in the mirror and gasped. I was prettier than I could have imagined, not just because of the tiara, but because everything together gave me an ethereal beauty that I didn't realize I possessed.

"Oh Niall…" I didn't thank him, one never thanked a fairy, but I did throw myself into his arms.

"It suits you my dearest child." His smooth hands slipped into mine. "Claudine would have loved to see you in it."

"She can great grandfather. She visited me before the battle and showed me how to use my fairy powers. She said she was always keeping an eye on me. I think you've probably made her very happy, as you have me."

Niall looked overwhelmed until a small smile broke out of the sadness. "She was doing well?"

"Yes, she's working her way up, just like she always wanted to and she's still looking out for me, albeit from much farther away. But now that you're here I have something to ask you." I paused, unsure if I it would be asking too much. I knew that he could dampen his scent so as not to inflame the vampires' senses, but I wasn't sure if he wanted to stay mostly incognito. I pushed on, it couldn't hurt to ask. "Would you walk me down the aisle? I know it's a very human thing to ask but…"

"Of course Sookie, there are few things that would give me more pleasure." He glanced over me, taking me in completely. "You are stunning my dear. Completely worthy of the title of Princess of the Brigant line. Now, I believe it's about time, are you ready to go join with your vampire?"

"Yes, yes I think I am."

He held out a bent elbow to me. "Shall we then my dear?"

I slipped my glove covered hand into the crook of his elbow. "Let's."

We walked out of my bedroom and were greeted by Pam. "Tara is already out with the others and they are simply awaiting your appearance. Eric is about ready to jump out of his skin. Shall we go put him out of his misery?"

"Absolutely. I'm very much ready to become Mrs. Northman." I'd considered hyphenating my name or staying as a Stackhouse, but I liked the idea of an outward show of belonging to Eric. I used to fight against it. Now I reveled in it and wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, he belonged to me just as much. I had, however, forgone a veil since it was a remnant of a bygone era when brides were given no voice in their choice of a husband. I wouldn't bring that into my marriage to Eric. He and I chose each other willingly.

"Alright, I'll head out and you follow when you hear the music." She rushed over to me, handed me a bouquet of white Gerber daisies and pink hydrangea, and kissed me gently on the cheek before walking out.

The music filtered in and Niall went before me to open the door. The vampire band I had seen a few times before was off to the right and they were playing my song. The first glimpse I had of my backyard floored me. The trees were layered with tiny white Christmas tree lights tied with white hanging ribbons making the space look like a twinkling wonderland. The chairs were covered in white linen and tied with a pink satin bow. There were thousands of pink and white flowers everywhere the eye roamed. There were roses, orchids, hydrangea, calla lilies, and jasmine. There were even more Gerber daisies. Pam must have found out that they were my favorite from Tara. Candles spread across the yard as far as the tree line and there were as many of them as there were flowers. A white runner lined the walk from my back door to the wooden trellis that was covered in calla lilies, hydrangea, and more twinkling lights.

Tall candelabras lined the walkway that lead to Eric who stood straight and tall with a look of awe playing across his features. He was more handsome than I'd ever seen him before and that was saying something. He wore a black tuxedo with tails and a double breasted five button vest and cravat that matched my dress and made him truly look like Mr. Darcy come to life. I nearly fainted at how sexy he was. Sexy and all mine. I wanted to run down the aisle and into his arms. I could feel his incredible happiness filtering to me through the bond and I knew that he was feeling the same. I took my first step towards him and the assembled crowd rose in anticipation.

_Eric_

Every time the back door opened I wanted it to be her. The first time it had been Tara and then Pam, who kept walking in and out of the house as if she were as excited for the wedding as I was. I wanted to strangle her. I knew that I wasn't the most patient man, but I was eagerly awaiting Sookie. We had been separated for most of the last twenty-four hours and I could hardly wait to wrap my arms around her again. Except that the next time I did so, she would be my wife. Sookie Stackhouse had agreed to marry me and I would make sure she never regretted that decision for even one second of the next several centuries. I never thought that I would marry, but now that I had found her, I couldn't wait to start our life together.

I felt surprise flare in our bond right before Tara had exited the house and it took every ounce of willpower I owned not to shake her until she revealed every last detail of what had just occurred. I glanced over the crowd; everyone that we were expecting was here. Was everything okay? Did she need me? Was she being attacked? I studied the bond and noted that there was no fear, only joy. I forced calm into my bloodstream. The Ancient Pythoness stood to my right and she showed no worry whatsoever, but I swear I caught her look of amusement at my inability to chill the fuck out. I focused on the serene atmosphere that enveloped everyone but me. Pam had done an exceptional job on the decorating and, while I personally didn't care since I would have married Sookie at the Justice of the Peace, I knew that Sookie would love it. The door cracked open again and it was Pam…again, but this time she looked directly at me and I knew that it was time. I stood a little taller.

To say she was stunning was an understatement. She looked like the Goddess Diana come to life. Her off-white gown showed off the delicate line of her collarbone and shoulders tapering to her waist and flaring out so that she was a vision of my own personal angel come to save me from the emptiness of the centuries. White flowers adorned her head around a tiara that exuded magic, which made me realize that the man who accompanied her was Niall. That must have been what her surprise was about. For every step she took closer to me my heart yearned to take one to her until I carried her down the aisle to stand in front of the Oracle. I could barely wait and every passing second seemed like an eternity. Finally they reached me and Niall placed a kiss on her hand before relinquishing her to me. I gently clasped her hand in mine and we turned to face the Oracle. I was locked in a gaze with the love of my life and it wasn't until the Ancient Pythoness spoke that I turned my attention away from Sookie.

"We are gathered tonight, humans, vampires, weres, and fairy, to join together these two in eternal bonds, forged in adversity, and grown under the love they share as they've fought for and with each other. They have proven that their love is stronger than any trial that may come upon them. They have chosen each other despite the stumbling blocks set in front of them and they have overcome each and every test of their love. They have chosen to write their own vows, as unique as the two that stand before you. Eric if you will."

I turned to face her. "Sookie, I have wandered the centuries, seen thousands come and go, passing as no more than a breeze that ripples through time. I did not know what my life was missing until the first time you stood before me, as you do now, in another white dress, and in that moment the life that I knew before flittered away like that same breeze. I have endeavored to be worthy of your love and I will continue to do so for every moment that is granted to us in the centuries to come. I would have chosen you in every lifetime, no matter when or where I'd met you. I ask you to dream and share the world with me as we walk side by side, hand in hand, your heart held precious within mine."

Her eyes shone with the light of our shared love and she began her vows to me. "Eric, love of my life, before I met you I walked the roads of the same small town I grew up in, my world limited by small town dreams. The chances of us meeting were tiny in the grand scheme of the universe and yet we found each other. Brought together by fate, you are my soul mate, my best friend, and the man who fills the spaces that I thought would remain empty. More than that though, I choose you every day for the rest of our lives: you and no other. I ask you to dream and share the world with me as we walk side by side, hand in hand, your heart held precious in mine."

I had only known the shared last line of our vows and my heart swelled with her words. She loved me and we would never part, never again. Pam walked up and handed the Oracle the rings and a beautiful jeweled knife I had crafted for just this occasion.

"Eric, do you promise to protect and cherish the woman who stands before you?"

"I do." I slipped the glove from her hand and took the knife first, slicing a small cut across her palm and dripping her blood into the chalice below. After it was done I brought my lips to her palm, sealing the cut and slipped the ring onto her finger. I gazed down at her lovingly knowing that every word I said here tonight would be true from now until the end of time.

"Sookie, do you promise to protect and cherish the man who stands before you?"

"I do." She took the knife from my hand, making a small cut and turned my hand to allow our blood to mingle together. She handed the knife to Pam who backed away slowly.

I took the chalice and held it to her lips and then she held it to mine. We both drank deeply of our mingled essence.

"Where there were two, there is now one. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I wrapped my arms around the stunning woman before me and pressed my lips to hers, claiming her for my own, while she claimed me back just as fiercely.

"Mine," I whispered against her parted lips.

"Mine," she promised right back.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Northman."

As soon as it was said and we walked back through the crowd the gathered friends and family offered their congratulations and Pam ensured that the chairs were pulled off to the sides of the yard so that there was room for the dancing. Jason came running about to Sookie, grabbing her in a huge hug and spinning her around in circles. She giggled merrily in her brother's arms.

"Well little sis, how's it feel to be a married woman?"

"I can't imagine anything in the world that I have ever wanted more."

She was enveloped in a series of embraces that took her warmth away from me for seconds at a time. I didn't want to let her go, but I didn't want to keep her from her joy. And she was ecstatic. I could feel it in the bond as surely as she could feel the same from me.

After they were all done I took Sookie in my arms once again and kissed her as if our lives depended on it, and I didn't actually doubt that they did. I knew that my life was forever entwined with hers forever and always and I couldn't be happier about it. We mingled for a while in between toasts and well wishes and kisses. Tara brought Sookie a plate of food, making sure that she ate in the moments between. But for now I had one last surprise for her. It was time to dance. I glanced at Pam, letting her know it was her cue. She wandered over to the band and I took Sookie's hand in mine.

Pam's voice carried across the gathering. "Everyone…It is time for the couple's first dance. Sookie, Eric," I led her into the center.

"This is for you lover."

The band began playing the first strains of what would forever be our song_._ I gathered Sookie in my arms and I saw the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Oh Eric, this is perfect. Thank you so much. I couldn't imagine a more fitting song for us."

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
__But I can't help falling in love with you  
__Shall I stay  
__Would it be a sin  
__If I can't help falling in love with you_

I spun her out and back into the circle of my arms. "Everything for you, everything, all my life, all my love, forever and always. My wife and the light of my life."

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
__Darling so it goes  
__Some things are meant to be  
__Take my hand, take my whole life too  
__For I can't help falling in love with you_

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Eric. Nowhere I wouldn't go, no path too long or too hard. You've wooed me and won me and you're mine, forever. My husband, my one and only."

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
__Darling so it goes  
__Some things are meant to be  
__Take my hand, take my whole life too  
__For I can't help falling in love with you  
__For I can't help falling in love with you._

"Some things truly are meant to be my love." I dipped her low when the song finished and kissed her again. And again. And again. I would never tire of her lips, her body, her mind, her soul. Never I promised her silently.

We spent the rest of the time in and out of each other's arms. She danced with Jason, I danced with Pam. She danced with Niall, I danced with Tara. She, Holly, Halleigh, Tara, Win, and Pam danced to some song I'd never heard before, but her effusive elation was contagious. Genevieve and Jean-Pierre offered us use of their pied-à-terre in Paris, though it was more of a penthouse suite. Win and Ritchie begged us to visit in Las Vegas. Sookie tossed the bouquet and Win caught it. I used my fangs to remove the garter from her leg and was so overwhelmed by her beauty that I didn't even pay the least bit of attention to who caught it.

At one point, Niall pulled me to the side. "Northman. I want you to know I happily give my great granddaughter into your keeping. I've always known you are worthy of her. Protect her with your life." I promised him that I would.

It was well past two am when I finally swept my bride away from the reception. All of our guests lined up down Sookie's driveway to see us off. Pam had attached several tin cans onto the back of my Corvette and if she hadn't made this evening perfect for both of us I might have strung her up with the same string that was tied to the bumper. At least she hadn't written on the back windshield. It didn't matter. I was too happy to care. Sookie and I drove away, leaving a house full of guests. Pam would be staying there tonight anyway. Let them drink and dine and dance for until the wee hours of the morning. I had a wife to seduce.

* * *

In case you all didn't know. Sookie and Eric's song is _I Can't Help Falling in Love with You _by Elvis Presley.


	45. Chapter Forty-Two

_Hey y'all! So...last chapter. I can't believe we've reached the end. It's been a crazy ride and I hope you've enjoyed my Happy Ever After for our favorite Viking vampire and southern telepath. If you'd like to continue reading their story once I begin the next chapter of their adventures just click the little box that lets you follow me!_

_Mostly, thank you all for reading, when I started this I never thought I'd have such great and encouraging people reading my little story. You've all been amazing._

_Warning: a little bit of lemon and one big huge cliffhanger that will be followed up in the next story, which I'll get to as soon as I write my little time-travel romance with Sookie and The Doctor._

_Once again, you all are beautiful and lovely and all things good._

_Mad Lovely_  
_Secret Nerd Princess_

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two

_Sookie_

It was my first night in Paris. I sat on the balcony of Genevieve and Jean-Pierre's suite that took up the entire top floor of a 19th century mansion sipping café au lait and watching the sun set behind the Eiffel Tower. Our honeymoon had been exquisite so far and Eric relished showing me places I'd only ever dreamed of going. I'd spent the day wandering around the city. I regretted that Eric couldn't join me for the excursion, but I knew he wouldn't want me to miss anything simply because he was dead to the world for the day. I was worried at first since rumor had it that the French hated Americans, but I'd happily discovered it wasn't true. Though I didn't speak much of the language, I knew how to say please and thank you as well as: May I have a coffee please? You know: the important things. My southern manners served me well and I discovered that as long as I was polite the people I encountered were more than happy to help me out.

I traipsed about Montmartre discovering little cafés and art galleries. Despite the December cold, I sat for an hour in a square in front of Sacré Coeur just listening to the street musicians and watching the artists. When I walked into the church I was overwhelmed by its beauty. A choir of nuns sang and their harmonies echoed throughout the sanctuary bringing tears to my eyes. A local Parisian witnessed my reaction to the breathtaking scene around me and let me know that if I went outside and took the stairs to the left of the church I could wander up to the dome that perched atop the amazing church. I did so and laughed as I ascended the tiny stairs that wound around the roof without even the benefit of a railing. In America this was a lawsuit waiting to happen.

Once I'd made it safely to the top, I glanced around and was overwhelmed by the city that lay spread out all around me. I was amazed that there were no skyscrapers and with nothing to block the view the Eiffel Tower that dominated the landscape. I'd have sworn I was in heaven and, though I'd never consider living anywhere other than Bon Temps, I could envision running away from everything to live here in obscurity and surrounded by the grandeur that was Paris. Eric and I would do nothing but live and love and dance in the streets. I purchased a croissant and a café au lait and rode the train back towards the 3rd arrondissement lost in my own reveries and thinking I must be the luckiest woman alive.

Now I was waiting for Eric to rise for the evening since he promised that he had a romantic evening planned for us, though he refused to reveal what that entailed. While I gazed around me I felt his cool hands slip over my shoulders. I reached up to stroke his smooth muscled arms and he bent down to kiss me.

"Good evening my love, how was your day?"

"Oh Eric, it was amazing. I can't believe how incredible the city is. I went to Sacré Coeur and drank espresso and watched the painters in Monmartre. Do you think we could just run away from everything and live here forever?"

"If that is what you wish, I want nothing but to make you happy. Though I wonder if you would miss Jason and Tara and Pam? We could hide away from everything and everyone, but it would be hundreds of years before we could surface again since I'd be abandoning my kingdom. For you though, I would give it all up. Pam would understand." I turned around to face him and realized that he was serious.

I sighed at the silly dream. "Stupid kingdom," I joked. "No, no, I wouldn't want that, no matter how glorious it would be."

"But while we're here, why don't we look for a place of our own. That way we could visit whenever we wished it."

"Oh no, that's too much Eric, Paris will simply live on in the memories of my heart."

"It is not too much lover. You forget I have had hundreds of years to amass a fortune and up until I met you I had no use for spending it. Now I want to spoil you and give you everything your heart desires. There is no reason for it to live only in your memories." I opened my mouth to debate it further but he stopped the words with a searing kiss. "There is no need for you to argue since we both know you will lose."

I laughed knowing that he was absolutely right, besides I'd save my words to fight the battles I could win. "Okay okay but I think you should definitely kiss me some more, we are in the city of lovers you know."

He plucked the coffee from my hand, setting it to the side, swept me up into his arms, and within seconds deposited me on the king sized bed.

"What was that you were saying lover?" He kissed me on the tip of my nose. "Something about the city of lovers?" He kissed me on each cheek. "I'm not sure I know what that word means." He kissed me on my forehead. "Though I would not mind if you were to teach me of this thing you call love." His lips found mine and I spent the better part of the next hour "teaching" Eric about love. He wouldn't let us get too carried away though since Paris was right outside our doorstep.

Tearing myself away from his body, I showered and slipped into a long light grey cashmere sweater dress, and high-heeled lace-up boots Pam had given me. Eric dressed in a deep grey suit which made me swoon and almost had me dragging him back down to the bed, but he reminded me that he had our evening planned out. I huffed, but agreed, casting sideways glances at his spectacular butt.

He grabbed my long woolen coat, holding it open for me to slip into. I slid my arms inside and shrugged it over my shoulders as Eric came around to button it. "You look magnificent tonight Mrs. Northman," he said wrapping a soft scarf around my neck and untucking my hair from underneath.

"If you'd let me, I'd show you exactly how good I think you look tonight husband." He held out his hand in response and we headed out into the dimly lit night.

We walked down the cobblestone streets and he told me stories of the times he had been there in the past. I don't know why I'd never thought to ask him more about his history before. It was utterly fascinating. Hearing his stories about the French Revolution, the building of the Eiffel Tower, and the opening of the Moulin Rouge gave me another reason to be glad that we would be spending centuries together. I would be able to witness history instead of just reading about it in a book.

We wandered down this tiny side street to the most fantastic little bistro for dinner, Le P'tit Troquet, where I had the most incredible Crème Brule I've ever had the luxury of tasting. Our fingers twisted around each other as we spent hours discovering the little bits about each other that there had never been the opportunity to share. Back home there was always something to do, someone to save, somewhere else to be. It was nice just being us, Eric and Sookie, and we reveled in it. Afterwards we walked down the river where the lamplight reflected on the water and our footsteps echoed through the night. Eric wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close, kissing me as if we were a couple posing for a romantic postcard of young love, while the Eiffel Tower rose behind us.

"Eric, this has been the most perfect first night in Paris."

He glanced down at his watch and his arms tightened around me. "It isn't over yet my love. Close your eyes."

The next thing I know we were soaring into the sky and his lips were exploring the contours of mine as if he hadn't already committed each millimeter to memory. I felt the cold wind whoosh by me, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I was warmed by his love. We spent minutes kissing and spinning in the air floating above the cobbled streets of Paris. I really was the luckiest woman alive.

He lips stopped their movement and he whispered, "Open your eyes Sookie."

When I did I saw that the Eiffel Tower was sparkling and we were hovering parallel with it. I gasped at its beauty. Held securely in Eric's arms I let the splendor envelop me. I could tell through the bond that he was happy simply for the pleasure that tingled through my body head to toe. I pulled my eyes away from the twinkling lights back to Eric's face and found him simply gazing at me.

"Oh Eric, I don't even know what to say. This is marvelous. Really. I couldn't have even imagined anything as wonderful as this."

"Would you like to go to the top?" He asked and I caught the sly look in his eye.

"Absolutely." He flew us over to the tower and we landed on the very top of the antenna. If I hadn't been in his arms I would have been terrified, but he gently turned me around so that I could see the entirety of the city laid out below us. I leaned back into him enjoying a sight no one else had ever seen. It was the most incredible experience of my life.

"Mrs. Northman, you are my heart's desire. The one thing I have loved in my very long time on this earth. You have made me the happiest man alive and this is what I would give you if you wanted it: the world spread out at your feet. Anything you want, just ask and it will be yours."

I carefully turned around to face him. "But I already have everything I could ever want Mr. Northman, I have you. I don't need anything else."

"If you ever change your mind, you need only ask."

I felt something cold and wet glance across my cheek. I looked up into the sky that seemed so close I could almost touch it. "Oh my goodness. It's snowing. I'm standing at the tippy top of the Eiffel Tower with the most amazing man in creation, and it's snowing. If I didn't know better I would think you had planned this as well."

His eyes softened. "If I could make it snow for you I would, but I think this is our present from the universe. A blessing from fate."

The two of us stood at the top of the world, gazing at each other while the snow swirled around us. After a while I started to shiver and Eric, noticing, kissed me quickly and we descended back to the street. We stopped by a café and he bought me a hot chocolate, which I sipped as we headed back home for the evening.

Once inside Eric moved to build a fire for me and I slipped off my shoes grabbing a blanket and some pillows to spread out on the floor. Eric grabbed a bottle of wine from the kitchen and poured me a glass. I sat between his long legs, leaning back against his chest, and let my fingers graze across his forearm. The firelight flickered, playing with the shadows that danced against his pale skin. His fingers swept my hair away and his lips trailed across the nape of my neck. I set my glass of wine aside and turned so that my lips could meet his, softly at first until the passion began to overtake us. One arm behind me he lowered me to the blanket, his body following.

His fingers traced down the length of me, toying with the bottom of my dress and edging it upwards. My skin burned with every inch they slid closer to the center of me. His hands lifted the dress over my head and his lips replaced his seeking fingers. I reached down to unbutton his shirt and I ran my palms over his shoulders feeling his taut muscles ripple in response. He stopped long enough to shrug it off and then lay his cheek against my chest.

"I love listening to your heart beat. It reminds me of how alive you are, how warm and vibrant." He tilted his head, resting his chin and gazing up at me. "I love you Mrs. Northman. More than I could have ever thought possible. You are the only wife I have ever wanted."

"And I love you my husband, with everything that I am." I tugged him up so that his lips met mine and they parted. Our tongues twisted around each other, his gracious plenty rubbing against me as my hips moved needing more of him. I sat up slightly forcing him onto his back and my hands found his belt, removing it and then his suit pants. I ran my hands up his calves and then along the inside of his thighs. He reached down, grabbing me and pulling me up so that my body lay down the length of his and with his vampire's quickness he removed our underthings so that we were naked, bathed only in firelight.

I moved up so that he was ready to slip inside and I lowered my body feeling his hardness glide into me. We moved as one, our bodies used to the rhythm of the other. I felt the heat of the fire at my back and the coolness of Eric down the front of me, one contrasting the other as I lost myself in him. When his fangs slid into me, drawing my blood into him in time to our undulating bodies, I knew that he was all I would ever need, all I ever wanted. As long as he was by my side, I would be safe and happy.

_Eric_

Sookie and I spent the next week exploring Paris. I told her of my time there and the memories came back to me as if it were yesterday even though it had been over two hundred years since I had last walked its streets. I was glad that she had wanted to come here since I loved the thriving life of the city. Paris was a rare city and Sookie was a rare woman and the two seemed to go hand in hand. We found a little pied-à-terre of our own and Sookie was so excited that we would have a place in this splendid city. It was in Monmartre, overlooking the square where Sookie had fallen in love with Paris, but it was small since she wouldn't let me go, as she put it, highhanded overboard. I laughed knowing that she was probably right. I would buy my wife a palace and keep her there forever if she'd let me.

The night we prepared to leave she made me promise that we would come back in the springtime. She wanted to see Paris with the flowers blooming, a warm breeze playing across her skin. I readily agreed, realizing that there was nothing I could deny her. She sighed wistfully as we prepared to board the Chunnel to London and took my hand walking forward to head to the last destination on our honeymoon. We would spend Christmas just outside London. I had plans to show her the countryside. She didn't know it, but I had made reservations at one of the castles for Christmas since it was our first together. We had agreed to give each other only one gift a piece, but I didn't buy her the castle so I figured I had stuck to the letter of the rule, if not the spirit. Besides I would spoil my wife in any way I saw fit.

She nestled against me for the train ride, staring out the window and watching the landscape pass. I could feel her excitement as we headed underneath the English Channel; her wonder amazed me and made me look at the world through her eyes. It had been so long that I had taken everything for granted and I felt like I was discovering everything for the first time right along with her. When we surfaced again and pulled into the station, she walked out onto the London streets looking up and around her just like a tourist. It was adorable. Or maybe I was just completely and totally in love with her.

We spent our week traveling by Aston Marten. I hadn't been able to resist despite the fact that Sookie made fun of me for it. Our Christmas was perfect and we basked in our shared love and devotion to one another. Her eyes widened when we pulled up to the castle and she told me, repeatedly, how much I was spoiling her. To which I pointed out that she was a Queen and a Princess and therefore entitled to being spoiled. Her Christmas present from me was a bracelet that I had decorated with charms from every city we had visited. She had given me a framed photo of the two of us sitting on our thrones that Pam had taken. I treasured it more than anything else I owned since it was the only photo I had of the two of us. We'd made love until dawn, and let unconsciousness claim us, happy and sated.

The night after Christmas we woke tangled in each other and I noticed that I had a voicemail waiting. No one had bothered us the entire six weeks that we had spent in Europe, so I knew it must be important. Sookie snuggled into my side as I listened to the message and felt it when my body went completely still. She sat up and waited for me to hang up the phone, but I stayed motionless, saying nothing after I hung up, unable to comprehend what I had just been told.

"Eric, what is it?"

Sookie could feel the alarm through the bond and I knew that she was completely and totally worried about me, but I didn't know how to say the words. Her hands lay smooth across my cheeks and she stared as if she could read the trouble that rocketed around in my brain. How had this happened? I couldn't even comprehend.

"Eric, talk to me. What is happening? You're freaking out and I can feel it, but I can't read your mind. My God how I wish I could right now."

She searched my eyes, running her hands up and down my arms trying to soothe the turmoil I felt. I was afraid to say the words feeling as if the saying of them would make it real. It was already real and yet I was having a hard time wrapping my head around what I'd just been told.

Sookie jumped out of bed and started throwing clothes into our suitcases, preparing to leave.

"I'll call the airport and change our flight plans. I'll have Pam meet us at the airport. Whatever it is we can deal with it."

God I loved this woman. Despite the fact that she had no idea what had happened she was preparing us to depart since I was still unable to even leave the bed. I hadn't moved an inch since hitting end on the call.

"Pam won't be able to pick us up."

She stopped and just stared at me. "What? Why? That's just silly. Of course she will. You know she'd drop everything and is probably already scouring the internet to figure out which flight we'll be on and when we'll land."

I needed to tell her, needed to say the words, needed to jump into action, but the world stilled and swallowed me. Damn it, I needed to pull it together. I took a completely unnecessary breath. "Pam has been taken."

She froze, her phone clutched in her hand. "No, it's not possible."

"It's true. The call was from Thalia. She had been trying to get into contact with her and when she still hadn't heard from her after a week she sent Palomino to Fangtasia to see what was wrong. It was abandoned and the office had been trashed. She is nowhere to be found." I still couldn't move.

"We'll find her. You'd know if she had died, right?" She flew around the room, continuing to gather everything together.

"Yes."

"Good. I'll call Jason and have him pick us up at the airport."

That did it. If Sookie was calling Jason to pick us up, the shit had truly hit the fan and I really need to pull myself together. I jumped up, grabbing Sookie and clutching her body to mine, tangling my fingers in her hair and kissing her fiercely. I released her and dialed Anubis Air, changing our flight for the first one that would get us back to Louisiana as soon as possible. It would be day when we landed, but there was nothing I could do about that. We were in the car and headed to the airport within the hour. We would find Pam and bring her back home safe and sound, nothing and no one would stand in my way. I kept reminding myself that whoever had taken her would pay dearly and they would end their life in tiny bloody pieces strewn in my wake.

_To be continued..._


End file.
